LA HIJA DE DOHKO
by Anais99
Summary: Ahora resulta que el anciano maestro tuvo una hija y que a cierto carnero dorado le gusta. ¿Qué podría salir mal? [Ubicada luego delos sucesos de Sould of Gold]
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

.- Espero que les guste la historia, tengo bastante de estarla trabajado pero por cuestiones de la Universidad no he podido, hasta ahora que tengo vacaciones.

¡Sin más disfruten!

La hija del Anciano Maestro.

Capítulo 1

.

.

.

El caballero dorado de Aries se encontraba en su cama durmiendo pues faltaban unos minutos para iniciar su rutina mañanera, pero, como toda persona con un niño al cual cuidar no pudo continuar su descanso porque el pequeño Kiki no tardó en lanzarse sobre él como si se tratase de una enorme piscina y él su flotador. El golpe en seco del niño lo hizo despertar de inmediato sumado al dolor enorme que sintió en su estómago debido a la falta de aire que este le causó.

_-¡Maestro, maestro! Levántese maestro_\- el pequeño Kiki saltaba sobre él sin darle tregua alguna y aunque por unos momentos pensó en ignorarlo y continuar su sueño al final no lo logró con tanto griterío.

_-Bien, bien, ya estoy despierto. ¿Qué deseas Kiki?- _estaba más dormido que despierto pero él muy en el fondo sabía que ese pequeño demonio a quien cuidaba y entrenaba siempre tendría su total atención y que él no podría enojarse con él ni aunque quisiera.

_-Feliz cumpleaños maestro-_ le dijo el lemuriano menor con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa extendiéndole una bolsa pequeña de tela transparente con lo que parecían ser dulces. Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa y no dudó en devolver la sonrisa a su pupilo haciéndole entender que su pequeño gesto para con él era más que bien recibido.

No tardó en levantarse para preparar el desayuno y empezar con sus deberes ya que, aunque estuviera de cumpleaños eso no lo eximía de las responsabilidades que como caballero debía cumplir si o si.

Quería mantenerse alerta ya que, últimamente había notado a su maestro, el Patriarca Shion, un poco a la defensiva a pesar de no manifestarlo, pero vamos, él lo conocía muy bien para saber que algo se gestaba. Sus sospechas se avivaron más cuando se enteró que el anciano maestro Dohko había regresado de una misión especialmente encomendada a él y de inmediato se encerró con el Patriarca en el salón principal a rendir su informe. Había preguntado a una nodriza, pero esta le comentó que la situación que ambos hombres manejaban era de exclusividad para ellos.

Como el ser paciente que era, había estado esperado desde ese momento que las dos figuras más importantes de aquel santuario se dignaran a darles informaciones y mientras aquello no sucedía él prefirió reservarse dicha inquietud, a lo mejor no era nada de especial relevancia y él se estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua.

Al terminar su desayuno se apresuró al coliseo pues ese día tendrían entrenamiento conjunto todos los dorados con sus respectivos aprendices. Llegó puntual como siempre saludando cordialmente a sus compañeros de armas. Todos se encontraban sentados esperando a que su Excelencia bajara hasta el campo de entrenamiento para dar inicio a los combates.

_-Oye Mu_\- Milo con su carisma de siempre no tardó en aparecer a su lado. Lo rodeo con su brazo dirigiéndole una sonrisa pícara que al lemuriano le dio una enorme mala espina- _Hoy estás de manteles largos, ¿no es cierto? Y bien, ¿qué piensa hacer el carnerito para celebrar sus dulces primaveras?_

-_Nada. Milo, si tu diminuto cerebro no lo recuerda lo haré yo. Siempre debemos estar alerta-_ luego de decir esto quitó el brazo del escorpión de sus hombros con una mirada un tanto irritada.

_-Milo, es muy de mañana para que estés fastidiando-_ esta vez quien intercedió fue Camus. Agradecía que al menos él era el cerebro racional que a Milo le faltaba el 90% de las veces que a este se le ocurría alguna idea descabellada. Y es que si, el caballero de aries ya le hacía la cruz al de escorpio luego de una vez en que aceptó una salida organizada por Milo y terminaron con un castigo del Patriarca por una semana entera. Se le cayó la cara de vergüenza con su honorable maestro ese día pues los encontró con una resaca del demonio y en unas fachas que deprimían a cualquiera. "_Esto es más que increíble. Se supone que todos ustedes son la élite de Athena y se comportan como cualquier borracho-_ sentían las palabras de Shion como taladros en la cabeza debido al tono elevado que este usaba demostrando el enfado que sentía- _¿qué excusa me darán? Vamos, hablen."_

Al final Máscara de Muerte los terminó de hundir con la respuesta descarada que dio: "_pues que nos embriagamos hasta morir. Ahora si ya terminó quiero largarme a dormir, sus gritos harán que me estalle la cabeza"-_ aquello únicamente sirvió para que el enojo de Shion subiera como lava de volcán y los mandó a todos a trabajar aún con la reseca pues no les permitió dormir durante el día. Fue lo peor que les pudo haber pasado.

-_Pero hoy andan que no soportan nada. Únicamente se me vino una idea a la cabeza y ya todos se ponen como fieras con cría_\- el de la octava casa se cruzó de brazos resoplando.

-_La última vez que tuviste una "gran idea" terminamos con una suspensión-_ Shura le reclamó bastante molesto pues incluso él se había dejado arrastrar por el peliazul.

_-Awww, ya me convencí de lo mojigatos que son todos ustedes. Hasta donde yo sé no obligué a ninguno a que fuera. Cada uno fue por su propia voluntad y tomó porque quiso. –_ el de escorpio reclamaba bastante dolido. La mayoría de las veces en que se metían en problemas las culpas se las achacaban a él como si los demás no tuvieran capacidad de decidir por sí mismos- _Están todos bien grandecitos para tomar sus propias decisiones, especialmente ustedes que son los mayores y los que terminan peor_\- dijo esto señalando a Kanon, Saga y Aiorios los cuales eran los que daban el peor espectáculo cuando el alcohol se les subía a la cabeza.

_-Ya deja el drama Milo y no me metas en tus excusas baratas. Acepta que nadie te va a seguir esta vez-_ Saga trataba de excusarse cambiando el tema de dirección para que no se tocaran sus peripecias.

_-Traidores… Y yo que quería mostrarles un nuevo local que abrieron_\- el de escorpio sabía muy bien que con aquellas palabras picaría más de uno. Sus compañeros podían jugar de muy rectos-como en el caso de Mu, Camus, Shaka y Shura- pero él sabía que estos eran unos hipócritas. Todos eran bien calenturientos solo que lo ocultaban, la única diferencia con él es que no le molestaba ocultar lo que hacía y sus gustos.

-_No iré de nuevo a un bar de mala muerte Milo, menos a un burdel-_ Mu intercedió previendo la artimaña de su compañero. Él sabía perfectamente lo manipulador que podía llegar a ser Milo cuando se lo proponía.

-_Mira Mu, yo ya cambié_\- la afirmación hecha provocó que más de uno estallara en risas- ¡_Ya cállense!...El punto es…sé que desconfías y con justa razón, pero con tal de que podamos celebrarte tus primaveras te digo que puedes llevar al enano inclusive_\- con estas palabras ya llevaba medio convencimiento de unos cuantos de sus compañeros- _Un día que salí encontré una especie de restaurant donde tienen presentaciones de canto. La chica que canta tiene voz de ángel y es una belleza._ – redirigió su monólogo evitando desviarse del tema ya que sus compañeros empezaban a míralo de mala manera- _El punto es-_ carraspeó- _que, había familias incluso y el show es super entretenido, vale la pena y no hay problema con que el enano vaya. _

-_Mmmm…no estoy seguro Milo, no voy a exponer a Kiki a un ambiente que no sea adecuado para su edad. _

_-Mu, ¿qué parte de familiar no le entendiste a Milo?-_ Aioria como siempre era el que se convencía más rápido ya que él era uno de los que más se apuntaba para las fiestas. Siempre fue participe de cada desastre que fuera causado por dorados.

_-¡Exacto!-_ Milo secundó al de leo sabiendo que con esto ya tenía a todos donde quería.

_-¿Y cómo harás para obtener el permiso de su Excelencia si se puede saber? Suponiendo que no te arranque la cabeza primero_\- Shaka preguntó curioso. Debía hacer gala de su sabiduría como el hombre más cercano a un dios, ya perdió su dignidad una vez, no lo haría dos veces.

_-Fácil_\- dijo levantando sus hombros- _El viejo maestro y él irán también._

_.¡¿QUÉ?!-_ fue la respuesta grupal. Nadie podía creer aquello.

.

.

.

Más de uno iba como perro con el rabo entre las patas. No se explicaban cómo diablos hizo Milo pero ahí estaban ellos, dirigiéndose al dichoso local con Shion y Dohko al frente. Kiki iba ajeno al malestar colectivo brincando de la felicidad porque al fin lo tomaron en cuenta para algo que tuviera que ver con su maestro. Él siempre tuvo curiosidad por ver a dónde salía su maestro Mu con los otros dorados, pero siempre lo dejaban en el santuario bajo el cuidado de los de bronce, lo cual, aunque se divertía, prefería estar con su maestro. Ósea, él tenía ya nueve años…¡Era un adulto prácticamente!

Llegaron al dichoso establecimiento y realmente se sorprendieron. Aparentemente Milo tuvo razón. El local era bastante grande, con mesas para todo tipo y con adornos muy elaborados pero que daban un excelente ambiente. Realmente había otros niños con sus padres esperando el famoso show y disfrutando de una comida que tenía muy buena pinta.

_-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Milo. Hice una reservación por la tarde-_ estaba bastante feliz. Pero bueno, debía cumplir porque la mirada de Shion no le hacía ni cinco de gracia.

_-Si, es la mesa jumbo para quince personas cierto-_ la mesera consultó los datos y sin tardar mucho los llevo al lugar que les correspondía.- _Aquí tienen el menú, pueden tomarse su tiempo para ordenar. En vista de que son bastantes comensales puedo recomendarles el plato mega jumbo que incluye quince platillos compartidos_. – la gran mayoría estuvieron de acuerdo con esto- _¿Qué van a desear para beber? Tenemos refrescos naturales, gaseosas y bebidas alcohólicas-_ no había tardado de mencionar alcohol cuando nuevamente Milo sintió la mirada de Shion taladrarlo.

_-C-con las bebidas naturales estamos bien. Gracias.-_ Dicho esto la mesera se disculpó y se dirigió a llevar el pedido.

_-Vaya Milo, debo decir que me sorprende que conozcas este tipo de lugares. Pensé que solo antros tenías en tu repertorio-_ El maestro Dohko se divertía en grande tratando de incomodar al peliazul.

_-Todo sea por el buen Mu_\- el aludido solo rodó los ojos.

Las luces se apagaron de pronto. Aparentemente el espectáculo estaba por comenzar y una voz melodiosa que cantaba en el idioma de inglés se empezó a escuchar. Un juego de luces hizo aparecer a la dueña y Mu quedó impactado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Nunca se consideró un hombre superficial, él sabía que siempre lo importante eran los sentimientos, pero aquella chica era la más hermosa que había visto- y vio muchas mujeres en su vida valga decir- tenía el cabello de un negro profundo, una piel tan blanca que parecía la mismísima nieve. Su rostro era angelical, unos labios rojos como sangre y unos ojos de lo que parecía ser color chocolate. Cantaba de manera hipnótica llevándose las ovaciones de todos los presentes. El caballero dorado de aries no creía en el amor a primera vista…aunque ciertamente ahora lo dudaba.

Salió de su ensimismamiento tan pronto su amigo Shaka le preguntó si el espectáculo le agradaba ya que este parecía no estar respirando.

-_C-claro, lo lamento-_ se disculpó.

-_Mmm, no será que te gustó la cantante, he Mu-_ Máscara aprovechó la oportunidad para picar un poco el ambiente.

_-¿Q-Qué cosas dices?-_ se sonrojó a más no poder provocando la risa de todos- _no es nada de eso._

-_Pues yo la veo muy muy bonita_\- esta vez Kiki robó la atención de los mayores. _-¿Qué? Es verdad, además canta muy bonito._

_-Les pido por favor un nuevo y caluroso aplauso para nuestra querida Arianna que como siempre nos ha deleitado con un show maravilloso_\- con que ese era su nombre. Mu sonrió, de verdad que la chica era tan linda que hasta su nombre debía combinar.

Al terminar el espectáculo vio como la chica parecía dirigirse en dirección cercana a la de ellos, pero no reaccionó del todo ya que el anciano maestro se adelantó a sus pensamientos. Lo vio llamarla de manera familiar y se preguntó si aquellos dos se conocerían de alguna parte. Una pequeña pizca de celos se apoderó de él, pero se encontró en un dilema. Él ciertamente no creía que aquella mujer tan hermosa hubiese estado anteriormente involucrada con el de libra , es más, parecía tener edad para ser su hija, el anciano era mujeriego, pero sabía que tenía ciertos límites…aunque si lo pensaba nuevamente, el maestro estuvo callado durante toda la función y permaneció muy serio. Sin más lo vio llamar a la mujer e ir con ella lo más rápido que pudo.

.

.

.

Se encontraba bastante tranquila disfrutando de las felicitaciones que los comensales le daban por el espectáculo que les dio. Realmente amaba ese escenario y a pesar de que Grecia no era un lugar que le trajera gratos recuerdos ya que tenía aversión hacia personas en especial, lo único que si le agradaba era el calor de la gente. Ese día en especial fue al bar/restaurante "Aurora" con sus amigos más cercanos.

Tenía bastante tiempo alejada de aquel lugar que visitó unas cuantas veces apenas durante su niñez. Lo recordaba no tan moderno, pero su mente infantil nunca se concentró en los detalles tal como lo hacía ahora. Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos una voz bastante familiar la hizo detenerse en seco.

-_¡Arianna!- _Era él. Su padre, Dohko. Sintió de manera casi inmediata una sensación amarga en todo su cuerpo y supuso que el sentimiento era recíproco ya que el gesto que el dorado le devolvió fue exactamente el mismo.

Cuando llegó a su lado esta le contestó un seco "_Hola"_ no sabiendo qué hacer ante la situación tan incómoda que estaba viviendo.

-_¿Cómo has estado? No tenía idea que estabas en Grecia. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu madre y tu guardián?- _Era increíble, después de doce años sin tener contacto con ella solamente llegaba y la hostigaba con una cantidad de preguntas.

-_Wow, wow, espera. Esa debería ser mi línea. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_-Solo responde.-_el ambiente entre ambos se estaba volviendo cada vez peor.

_\- Vine aquí con unos amigos y lo demás a ti no te importa. -_ Con toda la exasperación que sentía mantuvo la calma. No estaba dispuesta a hacer un espectáculo por culpa del que se hacía llamar su padre.

-_Si me importa. Tu no puedes andar por ahí sin ningún tipo de vigilancia y lo sabes._

_-No me toques- _respondió de manera brusca cuando el caballero la tomó del brazo queriendo hacer notar su "poder" de santo. Pobre iluso, no sabía con quien se metía. Sin importar si era o no su padre lo mataría si se atrevía a tocarla nuevamente- _Yo ando como me plazca, te desapareciste durante doce años…no sabes absolutamente nada de las cosas que han pasado desde entonces y tampoco te han importado. No quieras meterte ahora porque te agarró tarde. _

.

.

.

Más de uno se quedó impresionado de ver la reacción del caballero de Libra y ciertamente, chismosos como eran todos no dudaron en sacar sus propias conclusiones.

_-¿Alguien sabe qué está pasando aquí?- _preguntó el de Tauro ya que según se podía apreciar el anciano maestro estaba teniendo una conversación bastante tensa con la muchacha cantante.

_-Apuesto 10 euros a que es una ex…-_ las miradas no tardaron en dirigirse hacia DM que hizo el comentario fuera de lugar de la noche. -_¿Qué? Ustedes también quieren saber, no se hagan los inocentes ahora.- _Mu le dio la razón en su interior. Mirando a la pareja se podría decir que son viejos conocidos y por como parecía estar la cosa no estaban en buenos términos.

-_Te apuesto 20- _Esta vez quien intercedió subiendo la apuesta fue el Dragón Marino.- _Oh vamos, miren nada más, la chica lo está fulminando con la mirada. Parece que quiere matarlo. _

_-Deja de ser irrespetuoso Kanon- _Saga lo golpeó a modo de regaño. Aún con todas las diferencias que han tenido él muy en el fondo sabía que de todos los ahí presentes el anciano maestro era uno de los caballeros más honrados.

-_Se van a unir o qué_

_-¡Basta DM! Dejen de hablar tonterías niñatos_.-Shion se levantó bastante molesto de su asiento.

-_Maestro…Lo sentimos, podría explicarnos qué sucede entre el anciano maestro y esa mujer si es de su conocimiento y le es lícito contárnoslo- _Al terminar de hablar Mu, Milo sintió unas nauseas terribles. No entendía cómo hacía el carnero para hablar tan elocuentemente, para él parecía ser un lame botas, pero bueno, no negaba que sus resultados se obtenían cada que Mu hablaba.

-_Es un tema personal de Dohko, si quieren saber deben preguntárselo a él- _De inmediato se dirigió donde ambas personas se encontraban discutiendo. Quizá podía interceder para que no se desencadenara un espectáculo innecesario ahí, después de todo él tenía conocimiento de la situación y la relación que su amigo tenía con aquella mujer.

-_¿Y bien? ¿Quién más se suma a la apuesta?- _

-_Eres un idiota- _fue todo lo que atinó a decirle Camus a Milo que, como siempre tenía salidas estúpidas en momentos tensos.

.

.

.

-_Escucha Arianna, lo que hice no tiene nada que ver con que andes sin vigilancia sabiendo que no puedes…_

_-Ya te dije que hago lo que quiera. Deja de meterte en mis asuntos, no lo hiciste antes, no lo hagas ahora. _

_-Dohko…_\- la voz de Shion llamó la atención de ambos. Recordaba a ese sujeto, fue uno de los que colaboró para mandarla como si fuera una exiliada junto con su madre a aquellas montañas tan lejanas en América. En cuanto lo tuvo cerca le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos. – _Deja de hacer espectáculos.- _dijo tratando de calmar los ánimos y evitar que la situación llegase a mayores-_ Arianna, veo que has crecido mucho. ¿Cómo has estado?_

_-Dejen ya tanta tontería, no sean hipócritas.-_ exasperada, ambos la sacaban de sus casillas-_ No les importa a ambos como esté y eso ya lo sabemos. Y saben qué, me largo, no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes dos. _

Sin más se fue bastante molesta dejando a ambos hombres con la palabra en la mano.

.

.

.

Luego de aquel incidente las habladurías no se hicieron esperar. Siendo que no tenían mucho que hacer el tema de la mujer con la que el anciano maestro discutió se volvió tendencia entre los dorados. Ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle directamente ya que se podía notar a leguas el malestar del mayor por el incidente, y de eso ya habían pasado 3 días…

Ese día en particular se encontraban en una importante reunión en la casa de Tauro discutiendo temas de vital importancia para la protección de la humanidad…

-_Entonces qué, hay algún voluntario que se ofrezca a preguntarle al maestro o lo haremos a modo de rifa…-_Quien estaba tomando iniciativa en esto era Kanon pues aún no se sacaba el clavo de que su excelencia no lo dejara apostar y ganar un dinerillo extra.

-_ Yo paso, el Patriarca dejó muy en claro que no era nuestro asunto.- _El de Acuario se cruzó de brazos. Lo último que quería en estos momentos era meterse en líos innecesarios solo porque a los idiotas se les dio por jugar a las viejas chismosas.

-_ A ti ni te había contado Camus. -_El galo lo miró de mala manera.

-_Oye Aldebarán, ¿qué tal tú? Dohko te aprecia mucho. –_ Aioria insistía también. De hecho entre él, Milo, Kanon y DM se habían estado encargando de incitar a los demás dorados para que les ayudaran. Sabían perfectamente que, siendo tan problemáticos como eran, el de Libra los iba a mandar a volar apenas le mencionaran el tema.

-_Yo…pues no lo sé.-_ el cuarteto de secuaces solo roló los ojos. Aldebarán realmente era la definición de no juzgar un libro por su portada.

-_Mu, ¿qué tal si tú lo intentas, eh? Estoy más que seguro que una persona tan elocuente como tú no tendría problema. _

_-Mira Milo, no me parece prudente…- _dado que a él le llamo la atención la chica era uno de los más interesados en saber sobre la relación de ese par, sin embargo, tenía una reputación que mantener y su orgullo esta por encima de todo. No podía darle un mal ejemplo al pequeño Kiki.

-_Oigan ustedes, ¿qué hacen?- _a más de uno se le heló la sangre cuando escucharon la voz del caballero de Libra. No sabían qué diablos responder ahora…

-_Maestro Dohko, con todo respeto y sin afán de sonar entrometido…-_intercedió de manera pacífica y tranquila Shaka- _Estos cuatro pretensiosos han estado instigándonos para que averiguemos su relación con la mujer del bar con quien parecía discutir- _Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. DM iba a matar a la barbie budista, lo juraba por su armadura, Milo se metió detrás de Camus, Kanon lo fulminaba con la mirada y Aioria simplemente se puso como papel.

-_Oh eso, pues…era mi hija- _ el pelirrojo dijo esto último con una gran e inocente carcajada.

-_¡¿Queeeeee?!_

.

.

.

**¡Hasta acá el segundo capítulo! Estoy emocionada en verdad ya que me encantan los Goldies, son lo mejor y en especial amo a Mu, es mi crush de toda la vida y con la animación de SOG luce aún mejor. **


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_¡¿Queeeee?!- _Nadie se lo podía creer. Que el anciano tuviera una hija era simplemente inconcebible porque simplemente no veían como posible una situación así.

-_¿C-Como dice maestro?- _Mu de manera atropellada artículo palabra, no dado crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-_Si. La cantante del bar es mi hija jaja. Es solo que no nos llevamos muy bien- _aquellas palabras las mencionó con un tono de amargura que al menos a él no le pasó desapercibido- _Ya saben, uno anda con mujeres y pues…son cosas que pasan…_

_\- No generalice maestro- _Milo rápidamente habló. Él también andaba con mujeres y siempre procuraba cuidarse.

-_Bueno, bueno. El punto es…que ella y yo no tenemos una buena relación y estoy seguro que fue por mi culpa. Yo dejé a su madre en cuanto me enteré del embarazo y nunca me preocupé por ellas tampoco. Solo volví a los Cinco Picos…luego vino la guerra, etc, etc…_

_-Vaya, nunca me habría esperado algo así de ud- _él estaba molesto. Desde que ellos era niños tanto Dohko como Shion se encargaron de criarlos y darles la mejor educación que pudieron, si tuviera que definirlos a ambos en una sola palabra diría que ellos eran sus padres, pero ahora se daba cuenta el costo de aquellos cuidados y atención que recibieron durante su niñez: el abandono de una niña y su madre.

El resto de dorados permanecían en silencio. Más de uno notó la molestia del carnero y la actitud de reclamo para con el mayor, algunos estaban de acuerdo con él, otros – como DM- creían que era innecesario, un drama de la nada pues a todos ellos los habían abandonado desde niños después de todo.

_-Qué puedo decirte muchacho…Uno llega a equivocarse también.-_ No siguió con las explicaciones porque consideraba que con lo que les había dicho era más que suficiente y el trasfondo de todo aquello era mayor. Tenía sus razones para justificar aquél abandono, o al menos eso creía.

Antes de que se formara un silencio incómodo pudo sentir cómo era llamado por Shion a través de su cosmos y no dudo en retirarse, había cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

.

.

.

Luego de la charla tan incómoda el pelirosa decidió salir del santuario. Quería despejar su mente por los sentimientos encontrados que poseía en esos momentos. A ellos siempre les inculcaron todo lo que la responsabilidad de ser un santo implicaba, sabían desde niños que no podían darse el lujo de tener una familia como las otras y era por esa razón que más de uno catalogaba su convivencia como familiar ya que entre ellos eran lo más cercano a una.

Sentía mucha pena por la muchacha aquella, pero a la vez una profunda admiración ya que sufrir un abandono no era una situación fácil de manejar y él mismo lo sabía pues era algo que vivieron en carne propia de manera cruel.

Sin prisa caminaba por las calles de Rodorio, decidió bajar a hacer sus compras mensuales y a la vez se trajo a Kiki ya que este era fanático de esta actividad pues sabía que su maestro siempre le compraba algún dulce de su preferencia. Entraron al supermercado principal y él tomó un carrito para echar los víveres que adquiriría. De vez en cuando le echaba un ojo a su pupilo pues debía vigilar que este no causara ningún problema.

Todo marchaba perfectamente como debía ser, hasta que escuchó un "_limpieza al pasillo número 5 por favor"_. No había que ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba. Rápidamente se dirigió al pasillo dispuesto a reprender a su pupilo hasta que lo vio en el suelo sentado bastante impactado, al subir la vista él también se quedó sin aire. Era ella, la cantante del bar…

_-Opa…¿Estas bien pequeño? Lo lamento mucho, déjame ayudarte- _con una sonrisa le extendió su mano con el fin de que el niño se reincorporara y revisar si se había lastimado o no. Kiki por su parte se encontraba embelesado. Él quedó encantado con la muchacha y sentía que estaba a punto de sufrir una especie de mini-infarto pues su nueva ídolo estaba frente a él queriendo darle la mano. No sabía qué hacer, él aún era muy joven para casarse y no sabía que la chica sería tan osada…

-_Y-Yo…lo lamento- _se disculpó tomando la mano de la mayor quedándose nuevamente mudo cuando ella se puso a su altura y se propuso revisar si estaba bien.

_-No te preocupes- _sonrió- _Estaba distraída y no te ví. _

_-¡Kiki!- _ambos miraron a Mu quien tenía un gesto de estar preocupado y a la vez avergonzado por aquello. Rápidamente se dirigió a dónde estaban ambos, quería salir pronto de la situación bochornosa ya que todo parecía indicar que al chocar su pupilo regó un jugo.

-_Oh, disculpe…eh- _no sabía qué decir, era un hombre bastante joven para ser el padre del niño pero pues, no se arriesgaría- _yo iba distraída y no noté a su hijo así que chocamos. Creo que él está bien._

_-É-Él no es mi… -_lo que le faltaba, ahora era padre soltero.

_-¡Maestro es la cantante del bar!- _dada la emoción que el niño sentía no dudó en echarlos al agua y darle a entender a la pelinegra que, al menos de vista, la conocían.

-_Vaya- _sonrió de una manera que Mu sintió que su estómago se removía, ¿mariposas?- _tal parece que eres un pequeño fan. ¿Te gusta mi música?_

_-¡Claro que sí! Usted canta muy bonito señorita. _

_-Kiki por favor…_

_-Está bien, descuide. Te llamas Kiki cierto. Estoy muy feliz de ver que mi música te guste, la hago con mucho cariño para todos.- _dicho esto se levantó y ahí sí que reparó en el joven a su lado. Era muy atractivo y nuevamente pensó que era muy joven para ser padre, pero bueno al menos era un padre responsable por lo visto- _Si me disculpan debo irme ya. Nos vemos Kiki y…_

_-Mu. Mi maestro se llama Mu- _¿Maestro? Eso le sonaba familiar, aunque por ahora lo dejaría pasar…

-_ Ya veo. Bien, nos vemos luego, Kiki, Mu- _ luego de decir aquello el de aries no artículo palabra ya que estas no salían de su boca. Se quedó en blanco, nunca le había pasado algo así con una mujer. No era un casanova pero salir con mujeres se le daba bastante bien por lo que haberse quedado sin habla lo hizo sentirse como un tonto.

-_Maestro, ¿se encuentra bien?_

.

.

.

Dentro del Santuario, específicamente en la sala patriarcal ambos amigos se encontraban discutiendo sobre el embrollo que se estaba gestando.

-_¿Tú que crees que haya sucedido Shion?-_preguntó el castaño a su amigo mientras se acomodaba mejor en una silla.

-_Ciertamente es muy extraño. La estrella del demonio apareció hace un año y resulta que justo cuándo iba a preparar a todos los caballeros desapareció. Dohko tu sabes que cuando una estrella que representa a un dios desaparece significa que este ha muerto. Tomando en cuenta lo fuerte que son los demonios alguien con un poder extraordinario tuvo que asesinarlo. Tengo la sensación de que se vendrá una nueva tormenta sobre el santuario. _

_-Shion, lo lamento, si yo no me hubiera enredado con esa mujer esto no estuviera pasando- _Dohko miró al patriarca de manera preocupada. Recordaba perfectamente la la situación que desencadenó los actuales acontecimientos.

_Flashback. _

Ese día en especial Dohko se encontraba de misión, si bien estaba dedicado a cuidar los cinco picos debía ayudar al santuario ya que, la guerra santa acaba de terminar y solo él y Shion habían sobrevivido a aquella tragedia donde perdieron a todos sus camaradas.

Al segundo lo habían nombrado patriarca y a él se le ordenó vigilar aquél lugar. En esos momentos el santuario no contaba con los caballeros suficientes para defenderse de un ataque.

La estrella del demonio había aparecido y su misión era ir y derrotarla bajo cualquier costo. Anteriormente, cuando la generación que lo antecedió estaba se había formado un trato con el clan de los demonios. Ellos adoraban a un tal Lucifer, pero, este al atacar el santuario fue derrotado por uno de los dorados y por ende les habían declarado la guerra. Su deber ahora, era cerciorarse de que no atacaran nuevamente.

Le faltaba poco por llegar a la zona, debía cruzar un río que por lo que podía escuchar se encontraba a pocos metros, mientras caminaba escuchó una melodía que lo puso en alerta y de manera sigilosa se acercó buscando a la persona que emitía aquél sonido, podía ser un enemigo…

A lo lejos divisó a una mujer la cual no tardó en identificar como perteneciente a aquella raza. Era realmente hermosa, con una tez blanca cual nieve, cabello negro y oscuro y ojos rojos con marcas negras que surcaban sus pómulos. Divisó las garras en sus manos y los colmillos cada vez que esta abría su boca para poder cantar.

Dispuesto a atacar para extraer información la voz tranquila de la fémina lo detuvo.

-_Sal de ahí. Los demonios acechamos a nuestras presas cada día, crees que no sé cómo se siente una situación así. Deja que pueda verte. -_Cuando terminó de hablar Dohko salió de entre las ramas aún con la guardia arriba.

-_Vaya, me descubriste. Tienes buen ojo…_

_-Olfato- _corrigió-_ el olor de las armaduras de los santos dorados es fácilmente reconocible. ¿Qué quieres? Mi gente cortó los lazos con el santuario_

_-Directo al gano, me gustan las mujeres así-_ no supo las razones que lo motivaron a coquetear con ella, pensó que podía utilizarla para extraer la información necesaria, lo cual por lo visto funcionaba ya que notó como un rubor se instaló en las blancas mejillas de la mujer.

Los días pasaron y él se quedó cerca de las orillas del río. La mujer de nombre Mila lo visitaba cada día alegando que había informado sobre su presencia y que le ordenaron vigilarlo como tal. Si bien aquellas tierras eran peligrosas no eran de acceso restringido y era perfectamente normal ver extraños en la zona. Dohko la caracterizó como una mujer arisca, demasiado quizá, así que trató de sacar a relucir sus encantos. A lo mejor si la seducía lograría sacar la información que necesitaba (era un truco bajo pero que funcionaba).

Poco a poco con coqueteos logró que ella le dijera que era la prometida del rey demonio que había nacido pero que realmente no se sentía cómoda con aquello. Ella buscaba otras cosas, no matar únicamente.

Terminó por engatusarla hasta acostarse con ella, prometiéndole que la llevaría lejos, cosa que nunca sucedió ya que él al ver que la aparición de aquella deidad era por lo pronto inofensiva decidió retirarse sin decir nada. Era consciente que lo que había hecho era algo muy bajo e impropio de él, sentía su honor mancillado por sus propias acciones, pero recordó que cuando hizo su juramento de santo prometió que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su diosa y al santuario.

Recordaba que años después, durante la época en que la generación dorada actual se encontraba siendo apenas unos niños recibió en Rozán la visita de aquella mujer, alegando que de la noche que compartieron juntos hacía tanto tiempo nació una pequeña niña.

Al principio no le creyó puesto que de eso habían pasado ya muchos años, más luego de pensarlo mejor tomó en cuenta que la gestación en aquella especie tomaba incluso cientos de años pues sus tiempos eran distintos a los de los humanos ordinarios.

Lo buscaba alegando estar necesitada de ayuda ya que aseguraba que el rey demonio estaba queriendo dar con su paradero. Vio a la infante de unos escasos 7 años y a pesar de que su corazón se removió por lo que parecía ser un pedacito de él sabía que con lo que había hecho la niña jamás lo perdonaría.

Con la ayuda de Shion las enviaron a unas montañas en América, eran tierras nevadas que visitó en uno de sus tantos viajes y sabía que era un lugar seguro para que se ocultasen. Luego se desentendió de ambas mandándole cartas ocasionales a la mujer con el fin de saber si se encontraban a salvo, mismas que en un determinado punto dejaron de llegarle. Siempre se recriminó que el miedo que sintió ante esa responsabilidad nueva le ganara así que decidió huir de ella.

_End Flasback. _

-_Descuida. Nuestra prioridad principal ahora es saber qué sucedió con Lucifer y prepararnos para cualquier eventualidad. Haré un llamado a los dorados para que se mantengan alerta, pero quiero que busques a Arianna, tengo el presentimiento de que ella tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición. Recuerda su poder y su ascendencia. _

.

.

.

El Patriarca fue muy tajante en aquella reunión donde citó a la élite dorada. Más de uno quedó extrañado pues el peligro que su excelencia les aseguraba nunca en su vida lo habían escuchado.

Un clan de demonios que se reveló al santuario luego de que su líder fuera vencido.

Les solicitaron estar pendientes ya que su misión era buscar al asesino del líder de aquella tribu para que no se tomaran represalias contra el santuario. Más de uno lo pensó. No les estaban diciendo toda la verdad sobre aquella situación pues según lo que les informaron aquello parecía indicar que no poseía ni pues ni cabeza.

Mientras el pope hablaba, los dorados se mantenían en una ferviente comunicación vía cosmos pues sacaban sus propias teorías y conclusiones sobre la situación. Sin embargo, toda actividad que se llevaba a cabo se vio interrumpida cuando divisaron en el trono del patriarca a una mujer quien miraba a su maestro y a Dohko de manera altiva y a la vez llena de odio.

Mu, al detallarla mejor se dio cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que la cantante del bar.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que lo estén disfrutando al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo. **

**Estas vacaciones me están sentando de maravilla pues me han puesto a producir mucho material para varios fics. Agradezco sus comentarios y recomendaciones. Mil disculpas a los fans del divino maestro de libra, es solo que tiendo a ser bastante cruel con algunos personajes pues me gusta tratar problemas cotidianos. **


	4. Chapter 4

_._

_._

_._

_-Vaya, vaya- _se acomodó mejor en aquél trono- _es la primera vez en doce años que me invitas a conocer tu casa y resulta que invitas a todos los soldaditos de oro. ¿Es que acaso me temen tanto?-_ esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa altanera, viendo como ambos hombres palidecieron un poco con su presencia.

Antes de que hablaran se centró en detallar con la mirada a los camaradas de su padre y su mirada se quedó fija en un hombre en especial. Era el sujeto del supermercado. El que se llamaba Mu…era por eso que le sonó familiar que el niño lo llamase maestro.

Si recordaba bien, en un santuario como ese los llamados "santos" entrenaban desde muy pequeños a niños con el fin de que heredaran sus armaduras, o al menos eso fue lo que su madre le explicó.

Rápidamente sintió una punzada de su pecho. Todo parecía indicar que al final de cuentas serían enemigos, lástima , le había agradado el caballero.

-_Arianna, por favor, quítate de ahí, ese es un trono sagrado, pertenece al Patriarca- _Dohko suavizó su tono. Ya había metido la pata demasiadas veces y asustarla era un lujo que no se podía dar o estaba seguro que Shion le cortaba la cabeza.

La vio levantarse de manera tranquila y situarse frente a ellos. Los demás caballeros miraban la escena sorprendidos y sin decir nada. Vamos, que desde que revivieron no han tenido nada interesante qué hacer y un chisme bien bueno de vez en cuando no cae nada mal.

_-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- _decidió que debía tranquilizarse, no quería demostrarle a esos tipos lo mal que la hacían sentir.

-_Yo le pedí que te citara- _tranquilo como siempre Shion se acercó un poco más a ella haciendo notar su altura- _estamos viviendo una situación compleja y requerimos información.- _ella simplemente escuchaba atenta, pese a todo su madre le enseñó a ser una chica educada.

-_Específicamente sobre qué?_

_-El Rey Demonio. El sucesor de Lucifer. Fue el último que tu clan tuvo…_

_-Ese no es mi clan, empecemos por ahí- _advirtió molesta. Ella y su madre sufrieron una enorme discriminación durante sus primeros años de vida dentro de esa tribu. "Sangre sucia", así la llamaban por tener una mitad humana.

Mu no perdía detalle de aquella conversación. La mujer se mantenía tranquila pero a la vez, en guardia, esperando algún ataque. Sintió un pesar enorme en su ser y unos deseos de cambiar esa mirada de rencor por aquella de genuino agrado que vio en el supermercado.

-_Mis disculpas…Continuando. Hace un año desapareció la estrella del demonio, justo cuando las estrellas anunciaban la proximidad de una guerra, ¿sabes qué sucedió?_

Se tomó su tiempo para responder y luego de que una sonrisa sádica se asomara en su rostro contestó:

-_-Hace un año…asesiné a la reencarnación de Lucifer. Eso pasó…_

_-¿De qué hablas Arianna? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?- _No solo Dohko estaba anonadado con la revelación. Mu cada vez se sentía más fuera de lugar, era como si estuviese presenciando a dos personas totalmente distintas.

-_Con mis propias manos lo hice- _lo miró llena de rencor y sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad roja- _porque él asesinó a MÍ madre- _estaba perdiendo los estribos- _no sabes lo mucho que disfruté asesinarlo- _su voz sonaba quebrada. Dohko la miró sintiendo únicamente como su corazón se rompía.

_-Por favor, ¿puedes explicarnos qué sucedió?- _Shion trataba de controlar la situación. Dependiendo de la información que saliera a la luz en esos momentos él tomaría su decisión.

Respiró tratando de calmarse. Sus ojos volvieron al color chocolate que compartía con el de Libra.

_-Unos días antes mi madre mencionó a Gin, mi guardián, que tenía una sensación extraña. Que era como si nos estuvieran acechando. Ese día salí, era mi primera presentación en un local en las faldas de las montañas…Regresé tarde…y cuando abrí la puerta había sangre por todos lados. Mi madre y Gin estaban muertos…_

_-Arianna…¿qué hiciste?..._

_-ÉL apareció después y me atacó. No tienen idea de lo mucho que disfruté desmembrarlo vivo- _sonrió cerrando los ojos, recordando la sensación de júbilo que sintió esa vez por tomar venganza- _sus gritos de dolor y desesperación eran algo glorioso. Jamás pensé que un demonio sitiera miedo, hasta ese día…_

Un silencio lleno de luto inundó la habitación.

-¿_No pensó en…si eso podía traer consecuencias?- _contra todo pronóstico Mu habló sorprendiéndola.

-_Acaba de ver el cadáver de mi madre y del que fue un padre para mí…creo que pensar razonablemente en esos momentos era un poco difícil- _le dijo sintiéndose juzgada.

-_Arianna- _Shion llamó su atención- _entiendo tus acciones. Era una reacción perfectamente normal. Es solo que, como líder del santuario es mi deber protegerlo y una incertidumbre así es por mucho una causa de preocupación para mí. _

_-No pienso que ataquen porque…-_no terminó de hablar. Su instinto de demonio le advirtió el estar acechados. Iban a hacer atacados. Agudizó su olfato y su oído atenta a lo que podría ocurrir…

-_¿Qué sucede?-_preguntó Mu preocupado por el repentino cambio de la pelinegra.

-_Un ataque…Harán un ataque justo ahora…-_Al terminar de decir eso salió lo más rápido que pudo dejando atrás a los dorados.

.

.

.

Kiki se encontraba en las escaleras del templo patriarcal jugando con un aprendiz del señor Aldebarán. Ellos se llevaban de maravilla pues aunque su amigo era unos cuantos años mayor compartían muchas cosas en común.

Detuvieron su juego cuando sintieron una presencia sobre sus cabezas con una energía muy distinta al cosmos pero que era perfectamente capaz de sentirse. Al elevar sus miradas quedaron aterrados.

Había un hombre con una apariencia aterradora, de grandes colmillos que salían de su boca, ojos rojos sangre y unas líneas negras que salían por los costados de su rostro.

No les dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando vieron al hombre moverse con la clara intención de atacarlos.

Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto…escuchó una explosión muy fuerte y justo cuando pensó que sería su fin y el de su amigo sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban esquivando el ataque.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a la señorita cantante que lo sostenía de manera fuerte. Escuchó a su maestro y al señor Aldebarán gritar sus nombres a lo lejos mientras venían lo más rápido que podían.

-_Así que aquí estás- _la voz de aquel hombre, si así se le podía llamar, sonaba grotesca y profunda. Una auténtica bestia.

-_No tenías que seguirme hasta aquí Crixus. Veo que te encanta ser el perro faldero de Lucifer…aún después de que lo asesinara- _sonrió provocándolo.

-_Se me ordenó llevarte. Los amos buscan resucitar a mi señor con la sangre de su asesina mediante el ritual de resurrección. _

Kiki se sentía como una pequeña hormiga entre dos montañas, pero todo parecía indicar que ese hombre de nombre Crixus era malvado y buscaba dañar a la señorita cantante lo cuál él no permitiría. Se puso de pie en medio de ambos enemigos y extendiendo sus brazos exclamó:

-_N-No permitiré q-que le haga daño a la señorita c-cantante- _Arianna lo miró sorprendida- _s-soy un caballero de Athena y mi deber es p-proteger a las personas del santuario- _estaba muerto de miedo y realmente imploraba porque alguien los ayudara. Ese monstruo lo miraba como si fuera una cucaracha. Sintió como una mano lo tocaba por el hombro…

-_Kiki, escúchame- _Arianna lo miró de manera cariñosa, sin ningún rastro de carmín en sus ojos- _eres muy valiente, sabes. Pero esto es un asunto de grandes, tú y tu amigo pueden resultar gravemente heridos, así que en cuanto les dé la señal quiero que corras dónde tu maestro y te quedes ahí con él. ¿Sí?_

_-JAJAJAJA- _la risa de Crixus resonó por todo el lugar. Estaba mirando aquella escena con asco. Los demonios no sentían amor o empatía así que ver aquellos sentimientos en la mirada de aquella sangre sucia le repugnaba- _mocosos repugnantes, me divertiré mucho jugando con sus huesos, serán un trofeo glorioso- _

Atacó de manera inmediata donde el trío se encontraba con la sorpresa de que su ataque no logró dar en su objetivo. Su hacha era detenida por lo que parecía un poderoso muro apenas visible. Dirigió su mirada a quien parecía ser el dueño del ataque encontrándose con un hombre de cabellos rosados.

Mu no supo cómo, pero al escuchar las palabras de Arianna y la mirada que esta le dirigió entendió el mensaje implícito que esta le transmitía: "salva a los niños". Y sin mucho preámbulo detuvo el ataque de aquella bestia viendo como la mujer atacaba al hombre.

Con una patada que él logró bloquear lo mandó varios metros lejos de dónde se encontraban. Vio las claras intenciones de la chica por ir tras el varón así que le gritó:

-_¡Arianna! Ten cuidado…-_exclamó el joven.

Ella lo miró un poco sorprendida, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente y continuó con su labor.

Al alcanzar a Crixus sus ojos se pusieron carmín nuevamente y una nueva pelea inició. Sentía que tenía un poco de ventaja ya que al ser más liviana era más rápida que Crixus, pero era muy consiente de que los ataques del otro eran más pesados. Debía ser cuidadosa pues si lograba acertarle un golpe sería un daño importante.

Él, ofuscado por no poder acertarle un golpe la tomó del pie cuando esta intentaba lanzarle una patada, estampándola contra el suelo haciendo un enorme cráter. Sintió su espalda casi partirse con ese ataque y apenas pudo incorporarse para evitar el golpe que este le mandó con su hacha.

Tenía que acabar con aquello rápido. Acertó varios golpes críticos a su contrincante logrando que este disminuyera la efectividad y fuerza de sus ataques, pero seguía siendo difícil, el peso y masa que este tenía eran un factor en contra que le estaba pasando factura, sin mencionar que desde que entró en aquél Santuario se sentía un poco débil.

Crixus le lanzó un ataque directo que al tomarla por sorpresa por la velocidad con la que venía pensó que no podría esquivarlo hasta que sintió un escudo que frenó el ataque.

Se sorprendió por ver aquella arma defensiva en medio de su pelea. Ese escudo era de…

-_¡Arianna!-_era Dohko-_ ¡úsalo y acaba con ese bicho desagradable de una vez!- _Se sorprendió de ver al caballero ayudándola. Sin recelo, con genuina preocupación por su persona.

Sonrió de manera tenue sintiendo una emoción en su pecho que hace mucho no sentía. Tomó el escudo y con renovadas fuerzas atacó al demonio dándole nuevamente golpes críticos en su cabeza hasta que al final, usando una especie de "llave" logró subirse a los hombros del monstruo y sostener con sus piernas los enormes brazos para que este no la tirara, rápidamente tomó su cabeza con sus manos y sin más dobló su cabeza desnucándolo.

Crixus estaba muerto.

Cansada cayó al suelo y se sentó intentando recuperar energías. La debilidad continuaba. Unos instantes después los demás dorados se acercaron a la escena, unos preocupados y otros intrigados por la pelea que acababan de presenciar. El primero en hablar fue Dohko

-_Vaya, ustedes los demonios tienen una forma tan sádica de matar…_

_-¡Callate! Tú ni siquiera peleaste y…- _no pudo finalizar la oración porque sintió que todo se volvió negro y perdió el conocimiento.

.

.

.

**¡Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo! **


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

.

.

.

Despertó sintiéndose muy desorientada pues su cabeza le daba vueltas. La falta de energías recorría su cuerpo y unos murmullos que parecían ser emitidos en la misma habitación en la que se encontraban hacían que sus oídos retumbaran.

-_Excelencia- _Mu se inclinaba frente a Shion con la pelinegra a sus espaldas.- _Entiendo la situación y la condición de esta mujer, pero como caballero y principalmente maestro de Kiki debo al menos agradecer que lo salvara de una inminente muerte. _

Arianna perdió el conocimiento debido a un golpe en la cabeza que no sintió durante la pelea con Crixus. El calor y la adrenalina del momento hicieron que su capacidad para percibir el dolor se nublara por lo cual, sumado al cansancio que sentía por sus energías drenadas no duró mucho tiempo en pie alertado al de Aries y en seguida al de Libra.

Rápidamente, Mu no dejó que tocara el suelo sosteniéndola de los hombros. Dohko de inmediato se acercó a revisarla viendo que la herida que su hija tenía no dejaba de sangrar y eso lo preocupó.

Con la ayuda del pelirosa la trasladaron al templo de Libra y llamaron a las nodrizas para que atendieran sus heridas.

Más de un Santo estaba receloso ya que el Patriarca había sido explícito en mencionarles que su enemigo era el asesino del tal Lucifer y todo parecía indicar que la hija del maestro era la autora.

Tenían muchas interrogantes, especialmente los mayores, pero no hicieron ningún accionar ya que en el momento en que su Excelencia llegó Mu se interpuso intercediendo por ella.

-_Shion, no puedes dejar que se vaya así nada más con esas heridas- _Dohko se unió en su defensa.

Un sonido de dolor los hizo voltear. Arianna intentaba incorporarse suprimiendo el mareo que sentía en esos momentos.

-_Tranquila- _Mu la sostuvo con gentileza- _no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo. Tienes heridas graves….- _La comunicación vía cosmos estaba saturada. La nueva apuesta: ¿sería el carnerito dorado el nuevo yerno del anciano maestro?

-_S-Sueltame…estoy bien…Debo irme ahora- _poco a poco sus sentidos se estabilizaban.

-_Arianna debes descansar.-_ la genuina preocupación que los ojos de Dohko mostraban la hizo sentir extraña.

-_Estaré bien solo son unos cuántos golpes._

_-Quédate en el Santuario-_ pidió Shion para sorpresa de todos- _Los demonios te buscan y estoy seguro que no querrás exponer a las personas de Rodorio a un ataque como el de hoy. _

Tenia razón. Ella luego de la muerte de su madre y Gin solo trató de buscar un poco de paz interior, es por eso que decidió emprender ese viaje con sus amigos visitando la tierra de su padre. Sería un viaje corto, de hecho, debían irse en unos cuantos días, pero si analizaba la situación sería exponer a las personas que quería y hacerlas partícipes de una batalla que no les incumbía. Si Crixus la había seguido hasta Grecia había grandes posibilidades de que otro demonio hiciera lo mismo sin importar donde estuviera. Era preferible estar en un solo lugar.

-_Sé que no expondré a mis amigos a que los ataquen…pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí. Hay…Hay algo que me debilita. Fue por eso que apenas pude luchar contra Crixus. _

_-Debe ser la barrera de Athena- _habló Camus- _tiene sentido que le afecte ya que está diseñada para detectar y purificar fuerzas malignas. Siendo un demonio es normal que sus poderes demoníacos se estén purificando. _

_-No podemos quitar la barrera. Eso nos expondría- _Aiorios era quien más desconfianza le tenía a la pelinegra. Podría ser la hija del maestro pero su naturaleza bélica era innegable, podía perder el control y ser un peligro para el Santuario.

Ajeno a la discusión que sus caballeros mantenían Shion, bajo la atenta mirada de Mu y Dohko, se acercó a ella extendiéndole un objeto que parecía ser un brazalete.

-_Esto fue forjado en Jamir- _le dijo mientras se lo colocaba en su muñeca derecha- _hará que tu presencia deje de ser extraña para la barrera y así los poderes de purificación de la diosa Athena no te afectarán. _

No sabía dónde meterse. Ser el centro de atención de tantas personas la hacían sentir extraña- y eso que ella era cantante- eran muchos desconocidos a su alrededor.

-_¿Y con quién se quedará la ragazza?- _preguntó DM con cara de pocos amigos. Odiaba cuando llegaban personas nuevas.

-_Lo más lógico sería que se quede con Dohko_\- dijo Aldebarán- _siendo su papá_…

-_¡Me niego!- _está bien Dohko la ayudó y se preocupó por ella. Lo entendía, sin embargo, eso no significaba que las cosas estaban bien ente ellos. Y todo se le complicaba ya que ella no conocía a ninguno de los caballeros.

-_Vivirá conmigo- _afirmó Afrodita sorprendiendo a todos- _Ósea, con todo respeto señor Patriarca, es obvio que la señorita demonio aquí se lleva de perros con el anciano maestro, es súper desconsiderado ponerlos a coexistir. -_Arianna solo se centraba en dos cosas cundo sus ojos visualizaron al caballero que tomaba la palabra: la primera, ¿era un chico o una chica?, y la segunda, no creía que justo ese individuo fuera quien mejor la entendía_\- Además, sería una irresponsabilidad mandar a esta florecilla a convivir con toda esta panda de perros en celo que no han conocido mujer desde que revivimos, han estado en un celibato terrible…solo imagínelo…-_ dijo con un exagerado dramatismo sosteniéndola por las manos y tocando su cabello a modo de consuelo.

-_¡Hey! No generalices Afro, mira que los perros en celo aquí son Milo, DM, Kanon y bueno, el maestro antes…- _se defendió Aldebarán con una inocencia que competía con su enorme tamaño.

-_Con estos camaradas ahora entiendo por qué más de uno se cambia de bando- _murmuró el de Libra claramente ofendido de que lo exhibieran así ante su hija, cada vez se hundía más.

-_Ya basta todos ustedes. -_regañó Shion-_ dejen de hacer esas afirmaciones. ¿Qué va a pensar la gente?...Arianna, ¿Tienes algún problema en quedarte con el Caballero de Piscis?_

_-Ahh, bueno, creo que no…_

_-¡Genial! Vamos, te mostraré mi templo.- _dijo tomándola de la cintura y cargándola como un costal de papas al hombro ignorando las quejas de la pelinegra y Dohko sobre tener cuidado con las heridas- _ es super lindo y también más aseado que todos los demás. Estos compañeros míos no tienen sensibilidad ni para agarrar una escoba y barrer. _

.

.

.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron al que parecía ser el último templo. Sorprendentemente prese a la posición en que el de Piscis la llevaba no se sentía lastimada, de hecho, fue muy gentil.

La bajó en unos sillones muy bien cuidados y con decoraciones de un extraño estilo.

-_Son suecos- _le dijo cuando la atrapó mirando los muebles._\- Los traje de mi última misión en Suecia- _le llamó bastante la atención el cambio de actitud que este tuvo pues su voz cambió a una más grave y adoptó una seriedad muy notoria.-_ Te daré la habitación que está al fondo a la derecha. Está aseada así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. _

_-M-Muchas gracias caballero…_

_-Mi nombre es Afrodita. Puedes llamarme así. Puedes asearte mientras preparo la cena. Le pediré a las amazonas algo de ropa, como vez aquí solo convivimos hombres así que pertenecías femeninas no poseo. – _le comentó con un tono de voz femenino nuevamente.

Se sentía muy abrumada ya que ese tipo parecía un poco bipolar.

Mientras tomaba la ducha pensaba en el pelirosa. Con tantas personas extrañas Mu era el único que le inspiraba un gramo de confianza, así que la invadió un sentimiento de añoranza por el dorado.

Encontró fuera de la ducha un cambio de ropa sin saber en qué momento Afrodita ingresó para colocarlo. Una vez lista vio en la mesa una gran cantidad de comida. En su cara se formó un gesto de vergüenza y asco, pero no quiso ser descortés con el joven que se esforzó en preparar aquello. Comieron en silencio bajo la mirada del chico.

_-Oye- _Habló Afro captando su atención- _¿es cierto que eres hija del anciano maestro? Digo, no se parecen en nada. El anciano es super atractivo, pero a lo mucho veo que comparten el color de ojos…_

_-Los genes de mi madre son más fuertes. En mi clan, el linaje se mantiene por la mujer, no por el varón. _

_-¿Quieres decir que aunque tu madre estuvo con un humano tú eres un demonio completo?_

_-Sí. Solamente que como puedes ver a diferencia de Crixus me es más fácil ocultar los rasgos característicos de mi especie y soy más compatible con ciertas cosas humanas, por ejemplo, yo puedo entrar a lugares sagrados, como viste me debilitan, pero no me matan como si sucedería con un demonio puro. Crixus es muy fuerte, es por eso que no murió al instante. _

_-Vaya, qué interesante…Cambiando de tema- _le dijo rápidamente sorprendiéndola_-¿Te gusta Mu?-_esa pregunta la hizo casi atragantarse con los alimentos, y eso que estaba teniendo muchas dificultades para poder digerirlo, fue tremendamente indiscreto.

Una vez pasada la tos preguntó

-_¿A-A qué viene eso?_

_-Lo lamento-_sonrió coqueto-_no pude evitar notar la preocupación tan grande que el carnerito sintió por ti. Es todo. -_se encogió de hombros y continuó con su cena.

Si, definitivamente ese sujeto era uno de los más extraños que había en ese santuario.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente despertó cansada. Gracias a la comida del joven pasó una noche terrible vomitando. No se confundan, Afrodita cocinaba bien, es solo que los demonios se alimentan de sangre no de comida humana y como ella no quiso ser descortés no rechazó la cena a pesar de que su sistema no lo iba a digerir.

Sentía como si la hubiesen golpeado mil veces, durmió hasta que una nodriza a la que llamó le llevó un té que la hizo sentir mejor.

Cuando se duchó no encontró el caballero en la casa, supuso que debía estar atendiendo sus labores como Santo.

Salió del templo cuando un olor muy agradable invadió su sensible olfato. Había un campo lleno de hermosas rosas rojas las cuales emitían aquél aroma celestial…

-_No te acerques mucho. Aunque no parezcan son letales- _era Mu. Venía de hablar con el señor Patriarca y justo cuando volvía a su templo se topó con la joven. Esta más que feliz por la casualidad.

-_Hola- _ella le sonrió haciendo que el lemuriano le devolviera el gesto- _gracias por la advertencia, no tenía idea. _

_-Afrodita debió olvidarlo. – _caminó hacia dentro del templo dispuesto a regresar a su templo. Quería quedarse, pero debía seguir con sus deberes, además no tenía ninguna excusa para hablar con ella.

_-Mu, espera- _lo llamó- _yo…no tengo mucho que hacer realmente y Afrodita desapareció desde temprano, así que me preguntaba si tal vez…podría acompañarte si no hay ningún problema. _

_-¡Claro que no!-_ le contestó de manera efusiva, muy efusiva- _digo…-_carraspeó- _No hay problema alguno, además estoy seguro que a Kiki le encantará verte. _

.

.

.

Ese Santuario era un lugar enorme. Bajaron tantas escaleras que sentía su parte trasera tonificada. El templo del muchacho era el primero, y por dentro al principio daba una apariencia bastante lúgubre, pero al ingresar un poco más había una sala muy acogedora. Mu la llevó a su taller pues sus labores del día consistían en arreglar la armadura de DM que la dejó bastante dañada en su última misión. Después debía entrenar a Kiki.

Arianna estaba más que sorprendida con la cantidad de cosas que había en ese lugar. Herramientas muy extrañas, armaduras llenas de polvo que parecían estar sin vida mientras que otras brillaban a una intensidad moderada.

Le llamó la atención ver como el joven se preparaba para arreglar una armadura dorada, no sabía muy bien de quién era pero estaba muy bonita, con poco brillo eso sí. Vio como el muchacho poco a poco se quitaba unas cintas blancas en de sus muñecas alarmándose al verlo tomar un cuchillo y cortarse junto en las venas.

Quedó en blanco, no por la acción, no por la impresión, si no por el olor. Como lo mencioné los demonios se alimentaban de la sangre que los humanos les ofrendaban cuando hacían algún sacrificio en su nombre, en el caso de ella su madre se encargaba de conseguir bolsas de sangre de hospitales donde estuvo trabajando como limpiadora durante un tiempo, pero desde que esta murió hacía un año no probaba ni una gota pues estuvo siempre con sus amigos.

Cuando el olor del líquido vital inundó sus fosas nasales una sensación de placer la recorrió el cuerpo. Era como si todos sus músculos se relajaran y un pequeño éxtasis la invadió. No era la primera vez que probaba la sangre eso era obvio, pero sí la primera vez que se sentía como una adicta a la droga.

Mu, en principio ajeno a las sensaciones de su acompañante, sintió de repente un cambio a su alrededor. Era una sensación de tener al lado a un animal. Volteó y encontró a la pelinegra en un estado hipnótico mirando como su propia sangre cubría la armadura de cáncer.

_-Arianna- _la llamó- _¿Te encuentras bien?-_ preguntó preocupado acercándose a ella cubriendo la herida en su mano la cual sanaría en un rato.

-¿_Hm?-_reaccionó- _S-si, disculpa. Voy a tomar un poco de aire…- _Necesitaba salir o de lo contrario sentía que no se controlaría.

-_Espera- _Mu la tomó del brazo impidiéndole irse. La notó un poco desesperada por salir pero quería entender qué le sucedía, a lo mejor él podía ayudarla.

Arianna empezó a forcejear intentando liberarse del agarre del pelirosa. No quería mostrarle esa faceta primitiva de ella, no a él.

-_Mu, suéltame, por favor- _nada. Por más que ella insistiera el de aries no la soltaba preguntándole una y otra vez el por qué del repentino cambio de actitud. La cercanía que él mantenía no le ayudó demasiado así que sin poder controlarse lo empotró a la pared más cercana y acorralándolo clavó sus dientes en el cuello del hombre.

Mu estaba sorprendido. No entendía el accionar de ella pues no tuvo chance de reaccionar cuando sintió como lo que parecían ser los colmillos de ella perforaron en su piel y su sangre empezaba a brotar de la herida y era succionada por los labios de ella.

Los ojos de ella adquirieron la misma tonalidad rojiza que vio cuando esta había luchado con Crixus.

Mu emitió un quejido cuando esta lo sostuvo por los hombros con una fuerza que pensó le fracturaría algún hueso. Pensó que sentiría dolor pues era una mordedura con una herida significativa pero para su propia sorpresa y contra todo pronóstico le estaba ¿gustando?

Si, al carnerito le estaba gustando mucho aquél trato rudo de la mujer que se encontraba muy cerca de su cuerpo. Rápidamente se empezó a sentir excitado, sentía la sangre correr rápidamente por su torrente en una dirección específica. Las palabras de Afrodita hicieron eco en su mente, los llamó perros en celo por no haber estado con una mujer desde que fueron revividos y su honor se fue al cielo cuando su propia conciencia le dio la razón.

El celibato al que estaban sometidos le estaba pasando fuerte factura pues al tener a la joven tan cerca y sumándole el hecho de que tenía sentimientos por ella sus hormonas estaban reaccionando demasiado rápido.

Sin previo aviso esta vez fue el quien la tomó por las piernas y la subió en la mesa cercana tirando los objetos que estaban sobre esta. Evitaba que ella sintiera la inminente erección que sentía creciendo en sus pantalones debido al calor del momento.

-_"Sangre…vete a la otra cabeza, vete a la otra cabeza por favor"- _era lo que pensaba mientras la sostenía de cerca sosteniéndola de manera posesiva por la cintura.

Ella tenía una cintura pequeña con caderas anchas…siguió tocando con recelo pero envuelto por el calor erótico que los rodeaba a ambos…

_-¡Oye Mu! ¿Estas ahí? - _el gritó proveniente de afuera del taller los hizo volver a la realidad y separándose de golpe toda la atmósfera se quebró.- _Aioria me dijo que te vio pasar con Arianna y…¿Interrumpo algo?-_preguntó el de Libra con una sonrisa pícara cuando vio al carnerito con un sonrojo fuerte en su rostro y a su hijita mirando para otro lado mientras carraspeaba y se limpiaba restos no se qué con su muñeca.

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. ¿Algún comentario para el mata lance de Dohko? ¿Qué habrá tras la actitud extraña de Afro? Continúen leyendo para que descubran estas interrogantes. **

**Agradezco sus comentarios hasta ahora, en especial a warlocktoungue (bien complicado de escribir ese nickname jaja), adoro ver cómo hace preguntas, me saca una sonrisa cada vez que leo sus especulaciones. **


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

.

.

.

_-M-Maestro…-_ las palabras apenas salían de su boca. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo instante por ser encontrado en una situación tan penosa como esa.

-_¿Y bien?- _preguntó Dohko esperando respuesta de parte de alguno de los dos. Si era sincero, se divertía con la situación. Mu, desde muy niño, fue un chico tímido y reservado para muchas cosas. Sabía que había tenido otras mujeres antes pero el estar expuesto ante su persona lo hizo sonrojar mucho.

-_¿Qué quieres?- _respondió Arianna de mala manera. Se sentía apenada con Mu.

_-Tranquila- _respondió-_ necesito hablar contigo y no estabas en el templo de Piscis así que Aoria me dijo que quizá estarías aquí. _

_-¿Es algo realmente importante?- _no sentía mucha confianza si era sincera, pero por la seriedad que adquirió el rostro de pelirojo al asentir con la cabeza la hizo bajar la guardia.

.

.

.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser el coliseo de entrenamiento de los santos pues estaba lleno de máquinas y había un gran espacio en el centro. Subieron a la gradería para tener un poco de privacidad. Podía perfectamente ver a unos jóvenes aprendices entrenar con un caballero de enorme tamaño, Aldeberán era su nombre si mal no lo recordaba.

-_Bien, aquí estamos. Habla- _le dijo sentándose de manera tranquila.

-_Luego del ataque del monstruo-_habló sentándose a su lado- _Shion mandó caballeros de menor rango a Rodorio como centinelas para mantener una vigilancia. Esta mañana informaron que ayer durante la noche en el bar donde estabas trabajando unos hombres con unas capuchas estuvieron preguntando por tu paradero.- _vio el rostro de su hija palidecer aún más con cada palabra que decía- _según informaron el dueño del bar no supo decirles dónde estabas, solo que trabajabas de vez en cuando…_

_-¿Les hicieron algo?-_preguntó asustada. Jamás se perdonaría que por su culpa le hicieron daño al dueño del bar. Él era un hombre tranquilo después de todo.

-_Descuida. Él está bien.-_la tranquilizó-_ Lo que me preocupa es…que preguntaron también por las personas que te acompañaban lo cual quiere decir que te han estado investigando. _

_-Ellos están bien. Nosotros debíamos irnos el día que Crixus atacó así que ya deben estar fuera de Grecia…si me han estado rastreando deben saber que no salí del país. _

_-Es bueno saber eso. No queremos involucrar a más personas innecesarias. Por otro lado, Shion convocará esta noche a una reunión, asistirán primero los dorados, ya después se informarán a los demás. Necesitamos que vayas para discutir el plan de acción. _

_-Está bien, ahí estaré- _le dijo mientras se levantaba dando fin a la conversación y dispuesta a irse. Sintió como la mano del hombre la sostenía en un nuevo intento por detenerla.

-_Espera…_

.

.

.

Después de la situación tan bochornosa decidió tomar una ducha fría para calmar sus ánimos. Aún se encontraba nervioso por la escena vivida con la pelinegra y que mientras tomaba una ducha su mente divagó un poco mostrándole diversas posibilidades que hubieran pasado si el anciano maestro no hubiera interrumpido en la habitación y ciertamente, cada una era más subida de tono que la anterior.

Le causó una gran intriga que ella succionara la sangre de la mordedura hecha en su cuello, la cual al mirarse al espejo notó que le dejó una marca muy notoria, era como si se estuviera alimentando de él.

Justo cuando terminaba de ponerse su camiseta Afrodita venía con Kiki ingresando a su templo. El aguamarina hacía sus compras mensuales y su aprendiz se ofreció a ir con él para "ayudar". Ese pequeño diablillo aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para bajar al pueblo.

Sorprendentemente su compañero aceptó la oferta del menor lo cual le causó gracia e intriga. Afrodita era de los pocos caballeros que no tenían aprendices ya que los niños no eran muy de su agrado.

-_Afrodita-_ saludó- _regresaron temprano. _

_-Así es. Debo admitir que, de todos los mocosos que hay en este santuario el tuyo es por mucho uno de los que mejor se portan.- _le dijo volteando a ver al lemuriano menor quien solo sonreía de manera victoriosa. Que otras personas le dieran buenas noticias de él a su maestro se traducía en una recompensa para su personita.

-_Me alegra escuchar eso- _sonrió mientras le hacía ademanes a Kiki para que ingresara al templo y realizara sus tareas.

-_Pido permiso para pasar por tu templo- _estaba dispuesto a irse con esas palabras, pero una idea un poquito traviesa inundó su cabeza- _Por cierto…-_se detuvo volteando a ver al dorado de aries- _Mu, tu que pareces conocer a Arianna un poco más ¿no has hablado con ella? Veras, ella me gusta y quisiera invitarla a cenar esta noche después de la reunión con su Excelencia, es solo que no tengo ni idea de a qué lugar le gustaría ir- _esperó su respuesta paciente, pero por dentro se removía de la emoción. La cara del pelirrosa en esos momentos era un poema, uno muy atractivo valga decir.

Mu no sabía qué responder. Debía ser una mala broma de su compañero, es decir, ni siquiera sabía que Afrodita tuviera esa orientación sexual. Digo, al menos él, y estaba seguro que ningún otro dorado, le había conocido alguna novia o incluso una chica con la que pasar el rato como hacía Milo.

Los celos lo invadieron de pronto, con la escena vivida hace unas pocas horas entre él y la pelinegra estaba seguro que algo se estaba formando entre ellos y además, de su parte ya había reconocido que la hija del anciano maestro le gustaba y mucho. No podía creer que otra persona en el santuario se sintiera de la misma manera, menos él.

-_L-La verdad es que no he hablado con ella de esa manera. No tenemos esa confianza- _le dijo a modo de excusa. Si bien era cierto que nunca ha hablado con ella confianzudamente estaba seguro que, aunque lo hubieran hecho no se lo diría, lo guardaría para él.

-_Mmm ya veo- _le dijo el de la doceava casa sin darle mucho crédito. Mu era uno de los santos más fáciles de leer, pudo notar fácilmente como su rostro adquirió un gesto de molestia cuando le dijo que la morena era de su agrado. Cuando lo vio mirar hacia otro lado pudo notar que de su cuello sobresalía una marca de mordedura con dos pequeños puntos rojos. Por el estado en que estaba era reciente.

Que él recordara nadie en el santuario tenía una dentadura así, a la única que le observó colmillos más grandes de lo normal, aunque en una medida moderada, fue a Arianna.

-_Te agradezco de igual manera. Ahora me retiro…ten cuidado, tal parece que hay mosquitos últimamente y por lo que veo ya te han picado el cuello. Usa repelente- _le dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida del templo de aries. Las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente divertidas…

.

.

.

Arianna miraba a Dohko con cara de pocos amigos. Tal parece que a su "padre" se le estaba haciendo costumbre sostenerla de esa manera.

Cuando Dohko vio la cara de pocos amigos que esta le dirigió no tardó en soltarla.

-_Disculpa- _le dijo levantándose- _sé que quizá no sea el momento adecuado…pero me gustaría que habláramos. Siento que te debo una explicación sobre lo que pasó con tu madre- _aún tenia una mirada severa pero sus facciones se relajaron un poco- _puedes hacer cualquier pregunta y yo te responderé todas- _le dijo sonriendo para que ella sintiera al menos un poco de confianza. Tenía esperanzas de que su hija se abriera un poco con él.

-_Bien- _dijo mientras se volvía a sentar nuevamente. Realmente quiso entender las dos versiones desde el principio, solo que el odio la consumió más. – _Quiero saber por qué la enamoraste. ¿Por qué?_

_-Durante ese tiempo- _narró-_ los demonios representaban una supuesta amenaza para el santuario. Ante un posible ataque me enviaron a verificar como estaba la situación. Ahí fue cuando la conocí. Te seré sincero, yo solo lo hice porque necesitaba la información. La seguridad del santuario era mi única prioridad, no me importaba nada más.- _le confesó con la mirada en el suelo avergonzado de su comportamiento de hace 200 años.

-_Esa vez, cuando vinimos a Grecia, ¿por qué nos mandaste a América?- _Dohko estaba preocupado, sabía del carácter tan explosivo que la chica tenía y extrañamente mostraba una calma realmente perturbante.

-_Tuve miedo- _Arianna frunció en seño cuándo escuchó aquello- _desde muy joven fui un hombre liberal, nunca me gustó atarme a nada ni nadie. Desde que tengo memoria he viajado por muchos lugares y siempre quise mantenerme así. Siempre he evadido las responsabilidades exceptuando las que tengo como Santo de Athena. _

_-¿Qué buscas con esta conversación exactamente?_

_-Quisiera tu perdón. Sé que va a tomar tiempo y que no será fácil, pero…me gustaría intentar ser tu padre si me lo permites…- _la sonora carcajada de su acompañante lo interrumpió.

Arianna no lo podía creer, ¿acaso era una broma? Esperaba que sí porque gracioso si fue. Dohko la mirada extrañada. Una vez que se recuperó le dijo

-_Sabes, creo que es un poco tarde para eso. Estas diciendo muchas estupideces Dohko de Libra. ¿Qué quieres ser mi padre? ¡Yo ya tenía un padre!- _le dijo levantando la voz. Se estaba empezando a alterar y sus energías demoníacas estaban empezando a sentirse cada vez más. – _No pierdas tu tiempo. ¡Yo __**NO**__ te amo…no eres mí padre! Mi padre se llama Gin y murió hace un año a manos de la encarnación de Lucifer…No juegues conmigo, no quieras venir a borrar todo lo que hiciste como si nada- _Aldebrán en cuanto sintió el aura tan fuerte se puso en guardia y notó al anciano maestro con su hija. Despachó a sus pupilos y se escondió en guardia con el objetivo de proteger a Dohko de ser necesario.

Mientras esperaba escondido en un pilar notó que a sus espaldas se encontraba el señor Patriarca, quien con un ademán le indicó guardar silencio y bajar su cosmos.

Segundos más tarde llegaron otros dorados, incluido Mu, quien al sentir el aura no dudó en alertarse. Todos estaban atentos escuchando la conversación íntima.

-_¿Sabes por qué te odio?- _le preguntó sintiendo como lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas mientras Dohko solo la miraba con un gesto de genuino dolor y arrepentimiento.- _No te confundas. Nunca me dolió que no estuvieras, nunca me dolió que no te hicieras cargo de mí porque nunca te necesité- _las palabras hacían mella en el pelirrojo, sentía como si dagas se clavaran en su pecho- _No me hacías falta…pero yo…te odio por ella. No tienes idea de lo que causante en ella con tu juego. ¡Te odio por lo cobarde que fuiste! ¡Te odio por haberla ilusionado durante más de 23 años! -_las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin control. Mu escuchaba cada palabra sintiendo el dolor de la morena como si fuera propio- _Tu no la amabas…pero fuiste un cobarde y no se lo dijiste, ¡tuviste miles de oportunidades maldita sea! _

_-Arianna…-_no tenía una explicación.

-_Cada noche- _le dijo respirando de manera agitada producto del coraje que sentía- _ella miraba a la ventana. Siempre me decía que pronto tú vendrías por nosotras. Que nos mandaste a aquel lugar aislado para estar seguras y que al finalizar tú vendrías por nosotras. Por tú culpa ella…¡la asesinaste al darle un destino tan cruel…!_

_-¡ELLA IBA A VIVIR UN DESTINO PEOR QUE NO QUERÍA!- _ahora él quien había levantado la voz haciéndola sobresaltar un poco. Esta vez fue Mu quien se puso a la defensiva dispuesto a proteger a la mujer que amaba. Shion al darse cuenta de esto le hizo la muda solicitud de que se calmara. -_¡Ella no quería casarse con la reencarnación de Lucifer!_

_-Estamos de acuerdo. Por que ella quería que la alejaras de él. Tú le hiciste creer que la amabas…¡ella quería que su destino se cumpliera contigo! No que la dejaras sola… Lucifer la asesinó y cuando la encontré ¿sabes qué me dijo?- _Dohko la miró expectante sintiendo como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos ahora- _Que si te encontraba…t-te dijera que aún te amaba…y…que lamentaba no haber podido verte…-_cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Desde la muerte de su madre no lloraba de esa manera…

-_Arianna…lo lamento, lo siento tanto jamás quise que pasaran por eso. _

_-_ ¡_Tu conocías nuestra especie Dohko!…los demonios no sienten amor…sienten obsesión y tu continuaste sabiendo eso…Tuviste miles de oportunidades para decirle que no la amabas, hubiera preferido que le dijeras la verdad a que la mantuvieras en esa cruel mentira durante tanto tiempo porque Gin podía hacerla feliz. Él es por mucho el mejor hombre que he conocido en el mundo. Y lo más importante…Gin si la amaba… Nos amaba a ambas…_

_-H-Haré…haré lo que sea necesario para que me perdones. ¡Te lo juro!_

_-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte…Porque como hija yo te perdoné desde que Gin llegó a nuestras vidas. No te odio por mí porque el padre que no fuiste conmigo lo fuiste con 12 niños a los cuales criaste muy bien por lo poco que he podido ver…Como caballero eres admirable y entiendo por qué te respetan aquí- _le sonrió de manera dulce, tanto que a Dohko le recordó a Mila- _te odio como persona. Porque lo que hiciste con ella fue muy bajo y nunca te disculpaste. Aún ahora no muestras arrepentimiento por ella sino por mí cuando yo soy la que menos necesita tu perdón. _

_-Tienes razón…es tarde para pedirle perdón a tu madre…¡pero ya verás!- _le dijo sorprendiéndola- _hallaré la forma de disculparme debidamente con tu madre- _sus ojos mostraban una determinación y brillo que nunca antes vio. Recordó cuando su madre le dijo que _"lo que más amaba de su padre era el brillo de sus ojos, que estaban tan llenos de vida"_

_-Pues entonces muérete y en el infierno búscala y pídele perdón…-_le dijo un poco más tranquila mientras se retiraba con una tenue sonrisa sintiendo como si un gran peso se hubiera ido de su corazón.

.

.

.

**¡Hasta aquí! Quedó cortito, pero siento que va por buen camino. Me alegra que les esté gustando. **

**Quiero aclarar que, para efectos del fic, el hecho de que un demonio muera no significa que reviva en el infierno por pertenecer ahí. Podría decirse que dentro del mismo hay un lugar donde permanecen dichas almas.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

.

.

.

-_Mi señor- _dijo mientras se inclinaba un hombre con tez blanca y marcas negras en su rostro, utilizaba una especie de casco por lo que parecía tratarse de un soldado- _tenemos nueva información. _

_-Adelante- _le dijo una voz grave de entre las sombras.

-_Los infrademonios que fueron enviados a la tierra en busca de la sangre sucia asesina de nuestra reencarnación de Lucifer descubrieron unos centinelas que los estaba investigando. _

_-¿Descubrieron algo importante?_

_-¡Así es! Al parecer esos centinelas eran caballeros del Santuario de Athena, por lo que podríamos afirmar que la sangre sucia se encuentra con ellos en estos momentos. _

_-¿Qué pasó con los centinelas?_

_-Fueron asesinados por los infrademonios cuando volvieron a su guardia._

_-Muy bien, antes de retirarte, llama a Behemoth y a Belia, los necesito de inmediato. _

Cuando terminó de hablar el soldado se retiró.

El infierno era un lugar lúgubre, lleno de sufrimiento y dolor. Después de la muerte de Lucifer, él Belfegor fue quien lo sustituyó en el trono hasta que se lograra hacer el ritual demoníaco de resurrección del señor del mal.

La situación actual lo llenaba de vigor, como encargado de aquél lugar se encargaría de destruir a los Santos de Athena y revivir a su señor con el fin de ser nombrado uno de los príncipes del infierno. Esos tales Santos no sabían dónde se metían, pensó sonriendo, el tal "Inframundo" era un patio de juegos a la par de su Infierno.

.

.

.

La noche luego de la charla con su padre llegó demasiado pronto, se había recostado el resto de la tarde pues sentía un cansancio mental intolerable para un ser como ella.

Cuando despertó tuvo que salir disparada al templo patriarcal pues iba tarde, era seguro que la reunión había comenzado ya.

Cansada de correr pidió a los guardias amablemente que abrieran las puertas y al ingresar vio a todos los dorados divididos en dos filas de seis, cada una frente a la silla patriarcal. Se acomodó al lado de Afrodita sonriéndole a modo de saludo y disculpa, misma que el de la doceava casa le devolvió.

-_Iniciaremos la reunión de inmediato.- _habló Shion de manera imponente llamando la atención de los presentes- _acaban de informar que los dos caballeros que mandé como centinelas aparecieron muertos – _dijo para sorpresa de todos- _esto significa que los planes para actuar deben acelerarse y de manera efectiva debemos decidir cuál será nuestra táctica. _

_\- Por ahora estamos en una desventaja- _habló Dohko como segundo al mando- _no sabemos con certeza quiénes son nuestros enemigos, es por eso que Arianna- _la llamó- _sé que estuviste poco en el Infierno, pero ¿existe la posibilidad de que nos orientes? ¿A quién nos enfrentamos exactamente? _

_-Sí- _se colocó a lado de Dohko para poder explicar mejor la situación- _no sé si funcionará así exactamente porque mis recuerdos de ese lugar son muy difusos, pero mi madre me explicó un poco. El Infierno es regido por tres príncipes y un rey. Behemoth y Belia son los príncipes, mi madre era la tercera princesa pero ya no está, lo cual deja a Belfegor. _

_-¿Y ese quién es?- _preguntó DM fastidiado. Se le estaba haciendo una confusión mental con esos nombres tan extraños, por eso odiaba la historia cristiana-católica, era una de las más complejas en ese aspecto y él solo quería repartir golpes y quebrar huesos.

-_Belfegor era el aspirante a príncipe. Ellos tres actualmente son los más fuertes que tiene el Infierno y si Belfegor se convierte en príncipe lo será aún más. _

_-¿Cómo adquieren ese título?- _preguntó Shaka. Él era uno de los que más entendían, no por compartir la misma religión, sino justamente porque sabía que el cristianismo y el judaísmo excluían en gran medida el politeísmo griega. A él incluso le tomó gran parte de su niñez superar la incredulidad por considerar aquél privilegio suyo de Santo como algo pagano.

-_Según mi madre, quien mediante el ritual demoníaco logra revivir a Lucifer obtiene como premio ser nombrado príncipe. Supongo que en estos momentos son ellos tres quienes lideran el Infierno. _

_._

_._

_._

En cuestión de minutos la presencia de aquellos dos seres inundó la habitación y él solo se limitó a mostrarles el debido respeto a los dos príncipes de aquel lugar.

-_¿Qué noticias nos traes Belfegor?_

_-Mis señores, la sangre sucia, asesina de nuestro rey se encuentra aliada con los llamados Santos de la diosa pagana Athena. _

_-¿Ellos de nuevo? _

_-Tal parece que el padre de la sangre sucia que deshonró a nuestra querida princesa hace doscientos años pertenece a la élite de dicha diosa. _

_-Sabes que nuestra prioridad es traer a la sangre sucia y utilizarla en el ritual- _habló profundamente el segundo príncipe. Sus figuras no podían ser apreciadas pues no tenían una como tal. De hecho, a excepción de Mila, los demonios de mayor rango no tenían figura corpórea a menos que poseyeran algún cuerpo humano, lo cual hacían poco ya que, como podía evidenciarse con Lucifer su resistencia física se reducía al cuerpo del que tomaban posesión haciéndolos vulnerables hasta cierto punto o incluso causarles una muerte temporal.

_-Lo sé. Y como nuestros enemigos son estas personas he pensado que debemos utilizar armas que les hagan un daño efectivo. Una "alianza" con alguno de sus enemigos funcionaría. _

_-¡No trabajaremos con esos indignos!- _reprendieron ambos al mismo tiempo- _debe haber una manera distinta de acabar con esos insectos paganos. _

_-Señores, nuestros ataques serán más efectivos si logramos combinar nuestra energía con su "cosmos". Esa es la energía que ellos utilizan para sus poderes. _

_-¿Dónde conseguirás ese tal cosmos Belfegor?_

_-En cuanto tuve noción de la situación mandé a mis Infrademonios a investigar por todo el mundo. Antes de que llegaran recibí noticias desde Siberia. Aparentemente en un lugar llamado Bluegrad hace doscientos años se formó una montaña de hielo. Esta montaña- _se levantó para tomar asiento frente a los otros dos- _se formó cuando una mujer fue poseía por el poder del dios pagano de los mares, al intentar causar un gran tsunami que iba a arrasar con aquella tierra… un hombre, aparentemente un caballero, congeló la gran masa de agua y se encerró con la mujer en una gran montaña de hielo donde fallecieron. _

_-Si eso fue hace tanto tiempo ya no deben existir sus cadáveres._

_-No, no existen, pero lo que sí se conservó fue un tal "oricalco" que aún posee una gran parte del poder del dios del mar. _

_-¿Y por qué solo una parte?- _ respondió el demonio de nombre Belia. Necesitaban poder, no fragmentos inútiles.

-_Aparentemente este dios del mar reencarnó en un humano ya. Pero si encontramos a otro receptáculo para que el poder restante surja podemos poseerlo y de esta manera combinar nuestros poderes y acabar con esos Santos de una vez por todas. No duden mis señores en que traeré de vuelta al rey- _ les dijo mientras adquiría una forma humana.

.

.

.

Luego de las demás explicaciones dadas por Arianna entraron a un gran debate. ¿Dónde lucharían, cómo los atraerían? Camus fue quien trabó la interrogante en todos.

Habían acordado en principio atraerlos al santuario, pero según el mago de hielo, sería perjudicial para ellos. El santuario estaba lleno de aprendices aspirantes a armaduras en aquellos días por lo cual era obvio que serían un blanco fácil y por ende daño colateral en aquella guerra. Si ellos no sobrevivían podían ser sustituidos por los nuevos reclutas, pero si estos morían desde el inicio y ellos también el Santuario quedaría absolutamente desprotegido.

-_¿Qué otra opción tendríamos?-_ preguntó Aiorios

_-En realidad serían dos opciones, aunque me parece que ninguna es más alentadora que la otra.- _dijo Camus mientras se tocaba el mentón, los demás solo escuchaban atentamente- _Ir al infierno o llevarlos a otro lugar. _

_-Ir al infierno no sería buena idea- _interrumpió Shura. El de Capricornio con su seriedad típica no dudó en exponer las desventajas de su posición- _nosotros no conocemos el territorio, ni siquiera la hija del maestro lo recuerda con claridad. Ir allá sería un suicidio pues tendrían la total ventaja. _

_-Shura tiene razón- _dijo Shion.- _Camus, ¿Cuál sería el escenario de llevarlos a otro lugar?_

_-En primer lugar, la manera en cómo vamos a atraerlos. Si no somos cuidadosos sabrán que es una trampa de inmediato. Lo segundo es, el lugar. Debe ser uno en el cual la ventaja sea absolutamente nuestra. _

_-¿Qué tal una dimensión?- _dijo Mu y de inmediato todos miraron a los gemelos de géminis.

-_No es una mala idea- _dijo Kanon- _pero hay un problema…_

_-Soportar una dimensión por tanto tiempo haría que Kanon y yo estuviéramos impedidos para la batalla- _Saga continuó la idea de su hermano. – _seríamos bajas. _

_-¡Vaya, qué problema!- _se quejó el de Tauro rascándose la cabeza con frustración, cada posibilidad parecía más cerrada que la otra.

-_Si tan solo hubiera una manera de mantener la dimensión para que las mellizas pudieran pelear- _pensó Milo en voz alta ganándose una mirada nada grata de los gemelos.

-_Pero sí la hay- _respondió Arianna con una sonrisa. Había olvidado a _esa _persona. -_Shion, solicito que me permitan traer a una persona al santuario. Mi pareja…-_dijo causando que Afrodita mirara a Mu al escuchar la palabra "pareja". El carnerito puso cara de pocos amigos, qué lindo fue lo que pensó- _yo…logré controlar mis poderes gracias a esta persona. Es extremadamente fuerte y podría ayudar a que Kanon y Saga luchen aun manteniendo la dimensión. _

_-¿Es una persona confiable este individuo?- _preguntó Shion con desconfianza.

-_Absolutamente, le confiaría mi vida sin dudar. -_escuchar aquellas palabras de boca de la fémina hacían que Mu sintiera un malestar inmenso en su interior. Así que ella tenía una historia anterior con otra persona…

-_¿En cuánto crees que pueda venir?- _le dijo Dohko.

-_Vive en Europa, así que creo que en uno o dos días máximo si logra obtener el permiso. _

_-Bien, encárgate de que venga lo más pronto posible. _

_._

_._

_._

Luego de obtener el permiso de Shion no dudó ni un segundo en hacer las llamadas pertinentes para que esa persona pudiera venir. Al final, para su alegría lo logró y esta le informó que llegaría en tres días si su vuelo no se atrasaba mucho por el mal clima que estaba viviendo su lugar de origen.

Arianna informó al Patriarca la noticia con evidente emoción. Tenía alrededor de tres años de no ver a esta persona y compartir nuevamente con ella la llenaba de mucha alegría. Se extrañó que durante los días siguientes de espera el caballero de Aries no se apareció mucho y cuando ella preguntó por él Kiki le dijo que estaba ocupado y que no atendería visitas. Estaba muy huraño pensó extrañada.

Después de la reunión Afrodita la invitó a Rodorio a cenar, fue muy divertido pues sintió un poco de descanso de toda la situación. Hablaron de diversos temas, unos más picantes que otros gracias a la iniciativa del aguamarina, pero nada extraño. Regresaron tarde y desde eso no tuvo noticias del pelirosa. De eso ya hacía dos días.

Decidió ignorar esa preocupación y concentrarse en que mañana por la mañana esa persona llegaría.

_._

_._

_._

Al amanecer Shion dio la orden de preparar una comitiva compuesta por los dorados en la casa de aries para recibir al invitado.

Todos estaban expectantes por el nuevo invitado y más que todo interesados por confirmar si esta era tan poderosa como la chica afirmaba.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, el guarda principal vía cosmos solicitó al Patriarca el permiso para ingresar a una persona al santuario, sin esperar mucho más accedió y los ojos de Arianna se iluminaron cuando vio como la persona aparecía. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca corrió para abrazarla.

-_¡Danna!- _le gritó mientras le saltaba encima en un efusivo abrazo que las hizo caer a ambas.

-_¿Una…monja?-_dijo Milo con cara enfurruñada.- _la persona tan poderosa es…una monja. _

_-¡Cállate Milo!- _reprendió Dohko bajando a recibir a la que parecía una gran amiga de su hija- _Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Dohko y él es Shion, el Patriarca. _

_-Un placer conocerlos- _les dijo Danna haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Danna era una chica de la misma edad que Arianna, se habían conocido cuando la primera había viajado durante un tiempo a América con el fin de encontrar una medicina que necesitaba. La chica usaba una ropa muy al estilo de las monjas, pero poseía ciertas diferencias, su vestido llegaba a las rodillas y era un poco menos conservador que el de las monjas comunes, su velo era blanco y cubría su cabeza impidiendo ver su cabello. Por otra parte parecía ser una chica muy hermosa, su tez era de una blancura mayor a la de su amiga, lo cual se debía a que en su lugar de procedencia los rayos del sol no eran muy comunes, sus labios eran de un rosado natural muy bello y sus ojos era de un color zafiro brillante. Parecían dos gemas azuladas.

-_Nunca hemos tenido a una monja en el santuario- _dijo Shion- _espero que los problemas de creencia no sean un inconveniente. _

Danna río suavemente. Una risa cantarina, dulce. Camus la miraba fijamente, estaba cien por ciento seguro que no conocía a esa mujer, pero se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-_No habrá problema, Ari me explicó la situación cuando me llamó y la entiendo perfectamente, además, no soy una monja, soy una aspirante- _dijo de manera tranquila.

-_¿Y cuál es la diferencia si igualmente vienes toda tapada- _dijo DM sin entender.

-_Una aspirante es una persona que está puesta a prueba con el fin de determinar si posee o no la vocación de una monja. Las monjas por su parte ya han hecho los votos y se entregan únicamente a su religión- _explicó Camus para sorpresa de todos, incluída la misma Danna que no podía creer que alguien ahí supiera sobre tal ministerio.

-_¡Muy bien!- _dijo sonriendo al de acuario- _que chico tan inteligente, pero te faltó un dato así que te lo dejo de tarea. _

Camus frunció el seño ante aquellas palabras. Para ser alguien que se entregaría a un ministerio de sumisión lo miraba de manera bastante coqueta y divertida.

-_Ya dejen de acaparar tanto a Danna…como ya Camus explicó ella es un aspirante, pero lo más importante de todo es que Danna es…una princesa…la tercera princesa de Bluegrad. _

.

.

.

**¡Sétimo Capítulo! Estoy bastante emocionada por la historia y me alegra mucho que sea de su gusto. **

**Dejen sus reviews que son muy motivantes, también me gustaría saber desde dónde me leen. **


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

.

.

.

-_¡Arianna!- _le susurró avergonzada. Nunca le gustó que la reconocieran solo por ejercer un título real ya que por lo general las personas cambiaban su actitud para con ella al tener conocimiento del hecho.

-_Vaya, es una grata sorpresa tener una visitante de un lugar conocido- _le sonrió Shion. Danna lo miró confundida, Bluegrad siempre fue una región desconocida por ubicarse tan en lo profundo de las montañas nevadas que incluso ahora, apenas venía alcanzado un desarrollo industrial y económico moderado.

-_El anterior caballero dorado de acuario era procedente de Bluegrad- _dijo Dohko de manera animada.

-_Vaya- _dijo pensativa- _es un dato interesante. Qué pequeño llega a ser el mundo. _

Así que ahí existió una persona procedente de su hogar, no sabía cómo pero estaba dispuesta a averiguar todo lo que pudiera. Cuando conoció a Arianna y supo más de su historia se dio cuenta que estas estaban vinculadas con un tal "Santuario". Aquél lugar se le hacía por lo demás interesante ya que en sus tierras existe una leyenda sobre "El hombre de los hielos", aquél que conservó la belleza de la princesa más hermosa que Bluegrad ha tenido bajo una montaña de hielo.

"La montaña de los amantes" así habían bautizado aquél lugar. Según las historias el hombre de los hielos provenía de un lugar llamado "Santuario", así que ella podría aprovechar e investigar todo lo que pudiera.

-_Según lo que nos cuenta está enterada de la situación, así que la invito a pasar al templo de Aries para poder escuchar su respuesta._

Danna afirmó con la cabeza haciendo que los demás emprendieran rumbo a la casa de Aries apresuradamente. La situación era crítica con cada paso que daban así que perder el tiempo no era una opción.

Mientras caminaban Arianna miró de reojo a Mu quien la evitaba totalmente. Algo dentro de ella se removió con mucho pesar pues estaba segura que había sido por el accidente de la mordedura. Bajó la mirada un poco triste pero el gesto le duró poco ya que a sus espaldas escuchó a alguien toser de manera continua y fuerte. Rápidamente socorrió a su amiga con preocupación, desde que la conoció Danna era una joven cuya salud era frágil, eran más los días que pasaba en cama que los que no.

-_¿Estás bien?- _preguntó la pelinegra mientras la sostenía por el brazo

-_Sí…lo siento, de nuevo me he enfermado- _le dijo sonriendo de manera cansada.

-_¿Hay algún problema?-_preguntó Shion con preocupación.

-_Danna está enferma, así que les pido un poco de paciencia- _rogó la pelinegra. Mu estaba sorprendido, no se podía negar que aquella chica significaba mucho para Arianna. El cambio de actitud que esta mostraba desde que llegó era increíble, no era tan arisca, si no amable.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar Arianna la acomodó mejor en el sofá y se quedó a su lado atenta a lo que su querida amiga pudiese necesitar.

-_Bien- _habló un poco más recuperada- _cuando venía de camino analicé la situación y me parece un plan muy viable. Solamente necesitaría un pequeño tiempo para amoldarme al poder de los caballeros que Arianna me indicó. _

_-¿Será mucho? Rafael y Miguel se adaptan muy rápido…- _dijo Arianna extrañada, con ella el enlace que tuvieron duró unas pocas horas.

-_Hay una clara diferencia de energías. Yo no utilizo cosmos ni tu tampoco por eso fue más simple. _

_-Entonces necesitas entrenar con Saga y Kanon- _dijo Mu.

-_Podría decirse que sí. Conozco la situación no sus poderes. Pero descuiden- _dijo tratando de tranquilizar a los presentes, notó que más de uno hizo un gesto de preocupación cuando les explicó el amoldamiento- _no estaría aquí si no estuviera segura de que lograré ayudarlos. _

_-Muy bien- _dijo Shion- _en vista de su condición será mejor que descanse para que recupere sus fuerzas señorita. Harán el entrenamiento mañana temprano…Saga, Kanon- _dijo llamando a los gemelos- _estén preparados. _

_-¡Sí!- _respondieron ambos al unisoro.

.

.

.

La reunión apenas y si había finalizado cuando Arianna la arrastró al templo de Piscis con el fin de que descansara y porque tenía mucho que contarle a su amiga.

Afrodita aprobó que la aspirante se quedara con Arianna ya que a habitación que le dio a la morena era bastante espaciosa y la cama tenía espacio suficiente para ambas. Cuando las mujeres se retiraron los varones se quedaron en Aries hablando un poco.

-_Vaya Afro, qué envidia, tienes a dos bellezas viviendo en tu casa- _le dijo Milo despreocupado.

-_Já…yo solo cumplo con mi deber como caballero. Ya vez alacrán que a ti no se te puede confiar una mujer porque te pones como perro en celo- _le respondió el de la doceava casa indignado. El era un fiel defensor del género femenino y con la llegada de la señorita media monja tendría el doble de cuidado con esos amigos suyos.

Shion solo contemplaba la escena con pena. Athena ¿en qué se había equivocado él con ese muchacho? Se esmeró por darle una educación de caballero y le salió todo un precoz…

-_Oye Milo- _lo llamó Dohko de manera espeluznante- _donde te vea coqueteando con mi hija y su amiga te meto los cien dragones de Rozán por él…_

_-¡Basta Dohko! Eres uno de los de más edad y pareces un chiquillo de estos. _

_-Creo que haré algo de té de Valeriana, más de uno aquí necesita calmarse- _dijo Mu mientras se dirigía a la cocina acompañado por su amigo Shaka, después de todo el de Virgo era quien patrocinaba las infusiones herbales en el santuario.

.

.

.

-_¿De dónde sacaste toda esa comida Ari?- _preguntó la chica de ojos zafiro. Arianna aún no cabía en cuenta que ella no comía tanto.

-_De la nevera, estoy segura que a Afrodita no le importará. Más bien siéntate y come-_le dijo emocionada.

Se acomodó mejor y empezó a consumir sus alimentos de manera pausada, la educación de princesa se le salía por los poros.

-_Y…¿cómo hasta estado?- _preguntó desinteresada la chica.

-_Bien…- _le dijo la morena tratando de desviar el tema. Sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigía su amiga.

-_No me mientas Arianna. Soy tu guardiana, desde que puse un pie aquí pude sentir que tus energías demoníacas están alteradas. _

_-Las cosas con Dohko están complicadas, es todo- _dijo resoplando.

_-Con tu padre…_

-_No lo llames así_\- le respondió molesta.

-_Como sea…y con el chico ese ¿qué sucede?-_ preguntó con una mirada divertida.

_-N-No se de qué me hablas_\- lo sabía, su querida amiga se puso nerviosa.

_-Del tipo de cabellos rosas y puntos extraños en la frente. Vamos, sentí la variación de tu energía cuando lo miraste. ¿Acaso de gusta?- _le preguntó sonriendo de manera picara.

-_¿Mu? C-Claro que no- _le dijo mientras se sonrojaba- _es solo que…perdí el control y probé su sangre- _el gesto de tristeza en sus ojos cafés era genuino y Danna sonrió con ternura- _su sangre es como una droga…Danna creo que lo asusté porque se alejó de mí. _

_-Vaya, vaya, pareces una chiquilla enamorada- _las palabras de la princesa la descolocaron. Era imposible, ella jamás se había enamorado porque los demonios no sentían amor así que aquello era absolutamente impensable.

Danna por su parte miraba tranquila todo el colapso mental que su amiga demonio estaba teniendo. Ella conocía que los demonios no sentían amor, pero sabía perfectamente que su amiga sí era capaz de sentir aquella emoción tan maravillosa, su parte humana se lo permitía. Era obvio que su conflicto se debía a que nunca experimentó el amor por estar confinada en esas montañas.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todos los caballeros dorados se habían reunido en el coliseo para ser testigos del entrenamiento y de los poderes que la aspirante a monja tenía.

Kanon y Saga se mantenían al margen de todo esperando pacientes la llegada de la chica y unos minutos más tarde la vieron llegar con la hija de Dohko, ya la chica vestía ropas un poco más normales, un vestido un poco más común pero aún mantenía el característico velo.

-_Aquí están- _les dijo sonriendo- _¿están listos?_

Ambos afirmaron y los tres se dirigieron al centro del coliseo bajo la atenta mirada de los restantes. Arianna buscó lugar al lado de Mu y este solo la saludó con un seco "hola" que la entristeció en gran medida.

-_¿Qué quieres que hagamos primero?-_preguntó Saga desconfiado. No creía que una chica tan menuda como esa tuviera un poder alto.

-_Quiero saber cuál dimensión han elegido. _

Ambos hombres se miraron y sin mucho preámbulo abrieron dos portales separados que mostraban una tierra llena de hielo…era muy similar a…Siberia fue lo que pensó Camus al mirar como la ventisca salía disparada del portal.

Aquel lugar de hielos perpetuos había sido su lugar de entrenamiento, sabía reconocerlo de inmediato. Dirigió su mirada a la chica del velo que mirada ida el lugar a través de los portales, parecía que ella también lo conocía.

Cuando ambos portales se cerraron volvió a la realidad y desvió su mirada a los dos chicos frente a ella.

-_Bien, creo que no debe haber problema, ambos lugares son exactamente los mismos, ahora- _se acomodó mejor y de pronto una luz brillante la envolvió. La arena del coliseo se volvió una especie de mar de donde brotaron dos seres que medían alrededor de dos metros y medio. Parecían ser ángeles que se posicionaban detrás de la chica, Kanon y Saga los miraban sorprendidos, el poder que esos seres desprendían se podía percibir a leguas- _Ellos son Miguel- _dijo señalando al ángel a su izquierda- _y este es Rafael- _señaló ahora al ángel a su derecha. – _En este caso, el enlace debemos hacerlo con Miguel que es el ángel protector._

.

.

.

En las gradas el resto de los presentes miraban con asombro la majestuosidad de aquellos seres. Tenían un poder imponente que era fácilmente percibible por todos ellos.

-_Arianna ¿sabes quiénes son?-_preguntó Afrodita maravillado con los ejemplares masculinos con que sus ojos se estaban deleitando.

-_Son Miguel y Rafael. Son los ángeles guardianes de Dios. Danna es capaz de invocarlos, es su habilidad -_explicaba. Así que aquella chica era una especie de "Santa", pensaba Camus- _Miguel es el ángel protector y Rafel es el ángel guerrero, es famoso por cazar demonios… _

_-¿Te ha intentado cazar?- _preguntó Dohko preocupado.

-_Claro que no_\- dijo riendo- _ellos me controlan a través de Danna, ella es mi guardiana. _

.

.

.

-_Lo que haremos a continuación es enlazar las dimensiones creadas por sus cosmos con la energía de Miguel, de esta manera él será quien mantenga los portales abiertos y uds podrán luchar sin tener que preocuparse por ello. _

El ángel Rafael desapareció de pronto dejando a su compañero a las órdenes de su intermediaria, recordaba como la chica les había solicitado su ayuda y ellos, en miras del enemigo al que enfrentaban aceptaron.

Kanon y Saga abrieron nuevamente las dimensiones del lugar en Siberia, ciertamente cuando meditaron qué lugar sería el más adecuado pensaron en las montañas desoladas de aquél lugar, Camus les había mencionado alguna vez que en dicho lugar la presencia de personas era casi nula lo cual era perfecto para ellos.

Mientras se concentraban en mantener los portales Danna se ubicó detrás de ellos y empezó a rezar, esa era su manera de utilizar sus poderes. Sus rezos daban mayor poder al ángel, el cual adquirió un mayor tamaño y colocó sus manos una en cada espalda de los hombres frente a él. Kanon y Saga sintieron un gran peso en su parte trasera, él poder que los recorría era abrumador, sentían como si ese ser se estuviera adueñando de sus respectivos cuerpos.

-_¡El enlace es exitoso!- _dijo Danna sonriendo, pero pronto un hilo de sangre empezó a brotar por su nariz. "_Dios, no ahora por favor",_ pensó. No era momento para que su cuerpo hiciera gala de su fragilidad, ella debía soportarlo. Aún debía darle poder a Miguel para unir ambas dimensiones, esos caballeros se habían esforzado mucho para lograrlo.

.

.

.

-_Algo no anda bien- _pensó Arianna en voz alta llamando la atención de todos- _puedo oler la sangre de Danna, ella está siendo lastimada- _finalizó mientras observaba a su amiga.

Camus se puso en alerta al escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra, si esa chica se estaba lastimando era probable que algo fallara.

.

.

.

Faltaba muy poco para unirlas, iba a logarlo, estaba cerca. Las dimensiones empezaron a chocar y ahí fue cuando descubrió el error. Unas grandes descargas empezaron a formarse entre las dimensiones haciendo que el suelo retumbara.

Mu preparó su Crystal Wall alrededor de todos los presentes cuando de pronto una explosión gigantesca se produjo envolviendo todo a su alrededor de un blanco cegador que les impidió ver algo. Cuando el destello bajó su intensidad lograron ver como Kanon y Saga fueron lanzados contra la pared invisible del lemuriano notablemente heridos.

-_¿Q-Qué fue eso?- _preguntó Aioria mientras se reincorporaba.

-_¡Kanon, Saga! Debemos buscar un médico- _decía Mu.

Los ojos de la pelinegra buscaban sin descanso a su amiga pues con semejante explosión debía haber sufrido algún daño. Vio movimiento en el caballero de acuario que parecía dirigirse rápidamente hacia un montículo de rocas.

La explosión los había alcanzado a los tres, haciendo que por su fuerza e intensidad los lanzara varios metros lejos, llevándose a su paso varios trozos del coliseo.

Camus luego de pasada la explosión no dudó en socorrer a la chica que alcanzó a ver fue lanzada hacia la pared donde se encontraban las espadas para práctica. Quitó las rocas de su caminó hasta que la encontró inconsciente, tenía una cortada en su brazo producto del choque. Escuchó a lo largo los gritos desesperados de la hija del maestro que no dudó en correr hacia su dirección.

_-¡Danna!- _se acercó preocupada.

-_Está herida, debemos llevarla con un médico ahora- _dijo mientras la cargaba y se dirigía con los demás caballeros. No entendía por qué, pero sentía que a esa mujer no debía dejarla morir.

.

.

.

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero realmente que hayan pasado este fin de año y navidad de lo mejor. **

**Espero que sea un año espectacular para todos y en especial espero tener inspiración para escribir fics que disfruten. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

.

.

.

Los caballeros rápidamente llevaron a los heridos a la sala de curaciones del santuario. Kanon y Saga eran los que, en apariencia, se habían llevado la peor parte pues mostraban serios daños y quemaduras en sus respectivos cuerpos ya que, habían prescindido de usar la armadura de géminis por tratarse de un aparente entrenamiento común.

Al ingresar, el médico del Santuario, en compañía de Marín quien se encontraba asistiendo en esos momentos, trasladaron a los heridos a un lugar más adecuado para tratar las heridas.

Todos estaban preocupados y el ambiente se volvía más tenso con cada minuto que pasaba sin que ellos recibieran noticias de sus amigos.

Shion era uno de los que más estresado se encontraba, con este accidente no solo había tres bajas, si no que también tenían encima el tal ritual ese y no sabían qué día lo harían exactamente. Se calmó pensando en que, por ahora, la prioridad era que sus muchachos y la pequeña aspirante estuvieran bien.

_-¿Qué creen que haya fallado?- _preguntó Aiorios con evidente preocupación por sus camaradas. Si bien su relación con Saga nunca fue la mejor desde que volvieron de la muerte su relación iba mejorando poco a poco.

-_¿Camus?- _preguntó Shion al de la onceava casa.

-_Lastimosamente, tampoco lo sé. La chica al parecer tenía planeado unir las dimensiones para que su ángel manejara una sola…algo hizo que las dimensiones se rechazaran, lo que no puedo entender es qué, si ambas regiones eran Siberia en un mismo lugar.- _les explicó el galo, toda esa situación lo frustraba de sobremanera, sin contar que lo estaban haciendo hablar mucho para su gusto.

Luego de unos minutos más en silencio, Marín apareció informándoles que los pacientes se encontraban delicados pero sus vidas estaban fuera de peligro.

-_¿Podemos verlos?- _pidió Dohko a la amazona.

-_Pueden, pero si necesitan ir todos tendrán que esperar unas horas antes, aún se encuentran delicados y requieren silencio para descansar y recuperarse- _dicho esto se retiró mirando de reojo al caballero de Leo. Este solo le sonrió, cosa que ella ignoró olímpicamente.

Llevaban esperando afuera alrededor de dos horas y media. Estaban preocupados en verdad. Mu miraba a Arianna quien tenían un gesto de preocupación por su amiga, se sintió mal pues desde la anterior reunión la había estado ignorando. Se había sentido muy celoso cuando se enteró que esta había salido con Afrodita y luego de eso, ella se centró en esperar a la chica esa sin siquiera darle un poco de atención.

Ciertamente él pensó que se trababa de algún hombre pues ella la llamó "pareja" y el solo hecho de imaginar que ella, _**su demonio**_, estuviera probando la sangre de otro lo hizo arder, pero ahora, viendo y analizando más pausadamente la situación se dio cuenta que había sido un completo idiota y que le debía una disculpa.

El doctor salió minutos después indicándoles que ya podían pasar a verlos. Los tres estaban en la misma habitación recostados, Kanon y Saga se ubicaban en camas a la par y a Danna la tenían un poco más alejada.

Cuando Arianna se acercó a su amiga la figura imponente de Rafael se apareció amenazándola con dos enormes espadas que la hicieron retroceder asustada, sabía que un ser como ese podría incluso matarla.

Mu y Dohko se colocaron frente a ella con intención de protegerla pero la chica rápidamente les pidió que se alejaran, lo último que necesitaban era una lucha ahí.

_-No permitiré que se acerquen a la intermediaria- _habló Rafael con voz autoritaria. Su enorme tamaño cubría en su totalidad la vista de la aspirante haciendo que los demás dorados también se pusieran en guardia.

-_Con todo respeto- _habló Camus colocándose frente a las camas de sus camaradas y haciendo que el ser celestial lo mirara- _ha sido todo un accidente, ninguno de nosotros atacó a su intermediaria._

_-Esos soldados suyos han causado un daño a la intermediaria, ¡como enemigos mi deber es eliminarlos!- _gritó apunto de atacar a Kanon y Saga.

En cuestión de segundos todos se habían preparado para luchar contra dicho ser sin embargo, fueron atrapados rápidamente en lo que parecía una especie de parálisis.

Rafael aprovecho que su ataque paralizante fue efectivo en esos hombres, y sacó su enorme espada pero justo cuando estaba a punto de atacar al peliverde una voz hizo que se detuviera a solo centímetros de su cabeza

-_¡Rafael detente!- _Danna lo sostuvo de la mano que portaba la espada, había faltado muy poco para que el chico hubiese sido lastimado- _Rafael- _le imploró- _él tiene razón- _dijo acomodándose frente a ellos, se hincó en el suelo y continuó- _fue mu culpa…Yo…cuando revisé las dimensiones estas coincidían en el espacio pero no en el tiempo, era el mismo lugar de Siberia en tiempos distintos, tenían alrededor de veinte años de diferencia cuando pude notarlo. No se los advertí…_

_-Sabes que no puedes ser herida- _habló el ser reprendiéndola- _como intermediaria entre nosotros, seres del cielo, y la tierra debes evitar ser herida. Estos hombres del Santuario han sido imprudentes al no protegerte, merecen ser eliminados…Estás incluso sangrando- _señaló su herida en el hombro, la cual, debido al esfuerzo hecho para levantarse se había abierto.

-_Mi imprudencia causó todo esto mi Señor…Mi sangre, la sangre que he derramado responde por ella y por la de estos caballeros que como yo, han sufrido. Yo…cargaré con la cruz de este lugar y con la de todas las personas que habitan en él- _dijo levantando la mirada hacia su invocación.

Camus no podía moverse, pero escuchaba la conversación atento, se sentía impotente al ver a la chica en esas condiciones implorando por su vida y ellos sin poder hacer algo.

Luego de unos instantes el ser respondió:

-¡_Alégrate hija de Dios! Tu arrepentimiento te ha salvado, tu piedad hacia el prójimo ha salvado a estos hombres. Serán perdonados y quiénes yacen en cama serán curados en su dolor, así lo manda el Altísimo- _le dijo mientras liberaba a los presentes de la parálisis y miraban asombrados como Kanon y Saga eran curados por el otro ángel de nombre Miguel. Danna seguí inclinada sintiendo todo lo que sucedía ha su alrededor- _tú deber, intermediaria, será cargar con esta señal de la cruz en el brazo y velar porque estos hombres y esta mujer logren destruir al enemigo común- _le dijo mientras la tomaba por el brazo y colocaba lo que parecía ser un "fierro" y le colocaba una marca.

El gesto de dolor en su rostro fue inmediato, aquello dolía como nunca, su piel no estaba siendo dañada, pero sentía como si esta fuera quemada con lava. Sus lágrimas salieron rápidamente más no emitió sonido alguno, debía soportarlo si quería ayudar a esas personas y a su amiga. Si era por ella soportaría cualquier cosa.

Un calor la invadió y sintió todas sus fuerzas irse cuando aquello acabó. Al retirarse Rafael, Arianna se acercó a socorrerla, veía a su amiga que, apenas se mantenía consciente, más pálida por el dolor que seguro la recorría. Cuando intentó tocar la marca en su brazo derecho se quemó retirándose un poco y viendo que a su amiga aquello le había dolido también.

-_A-Ari…no…lo toques, t-te hará daño- _le dijo con voz suave.

Pronto perdió el conocimiento y el médico acompañado de Marín ingresó rápidamente cuando escucharon el escándalo proveniente de la sala de recuperaciones. Sacaron a todas las personas y subieron a la chica nuevamente a la cama para tratar nuevamente las heridas.

.

.

.

-_¡Vaya desastre!- _se quejó Milo- _estamos peor que al principio. _

_-El lado bueno es que Saga y Kanon están bien, el malo es…que la monjita está muy mal- _dijo el de Tauro con pesar.

-_¿Cómo estamos de tiempo?- _preguntó Afrodita haciendo que los presentes lo miraran- _Arianna dijo que ese tal Lucifer revivirá con un ritual, a ella la están cazando por venganza, entonces…si queremos acabar con esto debemos saber qué día harán ese tal ritual para poder atacarlos. _

_-Lo harán cuando haya un eclipse, es por eso que en ocasiones sus resurrecciones tardan- _informó la pelinegra.

-_Habrá uno en dos meses, Camus y yo estuvimos estudiando las estrellas hace pocos meses atrás- _habló el de Virgo con tranquilidad. Cuando descubrieron ese dato se habían extrañado pues no había en su conocimiento una situación peligrosa que les amenazara.

Cuando Shion escuchó aquello respiró con un poco más de tranquilidad, tenían al menos un poco más de tiempo para que la aspirante se recuperara y lograra amoldarse a los poderes de los muchachos de géminis.

-_Muy bien- _dijo- _por ahora esperaremos a que la señorita se recupere para continuar con el entrenamiento…mientras tanto, quiero que hagan rondas de tres en Rodorio y a las afueras del Santuario, estamos algo débiles así debemos estar alertas. _

.

.

.

En el infierno, los tres príncipes se encontraban aguardando noticias acerca del objeto de su búsqueda. Hasta el momento no había resultado ya que el hielo en esa montaña era tan denso que los infrademonios no podían aún llegar al lugar dónde se suponía estaba el Oricalco que contenía aún una parte del poder del dios marino.

-_Sigue sin aparecer el Oricalco, debemos hacer algo- _habló Belia, el segundo príncipe.

-_Belfegor- _dijo impaciente el primer príncipe- _tú eres el encargado de todo esto, estás perdiendo mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. ¿Acaso quieres perder nuestro apoyo?_

_-Claro que no, mis señores- _dijo el aspirante a príncipe- _sé que el oricalco aún no hemos podido obtenerlo, pero todo esto requiere de paciencia. Tengan seguridad de que antes del eclipse tendré no solo al oricalco, sino también al receptáculo y a la sangre sucia. _

_-Apresúrate entonces…sabes que no somos pacientes- _amenazó el primer príncipe.

.

.

.

Tres días habían pasado ya desde el incidente, Mu, no había tenido la oportunidad de disculparse con la pelinegra ya que esta, durante el día se centraba en cuidar a la chica aspirante pues esta aún no se recuperaba del todo. Había escuchado que, incluso, levantó una fiebre terrible.

Además de eso, él también había estado haciendo rondas de guardias en conjunto con otros caballeros y al llegar durante la noche se sentía agotado así que se dedicaba a dormir. Supo por Afrodita que la morena debido a los cuidados que daba se encontraba en sus mismas condiciones. Rogaba a Athena tener pronto una oportunidad de hablar con la chica.

Al anochecer Arianna se había retirado al templo de Piscis a descansar, pasaba todo el día velando por su amiga que, gracias a su naturaleza enfermiza, le estaba costando recuperarse. El médico le había comentado que desde esa madrugada su amiga había mejorado un poco, su fiebre disminuyó al punto de no ser grave. Al parecer no tenían respuesta para tan alentador y paulatino resultado de mejora.

Lo que nadie sabía que, durante la noche cierto caballero de los hielos se había colado por la ventana de la sala de recuperación, había visto a la joven respirar con dificultad y al tocar su frente esta ardía en fiebre, calculaba que su temperatura estaba llegando a los 39° C y eso sería peligroso.

Colocó su mano nuevamente, pero esta vez emitió un poco de cosmos frío que ingresaba al organismo de la fémina de manera lenta, duró así un rato hasta que logró descender el calor que la mujer emanaba. Mientras la contemplaba vio lo que parecía ser un mechón de cabello que sobresalía del velo que usaba diariamente. Blanco, al parecer el color de su cabello era de un blanco puro.

Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría de tanto buscar recordar de dónde se le hacía familiar esa mujer, es decir, él estaba muy seguro de no conocerla, pero había algo que le decía que en algún lado la había visto.

Sin lograr aún descifrar su incógnita, esa noche nuevamente volvió con intenciones de continuar con su recién iniciado ritual nocturno. Danna se encontraba profundamente dormida ya que la fiebre la hizo delirar así que el médico optó por sedarla para que pudiera descansar mejor.

Camus la miraba dormir mientras emitía cosmos por su frente, parecía una princesa…una princesa de las nieves, aunque claro ella era una princesa, la de Bluegraad específicamente.

.

.

.

La tarde siguiente Arianna se dirigía rumbo a ver a su amiga, de camino se topó con Mu que venía del templo del Patriarca acompañado del pequeño Kiki.

Al verla el lemuriano menor corrió a darle un efusivo abrazo ya que hacía mucho que no lo veía, los niños estaban bajo un especial cuidado.

-_Hola- _saludó Mu algo tímido pues se sentía culpable.

-_Hola- _saludó ella secamente haciéndolo sentir todo su enojo y hostilidad en respuesta al comportamiento similar que él tuvo con ella.

-_Ari, ¿cómo está la monjita?- _preguntó el pelirojo haciendo que el momento tenso desapareciera.

-_Ella está mejorando poco a poco, la fiebre ya está bajando- _le dijo mientras le sonreía y le revolvía sus cabellos.

-_¡Qué bueno! _

_-Es hora de irnos Kiki- _habló Mu cortando la plática. El niño hizo un puchero cuando escuchó las palabras de su maestro y sin más se despidió de la cantante iniciando su recorrido nuevamente. -_Nos…vemos luego- _le dijo empezando su camino. Arianna no respondió nada. Sabía que ella no había hecho nada que lo molestara aparte de la mordida y aunque aún no se disculpaba por eso el notarlo tan hostil con ella la hizo sentirse enojada.

Durante la noche visitó a su amiga ya que según noticias de Marín, Danna había despertado. Todo el tiempo que pasó en la sala de curaciones fue acompañada por la pelinaranja quien era la encargada de velar por la chica. Se habían llevado de las mil maravillas y compartieron una que otra anécdota de conversación, en especial temas sobre chicos.

Marín le contó que estaba molesta con Aioria pues se había enterado que el de Leo estuvo coqueteando con una nodriza del Patriarca durante un tiempo que ella estuvo de misión. La pobre se veía muy triste y dolida por aquello y ella hasta cierto punto empezó a entender su dolor.

Se le parecía a cierto mujeriego de Libra, qué coraje le daba.

Cuando Danna despertó la pusieron al día con las noticias amorosas de ambas, fue como si le cayera una bomba de información encima, la peliblanco solo reía ya que, podía percibir que ambas mujeres simplemente estaban dolidas. Las escuchó hablar sobre una venganza para hacer pagar a los malditos y ahí sí que se asustó. No creyó que fueran enserio hasta que, más entrada la noche la demonio fue por ella y sacándola del hospital la llevó cerca de la casa de Leo.

Supo que aquello no terminaría en nada bueno cuando vio las botellas de Vodka semi vacías y a un grupo de mariachis -lo cuáles no supo de dónde sacaron- compartiendo la bebida con su amiga y la amazona.

Luego de un rato de observar cómo se alcoholizaban la verdadera fiesta empezó. Iniciaron cantando un repertorio bastante variado al de Leo, empezaron con "Paquita la del Barrio" y su exitoso tema "Rata Inmunda".

Lo cantaban a todo pulmón haciendo un escándalo que estaba segura se escuchaba en varias casas, qué pena sentía por el espectáculo. Aunque pensándolo bien, la pena no era suya si no de las chicas, así que ella se reía a más no poder limpiándose lágrimas por el espectáculo. Noto que el Leo había bajado anonadado con la situación y trataba de calmar a la Amazona para que detuviera todo aquello. Nunca se esperó ver a su Marincita de esa forma hasta que cayó en cuenta que también estaba la hija del anciano maestro, era seguro que esa tipa había sido el mal ejemplo para su preciosa amazona…

Luego de unos minutos de la serenata Danna había decidido gravar el momento, estaba segura que Arianna se lo agradecería después ya que aquello era un ridículo de primera. En ocasiones ella, a como su estado actual se lo permitía, los acompañaba uniéndose al canto- a ella también le gustaba cantar, de hecho era la compositora de Arianna, solo que por su iniciación como aspirante a monja hace tres años lo había pospuesto-

Luego de un rato su festín de comedia duró poco debido a que, al mirar a su costado, derecho vio al señor Patriarca con una cara de pocos amigos y detrás de él Mu, Camus y Dohko…

.

.

.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Creo que cada vez se irá poniendo mejor la situación, sin embargo, les pido paciencia, ya se me fueron las vacaciones e inicio la universidad. Este año debo dedicarle mucho tiempo por lo que es probable no pueda actualizar muy seguido. **

**Otra cosa importante, quisiera saber qué saber acerca de que saldrá un nuevo manga de Death Note, vi unos anuncios pero no se qué tan real sean. Saber esto me ha hecho sentir ganas de continuar mi fic " Desde la Adultez" el cual no he vuelto a actualizar porque estuve con este. **

**Sin más espero que disfruten y mando saludos a Warlocktongue **


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

.

.

.

Justo en esos momentos sabía que su rostro no tenía precio. Estaba en blanco, pálida y no por enfermedad, deseando que la tierra se la tragara y poniendo a su cerebro a pensar a toda capacidad.

Veía a las chicas que ajenas a la situación continuaban con su canto y de vez en vez dándole enormes tragos a las botellas de Vodka haciendo que Danna guardara su teléfono sintiéndose cada vez más microscópica ante la mirada tan intensa y llena de enojo del Patriarca de aquél Santuario.

Ahora que lo pensaba, hubiera sido mejor quedarse sedada, fue lo que pensó cuando sintió al peliverde posarse a su lado. Cada célula de su cuerpo tembló por el miedo.

A pesar de la bulla de lo que parecía una banda musical de antro barato Shion le preguntó:

-_Señorita aspirante- _le dijo con voz calmada- _si está usted en condiciones_ _quiere tener la delicadeza de explicarme qué esta pasando aquí y quiénes son estas personas- _finalizó con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

Danna no sabía qué contestar, Dios…¿por qué le pasaba a ella estas cosas? Siempre que Arianna hacía alguna tontería ella salía más embarrada que la propia autora. Ya por sí misma era problemática en el convento…

-_Ahh…-_su voz salió temblorosa por el nerviosismo- _e-esta j-juventud de ahora y-y sus problemas amorosos…u-usted sabe que cuando uno anda despechado- _la mirada de Shion en esos momentos no tenía precio y ella solo le daba una sonrisa nerviosa.

Dohko estaba a nada de soltarse a reír a carcajadas por ver aquello, jamás se imagino a su hija tan arisca y seria en aquellas condiciones y menos a su amiga quien luchaba para no temblar ante el interrogatorio visual de su amigo. Debía controlarse porque si él soltaba, aunque sea un sonido Shion lo pulverizaba ahí mismo, ganas por lo visto no le faltaban al carnero mayor por usar sus poderes con alguien.

Mu miraba impactado la escena sin poder creerlo aún, su demonio ingería licor, vaya cliché, aunque debía admitir que verla con las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol era muy adorable, sin mencionar que nuevamente escuchaba su melodiosa voz aunque estuviera cantando una canción que, aunque no entendía del todo por el idioma, sí tenía conocimiento de que era para herir los sentimientos de su amigo de leo.

Camus por su parte veía a la peliblanco con algo de compasión, de nuevo le tocó dar la cara. Ciertamente verla de esa manera le causó gracia pues apenas si la chica coordinaba bien la lengua con el cerebro.

-_¿De dónde salieron estas personas?- _reiteró refiriéndose al cuarteto de hombres que se notaba estaban tan ebrios como ellas.

-_Ammm…de alguna alcantarilla…probablemente – _le dijo ahora sí no conteniendo su risa y deteniéndola de golpe al ve que iban a matarla- _¡Por favor no le diga a la madre superiora de esto! Si se entera me va a comer viva- _le imploró al mayor frente a ella. Ya había tenido muchos castigos.

Mientras imploraba sintió un peso en su espalda que le colocaba un brazo sobre sus hombros haciéndola sentir de inmediato un olor a alcohol.

-_¡Dannita!- _le dijo su amiga con la voz más pesada que le salió y arrastrando las palabras continuó- _oooh…y..¿qué hashe aquí la moomia?- _cuando dijo estas palabras echó a reía de manera escandalosa haciendo que Danna la viera como si una segunda cabeza le hubiese salido a su amiga mientras a Shion se le hinchaba una vena en la frente. Dohko con esto último no aguantó y estalló en carcajadas haciendo que el enojo del lemuriano mayor incrementara. -_túuu, cáshate padre idiota...yo…yo solo amo a…- _dijo mirando a Mu de reojo y desviando la mirada de inmediato, estaba ebria no idiota, creo- _a Dannita- _dijo dándole un beso en la boca que dejó a más de uno impactado.

Mu y Camus sintieron como si un balde de agua fría les hubiera caído encima.

-_¡Quítate de encima maldita ebriaaa! – _gritó su amiga

Shion no daba crédito a lo que veía: Dohko riendo por la escena, Mu y Camus estaban como congelados no dando creyendo lo sucedido, Arianna bebiendo más de su botella mientras la aspirante lloraba diciendo "que al menos hubiera querido que la virginidad de sus labios se le llevase un hombre", Marín seguía atrás cantando algo sobre que a Aioria " un bicho rastrero le quedaba chiquito" o algo así entendió ya que no dominaba del todo bien el idioma español.

Por Athena, no entendía qué estaba pagando él al dirigir ese santuario si aquello parecía más un circo.

-_Aioria- _llamó con voz fúnebre- _llévate a Marin en este instante. Camus, tú lleva a la aspirante de vuelta al consultorio médico- _ ordenó cortando el dramático teatro de robo de virginidad bucal de Danna y Camus la alzó estilo princesa poniéndose en marcha hacia el consultorio.-_Dohko llévate a tu hija a…_

_-No gracias-_interrumpió el tigre- _es probable que me arranque la cabeza, qué la lleve carnero junior, yo me encargo del mariachi…¡Oigan ustedes! Les tengo otra fiesta divertida- _gritó mientras se acercaba a los músicos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mu subía las escaleras del templo de Leo con algo de dificultad, si bien tener a la pelinegra pegada a él de esa manera era una bendición la chica era difícil de manejar en verdad. Se movía mucho, sin mencionar que sus senos tocaban su pecho de manera gentil como si lo estuviera invitando a…¡No! Él no debía pensar en esas cosas.

-_Oye- _le habló la pelinegra muy cerca de su oído haciéndolo ponerse tenso- _ya dime qué te pasa…has estado molesto conmigo, lamento haberte mordido- _le dijo haciendo un gesto que Mu sintió como si todas sus defensas se le fueran a dar un paseo. Se veía tan tierna, tan dulce, tan desprotegida…

-_N-No estoy molesto por eso- _le dijo nervioso y sonrojado- _y debo disculparme contigo, mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor, pero lo haré cuando estés más…lúcida- _finalizó dedicándole una sonrisa tierna.

-_¿Tú también quieres un beso? Como Dannita- _preguntó sorprendiéndolo

-_Y-Yo no catalogaría eso como quererlo, el grito que emitió casi me deja sordo…Espera qué dijist…-_no finalizó. Unos labios interrumpieron su monólogo y él sintió como si todo se hubiera desvanecido.

Ella sabía a licor y él parecía embriagarse no sabiendo si era por el beso o por la bebida ingerida por su acompañante. Era un beso fogoso que terminó muy rápido para su gusto, al finalizar ella le dijo aún sobre sus labios y respirando agitada:

-_Sabes Mu, a veces…quiero comerte…- _y esta vez, fuera de iniciar un nuevo beso sintió los colmillos de ella nuevamente desgarrar la carne de su cuello haciendo que su líquido vital saliera a bailar con la lengua de la morena.

El calor no tardó en recorrer su cuerpo mientras sostenía con más fuerza a la chica. Sonaba bizarro, pero sentirla alimentándose sólo de él hacía que su orgullo se hinchara considerablemente, era como si no quisiera que ella probara otra sangre, solo él quería sentirla de esa manera. Pronto su cuerpo empezó a sentir los estragos de la actividad, pero debía controlarse o de lo contrario terminaría por hacerla suya ahí mismo.

No lo haría, a pesar de quererlo desde lo más profundo de su ser, iba a esperar a que ella estuviera sobria por lo menos.

Luego de un rato esperando, sintió como la chica soltó su agarre y su cuerpo se volvió más pesado, había caído profundamente dormida gracias al alcohol. Mu la tomó esta vez de manera suave y con una sonrisa besó su frente mientras emprendía rumbo a la casa de Piscis

_-A veces…yo también deseo comerte mi demonio- _le susurró.

.

.

.

Camus se dirigía rumbo a la sala médica donde descansaba la mujer que cargaba, había decido irse por un lugar más apartado ya que el viento y la baja temperatura de la noche afectarían a la mujer que empezaba a sentir temblaba como una hoja. Si no se apresuraba levantaría fiebre nuevamente.

A medio camino decidió colocarla en el suelo y bajo la mirada de extrañeza de ella se quitó su chaqueta colocándosela a la peliblanco para intentar transmitirle un poco de calor. Ante todo, era un caballero. Nuevamente la cargó y se aseguró de sostenerla de manera protectora apegándola más a él.

-_Oye- _le dijo suavemente llamando la atención del galo- _tú no eres muy platicador, cierto, eres más de los callados- _sonrió de manera cantarina.- _si no te importa, ¿puedo llorar? Acaban de violarme…_

_-No te violaron- _respondió ante las ocurrencias de la muchacha- _a lo mucho fue un abuso sexual. _

_-Jaja, así que si hablas- _le dijo juguetona.

-_La noche está fría pero con estrellas, mira el cielo y entretente con eso- _no estaba para los juegos de esa chiquilla tomando en cuenta que se debía apresurar para que no muriera de una hipotermia por lo débil que era de salud.

-_Odio las estrellas…así que no gracias, paso. _

_-¿Por qué?-_preguntó ahora sí con genuino interés- _el estudio cósmico es lo mejor que hay. _

_-Mi familia tiene una maldición…Hace 200 años, la princesa de Bluegraad se enamoró de un hombre de los hielos que se fue para estudiar las estrellas y cuando volvió, ambos murieron bajo la estrella de La Cruz del Norte…así formaron la montaña de los amantes. Desde entonces en mi familia, cada integrante ha tenido un amado que muere gracias a querer estudiar las estrellas…-_Esa historia le sonaba familar, un hombre de los hielos…era posible que dicha persona se tratara de su antecesor, el cual, según lo que Dohko le contó, murió deteniendo el poder de Poseidón que había sido liberado, lo cual indicaba que aquella chiquilla era ,problamente, descendiente de la mujer con la que el anterior caballero dorado muriera.

-_¿A quién perdiste tú?_

_-Mi hermano. Era astrónomo en Bluegraad, una vez mientras realizaba un estudio salió de expedición y quedó atrapado en una tormenta de nieve. Por eso creo que la maldición es real, ha sucedido en mi familia muchas veces. _

La mirada de tristeza de ella lo hizo sentir extraño, como si una parte de él se removiera, una que hace mucho tiempo había congelado en un ataúd de hielo.

Luego de lo último dicho por ella continuaron la travesía en silencio hasta llegar a la camilla en el consultorio, la cual, esta vez estaba acomodada junto a la ventana mostrando el brillo de la luna y las estrellas en su máximo esplendor.

La colocó mejor asegurándose de que estuviera bien cobijada y abrigada del frío y una vez cerciorado, realizó una acción atípica de su persona fría con el fin de darle un poco de consuelo por el comentario personal hecho minutos antes: se sentó a un lado de ella y tomando delicadamente su mano la guio hasta pegarla al cristal de la ventana mientras la suya le brindaba calor.

-_Las estrellas en ocasiones anuncian desastres y muchos de ellos suceden, pero también nos ayudan a estar preparados para enfrentar esos desastres. Por otro lado, ellas siempre, con su brillo, nos hacen saber lo hermosas y fuertes que son, invitándonos simplemente a contemplarlas- _mientras escuchaba cada palabra Danna sentía como su corazón palpitaba de tal manera que llegó a pensar que la persona a su lado podría escuchar el golpeteo mientras el calor proveniente de él la sentía sentir como en su hogar.

_-Justo ahora- _habló ella suavemente- _tu eres tan hermoso como las estrellas- _le dijo sonriendo con las mejillas sonrosadas y cayendo presa del sueño.

Camus la miró aún sosteniéndola de su mano, la misma que tenía aquella marca de cruz donde la doncella prometió cargar con los pecados de ese santuario. Ella se estaba sacrificando por todos en una lucha que no era suya. Mientras la admiraba se acercó lentamente en dirección a sus rosados labios y antes de tocarlos se detuvo…No debía olvidar que, a pesar de lo acontecido accidentalmente, ella se estaba preparando para una vida de celibato dedicada únicamente a su Dios, él no debía profanarla, no era propio de él además sucumbir ante una mujer…aunque esta fuera un mismísimo ángel.

.

.

.

**¡Décimo Capítulo! Debo decir que estoy sorprendida jeje. Si se preguntan por qué actualizo tan veloz es porque es un fic que lo tenía trabajado desde hace mucho, es decir, por lo general inicio una historia teniendo mínimo tres capítulos preparados. Me ahorra bastante tiempo a decir verdad. Eso como un dato curioso. **

**Con este capítulo vomité corazones y arcoíris, está lleno de momentos de pareja que destilan azúcar XD **

**Quiero aprovechar para mandar un saludo a Lilith71 que en el capítulo anterior olvidé mencionarla, muchas gracias por su review y feliz año también. **


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

.

.

.

Amaneció con una resaca como nunca en su vida había sentido. Su cabeza palpitaba dando punzones cada vez más fuertes y las nauseas debido a la significativa ingesta de alcohol no tardó en aparecer haciéndola correr al baño y devolver lo que en principio debió ser solo el líquido del licor, pero no, sus restos estomacales también estaban mezclados con sangre, una sangre que se le hacía demasiado familiar.

Un ataque de ansiedad la invadió de pronto al reconocer que aquella sustancia pertenecía al caballero de aries, forzaba su mente a recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior logrando aumentar su migraña, pero sin conseguir una visión medianamente clara sobre lo que pasó.

Con torpeza, producto del mareo, salió lo más rápido que pudo del baño en dirección a aries para pedir una explicación y a su vez una disculpa con Mu por todo aquello que en su inconciencia pudo haber hecho. Iba también concentrada en su propia crisis que no notó que su amiga se encontraba a un lado de la entrada principal de Piscis con cara de pocos amigos.

Danna notando que su amiga iba ida pensando en quién sabe qué cosas la tomó por el cuello de su blusa haciéndola caer de sentón en el duro suelo, acción que hizo a la pelinegra sentir como si un matillo gigante le hubiera dado un golpe directo.

-_Ohhh Dios…creo que morí- _se quejó intentando a duras penas levantarse del suelo.

-_Lastima que el mundo no tiene tanta suerte- _le soltó venenosa su amiga, realmente estaba que echaba fuego por la boca y humo por la orejas, a diferencia de la morena, ella sí se levantó temprano y recibió una cordial visita del señor Patriarca donde le dio unos cuántos regaños por las acciones y comentarios emitidos por la hija de Dohko en su estado de ebriedad. Primero inició con la reprimenda pues ella, como guardiana de un demonio, era responsable por gran parte de las acciones de su protegida, y segundo, una dirigida hacia su persona por haberse expuesto al frío nocturno a pesar de su estado.

-_¿Y tú por qué estás molesta? También bebiste?- le preguntó desde el suelo aún sentada. _

_-¡Claro que no! A diferencia de ti yo sí pienso en las consecuencias de mis actos. Bebiste tanto que de no ser por mí, en estos momentos estuvieras tirada frente a la casa de ese joven aún. _

_-Espera- _su mente nebulosa al fin pudo pensar coherente- _Si tú estuviste ahí y no bebiste sabes lo que sucedió…Necesito que me cuentes todo- _le dijo rogándole, a lo mejor y podía saber cómo la sangre del ariano llegó a su estómago.

La peliblanco le contó todos los detalles vergonzosos de la noche, incluido el beso que le robó en su estado de ebriedad y pelea fraternal con el maestro de Libra. Cada vez que Ariana escuchaba a Danna- quien se sentó también en el suelo- sentía que se hundía más y más en el hoyo de la vergüenza. Aquello no podía ser posible….

_-D-Danna…yo de verdad lo lamento.- _se disculpó apenada.

-_Está bien- _dijo suspirando apenada- _no te preocupes, ya pasó._

_-O-Oye Danna…¿De casualidad no sabes si yo…estuve cerca de Mu anoche?- _le preguntó sonrojada, a pesar de toda la cátedra que e dio su amiga, no obtuvo lo que realmente quería saber.

-_Mmm- _murmuró pensativa la de ojos zafiro- _no lo sé, el caballero de acuario me llevó primero al consultorio. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que necesite saber?- _le dijo esta vez serie y con genuino interés. Debía estar más atenta con su protegida o de lo contrario le cortarían la cabeza en el convento de Bluegraad.

-_Vomité y…había sangre de Mu en mi estómago…-_le reveló un poco apenada.

-_Ari…volviste a morderlo- _le comentó preocupada. Sintió lástima por verla así, tan triste, tan apagada y todo por sentirse tan perdida en el amor. Un sentimiento de ternura la invadió y con un gesto materno la acostó en sus regazos, empezó a acariciarle los cabellos de manera juguetona y le dijo- _sabes, me parece que tú y él necesitan hablar. Me contaste que te estuvo evitando por unos días y si lo volviste a morder con mucha más razón. Algo sucedió entre ustedes y él es el único que puede decírtelo. No tengas miedo, solo ve tranquila y habla con él…_

_-Danna…cada vez que estoy cerca de él siento un calor muy grande en el pecho, ¿tú sabes qué es?- _le preguntó un poco más calmada.

-_Yo diría que estás enamorada de ese caballero-_le dijo con una sonrisa cálida. Ver a su querida amiga en esa faceta le daba mucha ternura.

-_E-Eso…¡eso no es posible!- _le dijo exaltada y con las mejillas aún más sonrojadas.

-_¿Y por qué no? Para Dios no hay nada imposible, él puedo hacer que incluso un ser como tú sienta amor.- _la confusión en la pelinegra era palpable, tanto, que prefirió dar por terminada la conversación ya que a sus espaldas sintió una presencia extraña al momento revelador que estaban teniendo- _vé y habla con él, date una ducha antes eso sí, apestas a alcohol y vómito. _

Rápidamente la morena se levantó del suelo y siguiendo las órdenes de su amiga se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al baño, quería solucionar las cosas con Mu y que nuevamente pudiera sentirse en confianza con el chico, sabía que si se daba prisa lo alcanzaría antes de que este se encerrara en su taller a reparar armaduras.

Cuando vio que su compañera se perdió de vista se levantó y con mucha seriedad habló:

_-Sabe, escuchar conversaciones de chicas a escondidas no es un acto propio de un caballero…Señor Dohko- _le dijo mirando la pared del fondo donde un enorme pilar impedía la vista.

El aludido al verse descubierto no tuvo más remedio que salir de su escondite y enfrentar a la chica. Con una sonrisa traviesa se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-_Vaya, vaya, a pesar de que bajé mi cosmos para no ser descubierto me atrapaste, que niña tan buena. _

_-¿Hay algo que desee?- _le preguntó cortante, ella también le resentía ciertas cosas, tampoco era que le promulgaba el perdón a su amiga en su totalidad.

-_Vamos…no te pongas así. Te pareces a Arianna cuando se pone huraña JAJAJA…Quería hablar contigo de algo, así que venía a invitarte a desayunar…¿me acompañas?_

.

.

.

Al final su baño se vistió lo más pronto que pudo, salió corriendo directo a aries extrañándose de no ver a Danna por ahí, pero le restó importancia, a lo mejor y se volvió a sentir mal.

Gracias a sus habilidades no tardó mucho en llegar a la primera casa donde vio a Kiki en el patio trasero entrenando, el pobre sudaba mucho.

-_¡Hola Kiki!- _saludó alegremente.

-_¡Señorita Arianna! – _le dijo mientras corría a sus brazos en busca de los mimos de la mayor.

-_Me alegra verte esforzándote así- _le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente- _sabes, vine a buscar a tu maestro, ¿está ocupado?_

_-Mmm…me parece que irá a arreglar una armadura para Saga y Kanon, estaba entrenado conmigo así que si te apresuras lo alcanzarás- _le dijo el pelirojo con una sonrisa infantil.

-_¡Genial! Gracias cariño- _le dijo mientras se despedía del menor dándole un rápido beso en la mejillas que dejó al lemuriano en las nubes y con renovadas fuerzas para continuar.

Se dirigió a la entrada principal buscando una melena rosa, estaba decidida a darle fin a ese asunto que la tenía muy tensa, su búsqueda se detuvo cuando vio al chico salir de un pasillo del fondo, vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones de entrenamiento y en su hombro lo que parecía ser una toalla.

Ella se quedó embelesada viendo a ese hombre y vaya qué ese chico era un completo HOMBRE, así, en mayúsculas y con todo lo que ello implicaba. Su piel era blanca y su abdomen estaba adornado de unos bien formados músculos que parecían una tableta de chocolate, sus hombros eran anchos y podía decir que tenía una espalda amplia, lo juraba….

-_Ahhh-_de nuevo su cerebro se nubló pero gracias a otra cosa inhibidora de sentidos- _y-yo necesitaba hablar contigo…sí eso…- _le dijo quitando rápidamente el rostro…Vamos que no era momento para sonrojos.

Mu por su parte río por lo bajo ante la expresión de ella, esa chica escondía una personalidad terriblemente encantadora bajo toda esa furia.

-_Claro- _le dijo con voz dulce- _iré por una camisa, volveré enseguida, toma asiento. _

Unos minutos después ya el pelirosa había vuelto con una camisa que tapaba la obra de arte que tenía por cuerpo, para desgracia de Arianna que realmente se dio una buena probada de ese hombre.

-_V-Vine a ofrecerte una disculpa. En primer lugar, por haberte mordido aquella vez en el taller. Te juro que no lo hice voluntario…o bueno…no tan voluntario. Verás, mi especie no ingiere alimentos humanos y ese día me sentía terrible. Afrodita preparó un desayuno que se veía muy bien y no quise hacerle el desplante. Así que lo comí y pasé toda la noche vomitando….Fue horrible. _

_-No tenía conocimiento de ese dato- _le dijo Mu bastante sorprendido mientras le servía un vaso con jugo, el cual, ante la revelación de la morena pensó en retirar de inmediato.

-_Sí lo sé y no tendrías por qué saberlo…El punto es…que llevaba aproximadamente un año sin probar una gota de sangre, antes de que mi madre falleciera me alimentaba de ella y es por eso que no pude controlarme, discúlpame. _

_-Está bien, entiendo, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Estuvo algo confundido al principio pero me alegra que me lo hayas explicado. _

_-También quiero preguntarle algo…¿Ayer yo…te hice algo? Esta mañana vomité un poco y había restos de tu sangre.- _le preguntó preocupada de haberle hecho un daño sin saberlo.

-_Volviste a morder…Justo aquí- _le enseñó la marca rojiza que sobresalía de la unión ente su hombro y cuello haciendo que Arianna se acercara a él con un gesto de tristeza. Mu notó el arrepentimiento de la chica y trató de calmarla un poco- _no te preocupes, estoy bien, no fue nada doloroso, debo decir que fuiste muy gentil. _

_-De verdad lo lamento…_

_-¡No te disculpes!- _le dijo serio- ¡_me gustó y quiero que lo hagas solo conmigo!- _Eso sin duda la descolocó, no estaba entendiendo, acaso él dijo que le gustó- _me gustas- _le confesó serio mirándola a los ojos de una manera penetrando, quería que a ella no le quedara ninguna duda sobre sus sentimientos- _en verdad me gustas y no tengo problema, puede alimentarte de mí tanto como quieras- _las alarmas de Arianna se encendieron ante lo dicho por el lemuriano, un miedo grande la invadió y la cercanía que ambos compartían cada vez iba disminuyendo gracias al chico.

Articuló un "debo irme" y rápidamente se levantó dispuesta a irse de ahí, sentía una confusión enorme en su cabeza en esos momentos.

Mu rápidamente la sujetó por el brazo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla irse tan fácilmente después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos y con mucha más razón de saberse correspondido al enterarse en el estado de ebriedad de ella. Él sabía que ese sentimiento era mutuo.

-_No te vayas- _con mayor fuerza la jaló hacia él y rodeó su musculoso brazo sobre la diminuta cintura de ella sujetándola con fuerza- _quiero que me respondas justo ahora. _

_-E-Esto no está bien Mu…- _apenas y podía articular palabras pues el agarre del lemuriano la estaba haciendo temblar de una manera incontrolables para ella, sentía las piernas flaquear y de no ser por los brazos fuertes de Mu estaba segura que estaría besando al suelo desde que él tomó su mano. Se empezó a sentir mareada cuando él acortó aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos y pegó su frente con la de ella haciendo que sus alientos se rozaran…

-_Dime que me aleje y lo haré, pero antes quiero que respondas…Dime que de verdad no quieres esto y yo me alejaré Ari…- _no tardó mucho en caer ante los ojos suplicantes de él y sin más preámbulo inició un beso ardiente con el lemuriano.

No lo podía aguantar, desde que ella lo besó la noche anterior el sabor de sus labios quedó en su boca como una droga que lo estaba volviendo loco, contó los minutos para volver a verla y probarla nuevamente. Tenerla así, correspondiendo a sus sentimientos lo hacía sentirse victorioso, Afrodita se tendría que aguantar, esa chica era suya y no la soltaría por nada del mundo, lucharía contra el tal Lucifer si era necesario.

La intensidad subía como espuma, el roce de sus cuerpos se hacía cada vez más intenso y la cordura estaba empezando a ser dejada en un merecido segundo plano. Las manos de él recorrían su espalda, grandes, fuertes, callosas producto de los entrenamientos del muchacho y de la actividad a la que este se dedicaba.

Las manos de ella, delicadas y suaves recorriendo su espalda lo estaban empezando a excitar, era increíble como esa chica lo encendía a tales niveles.

La tomó de la cintura alzándola y dirigiéndose a su habitación, no había olvidado que estaba en la sala de su templo, cualquier persona podría ingresar, incluido el mismo Kiki.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación sin ninguna dificultad y la tumbó en cama colocándose sobre ella mientras reanuda besos fogosos esta vez sobre su blanquecino cuello. Los gemidos de ella eran un deleite para sus oídos y no era para menos, esa era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba de esa manera, nunca en su vida experimentó aquello.

El ojiverde se despojó rápidamente de su camisa mientras con agilidad desabrochaba los botones de la blusa de su acompañante, esta vez la experiencia le fue de mucha ayuda. Arianna se retorcía de placer por las caricias que le proporcionaba el caballero, emitió un gemido más fuerte cuando él masajeó sus senos de manera fuerte y ahí una chispa de lucidez , esa que había dejado en la sala del templo, volvió.

-_¡Espera Mu! ¡Detente!- _le dijo mientras lo empujaba con fuerza. Él la miró lleno de confusión. – _Esto no…está bien- _trataba de recuperar el aliento- _no, no, definitivamente no está bien…Me siguen porque maté a Lucifer Mu, si ellos se enteran de que tenemos esa clase de relación van a buscarte y…_

_-Lucharé a tu lado entonces- _afirmó el carnero mientras le tomaba las manos con suavidad- _no importa qué yo me quedaré a tu lado y como Santo Dorado, Caballero de Aries juro por mi vida y por mi lealtad a la diosa Athena que te protegeré. – _esta vez el beso fue dulce, transmitiendo todo el amor que él sentía por ella.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 11 up. **

**Estoy muy agradecida de verdad con todas las personas que leen el fic, realmente lo hago con mucho cariño pero como pueden ver, ya empecé a tardar en actualizar y posiblemente tarde más. Empecé la Universidad y estoy en mi año más duro entonces por obvias razones no puedo actualizar los caps con tanta frecuencia. **

**Debo decir que escribir este capítulo me hizo sentir acalorada, ahí me cuentan en los reviews si también se sintieron como yo XD **

**Warlocktongue: primer dato: A Marín se la llevó Aioria y ni yo sé qué pasó XD **

**Segundo dato: como puede ver, Ari no es que necesite sangre muy a menudo, pude pasar períodos de tiempo sin probarla y las consecuencias que esto tendría básicamente serían algún tipo de debilitamiento y ansiedad cuando vuelve a probarla, nada del otro mundo. Jaja**

**Tercer dato: nada le va a pasar a Mu, primero porque dudo que Ari lo agarre de bolsa de sangre diaria (tal vez mensual XD), y segundo, es 100% real que una persona dura aproximadamente 2 horas en recuperar su sangre si ha sido donada con la ingesta de líquidos y alimentación, esto qué significa, si bien nuestro querido carnero sexi no está donando la acción de ser vaciado de una cantidad de sangre y su recuperación siguen este mismo modelo. **


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

.

.

.

-_¡Bien, llegamos! Pasa adelante- _le dijo el pelirojo mientras la invitaba a pasar a lo que parecía ser la sala de estar en el templo Libra- _preparé algo de desayunar, espero que tengas hambre y de paso me disculpes, no se me da muy bien la cocina. _

_-No se preocupe señor Dohko…_

_-Solo dime Dohko, eso de señor me hace sentir muy viejo jaja. _

Mientras se terminaba de acomodar lo vio sacar unos panes, algo de té y unas cuantas mermeladas que rápidamente fue colocándose frente a ella. Le llamó la atención que, a diferencia de ella, él se sentó en el suelo poniendo un cojín, lo cual adjudicó a su nacionalidad china.

-_Y…¿de qué quiere hablar exactamente?- _habló directa. Si bien ella era partidaria de que su amiga hiciera las pases con su padre biológico sabía que debía ser cuidosa, recordaba muy bien que él las abandonó irresponsablemente y todas las consecuencias que aquello había implicado.

-_Claro, directo al grano.- _recalco el de Libra con un suspiro- _hablé con Arianna sobre todo lo que sucedió entre su madre y yo…y bueno, las cosas creo que salieron medianamente bien, pero aún ella es huraña conmigo…El punto es…que hubo cosas que estoy seguro no me contó sobre su historia y pensaba que quizá tú podrías hablarme de ello. _Finalizó esperanzado de que a lo mejor y la niña monja era más accesible que su hija.

-_¿Algo como qué?- _le dijo con un gesto cauteloso, tampoco iba a exhibir las intimidades de su amiga.

-_Me gustaría que me hablaras de un tal Gin, si lo conoces. _

_-Oh…claro. Él fue el guardián asignado a la señora Mila. _

_-¿Cómo era él?_

_-Era una persona maravillosa- _describió con una sonrisa la peliblanco- _fue gracias a él que conocí a Arianna. Él era primo de mi madre y cuando estuve muy enferma de niña él amablemente ofreció cuidar de mi en América mientras buscaban un tratamiento. Imagino que lo que busca saber es cómo era Gin con Arianna y la señora Mila- _al notar la afirmación del dorado prosiguió con su relato- _Bueno, él era parte del convento al cual pertenezco, ellos siempre están pendientes y se encargan de las situaciones paranormales que existen en el mundo. Gin fue trasladado a América cuando en las montañas de América se extendió un rumor acerca de un "vampiro". _

_-Era Mila…- _comentó el varón.

-_Así es. Según me informó Arianna él cuando las conoció a ambas realizó un escrito al convento informando que se quedaría en dicho lugar pues habían un demonio y un semidemonio que estaban totalmente desorientados y en estado de extremada delgadez. No tengo conocimiento sobre sucesos que acontecieron luego de eso, Ari no me contó, pero cuando llegué a la montaña y durante mi estadía ahí puedo decirle se…Dohko, que jamás conocí en mi vida un hombre tan dedicado a una familia como él. Sabe, él tenía conocimiento de los sentimientos que la señora Mila guardaba por usted y aún así nunca le importó. Él se esmeró por cuidarlas a ambas, es gracias a él que Ari, a pesar de su naturaleza es una gran chica, cuidó de ella cuando enfermó, con su sangre la alimentó cuando la señora Mila no daba abasto, ya que, hubo un periodo donde ella ingería grandes cantidades de sangre debido a su crecimiento. _

_-Wow, debió ser un tipo genial- _respondió Dohko con los ojos brillantes por la admiración. En el fondo se sentía avergonzado por su accionar y más considerando los sacrificios que ese hombre hizo por su hija. A diferencia de él, ese Gin si tuvo los pantalones que a él le faltaron.

-_Lo era. Él renunció a su ministerio por ellas, el señor Gin iba a ser ordenado sacerdote y cuando se halló enamorado de la señora Mila decidió quedarse con ellas. Trabajaba mucho para que no les faltara nada. Arianna siempre solía decir que le dolía que su madre no correspondiera a Gin, pero sabe, yo creo que ella involuntariamente lo hacía. Cada vez que ella estaba con Gin sonreía tan bonito, se divertía y jugábamos todos juntos. Era como un sueño para Ari- _Dohko escuchaba cada palabra admirándose un poco más, la forma en como esa niña le relataba la historia de su hija le removía el corazón en ternura, pero a su vez de una envidia que sabía no tenía derecho a sentir.- _Sabe, hay algo que yo nunca le dije a Arianna. Antes de regresar a Bluegraad yo…encontré unos escritos de canciones hechos por la señora Mila. Los más dolorosos fueron dedicados hacia usted y esos fueron los que nos mostraba y cantaba a Arianna y a mí, pero hubo unos que nunca mostraba y cuando los ví quedé sorprendida. Eran canciones llenas de amor y cariño, estaban llenas de los bellos momentos que ella pasó con Gin, donde eran una familia. Yo sé que Arianna lo odia por su madre, pero al final ella si fue feliz, lo sé, solamente que…la señora Mila le inculcó a Arianna el odio y el egoísmo que ella dejó de sentir hacia usted. Temía perder esos malos sentimientos así que se los heredó a ella._

_-Entiendo- _Dohko bajó la mirada sin saber exactamente qué decir. Escuchar esa perspectiva de la historia lo hacia reflexionar y darse cuenta de lo miserable que fue por no enfrentar su responsabilidad cuando debió porque ahora, se arrepentía de no haber sido él quien compartió esos bellos momentos al lado de su querida hija.

-_Lo lamento- _le comentó Danna con pesar al notar el cambio tan repentino en la mirada del mayor.

-_¡Descuida!- _respondió Dohko con una sonrisa renovada- _más bien te agradezco. Ahora sé que realmente me equivoqué con ambas y una disculpa tan simple no bastaría. Le debo mucho a ese hombre Gin. Él hizo lo que yo temí desde un inicio…creo que no me alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle. _

_-No tiene nada que agradecerle, estoy segura que Gin jamás cambiaría lo que pasó, las amaba demasiado. _

_-Gracias a ti también niña- _le dijo el anciano maestro mientras se incorporaba y le tocaba la cabeza de manera cariñosa- _Tu has cuidado a Arianna como una madre, has velado por ella y cuidado en los momentos difíciles…aún ahora sigues pendiente de ella, no tengo cómo agradecértelo. _

_-Gánese su amor entonces- _le dijo suplicante mientras era ella quien se incorporaba y lo miraba directo a los ojos- _ella tiene mucho que aprender…se enamoró y ni siquiera sabe cómo manejarlo. Yo…-_cortó sus palabras, las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos debido a la presión que sentía- _yo temo en que llegue el día en que no esté para hacer algo por ella. Siempre he sido muy frágil de salud y en este último año…es hasta ahora que dejé de estar postrada en una cama, cada vez empeoro más. Por favor ayúdela a ser libre para que ame porque yo no podré estar ahí para ella- _finalizó con lágrimas desbordando por sus mejillas. Lo que había dicho era cierto. No le dijo a su amiga porque se preocuparía en demasía, pero su doctor le había dado una esperanza de vida de alrededor de dos años ya que su condición era delicada. Le había mencionado que los síntomas se presentarían en sus últimos ocho meses.

-_Está bien…prometo esforzarme, te quitaré esa carga tan pesada que has llevado por mi culpa. -_Danna le sonrió agradecida aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

De pronto un sonido fuerte de garganta interrumpió el momento fraternal que ambas personas estaban compartiendo, al voltear notaron que Milo y Camus estaban parados frente a la entrada principal. Danna quedó congelada por la cara de pocos amigos que el galo tenía.

Camus no era de naturaleza celoso, nunca lo fue, no tuvo razones porque se sabía el mejor en muchas áreas, pero no supo cómo cuando venía con Milo subiendo por las escaleras de Libra, rumbo a desayunar a su templo, vieron la escenita que el anciano maestro estaba montando con la aspirante. Sintió unas ganas bastante inmensas de usar su ejecución de la aurora en el de Libra cuando notó que éste tenía puesta una mano sobre la mejilla blanquecina de la mujer y esta tenía rastros de lágrimas en los ojos.

-_Lamentamos interrumpir…pedimos permiso para pasar…maestro- _habló Milo con enojo. Ese anciano maestro sí que era traidor, a él le prohíbe coquetear con la monja y resulta que él muy pillo se la estaba intentando ligar.

Cuando Danna reaccionó soltó el agarre del pelirrojo y volteó su rostro para intentar ocultar su llanto que limpiaba con la palma de su mano. Se sentía enormemente apenada por la escena.

-_Oh jaja…claro, claro. Pasen peque- _no finalizó pues al primero "claro" pronunciado por su persona el galo emprendió rumbo hacia su templo sin decir una sola palabra y soltando parte de su cosmos frío. Fue una acción que a Dohko le soñó muy extraña_. "Parece que Ari no es la única enamorada en esta historia", _pensó mientras miraba a ambos amigos dirigirse hacia la salida.

.

.

.

El infierno ardía con ímpetu, los infrademonios celebraban de, después de muchos días de intento y excavaciones había logrado sacar el oricalco que se encontraba enterrado bajo grandes paredes de hielo.

-_Tal parece que lograste el primer paso, Belfegor- _alagó el primer príncipe del Infierno.

-_¿Qué procede ahora?- _preguntó el segundo ser a su lado, el tiempo se acababa y faltaba poco para que el eclipse empañara el cielo y el ritual de resurrección se llevara a cabo.

-_La sangre sucia se encuentra en ese tal Santuario en Grecia, pero lo único que nos falta para iniciar a mover nuestras piezas es encontrar el receptáculo del poder de Poseidón. Tuve información de que la mujer que fue compatible hace doscientos años tuvo sucesores gracias a su hermano. Buscaremos en ese lugar Bluegraad y en todo el mundo a los descendientes de ese hombre cuya sangre sea compatible con el oricalco. Un vez que la tengamos en nuestras manos la mataremos para que la posesión sea más sencilla.- _mencionó el aludido con una sonrisa malévola.

.

.

.

Se dirigió al coliseo a toda prisa pues se enteró de que Danna nuevamente entrenaría con esos gemelos, al estar recuperada Shion ordenó reanudar la actividad principal del santuario y ella no quería perderse ni un momento de aquello, más con lo sucedido la última vez. Además, debía contarle a su amiga lo sucedido con el Lemuriano.

Subió la gradería y vio que su padre se encontraba acompañado por Shion, y los demás dorados, Mu se había retrasado un poco, pero estaba segura que no se sospecharía nada si ella llegaba primero. Alguna excusa daría.

Cuando la miró Dohko le pidió sentarse a su lado, a lo que ella accedió tranquila y sin mucho recelo, algo que lo sorprendió un poco.

-_Esta vez debemos asegurarnos de que ambas dimensiones sean la misma tanto en el espacio como en el tiempo, no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo.- _advirtió Danna a los gemelos de géminis. Estaban en la arena principal y esta vez, Shion había levantado un muro de cristal para evitar que, en caso de otro incidente, que rogaba a Athena que no sucediera, se presentara.

-_No eres la única que desea lo mismo monja- _respondió fastidiado Kanon, el golpe se lo llevaron ellos, claro que habían entrenado para que no sucediera de nuevo.

-_¡Bien! Empecemos. _

Danna se colocó detrás de ellos a una distancia prudencial, debía invocar a Miguel y el tamaño del segundo ángel era considerable. Justo cuando los vio crear la dimensión ordenó a Miguel que, vía telepática, le comunicara si ambas dimensiones eran una sola. Aquello era la pieza clave en todo ese embrollo y un pilar importante para lograr la victoria.

Ante la afirmativa del guardián procedió a realizar el vínculo de manera cuidadosa, primero el enlace con ambos, algo que Kanon y Saga supieron reconocer ya que, nuevamente sentían la energía abrumadora recorrer sus cuerpos. Poco a poco sentían como si esa habilidad suya abandonara su cuerpo y se materializara.

Justo cuando Danna logró sacar las dimensiones les indicó dirigirse a la gradería por su seguridad y cuando ambos caballeros estuvieron fuera del rango de peligro procedió a unir las dimensiones lentamente. Despacio, de manera delicada hasta que ambas iban formando un enorme agujero del cual salía una ventisca fuerte.

Sonrió un poco, la imponente Siberia estaba en su pleno apogeo con una tormenta de nieve característica. Se alegró aún más al sentir que efectivamente ambas dimensiones estaban unidas y conectadas, lo cual indicaba que los caballeros de Géminis podrían luchar sin problema y ella se encargaría de mantenerlos en un lugar alejado donde se evite el daño colateral.

El siguiente paso en el que se concentró fue en medir el tiempo en que podría mantener abierto el portal, sabía que su cuerpo débil no soportaría un tiempo exageradamente prolongado así que informar su límite sería lo más responsable.

Llevaba manteniéndose así alrededor de dos horas ya, empezó a sentir un poco de mareo en su cuerpo y fatiga, lo cual fue tomado por ella misma con un indicador de su límite de tiempo. En la gradería los demás se mantenían atentos a cualquier eventualidad. Cuando se unieron ambas dimensiones Shion respiró un poco más tranquilo, el plan iba por un buen camino aparentemente.

Pasados treinta minutos más decidió que su fatiga ya era insostenible, pero justo cuando iba a cerrar el portal sintió como Miguel reconoció una presencia demoníaca en el portal. Agudizó su mirada y notó un enorme monstruo con el rostro desfigurado, daba la impresión de ser un sabueso del infierno, pero era demasiado grande. Alarmada y consciente de su debilidad se concentró en cerrar el portal de manera lenta y sin ruido. Pensó que iba a lograrlo, pero un dolor en su cabeza la hizo emitir un gemido de dolor que advirtió al engendro demoniaco su presencia.

Lo cerró tardíamente pues el monstruo había ingresado al santuario. Ella se quedó quieta sin emitir sonido alguno mientras que en la gradería todo se pusieron en guardia al notar al ser desconocido que ingresó y se acercaba peligrosamente a Danna.

-_S-Sangre…sucia- _habló la bestia con una voz gutural y perezosa- _puedo…oler a la sangre sucia- _Danna miró de reojo a Arianna al escuchar estas palabras, él monstruo la venía a buscar a ella.

En cuanto Arianna reconoció al ser como un demonio sus energías empezaron a salirse de control, sus ojos se tornaron de color carmín y las marcas negras no tardaron en aparecer en su rostro, estaba lista para defender a su amiga de ese ser infernal.

-_Nadie ataque aún, parece ser que no se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia- _susurró Shion. El aparente "animal estaba muy cerca de la aspirante, así que un paso en falso podía implicar un daño.

Camus por su parte maquinaba una manera rápida de quitar a la albina de ese lugar, la pureza de ella no debía contemplar seres tan inmundos.

-_¡Huelo a la sangre sucia!- _gritó fuertemente la bestia mientras empezaba a golpear el suelo haciéndolo retumbar y de vez en vez sacándole varios brincos de terror a Danna. No podía invocar a nivel porque su capacidad de respuesta no sería tan rápida, estaba segura de que primero le arrancarían la yugular. Empezó a alejarse lentamente aprovechando la conmoción que la propia bestia creaba pero sintió de pronto cómo su sangre empezó a sangrar.

Tocó lentamente con su mano su nariz observando que efectivamente el líquido rojo estaba haciendo acto de presencia y justo cuando levantó su mirada vio al ser que justamente volteo su mirada de forma aterradora. La había detectado.

-_Ori…calco…¡La descendiente del…oricalco!-_gritó nuevamente el perro gigante mientras se abalanzaba sobre la ojos zafiros mientras esta emitía un grito de genuino temor pues nunca en su vida había presenciado un ser tan terrible y grotesco como se.

.

.

.

**¡Logré actualizar rápido! Tuve un pequeño espacio así que aproveché para escribir el capítulo. **

**Debo decir que, mientras escribía la primera parte estaba escuchando música triste , era "wrong direction" de Hailee Steinfeld, es muy buena, se las recomiendo si les han roto el corazón. A mi en lo personal no, pero es que soy super emotiva y casi lloro con la primera parte. XD **


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

.

.

.

El monstruo la alcanzó demasiado tarde sin darle el tiempo suficiente para poder crear una defensa que alejara a la enorme bestia de su cuerpo, que, en comparación al tamaño de la criatura era pequeño pues esta era descomunal. Sin ningún tipo de cuidado posó uno de sus enormes pies sobre su pierna izquierda mientras le clavaba una de sus garras desgarrando gran parte de su muslo a su vez.

Aún en el suelo y con la bestia encima emitió un grito de dolor puro que salió desde sus entrañas pues el ataque fue directo y sintió como si hubiese perdido parte de su pierna, en un momento fugaz de su dolor extremo sintió como si perdiera el conocimiento, pero rápidamente volvió en si, viendo su pierna aún unida a su cuerpo, pero con la garra del demonio incrustada.

Al momento en que sus oídos se llenaron del desgarrador grito de la albina, Arianna no dudó en lanzarse sobre la bestia empujándolo con toda su fuerza para, en principio, quitarlo de encima de Danna quien empezó a sangrar en cantidades considerables.

Sus garras y colmillos crecieron aumentando con ello su fuerza, lazó al monstruo contra la pared más cercana y rápidamente se acercó a su amiga quien apenas y se mantenía consiente por el dolor. La alzó para llevarla a la zona segura dentro de la barrera que Shion había creado con el fin de mantenerla a salvo, pero justo cuando empezó a correr una lengua se enrolló con fuerza jalándola hacia uno de los pilares, haciendo que ambas mujeres recibieran de lleno el golpe.

_-¡Quita la barrera Shion! ¡Ahora! – _gritó furioso Dohko mientras miraba como su hija estaba siendo golpeada por el monstruo mientras esta intentaba defender a la ojos zafiros.

_-¡Maestro! Por favor, debemos ayudar…- _habló Mu

-_¡No levantaré la barrera! – _exclamó el peliverde con autoridad- _hay caballeros y aprendices resguardados bajo ella, no voy a arriesgarlos. ¡Nadie cruzará la barrera! Si tienen el poder suficiente derrotarán al monstruo, pero no arriegaré la vida de ningún caballero. _

_-¡¿Y entonces sacrificarás la vida de Mí hija?!- _Dohko se acercó tomándolo por el cuello de las vestimentas patriarcales con enojo, realmente fue la primera vez que sintió que por su hija haría cualquier cosa, incluso pasar encima de su propio amigo.

_-Suéltame Dohko…no olvides que sigo siendo tu superior…- _amenazó Shion con ira en sus ojos. Debía probar a ambas mujeres y esta oportunidad era perfecta, sabía que tenían la capacidad y el poder para luchar, pero la sangre derramada siempre era un pilar fundamental en la vida de un guerrero y él, necesitaba además ver hasta dónde podían llegar ambas mujeres juntas.

-_5 minutos…- _habló Camus con una mirada ensombrecida interrumpiendo la discusión de sus mayores, su cosmos emanaba un frío intenso que sus acompañantes no tardaron en sentir- _esperaré solo 5 minutos dentro de la barrera…Si esa bestia no ha muerto en ese lapso yo mismo destruiré su barrera y asesinaré a esa cosa…Con su consentimiento o no- _advirtió mirando de manera desafiante a su superior, el cual no creía lo que estaba sucediendo. Unos de sus pequeños se le revelaba por salvar a ambas mujeres. Sintió su pecho llenarse de orgullo ante la valentía de uno de sus hijos de defender aquello que consideraba valioso.

_-Ayudaré a Camus- _habló Mu con decisión. Se sentía impotente de ver a la mujer que ama siendo atacada por un ser tan repugnante como ese.

-_Bien…- _dijo el Patriarca soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo- _5 minutos y ustedes dos intervendrán, los demás quiero que protejan a los aprendices y en su defecto se preparen para ayudar a sus compañeros. _

_-¡Sí!-_respondieron los demás dorados al unisoro.

.

.

.

Arianna se levantó del suelo sintiéndose aún aturdida por el golpe, ella trató de cubrir con su cuerpo a su amiga sirviendo como amortiguador. Buscó con la mirada a Danna quien estaba en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de ella en apariencia inconsciente.

Reaccionó rápidamente cuando el monstruo se le fue encima atacando con una embestida directa que evitó fácilmente. Cuando estuvo sobre él en el aire se abalanzó ella intentando cortar su yugular, pero le fue imposible, de unas rasgaduras profundas no pasó pues la bestia tenía una piel en apariencia llena de carne que le impidió llegar a la vena principal.

La misma lengua la tomó nuevamente de su pie, esta vez golpeándola contra el suelo con apenas unos segundos en los cuales con su brazo sostuvo el enorme pie del animal. El dolor fue inmediato, le había quebrado el brazo con ese ataque.

Una pata la lanzó varios metros, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la garra asesina le atravesó el estómago causando una herida que no pudo evitar, concentrando sus fuerzas en que la misma no llegara hasta sus órganos ya que de lo contrario estaba segura se los destrozaría. Emitió también un agudo grito de dolor mientras sentía como perdía sangre y fuerzas cuando el arma biológica se incrustaba cada vez más.

Ante el grito, Danna despertó desorientada, el dolor enorme en su pierna la hizo volver a la realidad rápidamente mientras buscaba a su amiga con la mirada asustada. La vio siendo atacada por el monstruo mientras esta evitaba que la garra se incrustara cada vez más en su estómago. Iban a matarla si no hacia algo.

-_¡Arianna!- _gritó preocupada. El grito alertó al monstruo quien aparentemente se guiaba por los ruidos y al detectarla soltó a la pelinegra que cayó al suelo semi inconsciente por el esfuerzo y la herida.

Danna al verlo dirigirse hacia ella trató de atraerlo, estaba siendo señuelo para que la bestia se olvidara de su amiga. Rezaba a Dios que los caballeros vinieran por ella pues se notaba terriblemente mal.

A pesar del dolor corrió hacia una parte más alejada del coliseo siendo perseguida por el monstruo, el cual nuevamente utilizó su enorme y grotesca lengua para sujetarla. Cuando la tuvo debajo de él, utilizó su boca para lanzar una mordida feroz en la cual Danna atravesó su brazo sintiendo nuevamente como su piel era desgarrada.

El dolor era cada vez más insoportable y debía actuar pronto o se desmayaría nuevamente. Invocando a Miguel logró alejar al monstruo de ella hasta estamparlo contra unas piedras afiladas que sirvieron como puñales para herir a la bestia. Corriendo lo más rápido que pudo se acercó a Arianna viendo como la herida, por lo profunda que era cerraba a un ritmo demasiado lento.

La tomó por la cabeza y aprovechando la herida en su brazo la obligó a beber su sangre.

-_Perdóname por lo que haré, pero si no pierdes el control ahora…esa cosa nos matará a ambas- _debido al vínculo que ambas tenían Danna podía decidir, mediante la ingesta de su sangre, si Arianna sacaba su poder demoníaco a no. Esto no lo hacía seguido ya que implicaba un control mental sobre su amiga que, a diferencia de la vez que luchó con Lucifer donde ella no fue participe de su descontrol, la afectaría también pues compartirían las energías demoníacas en una especie de posesión.

Cuando la sangre bajó por su garganta, llegando a su estómago dañado, sintió como sus heridas se iban cerrando. Esta vez, sus ojos cambiaron de rojo a un negro profundo y tanto las marcas en su rostro como sus uñas aumentaron de tamaño dándole una apariencia más animal.

La chicha emitía gruñidos de amenaza hacia el invasor mientras se posicionaba frente a la que hora era su ama. La bestia se liberó de las rocas puntiagudas y rápidamente se dirigió al ataque.

-_¡Mátalo Arianna! ¡Es una orden!- _dijo Danna con decisión en su miraba mientras la pelinegra atacaba de manera agresiva. Se volvió más rápida y sus ataques adquirieron una certeza mayor. Era claramente muy distinta a su pelea con Crixus ya que en estas actuaba por mero instinto y orden de su ama, mientras que en la anterior fue consciente.

.

.

.

_-¡Maldición! – _exclamó Dohko mientras golpeaba el muro de cristal con fuerza- _Estas siendo muy cruel al permitir que mi hija se convierta en una bestia también Shion. – _finalizó con reproche el tigre de Rozán.

Mu por su parte miraba a la chica, se veía irreconocible de esa manera. Su forma era una especie de combinación entre un animal y un humano, pero era difícil definir o ponerle nombre a lo que sus ojos veían. Cada vez se le helaba más la sangre al ver la carnicería que su chica estaba causando pues ahora logró arrancarle pedazos de carne a la bestia.

Por su parte Camus contaba los segundos sin perder de vista a la aspirante que se encontraba semi sentada en el suelo con los ojos, ahora de color carmín, temblando y con una expresión de dolor y esfuerzo. Su mente analítica le informó rápidamente que algo debió pasar cuando la hija del maestro ingirió la sangre de ella.

La furia en su interior crecía más y más, y su cosmos se esparcía esperando liberar su Ejecución de la Aurora en unos minutos más. Al ver que el velo de ella había desaparecido desde el segundo golpe contra el pilar y su cabello color nieve estaba impregnado del carmín de su propia sangre sintió, por primera vez en su vida, un odio y sed de asesinar como nunca se esperó tener.

.

.

.

Danna traba de controlarse a ella misma, el vínculo era fuerte cuando Arianna se ponía en ese estado, pero era la única forma de que ambas salieran con vida.

Mientras veía como su amiga atacaba y a su vez era lesionada de manera importante se sintió frustrada…La guardiana era ella, quien debía defender a Arianna era ella y no al revés.

Aún con sus heridas utilizó su sangre y la furia que sentía a causa de la impotencia e invocó a Rafael, el cual apareció en un tamaño superior al visto la última vez por los caballeros portando una especie de armadura con una máscara. Era su modo caza demonios.

Aprovechó que Arianna fue lanzada varios metros lejos de la bestia para entonces romper el vínculo haciendo que la pelinegra volviera a la normalidad poco a poco, pero quedando inconsciente de paso.

Sabía que era peligroso pues nunca invocó a Rafael en su forma caza demonios, pero pondría todas las escasas energías que le quedaban para proteger a su amiga.

-_¡Oye maldito!- _le gritó llamando su atención mientras se ponía de pie a duras penas- _¡Estoy aquí! Ven por mi- _una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras observaba como la bestia corría hacia ella.

Agarró todo el impulso que pudo y calculando el tamaño de la bestia se lanzó resbalada pasando debajo de él, quedando justo detrás de él.

_-¡Rafael! ¡Cázalo! ¡Caza al impuro que osó pisar la tierra de Dios!...Destruye su inmunda existencia…- _ordenó mientras el ángel se abalanzaba sobre la bestia con sus enormes espadas y se dirigió a atacar.

Esquivó el primer ataque de la bestia y cortó una de sus extremidades cuando este intentó esquivarlo. De pronto sacó una especie de cadenas que sometieron al monstruo mientras que lo jalaba hacia él y le incrustaba su espada en la cabeza haciendo que la arena del coliseo se resquebrajara por la fuerza.

Danna se esforzaba por mantener un flujo constante de energía pura hacia Rafael para que este terminara de liquidar a la bestia, pero de pronto sintió sus fuerzas irse haciendo que el animal se soltara del agarre al desaparecer el ángel en cuanto se quedó sin energía.

Cuando lo vio nuevamente en libertad todo a su alrededor se detuvo, su único pensamiento era que había sido débil al no derrotar a ese horrible ser. Las lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro rápidamente mientras sentía que ese sería el fin de ella y su amiga pues no pudo protegerla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando la embestida furiosa del animal que se dirigía hacia ella…

Nada, la embestida nunca llegó, sus oídos se llenaron de palabras antes de ver como todo se volvía de un blanco cegador y el retumbar del coliseo hacía que los pilares se destruyeran:

_-¡Aurora Execution!_

_-¡Starlight Extinction!_

_-¡Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!_

.

.

.

**Pequeño espacio, actualización nueva. Este capítulo fue todo un desafío escribirlo pues, cuesta plasmar bien aquello que uno quiere transmitir y que ha pensado, pero me siento satisfecha realmente. **

**Daré otra recomendación jaja, lo que pasa es que escuchar canciones me inspira y realmente creo que la que hice el cap anterior funcionó para que sintieran lo mismo que yo, así que los invito a realizar lo mismo con este. Esta vez escuchaba la canción "Inferno" de Mr. Green apple, es un grupo japonés y la canción te eriza la piel en una escena de pelea, así que anímense. Quiero que al leer un fic sientan una experiencia nueva. **

**También me gustaría tener una dinámica más cercana, la cual consiste en hacerme preguntas sobre cualquier cosa que quisieran saber sobre mí, o bien, alguna curiosidad que quieran contarme, estaré encantada de recibirlas. **

**Besos y abrazos a las personas que me leen y comentan, lo amo muchísimo y son mi motivación. **


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

.

.

.

Se había quedado helada cuando escuchó las tres voces pronunciar los poderosos ataques, pero ahora una vez que el brillo cegante se aclaró, sintió a sus espaldas la presencia imponente de los tres hombres, los cuales tenían un aire de liquidar a cualquiera con sola la mirada.

Ella los miraba desde abajo aún con los restos de lágrimas en los ojos, estaba impresionada por la fuerza de esos caballeros. Salió de su estupor cuando recordó que en esos momentos quien corría peligro era su amiga. Empezó a buscarla por todos lados hasta que la encontró a unos cuantos metros a su derecha encontrándose aún lastimada por todos los golpes de la bestia.

_-¿Alguno de ustedes le dio?- _preguntó Dohko interesado. Estaba que hervía de la rabia por las ganas de querer matar a su amigo, pero sabiendo que aquello era imposible se conformaría como la desmembrar a ese ser hijo de …-_maldición…deberíamos hacer una competencia sobre quien lo mata primero…_

-_Creo que el ataque de Mu logró herirlo- _habló el galo analítico. Aparentemente como sus ataques intervinieron justo cuando la bestia hacía un ataque frontal le fue fácil esquivar a los caballeros de Acuario y de Libra, pero Camus logró notar que el ataque de Mu, lo hirió considerablemente.

Danna miraba la conversación con sentimientos encontrados. Primero el agradecimiento que sentía por haberla salvado justo antes de que ese ser la matara, pero llena de indignación al saber que, a pesar de estar siendo atacadas brutalmente y heridas, fuese hasta ese momento que decidieron aparecer…¡Malditos Idiotas!

-_¡Oigan ustedes!- _llamó la atención de los tres dorados fuertemente- _Si van a ponerse a dialogar mejor vuelvan por donde vinieron. Arianna se está desangrando a unos cuántos metros y lo único que hablan es si alguno logró darle…-_los tres los miraban sorprendidos, jamás creyeron que esa chica, en apariencia tan dulce pudiese expresar un regaño como aquél- _Oiga, estúpido padre, mueva su trasero a rastrear a esa bestia antes de que liquide a su hija- _regañó a Dohko con autoridad- _y tú, ve y protege a la chica que te gusta, deja de estar aquí parado como un pilar. ¡Necesito curarla de inmediato!_

_-Tu también necesitas curarte- _interrumpió el galo viendo como el pelirrosa se dirigía rumbo a auxiliar a la morena y el maestro se ponía en alerta.

-_Vaya…qué observador eres. ¡¿Acaso no lo notaste hace…no lo sé…el primer ataque donde casi me rompe la pierna?!- _le comentó con un ácido que Camus sintió su propia sangre hervir. Esa mocosa se estaba comportando como toda una malcriada, bien que hicieron lo posible por ayudarlas, pero su Excelencia lo impidió. No entendía su enojo si al fin de cuentas ya estaban ahí para protegerlas.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla de miradas en la cual parecía, no habría un perdedor por lo pronto. Ella, dejándose llevar por el cansancio de la lucha en la que participó hacía apenas unos minutos, y él, controlándose para no darle una lección a esa princesita.

-_Amm…niños, si quieren pueden discutir luego. Aquí viene la bestia nuevamente. Camus, tú encárgate de cuidarla. – _Habló Dohko mientras era él quien se dirigía directo a la bestia.

Danna volteó su mirada notando que el Lemuriano se acercaba rápidamente con la morena aún herida en sus brazos. La colocó justo a su lado mientras ella trataba de recuperar las energías suficientes para cerrar las heridas de su amiga, a pesar de que las suyas seguían abiertas y soltando sangre.

Dohko estaba enfrascado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con la bestia, con sus manos, detuvo su mandíbula evitando una mordedura que sabía era fatal y resistiendo gracias a su fuerza y años de entrenamiento.

Estaba sorprendido de que fuera tan resistente, luego de atinarle varios golpes, incluyendo el poderoso ataque de Mu aún seguía con vida. Mientras forcejeaba notó como la grotesca legua salía de la inmunda boca y se posicionaba justo a su costado lista para encestarle un terrible golpe, sabía que aquél musculo sería un problema, así que en cuanto pudo, logró que esta capturara su brazo y con fuerza empezó a jalarla hasta que finalmente se la arrancó de un fuerte tirón.

-¡_Prepárate maldito porque te haré picadillo!- _exclamó mientras lo miraba revolcarse por el dolor de ser separado de su músculo bucal. Sin mucho preámbulo tomó una de las espadas del coliseo y empezó a dar estocadas exactas en las zonas vitales del demonio hasta que, luego de un rato de realizar aquella acción, la bestia dejó de moverse ante las constantes heridas y la pérdida de sangre.

.

.

.

_-Empezaré a curarla ahora…- _comentó Danna empezando a invocar a su ángel protector con las manos llenas de su propio líquido vital. Miguel apareció frente a ellos agachándose a la altura de ambas. Evaluando la situación se quedó quieto, no haría acción alguna- _¿Qué haces Miguel? ¿Por qué no la curas?_

_-Solo tienen energía para curar parcialmente a una…Estas herida y mi prioridad es salvarte a ti. _

_-Es una broma, ¿cierto?- _comentó consternada. Realmente no estaba para quejas justo ahora.

-_No. Tu débil cuerpo morirá aún más pronto si curo al demonio. Debes entender…_

_-¡Ya lo sé!- _interrumpió Danna mientras sostenía la herida de su brazo con su otra extremidad y bajaba la cabeza- _Deja de repetirlo…Antes que un demonio…Arianna es una hija y una mujer amada…hazlo, una parte de ella también es humana, te lo pido. _

Camus escuchaba atento la conversación que se desarrollaba frente a su ojos, ¿una muerte prematura? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Sabía que la albina era frágil de salud, pero no que su vida corría riesgo al punto de culminar en una muerte prematura.

-_Recuerda que no puedes morir Danna. La persona que heredará nuestra presencia no llega a este mundo aún, tu obligación es resistir hasta que ella nazca. _

_-Por favor…_

_-Oye ángel…-_habló el galo cansado de ver los constantes sacrificios que esa chica hacía por los demás, era increíble que no se preocupara por ella misma.- _Dijiste que necesitas más energía para curarlas a ambas, ¿no? Pues yo te daré la mía, toma cuanto necesites. _

_-Recibir energía pagana es una ofensa…- _al pronunciar estas palabras Camus lo miró de mala manera- _pero es la voluntad del Altísimo que la intermediaria y el demonio vivan, así que lo haré. _– afirmó Miguel mientras colocaba una enorme cadena sobre Camus y extraía poco a poco su cosmos transformándolo en energía para curarlas a ambas.

Era increíble la cantidad de cosmos que le estaban absorbiendo, ahora entendía por qué esa mujer siempre estaba frágil, esos ángeles requieren una cantidad titánica de energía para mantenerse.

Mu, viendo el estado de su amigo decidió ayudar el también aportándole de su cosmos para que el francés no sintiera la perdida considerablemente.

Observaba preocupado a Arianna, pero respiró con mas tranquilidad cuando notó que sus heridas cerraban rápidamente evitando que se desangrara aún más. Estaba seguro que con un buen descanso en la enfermería su chica estaría bien.

.

.

.

Cuando todo terminó, ambas chicas fueron llevadas a la enfermería para que descansaran y recuperaran fuerzas. El doctor atendió a Camus y a Mu ya que estos se notaban algo pálidos, pero bastó un descanso de unas cuantas horas para que ambos volvieran a la normalidad.

Se dirigieron rumbo a sus respectivos templos ya que, al parecer las mujeres no recibirían visitas hasta entrada la tarde del siguiente día, así que no les quedó más remedio que irse.

Cuando Camus ingresó al templo de Acuario notó una presencia conocida para él. Era Shion quien se encontraba en su cocina preparando algo. Su pensamiento fue de "intruso", pero se lo reservó o sabría tendría un castigo y realmente no estaba para eso ahora.

-_Oh, pasa pequeño- _saludó Shion con aires demasiado amables, tantos que al dorado le preocuparon- _me tomé la libertad de hacerte algo de comer. Siéntate. _

Camus obedeció de mala gana. Odiaba que, a sus 22 años el patriarca aún lo llamara "pequeño", es decir, ya no tenía 7 años.

-_¿Sucede algo excelencia?- _habló interesado mientras veía con desconfianza aquella comida. Era sabido que el carnero mayor no tenía ningún tipo de habilidades culinarias y aquello parecía una especie de avena hecha a base de varias verduras y algo más que no supo cómo calificar.

Verán, tras el incidente, a Shion le llamó mucho la atención que, dos de sus más recatados niños se pusieran rebeldes y todo por un par de chicas. Se conmovió ya que, nunca vio a sus niños enamorados y él, con lo conservador que era debido al siglo en el cual fue criado, siempre desaprobó la actitud mujeriega inculcada por el de Libra.

Fue por esto que, al conversar con Dohko llegaron al acuerdo de que hablarían con los muchachos sobre lo que estaba pasando, y le solicitó al pelirojo visitara a su pequeño Mu. Él por su parte se encargaría de Camus pues sabía que era una persona difícil de hacer hablar.

_-Tu actitud de hoy me sorprendió-_

_-L-Lo lamento por eso, en ningún momento fue mi intención faltarle el respeto- _habló Camus serio, a lo que Shion río por o bajo dejando con duda joven.

-_Por el contrario…estoy muy feliz por eso. Hasta ahora noté que mis pequeños ya se han hecho todos unos hombres- _tras decir esto, se puso de pie y abrazó a Camus haciéndolo chocar contra su cintura, acto que hizo sonrojar al francés por la vergüenza- _me alegra que estén luchando por lo que aman, no solo por su deber como Santos de Athena. _

_-Excelencia…hay algo que quiero preguntarle. _

.

.

.

Mu caminaba despacio rumbo a su templo, a pesar de haber recuperado su energía se sentía cansado. Esos ángeles…estaba seguro que el poder espiritual de esa señorita monja era igual o mayor al de la diosa Athena.

-_Oh, llegaste carnero junior- _dijo Dohko recostado en uno de los pilares del templo de aries.

-_Maestro…¿necesita algo?-_habló Mu con total respeto. No supo por qué, pero a su mente llegó el pensamiento de que el caballero de libra ahora no sólo era uno de sus maestros, sino también podría decirse que ahora era su "suegro" tomando en cuenta que se le declaró a su hija y esta le dio el "sí" en especias.

-_De hecho sí. Shion estaba preocupado por lo niños, así que me pidió que viniera a darte una vuelta. Vamos adentro, Kiki preguntó por ti. _

Al ingresar, sintió el abrazo de su discípulo que lo miraba preocupado. No había presenciado la pelea, pero los estruendos se escucharon hasta el templo de aries haciéndolo sentir un poco asustado.

Mu, luego de asegurarle al menor que estaba bien, preparó algo de cenar invitando al maestro y posteriormente, ordenándole al niño que se retirara a su habitación pues él y el maestro debían hablar cosas de adultos. Sobra decir que el chico obedeció a regañadientes pues él era todo un adulto ya.

_-Observando que estas perfectamente bien iré al punto. ¿Cómo es eso de que te gusta mi hija?-_soltó de sopetón el tigre haciendo que Mu se atragantara con el té que había servido.-_Vamos, vamos niño. Ya estás grande como para que te pongas así. _

_-L-Lo lamento mucho maestro- _se disculpó sonrojado.

-_Adelante, responde a lo te pregunté._

_-B-Bueno…si, es cierto. Me gusta su hija maestro. _

_-Mmm…¿y desde cuándo?- _preguntó con aburrimiento. Por fuera aparentaba un total calma, pero por dentro sentía que explotaría, ¡él apenas estaba recuperando el cariño de su bebé- que hasta ahora no lo tiene aún- y resulta que este niñato ya se la quería llevar…papá…papá no lo permitiría!

-_C-Creo que desde la primera vez que la vi en mi cumpleaños…- _le dijo nervioso rascándose la cabeza. El maestro estaba inusualmente cansado y eso lo tensaba aún más.

_-Entiendo…¿Y bien? ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con ella? _

¿Acaso aquello era lo que se llamaba "pedir la mano de una hija"?

-_Bueno…supongo que quisiera tener una relación con ella. _

_-Bien… Escucha Mu- _habló el mayor poniéndose de pie en pose de profesor de escuela- _hay ciertas reglas que debes seguir si quieres mantener el corazón de mi hija y el tuyo- ya que si se lo rompes haré lo mismo contigo- _amenazó inmediatamente el mayor haciendo sobresaltar al carnero. - _Sé que mi relación con Ariannita no es la mejor- _¿Ariannita? ¿Cuándo le puso ese sobrenombre? - _pero te diré que como su padre me preocupo por su bienestar y ahora como mi bebé se ha enfrascado rumbo al mar de los hombres es mi deber decirte que quiero que la cuides. Te lo abierto, pequeño Mu, quiero que mi bebé llegue virgen al matrimonio. _

El color de piel del pelirosa se tornó blanco como la nieve cuando procesó estas últimas palabras. Creo que al anciano maestro le agarró un poco tarde para hacer ese señalamiento ya que ellos dos ya habían tenido su primera experiencia- en el caso de ella- sexual.

Al menos rescató algo, hasta antes de él Arianna era virgen, pero creo que esa información era mejor no rebelarla por el momento, no estaba con energías para luchar ahí y ahora.

Escuchó al de Libra hablar por varias horas más sobre consejos amorosos que claramente él no practicaría pues eran por lo demás ridículos, sintiéndose solo contento porque esa mañana él fue el afortunado de ser el primero – y se aseguraría que el último- para el demonio.

.

.

.

_-Yo…Quiero que me hable de la mujer con la que murió el anterior caballero de acuario. -_habló el galo sorprendiendo un poco a Shion.

_-Mmm…Creo que no podría decirte mucho. Dégel era en extremo reservado y más con esa chica. _

_-¿Por qué?- _preguntó interesado. Sabía que entre la historia de su antecesor y esa chica albina había una conexión.

-_Bueno…Una vez que Dégel visitó Bluegraad con Kardia él trató de conquistarla. Así al volver no volvió a referirse sobre ella. Me parece que su nombre era Seraphina. _

Ese tal Kardia sonaba demasiado parecido a cierto alacrán alborotado que conocía…

-_¿Qué pasó realmente con ellos?_

_-Tengo entendido que la señorita era una princesa de Bluegraad, pero pasó toda su vida muy enferma. Dégel no supo que ella murió hasta que, en una misión, la encontró convertida en el receptáculo de Poseidón cuando el oricalco se liberó. Para detenerla, Dégel creó un ataúd de hielo y ambos murieron congelados. _

¡Claro! Ahora todo tenía sentido. Asi que la historia que la chica albina contaba no era más que la de su antecesor y esa mujer a la que amó. El caballero de las estrellas sin duda alguna era Dégel pues sabía por boca de Shion que fue al único dorado que se le concedió la privilegio de estar en Star Hill al lado del anterior Patriarca estudiando las estrellas.

La montaña de la que hablaba debía ser el ataúd que empezó a congelarse cada vez más por las bajas temperaturas del lugar…Aunque…todo eso se le hacia muy extraño, él no era fiel creyente de las historias repetidas así que no debería creer que ese incidente sucedería de nuevo ya que ellos no eran reencarnaciones de sus antepasados, ¿o sí?

Analizó la información dándose cuenta de varios puntos en común: Danna y Seraphina, princesas de Bluegraad con una frágil condición de salud, ambas conocieron a un caballero dorado, específicamente el de Acuario. Se enteró, por palabras de Shion, que Dégel afirmó una vez estar enamorado de Seraphina…A él le atraía en demasía la chica de ojos zafiros…Seraphina murió antes de que fuera utilizada por Poseidón…Según el ángel a Danna le quedaba poco tiempo de vida… ¡Por Athena!...Eso…no significaba que la princesa de Bluegraad estaba destinada a pasar por lo mismo, ¿cierto? Ellos dos no estaban destinados a repetir la misma historia, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

**¡Holis! Se viene capítulos llenos de dulce amor, tensión, peleas sentimentales, revelaciones y mucho más. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Me despido. **


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.

.

.

.

Entrada la tarde el caballero de Libra se dirigía al consultorio médico para visitar a su hija y a la amiga de ésta pues según el médico hasta esa hora podrían recibir visitas. De camino alcanzó al carnero junior mientras este había pasado por Piscis a saludar al de cabellos aguamarina.

Luego de que el pelirosa finalizara su conversación se unió al Dohko ya que él también se dirigía a ver su chica y darle quizá un poco de su sangre para que esta recuperara mejor su energías- aún recordaba que la albina la había forzado a beber la suya para hacerla pelear- y bueno, a lo mejor y la morena lo necesitaba.

Camus se unió cuando ambos hombres pasaron por Acuario y a su vez, Milo hizo acto de presencia para acompañar a los demás argumentando que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y ver a dos semi moribundas sería algo divertido. Tras decir esto se gano una mirada nada grata por los tres hombres.

Ya en el consultorio médico Marín les había dicho que era la hora de comer de las chicas, así que ellos amablemente se ofrecieron a llevar los alimentos para ellas. Mientras iban por el pasillo tranquilamente pues no había más personas los cuatro escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la habitación donde las muchachas estaban, así que, alertados corrieron alertados, no sabían si podía ser un nuevo peligro:

-_¡Deja de lanzarme el suero Arianna! ¡Te volviste loca!_

_-Eso te ganas ¡monja mentirosa! - _gritó fuertemente la morena mientras se encontraba posicionada a horcajadas de la albina y le vaciaba una bolsa de suero.

-_¡Voy a matarte maldito demonio de baja categoría!- _contestó amablemente la chica mientras forcejeaba con la morena logrando salpicarla también. Con un movimiento ágil de sus piernas logró hacer un impulso que hizo caer a Ariana al suelo de sentón y en consecuencia la chica le dio una mirada de querer matarla.

_-¡Voy a anticiparte aún más la muerte, bruja! Además, no puedes maldecir, eres una monja, estúpida- _respondió nuevamente la morena al insulto y acto hecho por su en ese momento enemiga.

_-No seas dramática. Pareces una niña haciendo berrinche. No tengo que consultarte nada… ¡Aquí la bruja eres tú! Además…Ya te dije que soy aspirante, así que puedo maldecir lo que quiera… ¡Maldita, maldita, maldita!- _Al escuchar lo dicho por su amiga Arianna se levantó del suelo rápidamente lanzándole encima a la chica que se encontraba aún en la cama viéndola desde abajo.

Los varones presenciaban la escena anonadados. Aquella habitación estaba desordenada, con los utensilios médicos tirados por el suelo y la almohada de Arianna, en apariencia, destrozada. Ambas estaban mojadas de un líquido que catalogaron como suero pues fue lo que presenciaron al momento de abrir la puerta.

Lo que más les sorprendía a los hombres eran las miradas de furia que se echaban la una a la otra ya que, Arianna literalmente se convertía en un caramelo andante cuando la de ojos zafiros se encontraba presente, mientras que la albina generalmente mostraba una paciencia imperturbable sin importar la persona y ahora, ambas estaban gritando y lanzándose insultos. Tenían un repertorio bastante variado valga señalar.

Cuando el de Libra notó las intenciones de su hija de lanzarse nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de su amiga, con rapidez la tomó por la cintura y la sostuvo evitando que la aspirante fuera nuevamente golpeada.

_-¿Se pueden saber qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- _Dijo con un tono de voz fuerte haciendo que ambas salieran de su estado colérico y notaran a los restantes caballeros de pie en el marco de la puerta. Al saberse descubiertas ambas enrojecieron varios tonos por debajo del rojo y al ser tan blancas fue bastante notorio por lo que se dispusieron a desviar la mirada.

Unos segundos después, Dohko las hizo sentarse en la cama con dirección a él mientras su miraba expresaba un regaño silencioso y los valientes varones se quedaban atrás viendo como sus chicas eran regañadas por el maestro. A decir verdad, Camus y Mu también esperaban una explicación ante tal comportamiento.

-_¿Y bien?¿Cuál hablará primero?- _reiteró viendo como ambas bajaban la mirada.

_-Fue ella- _respondió rápidamente Arianna.

-_¡¿Disculpa?!...Fuiste tú quien empezó todo- _le respondió Danna indignada. Lo que le faltaba, ahora la quería hacer quedar como la culpable de todo.

-_¡Me mentiste! No me dijiste que ibas a morir pronto- _respondió molesta la morena haciendo que más de uno ahí empezara a entender las razones del enojo de la pelinegra.

-_No tengo que decírtelo todo, ¡No eres mi madre!_

_-¡Esto sí!_

_-¡Agh! ¡Estas haciendo un drama por nada! Ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte las razones, solo te me lanzaste encima como el animal que eres…_

_-No me llames animal…monja mentirosa…_

_-¡Basta las dos! -_regañó nuevamente Dohko harto de la situación- _Discutiendo de esta forma no lograrán aclarar absolutamente nada…además, ambas vienen recuperándose, no deberían estar peleando entre ustedes. _

_-¿ Y a ti quién te metió en la discusión de todas maneras?- _respondió altanera la morena. No sabía por qué pero ver a Dohko ahí le molestaba, ese viejo estaba actuando como si realmente fuera su…padre y eso la molestó.

_-¡Es cierto!-_ secundó la ojos zafiro mirándolo con reproche.

_-Es increíble que para esto si se unan mocosas malcriadas- _se quejó Dohko mientras les daban un merecido golpe en la cabeza.

Sobra decir que esta acción fue errónea pues empezó a sentir un aire hostil y frío a sus espaldas, no había que ser un genio para saber cuáles niños eran los que estaban expresando su enojo.

-_¡Es todo! Me largo de aquí- _afirmó la albina mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía molesta hacia la salida.

-_¿A dónde vas?- _preguntó Arianna molesta, aún no habían terminado su conversación y la muy cobarde huía.

-_A donde no tenga que ver tu cara ni tenga que soportar tus acosos…_\- no finalizó su oración ya que la hija de Dohko la tomó por los pies haciéndola caer y nuevamente se puso sobre ella y empezó a tocarle descaradamente los pechos frente a todos los varones.

-_Puedo abusarte si quieres- _le dijo con una mirada divertida pues sabía que el punto débil de su amiga radicaba exclusivamente en que era muy tímida en el ámbito sexual. Ellas no eran dadas a hablar de sexo ya que la chica enrojecía y se desmayaba anta tales comentarios "vulgares"- _ahora que recuerdo tu tienes pechos grandes Danna- _Milo al ver tal escena a la que calificó como "prospecto de lesbianismo erótico", empezó a dar gracias a Athena por tan buena decisión que tomó al decidir acompañarlos.

Mu palideció seriamente con la escena pues ahora si que estaba empezando a dudar sobre los gustos de su chica. Al parecer sus celos en principio si eran justificados…

Camus, contra todo pronóstico y como un acto que se ve una vez cada doscientos años enrojeció ligeramente cuando realmente cayó en cuenta de los _GRANDES ATRIBUTOS_ que poseía la albina y que eran recalcados por el masaje que la morena hacía. Se empezó a imaginar unas cuantas cosas que podría hacer él y entonces se sintió sucio por manchar en su mente a una persona tan angelical como Danna.

_-¡SI NO TE QUITAS DE ENCIMA LE DIRÉ A DOHKO LO QUE TÚ Y MU HICIERON!- _Gritó Danna a todo lo que sus pulmones dieron haciendo que Arianna parara en seco su acción y se pusiera pálida.

-_¿Cómo es que…_ -empezó a decir pero rápidamente se mordió la lengua. No se echaría al agua con Dohko ahí, era más que seguro que haría un escándalo peor.

La albina al sentirse en libertad se levantó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación dejando a los implicados con un pequeño problema…

.

.

.

Danna corrió lo más rápido que su salud física le permitió, llegando a una especie de claro. Empezó a sudar frio porque, a pesar de que era un lugar precioso, no tenía i idea de como llegó ahí y por tanto no sabría como volver.

_-¡Aquí estas!- _exclamó Camus quien la siguió tan pronto la vio salir. La verdad es que con lo revelado por Danna no quería quedarse en esa habitación, sin mencionar que realmente se preocupó por la salud de la mujer.

-_¿Ahora eres una especie de acosador? Antes a mucho costo hablabas- _le reprochó Danna algo molesta. Cuando estaba enojada siempre le gustó que la dejaran sola hasta que se calmara y ver al caballero ahí le estaba empezando a caer como un golpe en el hígado.

_-Hoy andas muy temperamental- _le respondió Camus con sorna. Aún no se sacaba la espina con esa mocosa. Él no era dado a molestar a las personas, pero admitía como placer culposo que le gustaba ver a la chica molesta. Su cara enrojecía y hacia gestos por lo demás graciosos.

_-No me quites la paciencia tu también caballero porque te juro que no respondo. _

_-¿Y qué me harás?- _le dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba a una distancia que Danna consideró peligrosa y que atentaba contra su ministerio de no hombres.- _A lo mejor…y quiero que respondas…mocosa. _

¡Ese tipo iba a besarla! Debía hacer algo, ella no podía estar con nadie, ella no podía enamorarse, ella no quería que la maldición se cumpliera, ella no perdería su hábito…

-_T-Tengo que rezar- _dijo nerviosa poniendo sus manos sobre la boca del muchacho quien se sorprendió ante el rechazo de la chica.- _R-Rezaré para calmarme…entonces puedes irte, tu no compartes mi creencia después de todo jeje- _finalizó tratando de desviar el tema.

Camus la miró seriamente mientras se incorporaba y la veía sentarse en el pasto con un rosario de cruz que la chica sacó de su bolsillo. La vio hacer unas señas en su cara con su mano derecha y cerrar los ojos, para concentrarse supuso.

No le daría el gusto. Él era tolerante con las religiones, así que, se sentó y chocó su amplia espalda con la de pequeña figura de ella.

_-¿Q-Qué estas haciendo?- _preguntó Danna nerviosa. Sentía perfectamente la gran musculatura que el caballero de acuario tenía en su espalda. "_No pienses nada impuro Danna"_ fue lo que pensó rápidamente.

-_Empieza a rezar, lo haré contigo…aunque no sepa nada- _contestó Camus mirando fijamente al cielo y empezando a escuchar la voz de la albina emitir oraciones una y otra vez.

No sabía como explicarlo, pero en esos momentos sentía una paz como nunca en su vida tuvo. Era como si justo al lado de ella los problemas y las guerras no existieran, como si la guerra contra Lucifer no existiera, como si realmente esa tal maldición no existiera.

Cuando la escuchó tartamudear al sentir su espalda chocar sonrió ligeramente, alegre por presenciar nuevamente esa parte tímida de ella, misma que se intensificaba cuando él estaba cerca. Su mente empezó a divagar con el sonido de la voz de ella, tan suave, tan amena…Se preguntó ¿qué era aquello que le atraía tanto de ella? Y la respuesta fue "_su santidad…Danna era tan pulcra, tan sacra, como un ángel" Su belleza no tenía comparación…era sin duda un ser divino. _

.

.

.

_-¿Hay algo de lo que deba enterarme?- _preguntó Dohko a los jóvenes restantes en la habitación, Milo por su parte decidió irse en cuando vio a su amigo helado irse detrás de la chica monja. A veces no entendía a su amigo, es decir, Camus tenía mujeres haciendo fila literalmente por salir una noche con él, y resulta que se encapricha con una que por su religión debe ser virgen para siempre.

-_Pues la verdad es, que de nada sirve ocultarlo. Mu y yo…-_no terminó su oración ya que el pelirosa tapó su boca impidiéndole seguir hablando y por ende decirle la verdad a su padre.

-_Estuvimos entrenando maestro. V-Verá, Arianna me pidió que en principio lo guardara en secreto ya que usted podría molestarse. _

_-¿Por qué me molestaría algo como eso?- _preguntó extrañado Dohko. Algo le olía medio extraño ahí.

_-Arianna pensó que a lo mejor usted querría entrenarla y bueno, al decirme a mi…-_Arianna lo veía incrédula. Mu era un cobarde.

-_Pues no tengo problema Arianna. Puedes entrenar con Mu…Por cierto, viendo que estas mejor te dejo la comida que Marin te mandó, yo debo ir a hacer patrulla con Aldebarán. Nos vemos. _

Cuando se aseguró que Dohko estaba fuera del área soltó a la chica y está lo miró increpándolo con una ceja levantada:

_-¿Por qué le mentiste?_

_-B-Bueno…p-pienso que…no deberíamos andar revelando nuestra intimidad a los demás. Es algo privado…-_dijo con nerviosismo, al parecer Arianna era una persona que decía las cosas sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias.

La vio darle una mirada no tan convencida, pero luego ella se acercó a la bandeja traía por Dohko y miró con desagrado los alimentos. En verdad que ni porque era su propio padre sabía que ella no ingería comida humana. Es un idiota.

_-Puedes alimentarte de mi si quieres- _le dijo Mu con una sonrisa tan encantadora que el enojo que sentía ante la mentira de su amigo se le bajó en un instante.

-_S-Solo un poco- _le contestó ella algo sonrojada y nerviosa. Cuando lo vio desabrochar un poco su camisa para darle acceso a su vena principal recordó parte de los sucesos vividos la mañana del día de ayer y nuevamente se sonrojó.

Lentamente se acercó y con mucho cuidado empezó a morder aplicando la fuerza suficiente para rasgar la piel. Sería mucho mas delicada esta vez.

Mu la sostenía por la cintura mientras la sentaba en sus regazos, se sentía tranquilo cada vez que ella hacía eso y no podía mentir, era algo que a él lo llenaba de éxtasis.

_-Sabes, nunca te vi peleando de esa manera con tu amiga. Parecías una niña pequeña y hacías gestos en verdad adorables- _comentó riendo por lo bajo el dorado. A pesar de su sorpresa al ver el cuadro montado por ambas chicas en el fondo se sintió conmovido por la ternura que su chica demostraba mientras hacia una especie de "berrinche".

ÉL entendía ciertamente la molestia de la chica. Cuando escucharon al ángel decir que la albina tenía poco tiempo de vida se llenaron de sorpresa y preocupación, además, él sabía que ambas mujeres tenían un lazo que más que una amistad era de familiaridad.

Arianna al escuchar el tono burlón con el que el muchacho habló mordió un poco más fuerte haciéndolo emitir un quejido esta vez de dolor.

_-Vamos, vamos, no te enfades linda. _

_-Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas- _habló por fin la chica separándose de él y buscando una toalla de papel para limpiarse los restos del líquido carmín de sus labios. Mu se abrochó la camisa y se encaminó a abrazarla por la espalda, sentía que luego de todo lo sucedido creció en él un miedo a perderla como nunca lo imaginó.

_-Ari lo siento. Debí haberlas ayudado antes de que las lastimaran tanto. Te juro por Athena que no permitiré que nadie vuelva a tocarte nunca más, ni siquiera un cabello.- _habló serio en el cuello de la mujer que amaba disfrutando a la vez del olor de ella. Lavanda…ella en sí misma era como un tranquilizante para él.

_-Está bien. No necesito que me protejas. Soy una mujer independiente- _Mu quedó sorprendido pero de inmediato río, era más que obvio que debió esperarse una respuesta así. Su chica no era una princesa que requería ser salvada, era una compañera con la que formaría un equipo.

_-Hoy te ves feliz Mu- _señaló ella ante los numerosos gestos y sonrisas que en ese corto tiempo él había demostrado.

_-Si, lo estoy. Gracias a ti me siento feliz. _

_-O-Oye Mu, ¿crees que podríamos repetir lo de ayer?- _preguntó de pronto la morena sonrojada. La verdad es que…ese momento romántico con el caballero la había vuelto a hacer sentir el mismo cosquilleo en su parte baja.

Al principio Mu iba a negarse, estaban aún en el hospital después de todo, pero al ver el gesto tan tierno que tenía en esos momentos su chica debido a la propuesta descartó la idea. Ya se ocuparía él de no hacerla gemir muy fuerte, así creerían que estaban en la visita aún.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Capítulo 15! ¡Up!**

**Saben, de verdad me dio mucha gracias escribir una parte donde tanto Arianna como Danna pelearan entre ellas. Siento que la conversación siguiente que se viene entre ellas será profunda y muy significativa para que ambas crezcan como mujeres así que no se lo pierdan. **

**No se por qué pero siento una dualidad en ambas parejas. Con Camus y Danna solo puedo pensar en una cosa: son una pareja en extremo dulce. Siento que, en el caso de Camus está lleno de paciencia, entendiendo la forma de ser y las creencias de Danna y considero que eso es parte de su actitud calmada y fría. **

**Por otra parte, Mu y Arianna son fuego y pasión. Si lo notan son los que más acción íntima han tenido y no lo digo exactamente porque sean los protagonistas. **

**Sin más, ¡nos leemos!**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana. Desde el incidente Arianna había pasado toda una semana evitándola, siendo cortante con ella, e incluso, prefirió estar en Libra que volver a Piscis por no compartir la habitación con ella.

Al principio le restó importancia, eran puros berrinches de su amiga, así que decidió no darle importancia los primeros días y continuar con su rutina: básicamente entrenar para logar mantener un lapso de tiempo con el campo dimensional abierto. Al fin logró dominarlo y llegar a tres horas, era su límite y estaba feliz por eso ya que, Shion le mencionó que, según sus expectativas aquello debería ser tiempo suficiente, aunque en el fondo se sentía algo dolida por la actitud de su amiga y eso fue algo que no le pasó desapercibido al dorado de acuario que estuvo durante todos esos días acompañándola en sus oraciones a pesar de que era terrible y se enredaba mucho.

Se sentía realmente cansada y la verdad es que, se decidió al finalizar su entrenamiento que tomaría al toro por los cuernos y hablaría en definitiva con Arianna, no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así, quería darle su explicación.

Gracias a la habilidad de Miguel, esa tarde logró sentirla en casa de Libra nuevamente, Dios que esa chica era obstinada, ella sabía que no debía estarla pasando de las mil maravillas con su padre pues siempre quería golpearlo.

Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar al templo y la vio teniendo una charla con el pelirosa mientras Dohko preparaba algo de comer, se imaginó que el chico debía ser la razón de la recién descubierta tolerancia de la pelinegra.

_-¿Qué quieres?- _preguntó la pelinegra de una manera hostil como solo le habían escuchado aquella vez en el templo patriarcal.

_-Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora.- _respondió Danna seria.

Dohko y Mu las miraban empezando a sentir preocupación, realmente las cosas no se veían nada bien entre ellas.

_-Como puedes ver, estoy ocupada- _dijo levantándose del sofá- _así que puedes retirarte por donde entraste…_

_-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces…¡muévete ahora!- _respondió la peliblanca con autoridad y elevando la voz. En ocasiones esa chica parecía la madre de Arianna, fue lo que Dohko pensó.

Arianna la miró por unos segundos y dejando a ambos hombres asombrados empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida del templo sin decir una sola palabra, mientras que la albina se retiraba con un pequeño "Disculpen". Dohko sabía que debía dejarlas hablar pues eran una conversación personal entre ellas, pero justo esa vez, sintió la necesidad de ir y escucharlas. Había algo dentro de él que le decía que realmente debía estar presente en esa conversación, aunque fuera oculto pues sabría más acerca de su hija, su deber de padre se lo decía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegaron a un pequeño quiosco que habían colocado más que todo para Saori cuando esta quería despejarse, pero en vista de que estaba en desuso Danna lo catalogó como el lugar perfecto para dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas.

_-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- _inició la pelinegra con ira en su voz.

_-Sí, si tienes. Necesito que entiendas las cosas. _

_-Aquí no hay nada que entender más que eres una mentirosa que me ocultó el hecho de que moriría. Es todo. _

_-¿Querías saber por qué lo hice, no? Bien te lo diré. Te mentí…porque quiero que rompamos este vínculo que tenemos. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mu y Dohko no tardaron en seguir a las mujeres apenas estas estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para poder ser descubiertos, pero en el camino, se toparon con Camus quien venía en busca de la albina y fue entonces que Dohko le explicó la situación y su inquietud a ambos caballeros, los cuales, no dudaron ni un segundo en obedecer a su petición e ir tras ellas.

Ambos llegaron justo en el momento donde la albina decía lo de romper con aquel vínculo de amistad que ambas habías cosechado por tantos años quedando impactados ante la revelación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¿D-Disculpa?-_su voz apenas salía. Ella simplemente no podía procesar aquella oración sin sentir como si un puñal la atravesara. Su amiga, su hermana, lo último que le quedaba en este mundo le decía que quería romper su vínculo…_-D-De qué rayos hablas- _finalizó conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-_Así como lo escuchas. Quiero que tu y yo ya dejemos de tener este vínculo que no es más que algo tóxico para las dos en este preciso instante. _

_-¡No puedes decir eso! ¿Tóxico? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡¿Acaso vas a abandonarme tú también?! No puedes…no puedes irte yo…yo me iré contigo entonces, pero por favor no te vayas y me dejes sola…eres lo último que me queda Danna- _Explotó en llanto la morena. Ese que había estado conteniendo desde la pelea, ese que estuvo conteniendo por su propia negativa ante la muerte de su amiga, de no aceptar su inminente soledad. La abrazó fuertemente llorando con mayor fuerza y entre suspiro y suspiro murmuraba un "no me dejes" que no tardó en hacer efecto en la albina.

-_Suéltame…No hagas las cosas más difíciles Arianna…por favor….- _pidió la chica sintiendo como sus fuerza de voluntad se desvanecía ante las súplicas de su ella.

-_Danna…por favor, por favor yo te prometo que me iré contigo. Solo tienes que pedirlo y…_

_-¿Y vas a abandonarlos?- _preguntó la ojos zafiros haciendo quedar en shok a la pelinegra- _¿Vas a abandonar a Mu? ¿Vas a abandonar al hombre del que te enamoraste por mí? ¿A tu padre que ha luchado por ganar tu aprecio? Que está arrepentido por su pecado y ahora busca la redención a través de tu perdón. ¿Vas a dejarles el problema que tú continuaste al matar a Lucifer? ¿Eso harás? ¿Te marcharás sabiendo eso? _

_-M-Mu podría…él podría entender y…y aquí son fuertes podrán derrotar a los demonios sin ti y sin mi. _

_-Arianna solo escucha lo que dices- _suspiró cansina Danna- _estas diciendo puras incoherencias. _

_-Lo único que quiero es que no me dejes tú también…ya perdí a mamá y a papá, ya no tengo a nadie…- _decía mientras con lágrimas miraba suplicando a la albina, la cual, viendo que no estaba llegando a su punto secó sus lágrimas y trató de explicar las cosas de manera más comprensiva. Quizá soltó la bomba de la manera incorrecta.

-_Arianna mírame- _pidió a su amiga mientras le alzaba el rostro- _tu no perdiste a tu madre ni a Gin, ellos no te dejaron ni te abandonaron, ellos fallecieron y ahora están en un mejor lugar, estoy muriendo Ari…jamás te abandonaría…pero quiero y necesito que entiendas las cosas porque de lo contrario no tendremos paz. _

_-E-Esta bien yo…yo voy a escucharte- _accedió la pelinegra mientras que con el dorso de su mano limpiaba las lágrimas que caían en su rostro.

-_Bien…Sabes, tu y yo hemos estado juntas desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que llegamos al punto donde Arianna no existe sin Danna y viceversa, siempre hemos hecho todo juntas, siempre nos hemos elegido la una a la otra sin importar nada, pero creo que ya es hora de terminar con eso porque ya no tenemos ocho años. Ya crecimos Arianna, ya somos adultas y es algo que no sabíamos hasta ahora. Hemos vivido en nuestra burbuja tanto tiempo que se volvió nuestra realidad. Ari, tu y yo no sabemos valernos por nosotras mismas y eso es algo que aprendí en el convento. Soy una completa inútil, somos unas completas inútiles… _

_-Ahora todo tiene sentido- _dijo la ojos café interrumpiendo- _es por eso que me estás diciendo todas estas cosas horribles, te lavaron el cerebro en ese lugar. Desde que ingresaste has cambiado mucho, tomaste decisiones sin decirme nada, incluso te fuiste un año a África y cuando ellos murieron…lo único que hiciste fue darme el pésame por una llamada…_

_-Es que ese exactamente mi punto. ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Tu amante? ¿Tu posesión? No debo consultarte nada por que __**ya somos adultas**__, tomamos nuestras propias decisiones sin consultar ni depender de otros, por que es eso. Tu y yo tenemos una relación de dependencia que no te va a permitir hacer una vida al lado de la persona que amas. Hasta hace unos minutos estabas dispuesta a abandonarlo por mí. ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos quince años? El niño que me gustó de la aldea al pie de la montaña…Le quebraste el brazo porque él había tomado mi mano. _

_-¡Él no te merecía!_

_-¡Ya suelta el cordón umbilical! Tu no puedes decidir quién me merece o no, solo yo puedo hacerlo. _

_-Sabes, me estás haciendo ver como si la dependiente fuera únicamente yo pero qué hay de ti. Tú también creaste todo esto. Esa vez, cuando teníamos diez años y fuimos a jugar al bosque. El hombre que intentó violarme…ese al que golpee haciéndolo quedar inconsciente…¡tú lo mataste! ¡Lo lanzaste vivo al río lleno de cocodrilos y te quedaste ahí escuchando sus gritos mientras yo temblaba! Me prometiste quedarte a mi lado para siempre después de eso…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los hombres estaban en blanco, toda esa plática los tenía con el corazón en la mano. Ningún pensamiento era capaz de atravesarlos pues una cosa era más impactante que la otra, al punto de que, procesar un pensamiento sería perderte en aquella plática.

"Tú lo mataste" era lo que resonaba en la cabeza de Camus una y otra vez mientras no quitaba la mirada de la albina sin creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Su santa…ella…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Danna bajó la mirada. Aquello que les sucedió fue el secreto más grande que ambas habían guardado, no lo dijeron a nadie, ni siquiera a Gin o a Mila.

_-Era una niña… yo también tenía miedo de ese hombre, ¡hice lo que pude para salvarte! No iba a abusar de ti únicamente, ¿o crees que me amarró simplemente para dejarme ahí? También iba a hacerme eso a mí…nunca permitiría que un daño así te sucediera, ni a ti ni a nadie. _

_-Fue por eso que entraste al convento, ¿no? Fue la primera vez que mataste a un hombre y pensaste que ingresar a ese lugar te daría el perdón…pero no fue así, pensaste que ese fue el primer paso para que esa maldición de tu familia se cumpliera. No solo yo alejé a ese niño de ti, tú también lo rechazaste de todas maneras. Te has estado ocultando en un hábito y un velo para que nadie te ame porque no soportarías cargas con la muerte de otra persona…Fue la decisión más cobarde que has tomado…_

Un sonido sordo interrumpió la plática, un sonido sordo que interrumpió los segundos de silencio ante la bofetada que la albina le propinó a la morena mientras la miraba con dolor.

_-T-Tu no sabes…no sabes con el peso que he cargado todo este tiempo…No pude deshacerme de la sensación de sentirme como una asesina y lo que más me tortura es el hecho de no arrepentirme por lo hice…porque lo volvería a hacer por las personas que amo…Tienes razón fue una decisión cobarde, pero fue mí decisión, de Danna…mía como una adulta por que sí, es probable que enloquezca sabiendo que por mi culpa otra persona falleció. _

_-D-Danna yo…de verdad lo siento- _pedía la chica. Sabía que con aquello se había excedido.

Ella tenía razón, luego de aquél suceso donde por poco roban su inocencia simplemente se sostuvo de la albina al punto de que no le importó nada más. Si Danna estaba a su lado no necesitaba a nada ni a nadie, siempre creó problemas con la tranquilidad de que sin importar la magnitud ella daría la cara y solucionaría todo. Fue por eso que durante ese año que estuvo sola en las montañas luego de la muerte de sus padres se sintió terrible, pasando hambre, frío y necesidad.

Era cierto, ¿qué sabía hacer ella? Gin y su madre siempre se encargaron de todo. Ella no sabía lo que era alimentarse por sí misma hasta hace muy poco que sus instintos le ganaron y mordió al dorado de aries. Ni siquiera era capaz de hacer algún quehacer doméstico para poder ser una persona independiente.

Ahora que lo entendía, se dio cuenta que la única que decidió crecer fue Danna, ella salió de su burbuja.

-_Ari…es era de crecer sabes, es hora de tomar decisiones. Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, sea aquí o desde otro lugar, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea…pero…ya no estás en mi lista de prioridades y tampoco quiero estar en la tuya…ahora hay dos personas que deben ocupar mi lugar y eso está bien…Es hora de nuevo comienzo para las dos- _finalizó sonriendo.

_-Está bien. Pero con una condición. Si yo encuentro la manera de que no mueras…dejarás de ser una monja y…¡te casarás y tendrás un bebé! Se que hay una persona que me ayudará a salvarte y esta vez…voy a elegir a Mu y me esforzaré por no hacer sufrir a Dohko también- _finalizó con una sonrisa mientras veía como la albina se ponía tan roja como un tomate, supuso que fue por hablarle del bebé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los varones no emitían comentario alguno, cada uno se encontraba procesando la información…

Dohko sentía una rabia consigo mismo. Fue más valiente una chiquilla que él, una chiquilla que no sabe nada del mundo protegió a su hija, fue su madre y ahora se esforzaba por hacerla madurar y crecer aún y cuando ni ella sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, pero ahí estaba, impulsándola a crecer, a perdonar y a perdonarlo.

No había duda de que él realmente les debía mucho a esas personas. A su hija principalmente porque faltó en su deber de padre para protegerla de cualquier peligro, no pudo hacerla crecer valiente, fuerte, no pudo ser el primer príncipe azul que ella conociera, todo lo contrario, terminó siendo el monstruo bajo su cama y ahora, la albina le pedía a ella que lo perdonara simple y llanamente…a pesar de todo esas niñas tenían el corazón más puro que jamás vio en su vida, ni siquiera en su diosa.

Mu al principio se sentía triste, por un momento realmente pensó en que quizá sería mejor dejar aquél amor hacia el demonio, entendía que jamás podría competir con la mujer que ha sido la vida entera para su amada, pensó que dejarla ir también es una parte de amar a una persona, él jamás la tendría atada a él.

Empezó a sentir como aquello que sentía y se reforzaba en él cada vez más era en vano…hasta que la escuchó afirmar que ella se quedaría con él, que lo elegiría a él. La chica que le movía el piso decidió luchar a su lado, eligió corresponder a sus sentimientos y eso lo hizo inmensamente feliz.

Era hora de hacerle entender a la morena la intensidad del amor que sentía por ella, él la haría sentir más amada, al punto de que al fin ella sintiera paz en lugar de dolor ante la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Sería él quien le diera ese nuevo comienzo, sería él quien de ahora en adelante le daría los buenos días y pasara las noches a su lado sin soltarla.

Ahora ella podría aferrarse a él tanto como quisiera…

¿Cómo juzgarla? ¿Cómo marchar la visión celestial que ella le daba sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo? ¿Cómo no querer protegerla si era quién se sacrificaba por los demás? ¿Cómo no querer secas las lágrimas de esos ojos zafiro? ¿Cómo no querer ponerla en un pedestal si a pesar de todo, era un ser hecho de amor y perdón? ¿Cómo no admirar su fortaleza si se enfrentó a todo siendo apenas una niña? y ahora, como mujer seguía luchado aún con la muerte haciéndole compañía…

Sería él, esa otra persona que le ayudaría a arrebatársela a la muerte sería él. Camus de Acuario haría suyo a ese ángel, así tuviera que robarla de Dios.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡oh por Dios! Este capítulo fue enormemente difícil de escribir…estaba demasiado lleno de emociones fuertes, sentimientos encontrados y realmente derramé lágrimas pues hay que meterse en el papel muchas veces y fue lo que hice si quería transmitirles esos sentimientos de dolor, amor, perdón, etc, a ustedes. **

**Jamás duro más de un día escribiendo un capítulo y bueno, este me tomó como pueden notar varios. Creo que lo más complicado de todo es plasmar todas las emociones distintas que pueden sentir 5 personas ante una misma situación y realmente espero haberlo hecho bien, podía sentir este capítulo y la tristeza del mismo en mi. **

**Creo que fue un capítulo de crecimiento personal especialmente para la protagonista ya que, realmente a mi concepción era una niña mimada que tuvo que soportar grandes pérdidas en un lapso muy corto y creo que cualquiera se destruiría con eso, así que me pareció importante darle un golpe de crecimiento y que vaya fortaleciéndose emocionalmente poco a poco ya que lo que viene será intenso. **

**Agradezco los reviews enormemente, son mi motivación para seguir adelante, los amo. **

**PTD 1: No las violaron por si no quedó muy en claro, fue un intento más bien, pero claro, en una situación de esas hasta el más mínimo acto puede generarte un trauma, más como finalizó la situación y tomando en cuenta la edad de ambas. **

**PTD 2: Les recomiendo el ost de la serie tonari no kaibutsu kun, se llama Tetsukazu no Kanjou, es super lindo y emotivo y fue en lo que me inspiré para escribir este capítulo. **

**Sin más, nos leemos.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían logrado solucionar las cosas al fin, realmente sintió como si un peso se le fuera de encima ante la final respuesta positiva que Arianna le dio luego de expresarle su sentir. Era un sentimiento que debía sacar ya que de lo contrario sentiría que su pecho explotaría de tanta angustia por ocultarle la situación de su muerte.

En apariencia todo estaba bien ahora, ambas estaban felices y con su amistad restaurada nuevamente, o al menos fue lo que incluso los varones escondidos pensaron.

De un momento a otro, escucharon a la morena empezar a hablar fuertemente a la albina, la cual, en apariencia estaba empezando a hiperventilar por falta de aire.

Dohko les prohibió acercarse ya que quizá aquello era una reacción normal como consecuencia de la situación de entrés vivida por la albina y su precaria salud, pero la preocupación no los dejó ni un momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de finalizada la conversación, Danna sintió un fuerte mareo que la hizo arrodillarse nuevamente en el suelo, aquella sensación era simplemente terrible, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y se veía de manera difusa.

Veía a su alrededor como la silueta de su amiga se deformaba en colores vívidos, era como si estuviese bajo el efecto de alguna droga, pero ¿cómo? Ella nunca fue afín a esas cosas, entonces no entendía aquel mareo incesante.

La voz de su amiga la escuchaba lejana, como si esta se estuviera alejando poco a poco de su lado, para finalmente, luego de un enorme dolor de cabeza sentir como su conciencia dejaba su cuerpo volviendo todo a su alrededor negro. Pronto se vio a sí misma bajo una completa oscuridad que la empezó a asustar, no había sonido alguno del exterior, no divisaba a la persona que la acompañaba y cada vez que intentaba gritar su garganta no emitía sonido alguno.

Cuando la vio caer al suelo sin motivo aparente Arianna se acercó preocupada, sabía que Danna era propensa a crisis nerviosas así que pensó que a lo mejor esto sería una de ellas ya que la escuchó respirar con dificultad mientras se sostenía el pecho y la cabeza.

_-Danna, ¿estás bien?- _la mirada de ella era extraña, primero el zafiro de sus ojos se volvió opaco, como si la mujer a su lado no fuera más que un cadáver viviente- _Danna, ¿tienes un ataque de nervios? ¡vamos dime algo!- _no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. La chica temblaba como con un papel y su cuerpo frágil empezaba a sentirse frío, ella trataba de hacerla volver sacudiendola, pero sin reacción alguna hasta que nuevamente miró sus ojos…estaban rojos…rojos con una gran pupila negra…rojos como los suyos…rojos como los de un demonio.

Mientras la miraba fijamente analizando la situación bajó su guardia y por ende no pudo defenderse cuando la albina, ahora sin uso de razón, se le abalanzó tomándola por el cuello y asfixiándola con una fuerza extraordinaria que no creyó su amiga poseía.

Algo estaba realmente mal, los gestos de ella eran extraños, dibujando una sonrisa apretaba su cuello aumentando la fuerza ejercida sobre él, a ese paso le rompería la tráquea…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mu apenas miró la escena donde la morena estaba siendo asfixiada ignoró la orden de Dohko y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo tratando de quitar las manos de la albina del cuello de Arianna, quien, no dejaba de moverse tratando de liberarse del agarre de su amiga, pero era inútil. La chica la tenía fuertemente sujetada sin amago alguno de soltarla, más bien, podría asegurar que quería matarla por la mirada fija que le daba.

Trataba de hablarle para hacerla entrar en razón sin éxito alguno ya que la chica estaba como ida de sí misma y notó lo extraño de sus ojos, del color similar al de su chica cuando esta perdió el control, pero a su vez, de un negro espeluznante como nunca vio en su vida y que lo dejó paralizado.

_-¡Dejala tonta! Vamos Danna las estás asfixiando- _decía Camus quien, al ver a Mu correr para auxiliar a la chica que estaba siendo atacada, no dudó en ayudar a su amigo y a su vez detener a la albina que estaba actuando como una genuina loca. La sostuvo por la cintura sin éxito y siendo consciente de que esa mujer no llegaba a un peso superior a los 55 Kg, ¿entonces por qué parecía que pesaba una tonelada? Era como si su cuerpo se transformara pasando de la carne al hierro en ese tramo de tiempo.

Mu miró preocupado a Arianna quien poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento por la falta de aire, no lograba comprender por qué rayos ni él ni Camus aún con su fuerza no lograban quitarla de encima, debía hacer algo o su demonio moriría.

Sin embargo, en medio de su desesperación no vio cuando Dohko se acercó y tomando una roca del suelo golpeó fuertemente a la albina en la cabeza haciendo que esta soltara automáticamente a la pelinegra quien empezó a toser y a recuperar el aliento mientras Mu la sostenía y la abrazaba con protección.

_-Oye muñequita, ¿me quieres explicar que rayos te pasa?- _preguntó Dohko con más dudas que otra cosa, estaba seguro que esa niña no poseía algún tipo de trastorno de bipolaridad.

La observaron levantarse lentamente del suelo con su cabeza empezando a sangrar y una mirada aún más espeluznante que la anterior, sumado al hecho de que las marcas del demonio empezaban a asomarse por la pálida piel de ella. Ciertamente él no era el mejor creyente del mundo, pero parecía que a esa niña la estaba poseyendo algún demonio…

_-San…gre…sucia. Mataré a la…sangre…sucia…mataré…al oricalco…mataré a los…santos…los mataré a todos- _habló para sorpresa de los presentes la chica con una voz grave, amenazante y tétrica. Nunca en sus vidas habían presenciado algo como eso.

Mientras la chica repetía estas palabras una y otra vez el ambiente se volvió pesado y todo a su alrededor empezó a llenarse de grandes cantidades de agua inundando el quiosco y haciendo que todo a su alrededor se llenara de enormes remolinos…

-_¿Dohko qué le pasa a Danna? -_preguntó Arianna a su padre asustada por todo aquello, esa en definitiva no era su amiga y ciertamente dudaba que de esos enormes torbellinos cuyas gotas eran capaces de atravesar la piedra de la infraestructura debido a la gran presión con la cual se dispersaban fuera a salir Rafael como usualmente lo invocaba Danna.

En cuanto sintieron las primeras gotas punzantes el de aries utilizó su Crystal Wall protegiéndolos del daño.

_-N-No lo sé, es como si…como si el mismo Poseidón estuviera lanzando su furia sobre nosotros… _

No tenían seguridad sobre qué hacer exactamente, pero dadas las circunstancias, no hubo que ser muy inteligente, había que atacarla utilizando sus poderes, no había de otra. El pelirojo miró de reojo al dorado de Acuario con preocupación, él actuaria pero su pequeño no sabía qué decisión tomaría y lo entendía, no podía pedirle que atacara de muerte a la persona que amaba.

Antes de decidir y actuar por sí solo vieron como a espaldas de la albina la figura del ángel guerrero apareció, portando la misma armadura que utilizó para cazar a la bestia demoníaca que apareció anteriormente en el portal, sacó su enorme espada e hizo un corte limpio a la espalda de la mujer.

Todo se detuvo, las aguas que salían de su alrededor cesaron de golpe quedando todo en un silencio profundo. Los ojos de ella volvieron a su zafiro habitual antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo mientras nuevamente Rafael la apuntara al cuello con su espada. Parecía que iba a matarla…

_-¡Espera! -_gritó Camus para sorpresa de los demás- _¿Qué haces? No puedes hacerle daño ella es tu ama…_

_-Ella es una intermediaria…solo Dios es nuestro Señor de Todo, además…su cuerpo acaba de ser poseído por un demonio y un ser pagano. No puede seguir viva ahora…-_finalizó haciendo amago de atravesarla con su espada para dar fin.

La sangre no tardó en brotar cayendo sobre su rostro inerte. La espada estaba siendo detenida milímetros antes de que esta atravesara el pecho de la mujer.

Mu y Camus adivinando la acción del ser celestial utilizaron su velocidad para frenar aquel golpe fatal dirigido a la chica. Sus manos tomaron la hoja con fuerza haciendo que se cortaran con el filo de la misma mientras Arianna era sostenida por Dohko quien estaba en total posición de pelea. Celestial o no, si debían enfrascarse en una pelea ahí para defender a la amiga de su hija lo haría. Qué irónico, hace unos momentos estaba dispuesto a atacarla con tal de salvar a su hija y ahora más bien, todo lo contrario, para igualmente cuidar lo más preciado que su pequeña tenía.

_-¿Qué haces caballero? ¿Buscas morir acaso?_

_-Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti, ángel…- _respondió el de Acuario empezando a congelar significativamente la espalda de Rafael.

-_No permitiremos que le hagas daño- _secundó Mu a la amenaza de su compañero.

Viendo la determinación que ambos hombres poseían bajó su guardia y retiró la espada. Era sorprendente como dos insignificantes humanos eran capaces de plantársele a él, un ser proveniente de Dios, con tanta valentía. No había duda que su naturaleza pagana los hacía ignorantes a la situación.

_-Entiende algo, caballero. Ella no es mi ama, nuestra función, es destruir la presencia de Lucifer en el mundo y lo hacemos a través de ella, pero no somos parte de ella. La protegemos por ser creación del Altísimo, pero incluso su tiempo en esta tierra es relativo y si se vuelve una amenaza para la humanidad y para Dios deberá ser liquidada. _

Camus miraba con furia a ese ser mientras de sus manos brotaban cantidades de sangre, no entendía nada. Cuando rezó con Danna sintió una paz y una sensación de calidez en su pecho la cual la chica le explicó "_era el amor de Dios por todos sus hijos que se plasmaba a través de algo llamado rosario_", entonces ¿por qué hacerle eso a ella? Si estaba siendo poseída no era su culpa si no de alguien más.

_-M-Mi Señor…- _Danna desde el suelo habló suavemente, sus palabras eran interrumpidas por bocanadas de sangre que salían de su boca- _Mi Señor Dios…es misericordioso…y perdonará…la falta de su sierva…pero pido a su Santa Madre…interceda por mi…para luchar contra…el mal que…me aqueja. _

Ante aquellas palabras Rafael se inclinó tomándola del suelo y haciendo unas marcas que se añadieron a la cruz de su brazo, las cuales se empezaron a incrustar en su piel como llagas.

_-Estas llagas te protegerán del maligno nuevamente, sin embargo, fuiste poseída por la debilidad de tu espíritu, dependerá de ti únicamente que este acontecimiento no vuelva a suceder. _

Arianna se acercó a ella rápidamente sosteniéndola con protección, ella tampoco permitiría que a su amiga le sucediera algo.

-_Rafael…descansa tranquilo, yo evitaré que suceda de nuevo y si pasa yo misma la traeré de vuelta con una paliza. _

Con una señal afirmativa el ángel desapareció y la sangre proveniente del cuerpo de la albina desapareció, siendo su vestido manchado únicamente por la de los caballeros al detener la espada que amenazaba su vida. A su vez, Mu sintió como el ardor en sus manos desapareció y al mirar descubrió que aquellas no estaban, únicamente había unas tenues cicatrices que daban testimonio de lo acontecido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despertó sintiéndose absolutamente desorientada, con su cuerpo pesado y un dolor en su cabeza terrible. Su mente iba poco a poco procesando lo último que recordaba y se asustó incorporándose ante las imágenes de eso dos seres atacándola sin piedad.

_-Danna despertaste- _se acercó Arianna quien tenía unos vendajes en el cuello. Cuando la albina la miró se preocupó y preguntó de inmediato por lo que había pasado.

Arianna le contó todo lo sucedido mientras ella solo miraba el suelo en silencio, estaba muy arrepentida por sus acciones, aunque estas no fueran voluntarias.

-_Pero yo estoy bien, lo importante es saber qué pasó, explícanos por favor. _

¿Explícanos? Miró detalladamente y observó que, debido a su trance del momento, no reparó en que en la habitación se encontraban además Shion, al cual supuso Dohko alertó de inmediato, Mu y Camus.

-_Yo…no lo sé… _

_-Trata de recordar- _intercedió Shion, como Patriarca no podía permitir que se inmiscuyeran en su Santuario de esa forma.

_-Ellos solo…se metieron en mi cabeza- _el temblor volvió y las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia contrarrestando su rostro de aparente "tranquilidad"- _empezaron a llamarme asesina…u-una y otra vez y yo…no podía hacer nada- _finalizó con un llanto un poco más elevado mientras era abrazada por Arianna quien trataba a duras penas de otorgarle algo de calma.

_-Por ahora descansa aspirante. Mañana hablaremos sobre este tema con más calma. Los demás nos retiramos… _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando se aseguró de que Danna estuviera dormida emprendió rumbo a la salida donde encontró a Dohko y a Mu esperándola.

_-¿Cómo está?- _preguntó el anciano maestro con genuina preocupación.

_-Marín le dio unos tranquilizantes así que se durmió. Iré a darme un baño y volveré para seguir con ella, Camus está por ahora…_

_-Entiendo que estés preocupada Arianna, pero tu también necesitas descansar, fuiste atacada …-_realmente el dorado estaba preocupado y fue justo por esto que no se atrevió a contradecirlo.

-_Gracias Dohko- _dijo mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a su padre. No pondría más peros y realmente debía agradecer que fue gracias a él que continuaba con vida ya que la había salvado no una sino tres veces ya.

Durante el abrazo que le dio sintió un nerviosismo en su estómago, eran como mariposas…

-_N-No tienes nada que agradecer…JAJAJAJA…Bueno…es mejor que yo me retiré ya. _

Cuando el dorado de Libra se alejó lo suficiente Mu se acercó a ella con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro:

-_Te ves contenta linda. _

_-¡S-Solo le estaba agradeciendo! ¡Nada más!- _respondió rápidamente la morena mientras adquiría un tono rojo en sus mejillas cual tomate.

_-Jaja, está bien. Tranquila. _

_-Bien, será mejor que vuelva a Piscis, Afrodita se preocupará si no llego…_

_-Ven conmigo a Aries- _pidió Mu mientras la sostenía de la mano. Ante esa solicitud Arianna nuevamente adquirió un rojo en sus mejillas, realmente luego de lo sucedido no estaba como para "jugar" nuevamente. Mu como si estuviera leyendo la mente de la pelinegra sonrió nuevamente- _Deja de pensar mal. No sucederá nada de lo que piensas, esta vez quiero ser yo quien te cuide. El enemigo ha estado penetrando nuestras defensas significativamente y me preocupa que algo te llegue a pasar…así que quédate conmigo en Aries, quiero tenerte a mi lado._

La mirada de él nuevamente la instigó a no negarse, es decir, Mu podía ser realmente muy convincente y ella no entendía por qué cada vez que sacaba esa sonrisa de príncipe azul sacado de un cuento de hadas ella no tardaba en derretirse y caer redondita por él.

_-E-Esta bien…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de que los varones se fueron Arianna se quedó acompañándola hasta que Marín llegó con unos tranquilizantes que la hicieron dormir un rato. Ciertamente ahí su voluntad pudo más ya que el miedo que sentía en esos momentos fue mayor que los medicamentos.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y una presión se instaló en su pecho junto con nuevas lágrimas, realmente nunca en su vida había experimentado un miedo como aquél.

Corrió a encender las luces, pero a medio camino chocó con un cuerpo que la hizo gritar.

-_Shhh…espera soy yo. Danna tranquila soy yo- _Camus la sostenía con fuerza mientras la sentía temblar y respirar con dificultad- _estas bien ahora, tranquila. - _dijo mientras hacía que la chica lo mirara fijamente, a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver claramente el verde de los ojos del muchacho.

Lo abrazó con fuerza empezando a llorar con mayor fuerza…

-_E-En esa oscuridad yo…¡yo deseaba verte!- _confesó la albina suavemente pero fue escuchado perfectamente por el dorado.

-_Aquí estoy mon amor…Me voici mon petit ange- _habló en su idioma natal. Sabía que no era un momento adecuado para expresar, en palabras que ella entendiera, sus sentimientos, realmente no olvidaba los deseos de ella de entregarse a su Dios…algo que ciertamente le daba una enorme envidia, él daría su vida entera porque ese ángel fuera suyo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Capítulo 17 listo! Esta vez me aseguré de que no se me fuera una palabra mal escrita ya que, el anterior tuve que resubirlo. En verdad sentí muchísima pena y vergüenza con ustedes, juro estar más al pendiente con eso. Tuvo una depresión de un día por la vergüenza… **

**En fin…tardé en actualizar ya que estuve ocupada y bueno, ayer 2 de febrero fue mi cumpleaños así que…bueno no hay mucho que decir. **

**Espero que disfruten y mando saludos a vivian141991, espero que te siga gustando el fic cada vez más. **


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol de Grecia se colaba por su ventana haciendo imposible continuar con su apacible sueño, realmente le estaba costando dejar la calidez de su almohada, se sentía tan bien, tan fuerte, tan dura…esperen…¿fuerte? ¿dura?...

El análisis sobre estos dos calificativos hacia su almohada la hicieron levantarse rápidamente y mirando al que estaba realizando el trabajo de dicho cojín se encontró a un caballero de acuario profundamente dormido a su lado mientras la sostenía de la cintura fuertemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y no dudó en revisar si todo estaba en orden- entiéndase que ambos estaban con sus respectivas ropitas- y al darse cuenta que esto efectivamente era así respiró aliviada.

_-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí caballero?-_ preguntó la albina en un susurro mientras chocaba su frente con la del peliverde intentando no despertarlo.

_-No podías dormir, así que me quedé_\- la respuesta llegó también en un susurro que la hizo despegarse como si aquellas palabras y el contacto la estuvieran quemando.

La mirada de ambos se encontró durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos para ella, pero que duró apenas unos segundos gracias a que la puerta de la habitación del hospital fue brutalmente interrumpida por la morena que se encontraba preocupada por el estado de salud de su querida amiga:

_-¡Danna! ¿Estás despierta?...¿He? ¿Y este qué hace aquí?_\- preguntaba Arianna desde la puerta con una sonrisa pícara.

Mu se sorprendió también al ver a Camus recostado como si la cosa no fuera con él…es más, podría jurar que tenía una mirada de ligera irritación ante la interrupción de su chica. No podía negar que aquello era algo anormal en el de acuario, pero, a diferencia de Arianna, él solo les brindó una sonrisa un poco más reservada.

_-A-Ari…Esto no…no es lo que parece…-_ trataba de decir la albina mientras se ponía como un tomate maduro, lo cual era muy visible dada lo blanco de su piel.

-_Uhhh…entiendo, entiendo. Te creo querida amiga…solo me pregunto si Shion que viene detrás de nosotros pensará lo mismo_\- habló irónica la morena.

El carmín de sus mejillas se espantó en cuestión de segundos al escuchas las palabras de Arianna. ¡Si esto se agregaba a su informe su carrera ministerial se iría a la basura!

_-¡Escóndete ahora!-_ le gritó al dorado de acuario desesperada.

Este maldiciendo por la bajo abrió la ventana y salió de la habitación rumbo a su templo. Maldita sea la mujer de Mu y su Excelencia por interrumpir así su pacífico despertar al lado de la aspirante. Hacía bastante que no dormía tan bien y menos por estar al lado de una mujer -lo cual era una acción que no frecuentaba, generalmente se limitaba a algo carnal- pero al menos se sentía satisfecho de haber compartido una noche con su ángel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de que Camus se fuera, Shion ingresó a la habitación y básicamente fue a verificar el estado de la muchacha. Ella le comentó la manera en que se sintió cuando fue poseída no sabiendo exactamente cómo fue posible aquello, sin embargo, les informó acerca de las palabras de Rafael al decirles que, se habían aprovechado de la vulnerabilidad de su mente dada la situación que vivió al discutir con Arianna.

Shion le aconsejó evitar emociones fuertes que fueran a desestabilizarla ya que, dado lo que Dohko le había informado les fue complicado detenerla aún y cuando tanto Mu como Camus utilizaron su fuerza y a duras penas estaban logrando detener el ahorcamiento hacia la hija del anciano maestro.

_-Lo lamento mucho_…-se disculpó avergonzada con Arianna- _no fue mi intención…_

-_Lo sé Dannita y no tienes que pedir disculpas-_ dijo la pelinegra mientras la abrazaba.

_-Señorita aspirante_\- interrumpió Shion con gesto serio- _sé que es imprudente de mi parte ya que está en plena recuperación, pero necesito saber si posee o no dominio sobre el portal, el tiempo se acorta y el eclipse será en tan solo una semana…._

-_Sí, lo sé. Y descuide, lo tengo controlado. Miguel logró absorber la habilidad de los gemelos de géminis con éxito y puede invocarla en el momento que se le ordene. Únicamente está la limitación del tiempo._

-_Dos horas y media, ese es el límite, ¿cierto?_

_-Sí Señor. _

-_Muy bien, reuniré a todos para informar acerca de la situación…Por cierto_\- dijo el Patriarca mientras sacaba una carta de sus vestimentas- _Este escrito llegó ayer durante la noche. Está dirigido para usted aspirante y es del convento, yo la he leído y estoy al tanto de la situación, así que lo pongo en su conocimiento para que también se preparen_\- finalizó mientras se retiraba.

Cuando se disponía a abrir la carta Arianna la interrumpió alegando que, por ahora, no debía estresarse sino comer algo y descansar:

_-¡Dohko nos mandó a llevarte a Libra, dijo que nos preparó un desayuno especial!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Debía decir que aquella mesa lucía fantástica, a pesar de que no ingería alimentos humanos fue la primera vez que no sintió repulsión por ellos. Estaba sorprendida de que ese hombre cocinara tan bien.

_-Ni siquiera pienses en probar algo de eso_\- advirtió Mu al verla tan emocionada con los alimentos.

_-No me des órdenes niño bonito_\- respondió ella de mala gana ganándose una sonrisa del pelirosa.

_-Oye niña, ¿segura que estás bien? Cada vez que te veo estás peor de blanca_…-habló Dohko mientras se acercaba a Danna que estaba ida leyendo la carta que Shion le había entregado.

Se la entregó a Arianna y esta al leerla emitió un "necesito vomitar" y se encerró en el baño a devolver la sangre ingerida durante la noche que durmió con Mu en aries.

Mu miró con atención la carta y la leyó en voz alta:

_**-"Convento Hermanas de Bluegraad….La suscrita madre superiora, Lisa Nikoforov escribo la presente carta con el fin de informar al encargado del Santuario Grecia y la aspirante Danna Ivanov que durante los siguientes tres días posteriores llegará un inspector de parte del convento. Lo anterior con el fin de evaluar el trabajo de la aspirante como guardiana del demonio conocido como Arianna-sus apellidos se desconocen. Solicito su valiosa colaboración para facilitar el trabajo del inspector ya que su informe es de vital importancia para la determinación de la congregación y posterior asenso a monja de la aspirante."**_

-_Así que vendrán a observarte…Vaya se debe sentir una presión inmensa…-_habló Dohko

Realmente no estaba coadyuvando mucho a aplacar los nervios de ambas mujeres. Danna estaba en crisis pues no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo hacer para que Arianna se comportara decentemente y sumado al hecho de que, su asenso dependería de ese hombre misterioso las cosas se le complicaban aún más

Arianna por su parte devolvía su estómago sintiéndose mal de pronto, lo adjudicó a los nervios de saber que vendrían a supervisarlas pues sabía que los inspectores eran aterradores…Una vez conoció a uno que llegó a evaluar a Gin y parecía más un demonio que un encargado de convento.

_-Saben_\- habló Mu tratando de calmar a ambas mujeres- _creo que no deberían estar tan preocupadas. Ambas hacen un gran equipo juntas así que estoy seguro de que lo lograrán- _finalizó con una de sus habituales sonrisas dulces.

Misma que fue olímpicamente ignorada por las chicas que se enfrascaron en una nueva riña:

_-¡Escuchame bien Arianna! Esto es importante para ambas, en especial para mí, así que de ahora en adelante te comportarás como toda una señorita_\- Danna no vaciló ni un momento en iniciar el adoctrinamiento de la morena con tal de asegurar su asenso- _Nada de palabras vulgares, nada de insolencias, no responderás de manera grosera y…vas a vestirte con ropa más discreta. _

_-¡¿Disculpa?! Eso no es justo, no viene a vernos el Papa para que me pongas reglas Danna…_

_-¡Lo harás y punto! Sin reclamos jovencita…_

"Parece su madre", fue lo que pensaron ambos varones mientras presenciaban la escena de discusión infantil protagonizada por las chicas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde la llegada de la carta habían trascurrido apenas dos días, dos días que se les había hecho una tortura a ambas mujeres. Arianna se encontraba agobiada pues Danna se encargó de enseñarle un montón de modales basura como los que utilizaban en la realeza, pero bueno, era lógico que su amiga los supiera siendo una princesa.

Sin embargo, aquello era lo peor que había experimentado, es decir, ¡Danna la estaba adoctrinado como si fuera un perro! No había podido pasar un rato a solas con Mu pues la albina le dio un horario de estudio extremo y lo peor de todo fue que le dio unos ropajes que la estaban sofocando en ese calor infernal de Grecia.

Malditos inspectores….

El día anterior un nuevo paquete había llegado al Santuario dirigido a Danna. En él, venía un vestido de monja auténtico en colores negro y blanco con una carta nueva donde se le indicaba que durante la estadía del inspector ella debía portar dichas prendas como requisito obligatorio.

La observó algo extrañada viendo aquél vestido sin emitir comentario alguno, a lo mejor y estaba nerviosa, eso era todo. Sin embargo, a la fecha de hoy, día en que llegaba el dichoso inspector, la notó aún más cortante y ahí si, prefirió intervenir.

-_¿Estás bien Danna?- _habló ella colocándose una ropa más conservadora y mirando a la albina colocarse las holgadas vestimentas de monja.

_-¿Eh?...S-Si claro- _respondió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-_No me mientas Danna…tienes un gesto de funeral increíble…pensé que estarías más feliz por dar un paso más para tu asenso. _

_-Tienes razón…¡y lo estoy! Es solo que…por primera vez en tres años…estoy dudando sobre continuar o no con el ministerio…- _finalizó con la miraba perdida en el suelo.

-_¿Por qué?-_esa afirmación sí que era algo inesperado.

_-Yo…tengo sentimientos extraños sabes, y…al principio traté de ignorarlos…pero ahora afloraron nuevamente…_

_-Mmm…sé exactamente como te sientes y quien me ayudó a aclarar esos sentimientos fuiste tú. _

_-¡¿De verdad?! No recuerdo haberte dicho algo así…_

_-Claro…me dijiste que estaba enamorada de Mu- _finalizó la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

¿Enamorada? ¿Ella estaba enamorada? Eso no podía ser posible ella…ella no le dio esperanzas a nadie, ella no estuvo con hombres, ella…ella charló con el caballero de acuario mientras este la cargaba y la protegía del frío, ella le dijo que se veía hermoso a la luz de las estrellas que tanto odiaba, ella rezó en varias ocasiones con el de acuario mientras le enseñaba la manera correcta de hacerlo, ella lo había abrazado diciéndole que, en la oscuridad en la que se sumergió solo deseaba verlo, ella había dormido con él toda la noche…

-_E-Eso no es posible yo…yo no puedo…_

_-Si puedes- _corrigió Arianna-_ solo que no quieres aceptarlo por miedo a que otra persona muera por ti…En fin…vamos es hora de esperar a ese tipo. _

Ambas se encaminaron a la entrada principal del Santuario. Allí estaban los dorados colocados en dos filas de seis y el Patriarca al centro, Danna por su parte se encontraba al frente aún con una mirada triste que no pasó desapercibida por el dorado de Acuario.

Arianna no podía tener razón, si ella estaba enamorada de ese caballero eso podría significar una inminente muerte que ella no quería. Sería arrastrarlo al peligro pues todo parecía indicar que los demonios no solo buscaban a Arianna sino también a ella cuando la llamaron Oricalco y fue poseída por esos dos seres extraños en su cabeza, además iba a morir pronto…no le daría ese sufrimiento a nadie.

Un hombre se apareció frente a ellos, era alto, sus ojos no se veían mucho pues llevaba unos anteojos de sol negros, su cabello era de un tono grisáceo que denotaba la edad en la que se encontraba. Su rostro mostraba una seriedad bastante fuerte…se notaba a lo lejos que era una persona sumamente estricta.

_-La paz esté con ustedes- _habló el inspector a modo de "saludo".

_-Y con tu espíritu- _respondieron ambas mujeres, Danna se inclinó con mucho mayor respeto ante su superior.

-_Señor inspector, ante usted me presento, soy la aspirante Danna Ivanov y ella es el demonio bajo mi custodia, Arianna.-_al escuchar su nombre Arianna se inclinó respetuosamente imitando el gesto de la ojos zafiro.

_-Mmmm…en primeras impresiones parece que lo has adoctrinado bien, los demonios son seres salvajes así que reconozco en primer momento la labor de enseñanza._

¿Ese viejo decrépito qué rayos se creía llamándola salvaje?

-_Con todo respeto señor…Arianna, pese a su condición, posee una parte humana gracias a su padre, así que solicito se le trate con el respeto y dignidad que Dios le ha otorgado a todas sus creaciones…_

¡Dannita era un ángel que la estaba defendiendo!

_-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Shion, soy el encargado y patriarca de este Santuario. Imagino que está al tanto de las diferencias entre nuestras creencias, así que espero eso no sea un inconveniente. _

_-Claro-_habló con voz arrogante el inspector mientras reprendía con su mirada aún oculta bajo el negro de los lentes a la aspirante por su osadía al contradecirlo- _la madre superiora me explicó el caso especial dado que el padre del de…de la mujer se encuentra aquí. Oh…por cierto, lamento mi falta de modales…mi nombre es Iván…Iván Jokovish…_

_-Un placer. Efectivamente, Dohko, el caballero dorado de libra es el padre de Arianna, pertenece a mi élite dorada que le da la bienvenida. _

Mientras los varones se presentaban y concluían con diversas formalidades Arianna se le acercó cautelosamente a Danna:

_-Oye Danna…¿no sientes algo extraño en ese hombre?_

_-¿Extraño? Por favor Arianna no vayas a empezar…_

_-Aspirante- _interrumpió Iván.

-¿_S-Si?_

_-Antes de iniciar con mis labores de supervisión de la señorita demonio, primero debo evaluarla a usted, recuerde que de este informe depende su ascenso. ¿Es posible encontrar un lugar donde entrevistarla a solas?_

_-Ahh…_

_-El comedor del templo patriarcal está disponible- _interrumpió Shion- _con gusto los llevaré para que hablen. _

Realmente se sentía abrumada…¿Por qué ahora esa indecisión?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18 ¡up! **

**Quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, estuve a su vez actualizando el fic de Death Note y me llevó algo de tiempo, sumado al hecho de que, dado que este es un año muy duro en mi carrera Universitaria estuve bajo mucho estrés y presión que me pasaron factura pues tuve que ir al hospital por una fatiga y migraña bastante fuertes, asi que he estado en reposo durante estos días. **

**Espero que el capítulo les guste, les aseguro que ahora sí se viene lo bueno. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 20.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El salón patriarcal era bastante grande, incluso algo intimidante para una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a ver lugares tan exquisitamente decorados con diseños tan elaborados.

Había una especie de sala con dos pequeños sillones y una mesa en medio que Shion solía utilizar cuando llevaba a cabo reuniones personales con alguno de sus caballeros o bien, simplemente para realizar las labores que como Patriarca le eran encomendadas.

Las enormes puertas del salón al cerrarse produjeron un eco terrorífico como consecuencia del espacio enorme de aquella habitación, no sabía si era producto de su nerviosismo o de su imaginación, pero el ambiente se sentía pesado, tenso…Realmente le sorprendía que una persona que inspiraba tanta tranquilidad como el peliverde trabajara en un lugar así.

_-Bien…empecemos.- _habló el hombre.

-_S-Si-_ qué curioso, a pesar de toda la oscuridad en la habitación el varón a su lado nunca se quitó las gafas de sol, pero, en fin, se concentraría en la dichosa entrevista para que finalizara lo más pronto posible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El resto de los dorados esperaba a las afueras del salón en una pequeña banqueta ubicada al costado de la entrada principal. Mientras aguardaba la salida de ambos, Arianna caminaba de un lado a otro con mucha preocupación pues había algo en ese tipo que no le daba confianza y no era necesariamente porque las personas de ese convento le desagradaban bastante.

-_Harás un hoyo en el piso si sigues caminando así…- _Habló Dohko mientras hacia que los pasos de la morena se detuvieran.

-¡_Ahhg! ¡No puedo evitarlo!- _rebeló exhalando un pequeño grito de frustración- _ese tipo me da mala espina, ¡lo juro!_

_-¿Por qué lo dices? No percibimos nada extraño en él- _preguntó el pelirosa interesado.

_-No sabría explicarlo, a decir verdad, pero es una inquietud en el pecho…y…esta misma sensación solo la tuve cuando vi por primera vez a Lucifer. Es por eso que me preocupa que Danna esté sola con ese hombre. _

_-¡Oh vamos! Las mujeres suelen ser paranoicas por cualquier situación, es decir, ¿qué podría hacerle ese inspector? Es mandado por su monja líder- _habló irritado DM. Esa hija del maestro hacía alborotos sobre cosas sin sentido. Él con su poder ligado a los muertos hubiera detectado fácilmente si se tratara de un muerto.

_-¡No estoy siendo paranoica! Es verdad- _respondió Arianna molesta.

_-No discutan por favor- _habló Shion cansino.

_-No estoy discutiendo, solo hago un comentario realista-_habló el Italiano levantando los brazos con desinterés.

_-Pues toma tu comentario realista y vete al infierno, quizá allá exista alguien a quien le importe lo que hablas- _finalizó Arianna venenosa y dando por terminada la charla mientras los demás solo contenían la risa que les causó ver a ambos discutir así.

_-Yo en este caso apoyo a Máscara- _intercedió ahora Saga- _no es por tratarte de paranoica, pero si hubiese habido algún peligro nos hubiéramos dado cuenta gracias a la barrera de Athena…además, tu amiga es inteligente y fuerte, ella perfectamente patería el trasero de ese inspector. _

_-Creo que Saga tiene razón, debemos ser pacientes.- _Shion con esas palabras dio por finalizada la charla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_Su expediente indica una serie de comportamientos bastante inapropiados de su parte, especialmente durante los anteriores dos años en que inició su ministerio. ¿Qué puede decirme respecto a eso?_

No le podía ver sus ojos, pero estaba más que segura que la mirada de él en esos momentos debía ser aterradora, su voz la estaba desestabilizando haciéndola sentir un miedo absurdo pero que no lograba controlar.

_-Y-Yo…acepto que no he sido una aspirante ejemplar, y no es una justificación, pero al principio por mi desconocimiento sobre todo lo que el ministerio implicaba n-no lo tomé tan enserio. _

_-¿Y qué me dice de ahora? Tengo entendido que incluso partió a África durante un año dejando al demonio sin su vigilancia lo cual es una clara negligencia de su parte. _

_-Y-Yo r-realmente estoy tratando de rectificar mis errores y…y c-con respecto a lo de África A-Arianna se encontraba con el guardián de su madre asi que…_

_-Los guardianes no se comparten y debería saberlo muy bien- _el tono de voz era cada vez más elevado y el miedo en sus venas se hacía más intenso.

_-S-Si. Y-Yo no justificaré mi descuido. _

_-Muy bien…-_ Iván no se molestó en ocultar el desagrado que aquella conversación le generaba, pero debía enfocarse él también en sus propios objetivos.- _Tengo entendido que usted goza de poderes correspondientes a los ángeles para controlar al demonio bajo su cargo…¿Están siendo eficientes? ¿A existido alguna situación en la que no pudiera mantener a raya al demonio?_

_-B-Bueno…Miguel y Rafael que son los ángeles sobre los cuales versa mi poder están en óptimas condiciones y desde que volví a tener contacto con Arianna gracias al permiso del convento no ha presentado ningún descontrol- _ciertamente dudaba que lo ocurrido cuando lucharon con la bestia se tomara como una negligencia suya, es decir, ella misma la había descontrolado y que ingiriera sangre del caballero dorado de aries no era una situación alarmante dado que el joven lo permitía y no presentaba signos de que su salud se estuviera afectando.

_-Quiere decir que el vínculo entre ustedes está en óptimas condiciones…muy bien. Ahora, quisiera comprobar el estado de los ángeles, pero antes de eso, ¿qué tal está su capacidad sensorial para la detección de energías demoníacas?- _aquellas preguntas estaban algo extrañas.

Ella sí le había comentado a la madre superiora sus poderes, pero en los guardianes la existencia de un poder no era algo relevante, más bien era una situación facultativa el decirlo o no, e igualmente, hasta donde tenía conocimiento, la madre no se lo había dicho a nadie…

-_Ammm…bueno yo…no he detectado nada últimamente, pero las energías de Arianna las siento a la perfección…¿Cómo supo sobre los ángeles? _

_-Eh…bueno la madre consideró oportuno ponerme en conocimiento de esto…ya sabe, en caso de que una eventualidad surgiera. Igualmente, no es algo que señalaré en el informe. _

_-Y-Ya veo…_

_-¿Qué tal si me muestra a sus ángeles? Una evaluación rápida de sus estados. Será lo último y me retiraré para regresar mañana con el respectivo análisis del demonio. _

De verdad se sentía insegura…sabía que no debía dudar del hombre que la madre superiora enviara, pero ese miedo y nerviosismo no se le iba.

Respiró profundo y concentrado sus energías invocó a ambos ángeles con el fin de que fueran visto por el hombre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El grupo se encontraba aun esperando a las afuera del salón, llevaban alrededor de una hora cuando alcanzaron a ver las puertas abrirse y al inspector realizar un ademán con su mano mientras se dirigía a la salida del Santuario acompañado ahora de un guardia.

Danna se había quedado estática adentro del salón sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, ella…ella…

_-¡Danna! ¡¿Danna, qué tal te fue?! ¿Estas bien?- _La visión de ella era preocupante, estaba más pálida y con sus ojos llorosos mirando al suelo no dando crédito a lo que acababa de suceder.

Camus la miraba preocupado, a leguas se notaba que algo había sucedido entre ella y ese hombre…si la había tocado o maltratado él mismo se encargaría de mandarlo al infierno.

_-¡Danna responde!- _Arianna empezó a sacudirla tratando de hacerla reaccionar, su mirada reflejaba la profunda preocupación que estaba sintiendo por su amiga en esos momentos.

_-No pude…- _un susurro prácticamente ineludible- _yo…no pude…_

_-¿Qué no pudiste? Era solo una prueba tranquila, no sean tan dura…_

_-¡No!- gritó de pronto la albina mientras se levantaba sujetando su cabeza al borde de la histeria- ¡no puedo invocarlos! ¡No puedo invocar a Miguel ni a Rafael! ¡Ellos no están y mis poderes tampoco!- _el rostro de ella era de impotencia pura y sus ojos zafiro desbordaban en lágrimas.

Aquella revelación les había caído como un balde de agua helada.

_-T-Tranquila si…s-sientate y respira profundo.- habló Arianna sosteniendo por los hombros a su amiga. _

_-¿Qué sucedió Danna?- _esta vez, Camus fue quien hizo la pregunta mientras se arrodillaba a la altura de la mujer y la tomaba por las manos tratando de darle algo de tranquilidad.

Luego de unos segundos de intercambiar miradas ella accedió a hablar:

_-É-Él me pidió que los trajera…y no pude…lo intenté varias veces, pero es…como si los hubiera perdido. _

_-Podría ser que al estar nerviosa te hayas bloqueado- _Mu trataba de buscarle una explicación coherente, pero debía decir que estaba fallando.

_-Lo dudo. Cuando la bestia las atacó podría decirse que estuvieron bajo un estrés peor, aún así logró que los seres aparecieran. _

_-Shaka tiene razón- _Aldebarán habló preocupado. Él no se relacionaba mucho con ambas mujeres, pero debía decir que esa jovencita era muy dulce y tierna, verla en un estado tan deplorable le estrujaba el corazón a cualquiera.

_-¿El inspector te dijo algo?- _Shion era el más preocupado de todos.

No solo se estaba jugando el estado emocional de la chica, sino que, el eclipse estaba a tan solo días y su estrategia de batalla entera se vendría abajo si aquello no se solucionaba.

_-D-Dijo que a lo mejor eran mis nervios…que volvería mañana a evaluar a Arianna y me daría otra oportunidad…_

_-Ni muerta me quedo a solas con ese bastardo._

_-No te pases de idiota porque ahorita lo último que necesito son tus arranques de rebeldía…- _reprendió la peliblanco para sorpresa de todos.

_-¡Mira el estado en el que estás! ¡Te dije que no confiaba en él!_

_-¡Él no me hizo esto! No podría…La única manera de perder a Miguel y Rafael es muriendo o dejando de ser digna para ellos…_

Todos estaban estresados, unos más que otros y en sus respectivos puntos de interés, pero había algo en las palabras de Danna que la dejaron pensando…Conocía a Miguel y Rafael, para ellos una indignidad era señal de un ser o actividad impura…

_-Tu…te volviste impura para ellos…-_reveló Arianna para extrañeza y sorpresa de todos.

_-La impureza es un concepto absolutamente subjetivo- _aclaró Camus, él no permitiría que la pureza de su ángel se pusiera en tela de duda.

_-No para ellos. Si recuerdan Rafael catalogó a los demonios como seres impuros…y cuando Danna me atacó en el quiosco su rostro cambió, tenía marcas del demonio y sus ojos también lo eran…_

_-Te estaban poseyendo…_-afirmó el de aries.

_-Eso no es posible…Rafael puso las llagas en mi brazo- _dijo la ojos zafiro mientras con desesperación subía la manga de sus ropajes y exponiendo la piel en forma de estrías que rodeaban su tatuaje de cruz.

_-Te expulsó al demonio…pero no a la influencia de Poseidón…El Oricalco…te llamaron oricalco y cuando perdiste el control tenías el cosmos de Poseidón, es un cosmos pagano.- _Dohko había unido los clavos sueltos.

_-No puede ser…- _Danna volvió a romper en llanto presa del estrés y la desesperación mientras Arianna la abrazaba con fuerza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No había mucho que hacer, la única manera de sacar a un dios de un cuerpo humano era matándolo, y lastimosamente si la chica moría no contarían con la ayuda de los ángeles…Era una situación en donde lo mirase por donde lo mirase saldrían perdiendo, fue una excelente jugada del enemigo.

Mientras ellos se centraron en crear el momento idóneo, el enemigo fue inmiscuyéndose poco a poco hasta lograr ponerlos en jaque.

Shion había despachado a los presentes ordenándole a Arianna llevar a la aspirante a descansar, lo necesitaba y él debía sentarse a pensar en una nueva situación…lo cual se le estaba dificultando.

_-Amigo…-_Dohko se había quedado con el ex dorado de aries intentando ayudar- _confío por Athena que no todo está perdido. Aunque la pretendan usar como Oricalco el poder de Poseidón están en manos de Julián Solo, y, además, la niña lo ha controlado bastante bien por lo visto. _

_-Aunque lo logre sin las dimensiones no haremos nada…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

En Piscis, Arianna les pidió que las dejaran solas, dado el estado de su amiga sabía que necesitaba estar a solas así que la llevó a la habitación y dándole un tranquilizante esperó hasta que esta quedó totalmente dormida.

Ella por su parte se quedó en la sala para vigilarla durante la noche y pidió disculpas a Mu por no poder acompañarlo esa noche.

_-Tranquila linda, en estos momentos ella te necesita más que nunca.- _fue la amable respuesta que el carnero le había dado acompañada de un cariñoso beso y una tierna sonrisa para posteriormente dirigirse a su templo.

Entrada la noche, Camus de enrumbó a Piscis no pudiendo controlar sus emociones de querer estar al lado de la albina y justo cuando se disponía a ingresar la voz del dueño de la doceava casa lo detuvo:

_-¿Piensas ingresar sin mi permiso?_

_-…_

_-No entiendo el por qué haces estas cosas. Sabes que las monjas no llegan a conocer varones y por su vocación mucho menos se disponen a amar a uno. _

Afrodita tenía razón. Lo que hacía no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y era una actitud por mucho inusual en él, pero esta vez no podía controlarse. Esa mujer se estaba volviendo el mundo entero para él, la necesidad de tenerla era cada vez mayor y saberla prohibida a su tacto o a sus besos lo incitaba aún más a quererla para sí de una manera obsesiva, casi psicópata.

_-Te daré mi permiso- _autorizó el aguamarina- _pero te advierto que esta será la última vez que cedo de tal manera. No olvides que estás en mi casa y debes cumplir con mis reglas- _la amenaza fue directa, algo nunca antes visto por el dorado de Acuario.

_-Concédeme tu permiso Caballero de Piscis, para ingresar a tu templo y visitar a la aspirante. También pido disculpas por mi ofensa._

_-Vaya, esa mujer te debe estar enloqueciendo para que te inclines ante mí- _sonrió burlón el de la doceava casa.- _realmente esas mujeres han puesto patas arriba este santuario. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

La escueta conversación con Afrodita - si es que a eso se le podía llamar conversación- fue tediosa, odiaba cuando al de Piscis se le daba por jugar al astuto.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Danna que miraba hacia ventana mientras estaba sentada en la cama, aún triste por lo sucedido.

_-Por lo que veo los tranquilizantes no te hacen efecto._

_-Vete- _soltó ella de manera firme y cortante- _quiero que dejes de buscarme. _

La mirada de él se volvió seria, definitivamente algo estaba mal y él no se iría hasta averiguarlo.

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No te debo explicaciones…_

_-Si las debes- _respondió rápidamente no dando su brazo a torcer.

_-Estas obstaculizando mis aspiraciones…- _la mirada de ella tenía el rencor inmerso, sin embargo, él sabía que aquel sentimiento no era verdadero. Su ángel no era capaz de sentir odio.

_-Tus aspiraciones son convertirte en monja, entonces hazlo, no te lo impediré. _

_-¡Estás haciendo que dude! ¡Haces que me sienta insegura! _

Al escuchar estas palabras Camus se acercó a ella, la cercanía de ambos dejaba un espacio minúsculo entre sus pechos y sus rostros.

_-El último dato.- _habló el galo en un susurro mirándola fijamente a los ojos- _las aspirantes no se entregan al celibato hasta convertirse en monjas. Lo cual implica que puedes caer ante la lujuria sin que tu ministerio se irrespete. Me pregunto…¿cuánto más vas a contenerte conmigo?_

La estaba devorando con la mirada, pero ella lo sabía, él no se refería a la lujuria como pecado, sino a los sentimientos que ella prácticamente se había encargado de confesarle inconscientemente. Su cabello blanco como la nieve brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, misma que se enaltecía por lo próximo del eclipse, sus ropas de hábito habían sido suplantadas por un camisón corto que llegaba arriba de sus muslos y esa noche a Camus lo estaba enloqueciendo como nunca…esa mujer era como su fruto prohibido.

_-Una noche…esa será tu recompensa por cumplir con tu tarea… dame una noche donde seamos simplemente un hombre y una mujer…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 19 ¡up!**

**Antes de expresarme quiero darles infinitas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado. Gracias a Dios ya estoy bastante recuperada y mis primeras vacaciones inician este fin de semana así que podré estar más tranquila y darme mi tiempito para mi. Debo decir que fue gracias al apoyo de todos y también de mi pareja que fue quien estuvo a mi cuidado que logré recuperarme y sobrellevar mejor esta nueva etapa en mi carrera. **

**Realmente no saben la tranquilidad y felicidad que me dio su apoyo, se han ganado mi más sincero amor porque realmente aún no puedo creer que el fic tenga tantas visualizaciones y a varias personas que lo siguen ≤3**

**Dicho esto…¡ahora sí que la cosa se pone buena! **

**¿Rodea algún misterio sobre Iván? ¿Qué significa su llegada al Santuario? **

**¿Hasta dónde habrán llegado Camus y Danna? **

**¡Esten pendientes! ¡Nos leemos y les mando muchos besos! **


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se levantó temprano para cumplir con las tareas correspondientes que como caballero poseía. Shion realmente era quién se estaba preocupando significativamente dada las condiciones actuales de su posición.

Le había dado un punto al peliverde cuando este mencionó que, aunque Danna no estuviera siendo controlada por el poder de Poseidón que permanecía en el Oricalco, el hecho de no poseer a los ángeles ya era una abrumadora desventaja para el Santuario. Realmente no pudo dormir de la preocupación ante la situación pues el Santuario había sido extremadamente vulnerable a los ataques del enemigo y parte de su desventaja radicaba en que había demonios con tanto poder que ni siquiera ellos podían detectarlos y la barrera de Athena apenas y los afectaba.

Realmente él se estaba esforzando mucho por mantener la calma, sabría que perder los estribos en esos momentos sería peor, especialmente porque era la vida de su hija la que estaba en juego.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de la pelinegra que, para su sorpresa, le pidió amablemente conversar con él:

_-¡Claro, pasa!- _en cuanto la vió Dohko cambió su gesto de preocupación para así evitar inquietar a Arianna.

_-Yo…quería hablarte sobre Iván…_

_-¿Sucede algo?- _cuestionó el de Libra centrando su atención en absolutamente todos los gestos que su hija mostraba con el fin de verificar que no hubiera nada extraño o peligroso para ella.

_-Si. De hecho, te busqué porque no quiero molestar a Danna, antes de venirme pasé a verla y estaba profundamente dormida, así que no quise molestarla. _

_-Puedes decirme cualquier cosa- _trató de apaciguar el pelirojo lo más que podía.

_-¿No te parece extraño que le pidiera a Danna invocar a Rafael y Miguel?_

_-Bueno…en un principio no, digo…ambos comparten la misma religión y ambos seres son espléndidos, cualquiera quisiera verlos. _

_-No me refiero a eso- _habló la pelinegra sentándose a su lado- _entiendo que los ángeles no aparecieran por que Danna se volvió impura, pero…¿por qué le pidió eso cuando oportunamente no los logró invocar?. No me saco de la cabeza que eso fue para comprar algo._

_-¿Algo como qué?- _vaya que su hija lo estaba haciendo empezar a pensar desconfiadamente de ese tal Iván.

_-Las condiciones de Danna. Qué tan apta está no para ser monja, sino para algo más, solo que no logro conectar nada por el hecho de que fue la madre superiora quien lo envió. A pesar de que es una mujer muy amargada no es una mala persona, eso te lo aseguro. _

_-Ciertamente ese inspector es algo extraño…¿has hablado de esto con alguien más?_

_-Con Mu, pero el muy idiota me dijo que estaba exagerado- _refunfuñó molesta.

Ella antes de visitar a Dohko fue a Aries para expresarle mejor al carnero su sentir, creyendo que el dorado la entendería le explicó sus dudas y sospechas, pero este le recalcó que ninguno de ellos había detectado alguna cosa fuera de lo común en Iván y que por ende debía mantener la calma.

¡¿Acaso era una broma?! ¡Si ese hombre parecía más un muerto viviente que otra cosa! Además, que no se quitara sus gafas negras bajo ninguna circunstancia- Danna le había comentado que ni en su interrogatorio los removió a pesar de estar bajo una semi oscuridad- le sonaba demasiado extraño.

Ella sabía que en ese tipo había algo extraño, solo que aún no sabía qué.

_-Vamos Ariana, no te ensañes con Mu, después de todo su incredulidad es justificada. Ninguno de nosotros ha sentido alguna energía maligna proveniente del hombre y la barrera de Athena tampoco. _

_-Pues tendrás que disculparme, pero creo que deberían hacer algo con sus defensas, ¡son pésimas! Crixus ingresó como si estuviera en el infierno mismo a pesar de que a mi si me hizo sentir algo débil…pero incluso el demonio bestia que casi nos mata ingresó a través de portal y su fuerza no disminuyó un poco. _

_-Tienes razón- _vaya, eso sí que la sorprendió- _Shion me expresó la misma inquietud ayer, no sabemos cómo, pero…es como si algo o alguien estuviera debilitando la barrera desde adentro. _

_-¿Cómo es eso posible?_

_-Escúchame primero, ¿sí?- _ante el gesto de afirmación de su hija decidió continuar- _ayer no dormí analizando la situación y me di cuenta que, esa vez cuando el demonio bestia atacó no dejaba de repetir la palabra "Oricalco" mientras luchaba con él. Y lograron poseer a Danna con el poder no solo del demonio, sino también de Poseidón, esto quiere decir…_

_-Que es muy probable que quieran usar a Danna como contenedor de ese poder- _finalizó Adrianna.

-_¡Exacto! Y si mi teoría no está herrada, diría que…desde que el demonio bestia ingresó logró crear alguna especie vínculo con Danna que posibilitó no solo que la poseyeran, sino además que la barrera se debilitara. _

_-Pero, Rafael dijo que la posesión se produjo porque Danna estaba emocionalmente débil. _

_-Y eso podría haber sido un facilitador. Lo cual señala que mientras la monjita esté al borde de la histeria hace más fácil una posesión en ella. _

_-Esto se pone cada vez peor…-_suspiró Arianna con preocupación.

-Losé …y…_Arianna hay algo que quiero pedirte. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

La habitación de Piscis se encontraba habitada únicamente por la albina que recién despertaba de su pesado descanso. El lado de su cama donde su acompañante se encontraba ayer ahora estaba vacío y sin importar qué la noche anterior fue en verdad maravillosa, la indecisión en su corazón lejos de disminuir aumento, haciendo que sus nervios volvieran a salir a relucir:

**Flasback. **

_-"Una noche…esa será tu recompensa por cumplir con tu tarea… dame una noche donde seamos simplemente un hombre y una mujer…"_

Cuando la albina dijo estas palabras el corazón del francés dio un vuelco completo no dando crédito a lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar, su ángel…

Su ángel le proponía entregarse el uno al otro, como un hombre y una mujer, aquello sonaba como una bendición.

Se acercó lentamente mientras rozaba con su nariz el cuello blanquecino de ella, absorbiendo su olor, tan dulce como su dueña. Con una de sus manos acariciaba los plateados cabellos sintiendo la suavidad de los mismos que ocultaba bajo ese velo que siempre los cubría señalando la pureza de ella.

Su otra mano se deslizaba suavemente a través del delicado muslo haciéndola emitir un suspiro de gozo a medida que la extremidad subía aún más el corto camisón.

Esa sensación de ser tocada por un hombre hizo que su piel se erizara y su cuerpo se estremecía una y otra vez. Sintió el aliento del galo muy cerca de sus labios y logró percibir el roce entre los mismos, así que cerró los ojos con el fin de disfrutar el primer beso de su vida justo en…¿su frente?

Si.

Abrió los ojos y efectivamente comprobó que el dorado de acuario besaba suavemente su frente en un lo que parecía ser una promesa muda de protección:

_-¿Qué fue eso?- _preguntó la ojos zafiro con una mueca de extrañeza.

_-Un beso- _señaló Camus como lo más obvio del mundo.

_-Ya sé que fue un beso, ¿pero por qué ahí?-_el ceño fruncido de ella hizo a Camus emitir una sonrisa que expresaba la ternura tan grande que ella le provocaba, una sonrisa que nunca en su vida pensó tener, pero que solo se la daría a ella porque salió producto de los sentimientos que sentía por la mujer frente a sus ojos.

_-¿Acaso ma chérie lo quería en los labios?_

_-Eh…-_se había quedado embelesada como idiota con la sonrisa de él- ¡_N-No es nada de eso!- _

Genial, no hallaba dónde ocultarse y se había convertido nuevamente en un tomate con piernas producto de la vergüenza que sintió al sentirse tan expuesta. Sintió de pronto como el de acuario la atraía hacia su pecho, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo mientras le susurraba al oído:

_-Ma petit…pase lo que pase respetaré tu decisión, respetaré tus creencias y en lo que desees convertirte y…aunque es probable que me odie por lo que diré…te suplico por favor que no me hagas otra propuesta así a menos que tu decisión sea quedarte a mi lado para siempre. _

Solo Athena sabía el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo para no hacerla suya en esos momentos, sabía que una oportunidad así no se le presentaría más, pero una parte de él, esa que nació cada vez que se sentó a espaldas de ella simplemente para escucharla orarle a su Dios, se lo impedía.

No podía hacer aquello, no al menos hasta que ella renunciara a su ministerio y él no se sentía capaz de pedírselo si estaba confundida.

Sintió los brazos de ella rodearlo correspondiendo a su abrazo un suave "gracias" fue lo que obtuvo por sus palabras. Sin embargo, mientras se separaban lentamente ella lo tomó por su camisa y sin previo aviso estrelló sus labios contra los de él en un beso torpe que después él se encargó de mejorar.

Cuando se separaron un tanto agitados por la profundidad del beso ella fue la primera en hablar:

_-Estaba segura…de querer esto- _le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

**EndFlasback**

Su rostro esa mañana relejaba su angustia y preocupación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¡¿Estas loco?! No puedo hacer eso- _la pelinegra no podía creer lo que su padre le estaba solicitando.

Ante la plática que estaban teniendo el pelirrojo le solicitó alejarse de la albina durante un tiempo prudencial, entiéndase hasta que la lucha con los demonios finalizara, y, a pesar de que ella estaba totalmente en desacuerdo el dorado de Libra tenía sus propias razones fundadas que se esmeró por detallar a la morena.

_-No te digo que la dejes o abandones, solo que mantengas una distancia prudencial para evitar algún altercado más. _

_-Tu no entiendes, lo cual me sorprende. Danna ha estado conmigo en los peores momentos de mi vida, incluyendo ocasiones donde perdí el control y me convertí en bestia…Ha sido mi amiga incondicional. No voy a apartarme de su lado sin importar si es o no un riesgo para mí. _

_-Solo quiero evitar que el enemigo llegue a ti aún más rápido Arianna- _Dohko trataba de insistirle pues realmente estaba preocupado por su hija. Ya había pasado por muchas cosas durante este mes que ha permanecido en el santuario así que no se arriesgaría a otra situación así.

_-Gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero me mantendré firme cerca de Danna te guste o no porque…se que tú harías lo mismo por tu amigo o por cualquiera de tus otros "pequeños"._

La sonrisa que le regaló era reconfortante, no estaba llena de dolor sino de comprensión. Ella entendía sus sentimientos de padre y los aceptaba como una hija, pero a la vez, le hacía ver que ella también poseía ese valor de luchar codo a codo con sus camaradas sin importar el enemigo.

_-Te prometo Dohko, que derrotaremos a Lucifer y a los demonios y…cuando eso pase…quisiera…quisiera llamarte papá. _

Los ojos cafés del dorado se llenaron de ilusión y un sonrojo se asomó en su rostro. Nunca existió mujer que lo hiciera sentir mariposas en el estómago, nunca hubo mujer a la cual le expresó un "te amo", pero ahora, estaba seguro que su hija era la única en el mundo por la cual ese sentimiento brotaba con intensidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por la tarde noche, Iván regresó al Santuario y cuando Danna lo recibió, esta vez acompañada de Arianna, el sentimiento de miedo volvió a instaurarse en su cuerpo.

Arianna, después de la conversación con su padre se había dirigido al templo patriarcal con el fin de expresarle nuevamente a Shion su descontento y gracias al apoyo de Dohko lograron que el peliverde ordenara a Aldebarán custodiarlas durante la estadía del inspector en el Santuario.

Dohko se esmeró por hacerle entender a su amigo sus sospechas para que este las tomara como razonables también y gracias a Athena su excelencia les dio la razón y tomó dichas medidas de protección.

_-B-Buenas tardes, inspector- _saludó Danna inclinándose levemente mientras Arianna imitaba el gesto de su amiga.

_-Buenas tardes. Espero que esta vez ambas estén preparadas, en especial usted señorita aspirante. _

_-Danna y yo estamos más que listas, saldrá satisfecho de aquí. _

_-Me agrada la determinación que muestra hoy, señorita. _

Aldebarán detallaba más lentamente al inspector dándose cuenta que realmente era un hombre muy misterioso. Usaba unos lentes que impedían ver sus ojos y por ende tratar de adivinar qué cruzaba por su mente. Él no entendía mucho de la religión católica, pero por lo poco que apreciaba de los mandatarios estos eran bastante estrictos.

_-Nuevamente nos dirigiremos al salón patriarcal por órdenes de su excelencia- _habló con voz fuerte el toro dorado.

Cuando ingresaron, Aldebarán se quedó custodiando la entrada mientras ambas mujeres se encontrabas dentro de la habitación en penumbras al lado del inspector.

_-Iniciaré con preguntas básicas, sin embargo, necesito que conteste mirándome únicamente a mi. Esto es con el fin de evitar manipulaciones. _

_-¡Claro!- _a diferencia de Danna, ella mostraba mayor seguridad y firmeza, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el Ruso.

_-Primera pregunta. ¿Qué tan efectivo es el control que ejerce la aspirante sobre sus energías demoníacas?_

_-Excelente. Danna tiene mucha fuerza espiritual y a menos que sea ella quien induzca el descontrol mis energías se mantienen a raya. _

_-Entiendo- _La voz de él era odiosa, daba una sensación de superioridad que a Arianna le generaban más ganas de arrancarle la tráquea que otra cosa- _cuando se induce el descontrol, ¿qué tan fuerte es el vínculo que se forma entre ambas?_

_-Mucho- _habló la albina esta vez- _de hecho, es un poco complicado para mí contener las energías demoníacas que ingresan a mi cuerpo. _

_-¿Eso quiere decir que, en caso de que la demonio pierda la noción de sí misma en su totalidad usted no sería capaz de controlarla?_

_-No lo sabemos- _interrumpió la morena-_ nunca he llegado a esos extremos y Danna considera innecesario inducirme a un estado así. _

_-Muy bien…Ahora, tengo un pequeño regalo para ustedes. Es un collar que deberán usar ambas y me permitirá medir la intensidad de su vínculo. _

Arianna lo miro algo desconfiada, por primera vez desde que ese inspector llegó, estaba sonriendo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Estoy seguro de que se preguntarán la razón de citarlos, pero después de conversar más detalladamente con Dohko y su hija no dude en otorgarles la razón antes los argumentos que me presentaron. Es por esta razón que he decidido darle a cada uno una tarea específica. _

_-¿Argumentos sobre qué? Si es posible que nos lo diga excelencia- _el de cabellos aguamarina fue el primero en hablar.

_-Principalmente la desconfianza hacia el inspector. Arianna y Dohko consideran su actitud un tanto sospechosa. Incluso Arianna cree que hay energías extrañas que provienen de él. _

_-¿Al final haremos caso a las paranoias de su hija maestro?-_ preguntó DM con fastidio.

_-No son paranoias niño idiota. _

_-Dohko por favor, no inicies discusiones. Máscara…paranoia o no, dado el estado de emergencia en el cual nos encontramos, es mejor mantenerse alerta. _

_-¡Excelencia!- _una voz apresurada proveniente de uno de los guardias interrumpió la reunión- _lamento mi descortesía excelencia, pero tenemos un problema- _al decir esto, el guardia extendió a Shion una carta proveniente del convento.

Shion la tomó y empezó a leerla en voz alta:

"_**Santuario: **_

_**Con mucho pesar, mi persona madre superiora, informo que la llegada del inspector no se podrá realzar debido a que su cuerpo fue hallado sin vida cerca de las montañas de Siberia. **_

_**Los motivos de su muerte aún son desconocidos para nosotros así que ruego me disculpen por la ausencia del inspector que debió presentarse desde hacía varios días. **_

_**Madre superiora Lisa Nikoforov"**_

Los presentes se quedaron sin habla después de haber escuchado el contenido de aquella carta.

_-Eso no es todo excelencia. Acabamos de ser informados que el cuerpo de Claus, el guarda que acompaño al extranjero ayer por la noche, fue encontrado hace unos cuántos minutos sin vida al costado del acantilado. Estaba decapitado. _

_-Oi, oi, ¿qué clase de broma es esta?- _habló Milo con nerviosismo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado nuevamente.

_-Si en inspector está muerto…¿quién es la persona qué está con las chicas?- _Mu lanzó la pregunta al aire haciendo que las alarmas de todos se encendieran.

_-¡Todos diríjanse al salón ahora!- _Ordenó el carnero mayor exaltado. ¡Maldición! Otra vez ingresaron al Santuario quebrantando la barrera de Athena, no cabía duda que esos enemigos eran formidablemente fuertes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde la puerta principal Aldebrán sintió el cosmos de sus compañeros y del Patriarca acercarse a gran velocidad, se extrañó realmente al sentir las energías de sus camaradas tan agitados, pero justo antes de que llegarán una fuerte y enorme explosión a sus espaldas lo hizo volar varios metros cayendo por las escaleras.

_-¡Aldebarán! – _Mu corrió rápidamente con el fin de socorrer a su amigo.- _¿Estás bien?_

_-S-Sí. ¿Qué..Qué fue eso?_

Cuando la nube de polvo desapareció los dorados pudieron observar a Iván justo en el centro de ambas mujeres mientras las sostenía por la cintura.

Era más que obvio que algo andaba mal, la visión de ellas era extraña pues sus miradas se encontraban perdidas y no emitían palabra alguna.

_-Oh vaya- _habló Iván con burla quitándose los lentes oscuros y dejando ver al fin sus orbes rojizos, eran los ojos de un demonio- _supongo que si están aquí es porque se enteraron de mi travesura…¡pero qué descuidado fui!_

_-¿Quién eres?- _preguntó Dohko en guardia.

_-Ah…¿en serio haces esa pregunta? ¡Pero si yo te recuerdo perfectamente! Mi nombre es Belfegor…un aspirante a príncipe del infierno y…quien poseyó el delicioso cuerpo de esta mujer- _habló de manera melosa mientras con su lengua lamía el cuello de Danna sin que la misma hiciera expresión alguna.

Camus ardió en furia por la acción del hombre, ese maldito hijo de perra…iba a arrancarle la lengua.

_-¿Qué haces aquí desgraciado? ¡Deja ir a mi hija y a su amiga ahora!- _

_-Crees que haré eso, con lo mucho que me ha costado conseguirlas…-_de un pronto a otro Iván se acercó quedando frente a frente con el dorado de Libra y cuando finalizó de hablar le asestó un golpe a Dohko que lo mandó a volar varios metros.

Al ver la acción del hombre, Mu y Camus fueron los primeros en lanzarse al ataque.

El tipo era un hombre rápido pues logró esquivar los golpes de Mu y Camus apenas y acertó darle en su brazo, desmotándoselo. Milo aprovechó esa ventaja de segundos creada por el de acuario y lanzó su ataque de uña escarlata que dio de lleno en el brazo lastimado de Belfegor arrancándoselo de paso.

¡Malditos caballeros! Fue lo que pensó Belfegor, era más que obvio que con un cuerpo mortal no podría ganarles así que retrocedió un poco y procedió a ordenar a Danna que liberara el descontrol en la pelinegra.

Mientras Dohko se incorporaba con la ayuda de Shion observaron como la albina cortaba su muñeca haciendo que la hija del anciano maestro bebiera su líquido vital.

Pronto un aura roja empezó a brotar de ella cubriéndola por completo. Shion fue el primero en ser atacado por Arianna quien se encontraba en su modo bestia infernal, pero antes de lesionar al peliverde el muro de cristal del pelirosa los cubrió por completo.

_-¡Arianna escúchame! ¡Tienes que volver a tus cinco sentidos! - _Mu trababa de hacerla entrar en razón, pero era en vano, lo único que logró fue ser el nuevo centro de atención de la chica que, rápidamente le dio un golpe de hierro en su estómago derribándolo.

Aldebrán usó su gran cuerno y golpeó de manera directa a Arianna alejándola del carnero.

Camus lanzó varios ataques contra Belfegor pero era inútil, todos los ataques que él o Milo le hacía eran bloqueados por Danna.

Kanon y Saga se lanzaron al ataque de la albina y el demonio, pero justo cuando estaban por golpearlo, Belfegor susurró palabras que no pudieron ser escuchadas por nadie más que la albina y esta sintió como un palpitar enorme empezó a taladrar su cabeza.

A pesar de encontrarse en un estado hipnótico el dolor en su cabeza era aguda como el de la última vez y ahogó un grito de dolor mientras era rodeada por enormes cantidades de agua que formaron remolinos y lanzaban una especie de púas que destruían todo a su alrededor.

Mu y Shion crearon un muro de cristal conjunto que resistió los ataques de la albina, pero cuando todo a su alrededor se calmó notaron la ausencia de Belfegor y las dos mujeres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 20 ¡up! **

**Me reí mucho por la comparación de Iván con el villano de Hellboy, ni siquiera me pasó por la mente ese personaje XD, pero me divertí mucho. **

**Tengo que decir, que para efectos del desarrollo de la historia necesito que las cosas ocurran así, sin embargo, como yo misma soy fan de la serie, considero que los dorados han sido por mucho negligentes con la situación. ¡Yo aunque soy la autora quiero golpearlos! Pero bueno…**

**Espero que disfruten mucho y espero ansiosa sus reviews. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El ataque alertó a los caballeros de menor rango y también a las amazonas, pero no era para menos, el salón patriarcal había quedado totalmente destruido como consecuencia de las energías demoníacas de la morena y del fragmento del cosmos de Poseidón.

A Shion le tocó empezar a dar órdenes y empezar a distribuir funciones, asignando a todos y cada uno de sus caballeros labores de guardia, espionaje y defensa, exceptúo a la élite dorada debido a que serían ellos quienes, en principio, debían luchar contra los demonios. Una vez finalizada la reunión con los caballeros menores se dirigió a Piscis con los doce para tratar de aclarar la situación.

Había mucho silencio y francamente hablar en esos momentos no sería prudente para alguno de ellos, especialmente para Mu y Camus, pues el último estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no tocar ciertos puntos. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar el anciano maestro se le adelantó:

_-Shion…se que lo primordial ahora es luchar, sé que mi hija y la niña son la prioridad y también sé que cada minuto que pasemos aquí ellas están en peligro, pero no me levantaré de aquí hasta aclarar unas cuantas cosas…con todos.- _Mas de uno tragaba grueso, ver al anciano maestro en ese estado de seriedad no era normal y eso significaba que la situación era crítica. El único que le daba la cara el su Excelencia.

_-Adelante Dohko, di lo que tengas que decir. _

Tenían más de doscientos años de amistad. Él sabía perfectamente lo que su amigo diría, y realmente agradecía que fuera él quien tomara las riendas en aquel asunto, pues él, por primera vez desde su patriarcado había sido negligente en su actuar. No tomó las precauciones adecuadas ni le dio a la situación la importancia que merecía.

_-Negligentes e imprudentes. Nuestra labor fue negligente e imprudente. Como caballeros dorados de Athena faltamos a nuestro deber al no darle la importancia debida a la situación. La barrera de Athena o estaba funcionando bien…estaba siendo debilitada desde adentro, pero todos nos confiamos y creímos que al no sentir ninguna energía maligna todo estaba bajo control. _

_-Con todo respeto maestro…_

_-¡No me interrumpas muchacho!- _reprendió fuertemente el tigre dorado a Milo- _Hubieron muchas señales: el ataque del tal Crixus, el ataque de la bestia demonio, la posesión de la niña y la llegada del tal Belfegor ese. Todas fueron señales, y lo peor…cuando Arianna nos dijo su inconformidad no le creímos, ¡ninguno!- _esta vez, el guante le cayó a Mu. Él era quien más debió creerle y no fue así, también se encargó de no darle importancia a las solicitudes de su chica y ahora pagaba caro su incredulidad- _Ahora nos quedamos sin los ángeles y eso implica que no podremos ir a Siberia y luchar. Nuestro plan se fue a la basura y el Santuario está desprotegido. Esta vez…esta vez si pierdo a mi hija será por mi culpa…si dos personas mueren será por nuestra culpa._

Los dorados miraban impactados a su superior. Nunca en sus vidas vieron a uno de sus padres tan desmoralizado como ese día. Intercambiaban miradas no sabiendo qué decir, únicamente sintieron como cada palabra era un duro y merecido golpe a sus respectivos orgullos como dorados.

_-Maestro…creo que hablo por la gran mayoría de mis compañeros al pedirle nuestras más sinceras disculpas, hemos faltado a nuestras armaduras- _Shaka tomó la palabra.

_-La barbie tiene razón. Sabe, su hija no es que me agrade mucho, pero tenemos algo en común y eso es usted maestro. Tanto usted como el viejo se tomaron la labor de cuidarnos, aunque eso significó dejar a la ragazza abandonada. _

Shaka se tragó las ganas de quitarle los sentidos a Máscara por el insulto, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a pelear.

_-¿D-De verdad…de verdad todo está perdido maestro?-_preguntó Aldebarán con gesto triste.

_-Alde tiene razón. Ósea, algo debe hacerse. No podría imaginar lo que esos bichos asquerosos les pueden estar haciendo- _comentó Afrodita haciendo que a más de uno se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago.

_-¡Yo propongo que vayamos al tal infierno y les demos una paliza!-_propuso efusivamente el de leo.

_-No sabemos cómo llegar ahí genio-_comentó Kanon con desgano-_ sin esos ángeles no hacemos nada._

_-Pues vamos a buscar a esos ángeles y listo. - _Milo secundó a Aioria. Él sabía que a su amigo de hielo le movía el piso la monja esa y de mala gana aceptó que Camus deseara la monogamia ahora pues él siempre apoyaría a su amigo e iría al infierno con tal de traer de vuelta a la amada de su estúpido amigo.

_-Milo, Aioria, entiendo su entusiasmo y lo agradezco…pero no sabemos nada de ellos. No conocemos su religión. - _Dohko sentía su estrés elevarse a cada minuto que pasaba_. _

_-Yo…-_Camus llamó la atención de los presentes- _no puedo decir que sea de la religión de la aspirante, pero ella me enseñó como oran en el catolicismo y un poco sobre su doctrina. Cada vez que ella rezaba ellos aparecían…quizá si lo intentamos. _

_-Eso podría funcionar…_

_-No es algo seguro- _interrumpió Shion quien en apariencia mataba las pocas esperanzas de los presentes-_ recuerda que la aspirante fue elegida por ellos y por su Dios. Somos paganos para ellos…pero si es la única forma de enmendar nuestros errores…dinos que hacer pequeño. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba confundida. En cuanto despertó se vio encerrada en una especie de celda mal oliente y recostada en una sucia cama de piedra rodeada de toda clase de insectos y bichos rastreros que le revolvieron el estómago.

Miró por un ventanal y el paisaje que vio la lleno de recuerdos que se esforzó por olvidar. El infierno estaba tal cual lo recordaba, sombrío, frío y a la vez caliente, lúgubre y lleno de gritos de dolor y desesperación. No podía ser verdad…la habían capturado.

Había vuelto a ese maldito lugar donde tanto sufrimiento pasó con su madre, donde las discriminaron y maltrataron gracias a su nacimiento.

Despertó de su letargo cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de la celda de al lado y se acercó lentamente por si se trataba de algún enemigo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Danna quien con dificultad recobraba la conciencia.

_-¡Danna! ¡Danna soy yo!_

_-¿Arianna?-_ trató de incorporarse aún aturdida- _Arianna ¡¿qué son estas cosas?! ¡Quítalas! ¡Quítalas ahora!_

Los gritos de asco y temor de la albina hacían eco en todo el calabozo y Arianna solo atinó a rogarle que se callara o de lo contrario alertaría a todos.

_-Shhh…Shhh Danna no grite, por favor. Escúchame shhh. Mírame, yo estoy aquí, estamos juntas y estamos bien. _

_-¿D-Dónde estamos?- _estaba muy asustada.

_-En el infierno. Nos trajeron al infierno. No llores Danna…Escucha, debemos buscar la manera de salir de aquí, ayúdame a pensar, por favor. _

_-¿Cómo? Mira dónde estamos. N-No tengo mis poderes, me convirtieron en una simple humana. _

_-No lo sé, de verdad no lo sé. Pero…algo se nos ocurrirá. _

_-¿Algo de qué? Estamos en desventaja, son más que nosotros, yo no tengo mis poderes y tu no podrás luchas con todos aún si te descontrolas. _

_-Sé que luchar no es una opción, pero quedarnos aquí tampoco lo es. ¡Nos van a matar si nos quedamos Danna!_

Luego de calmarse un poco ambas se pusieron a pensar en alguna solución.

_-¿Tienes idea de lo que pasó? ¿De como nos trajeron aquí?_

_-No. Lo último que recuerdo es a Iván dándonos esos collares extraños y luego perdí el control. _

_-Los collares-_dijo Danna tocando su cuello- _estos collares están restringiendo tu poder e impidiendo que los míos vuelvan. _

_-¿Cómo estás tan segura?_

_-Porque sin mis poderes no puedo mantener tus energías a raya, Arianna has mantenido el control sin mi, eso quiere decir que, o te están controlando o tú misma lo estás haciendo. Vamos, intenta sacar tus poderes. _

Acatando las órdenes de su amiga se alejó del muro, intentaría golpear la pared, su fuerza debía estar ahí. Respiró hondo y se lanzó de lleno asestando un golpe en la gruesa pared sin hacerle un solo rasguño. Lo intentó una y otra vez, sin descanso y con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada…el muro seguía imperturbable.

_-Ari…¡Ari detente! Te estás haciendo daño, tus manos sangran…_

_-Debemos salir de aquí-_le contestó con lágrimas a su amiga. Estaba derrumbándose poco a poco.

_-No…tú debes salir de aquí. Es a ti a quien necesitan para revivir a Lucifer. _

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Danna yo no voy a dejarte aquí!_

¿Estaba loca? Cómo si quiera se atrevía a proponerle un disparate de tal magnitud.

_-Intenta romper la cadena Arianna. Sal de este lugar a como sea, no importa lo que me pase yo…moriré pronto de igual manera, pero tu en cambio tienes una larga vida por delante y dos personas que te aman y te esperan. Si logran revivir a Lucifer todo estará perdido. _

_-¡No! No te voy a dejar…llegamos juntas y nos vamos juntas Danna. Tu no vas a morir porque yo prometí que encontraría la manera de salvarte…tu también tienes una persona que te está esperando. ¡El caballero de acuario me ayudará a salvarte!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos primero?- _preguntó curioso Aiorios.

_-Ella se percinaba de esta manera- _explicaba Camus lentamente- _y pronunciaba las siguientes palabras: "en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo" Dios…Dios cristiano…sé que somos personas paganas, pero ella dijo que nos aceptarías por igual, así que por favor escucha la plegaria que te hago- _mientras oraba sostenía el rosario de la albina que había tomado cuando a esta se le cayó accidentalmente producto de las ráfagas de viento y polvo-_ solicitamos tu ayuda, por favor escucha…_

Nada. No había pasado nada, pero eso era obvio, era más que claro que él no tendría la capacidad de Danna para llamar a su Dios, pero a pesar de que no funcionó se sintió orgulloso por haber aprendido e intentado lo que su ángel más amaba.

_-¡Miren!_

Poco a poco una luz se fue formando y para sorpresa de todos Miguel y Rafael aparecieron frente al de acuario.

_-Humano…tu has llamado a Mi Señor y es su voluntad el que yo te conteste. _

_-Necesitamos su ayuda. Un demonio llamado Belfegor se llevó a la aspirante y a la hija demonio del maestro. _

_-Ellas se volvieron impuras…ya no podemos interceder en la tierra pues no hay intermediaria. _

_-No las llames impuras- _habló Mu molesto-_ ellas se han esforzado mucho para ser dignas de ustedes, han sido capturadas por nuestra culpa…y estamos dispuestos a todo por ellas. _

_-No es ahora nuestro problema…_

_-¡Pero sí el nuestro! Danna soportó una cruz en su brazo para cargar con nuestras faltas…La hija del anciano maestro luchó por nosotros y con nosotros. Aunque no sea su problema…los necesitamos._

_-Saben ángeles, honestamente no me agrada esto, pero por mi hija hago lo que sea y prueba de eso es estar aquí frente a ustedes rogándoles por ayuda._

_-Su furia no logrará nada- _respondió Rafael aumentando la molestia de los presentes- _pero nuestras órdenes fueron claras. Tú has adorado y honrado a nuestro Dios- _dijo dirigiéndose a Camus- _y tú- _habló señalando ahora a Mu- _has coadyuvado a que la pureza crezca en el demonio, es por eso que es voluntad de Mi Señor que nos unamos a sus fuerzas. _

_-¡Genial! ¡Ahora sí que patearemos traseros demoníacos! – _Mencionó eufórico Aioria.

_-Necesitaremos dos intermediarios- _habló ahora Miguel- _sabemos que no son capaces de aguatar nuestras energías, así que Rafael y yo nos dividiremos así que necesitaremos un intermediario cada uno. _

_-¡Yo me ofrezco!-_ se ofreció Mu rápidamente- _haré lo que sea necesario. _

_-Humano, ¿a quién estarías dispuesto a aceptar? Les advertiré que mi labor es asesinar a los demonios impuros y…si para cuando lleguemos la mujer es poseída por Lucifer la asesinaré y quien me acepte deberá hacerlo también. _

_-¡Oye eso es muy cruel!-_Mu estaba molesto.

_-Rafael, no fueron órdenes de Dios discutir con los humanos…yo iré con este humano. Será más prudente que él detenga a la mujer demonio ya que siente amor por ella. Es lógico que no la matará. _

_-Tu benevolencia no conoce límites Miguel. _

_-¡Oye tú, ángel! Yo te aceptaré- _habló Camus desafiante- _tú y yo aún tenemos asuntos que arreglar. _

_-Debes agradecer que Dios te favorece y que no puedo matarte pues aún no nace el heredero de nuestra presencia, o de lo contrario hace tiempo te hubiera pulverizado. _

_-Quiero ver que lo intentes. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Nada, no logro romperlo, es como si mis fuerzas hubieran desaparecido. _

_-No te preocupes…Lo inten…_

La mirada de la albina fue de pánico, detrás de Arianna se encontraba un monstruo con una forma semi humana. Rápidamente golpeó a Arianna lanzándola fuertemente contra la pared.

_-Aww…cuánta ternura…¿Acaso estaban intentando huir de aquí? No,no,no…deben portarse bien- _su voz y su actuar eran totalmente distintas, pues de la nada empezó a golpear cada vez más fuerte a Arianna aprovechando su estado de debilidad.

Pronto la sangre empezó a emanar de su boca y los moretones no tardaron en aparecer, ese cobarde…

_-¡Déjala en paz! ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Basta! Vas a matarla…._

_-No te preocupes blanquita…luego te tocará a ti. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 21 ¡up! **

**Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero estoy absorbida y he tenido que hacer mucho esfuerzo para evitar el excesivo agotamiento. Ahí lo voy manejando poco a poco por dicha. **

**Espero disfruten el capítulo y por favor, ante esta situación de pandemia por el coronavirus ¡quédense en sus casas! Esta es la manera más efectiva de ayudar a la prevención y no propagación del virus. **

**¿Reviews? **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_¿Y bien? ¿Cómo llegaremos al infierno? ¿ustedes saben?_

Luego de que lograron enlazarse con Camus y Mu, los ángeles mencionaron que debían encontrar una forma de ir al inferno e incluso de movilizarse por ahí, pero siendo sinceros, ellos no parecían conocer mucho del lugar, lo cual era obvio, el cielo y el infierno eran dos cosas muy, muy distintas. Y en cuanto a ellos, ni siquiera conocían bien la religión, jamás sabrían como llegar al lugar.

_-No lo sabemos. - _respondió Miguel- _pero sabemos quién si y los traeremos de vuelta. _

Ambos seres se colocaron uno frente al otro. Una intensa luz empezó a brillar cegándolos momentáneamente. Debían confiar, ahora el único plan que tenían era el de ellos. Con forme fue cesando poco a poco vieron como dos figuras aparecieron dejando ver a dos personas que jamás en la vida esperarían. Dohko quedó en shock al mirar bien, la figura femenina que había era de…

_-M-Mila…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trató de incorporarse, pero los golpes y magulladuras se lo impidieron. Debió haber perdido el conocimiento en algún punto mientras la agredían y lo más extraño de todo era que no escuchaba la voz de Danna.

Haciendo un esfuerzo mayor, logró darse la vuelta y detalló la celda contigua. Estaba vacía, Danna no estaba y a su lado, el demonio que la había lastimado se encontraba mirándola con burla.

_-Al fin despierta la bella durmiente. Sabes, no aguantaste mis golpes, eres muy débil, supongo que ser una sangre sucia trae esto como consecuencia. _

El demonio parecía ser una chica unos cuántos años menor que ella, pero sin duda la muy bastarda golpeaba fuerte y estaba segura que se aprovechó de su condición débil. ¡Maldición! Si tan solo pudiera quitarse ese estúpido collar…le arrancaría la garganta.

_-En cuanto logre librarme de aquí…tu serás la primera a quien mate…-_amenazó Arianna.

_-No me amenaces desgraciada. Sigo sin creer que alguien tan insignificante como tú haya matado a nuestro señor. _

_-Pues créelo. Porque lo disfruté y baile sobre su cadáver de la misma manera que haré con el tuyo. _

Un nuevo golpe le calló de lleno, pero esta vez, fue distinto. Había logrado hacer que su captora perdiera los estribos y con ese golpe mal dado sintió como el collar en su cuello aflojó. En su histeria el demonio atinó a irse de ahí. Odiaba que por ser un demonio menor la relegaran a tareas tan tontas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-M-Mila…_

Cuando Dohko pronunció esas palabras los dorados que tenían el mínimo conocimiento del nombre de la madre de Arianna reaccionaron, entiéndase Shion y Mu.

_-¿En dónde estamos?- _preguntó Mila confundida. En un momento estaba en el cielo y de pronto estaba en un extraño lugar terrenal. Miró a su lado y encontró a Gin también lo cual la hizo sentir una milésima más tranquila.

_-Saludos, ex demonio Mila y ex protector Gin._

Al reconocer a los ángeles de Danna tanto ella como Gin se aliviaron. Al menos su sobrina estaba ahí, aunque…no lograba ubicarla.

_-Disculpen- _interrumpió Shion- _se que deben encontrarse confundidos, pero por favor les solicitamos que nos escuchen- _Mila de manera tranquila procedió a prestar atención al peliverde frente a ella, pero al detallar en todos los presentes notó a la persona que pensó no vería jamás. Dohko se encontraba mirándola fijamente, imaginó que estaba tan sorprendido como ella.- _En estos momentos tenemos un serio problema. _

_-¿Y cuál es?- _preguntó Mila con desinterés. Si algo tenía claro es, que, si Dohko estaba ahí, ella no movería ni un dedo.

_-Antes de contestar Excelencia, me gustaría que estas personas nos dijeran quiénes son y cuál es el motivo por el que están aquí- _Shaka había hablado por casi todos ahí. Ellos no estaban familiarizados con el trasfondo de la vida del maestro.

_-Son la madre del demonio y su protector- _contestó Miguel.

_-Esperen, esperen. ¿Ósea que ella es la mamá de la hija del maestro? La mujer que el maestro abandonó- _preguntó Afrodita sin ninguna pizca de tacto.

_-Si, así es- _respondió Mila con una sonrisa fingida. Ese comentario le cayó como una patada en el estómago.

_-Jajajaja. Vaya, no deberían conocerse por cosas así. Mi nombre es Gin, soy el protector de Mila y el padre de crianza de Arianna. _

Gin era un hombre alto, de cabello grisáceo gracias a la vejez, ojos del mismo tono zafiro que Danna y de tez un poco más morena gracias al trópico propio de América. Realmente los dejó sorprendidos pues se notaba que era una persona llena de tranquilidad y amabilidad.

_-Ahorrándonos las presentaciones innecesarias y los comentarios desagradables…¿nos van a explicar por qué estamos aquí?- _de tal palo tal astilla, pensó más de uno pues el tono con el que la mujer había hablado era igual o peor de insolente que el de Arianna.

_-Fue de nuestro conocimiento que Arianna asesinó al demonio Lucifer, por esa razón la citamos a que viniera al Santuario. Al llegar sufrimos una serie de ataques por parte de otros demonios. Esto implicó que su hija llamará a su protectora, la aspirante Danna, para que nos ayudara a derrotar a los demonios, pero…por una serie de circunstancias el día de ayer fueron secuestradas por un demonio llamado Belfegor. _

_-Ya veo, con razón Miguel y Rafel están aquí. _

_-¡¿Dejaron que se llevaran a Mí hija al infierno?! ¡¿Qué clase de inútiles son?!- _Mila explotó. Esto era lo último que se esperaba.

_-Admito que hubo gran negligencia por parte nuestra…_

_-¿Negligentes? Dejar que un demonio se lleve personas vivas al infierno no es ser negligente, ¡es ser estúpidos! No tienen idea de las implicaciones que eso puede tener…Y Belfegor…de todos los demonios tenía que ser él. _

_-Mila tranquila- _trató de calmar Gin- _creo que debemos hablar con calma. Todos. Imagino que si nos trajeron es porque quieren que les ayudemos a rescatar a las niñas. _

_-Es correcto- _habló Dohko quien no se había animado a hablar desde la llegada de ambas personas. Realmente quedó impactado por la belleza de Mila y también por la imponencia del hombre, Gin, no se había equivocado al catalogarlo como un hombre extraordinario_-Necesitamos que alguien nos diga como llegar al infierno y nos guíe por él._

_-Ahora es comprensible la razón de que Mila esté aquí. _

_-Necesitamos su ayuda, por favor- _Mu habló esperanzado, a pesar de que el ambiente se sentía extremadamente tenso sentía que si ellos estaban ahí lo lograría, después de todo eran los padres de su chica.

_-Esta bien- _accedió Mila de mala gana- _pero obedecerán todo lo que yo les diga. _

Los reunió a todos en un círculo para poder explicar de la mejor forma su plan. Se sentía realmente incómoda por estar ahí con ese bueno para nada, pero su hija estaba en peligro y haría lo que fuese por ella.

_-En primer lugar. Lamentablemente el único que puede abrir un pasaje directo al infierno es Belfegor, supongo que por eso se le facilitó llevarse a mi hija y mi sobrina…aunque no entiendo para qué…_

_-Quieren usarla a Arianna para revivir a Lucifer y a Danna para que posea una parte del poder del dios pagano Poseidón. - _explicó Mu sin pelos en la lengua. Él haría lo posible para que el anciano maestro no tuviera que estar en tanto contacto con su…¿suegra?

Mila al escuchar aquello solo tragó grueso y habló cantarina:

_-Vaya,vaya…voy a descuartizar a Belfegor…-_ a más de uno se le heló la sangre con esa confesión- _En fin. Como yo no puedo hacer un pasaje tendremos que usar la forma habitual. Tendrán que morir…¡esperen! No pongan esas caras y déjenme terminar. Al infierno solo entran almas, los cuerpos físicos suelen ser comidos por los perros del infierno, fue por eso que les dije que era peligroso. La forma más rápida de llegar es a través de la electrocutación, eso hará que el cuerpo no sufra un daño grave. _

_-Si no podemos llevar nuestros cuerpos, ¿de cuánto tiempo contamos? Es decir, si estamos muertos nuestros cuerpos empezaran a sentir los efectos de la putrefacción poco a poco.- _A Camus realmente le preocupó la forma en cómo llegarían a aquel lugar.

_\- 3 Minutos. Cuando una persona muere, el cuerpo tiene un lapso de alrededor de 3 para revivir. Eso es lo máximo que se ha registrado en una persona que falleció y luego revivió. 3 minutos terrestres equivalen a 6 horas en el infierno, así que deberemos ser rápidos. _

_-Me parece que es muy poco tiempo- _comentó Aldebarán.

_-Vamos a rescatar a mi hija y mi sobrina, no a empezar una guerra en el infierno. Si se debe pelear, se pelea, de menos evítenlo. Otra cosa, deben buscar algo que pertenezca al infierno. _

_-¿Algo como qué?- _preguntó curioso Milo.

_-Bueno…algo que los haga pasar como un demonio. De lo contrario serán detectados de inmediato como extraños y los atacarán. Podría ser un cabello de algo…De Arianna estaría bien… _

_\- Creo que no tenemos cabellos de su hija, pero aún quedan los restos del demonio bestia que nos había atacado. Guardé en Cáncer algo de su cabello y su cráneo. _

_-¡Genial!- _comentó Mila emocionada. Ese muchacho la llenaba de orgullo, era como ella.

_-Sabes Máscara, tú en verdad eres perturbador- _acotó Aiorios con desagrado.

Mientras se dedicaron a esperar los objetos que utilizarían tanto para su muerte inducida como para su protección, Mila y Gin se dedicaron a acomodar las cosas y a dibujar los correspondientes símbolos diabólicos que ayudarían a que llegaran al infierno. A sus espaldas sintieron la presencia de alguien, más específicamente de Dohko, quien se acercó con toda la intención de hablar con su ex pareja.

_-D-Disculpa. Yo…yo quisiera hablar contigo. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los dorados restantes observaban atentos la situación, aquello era un potencial chisme. El ex y el actual sumado a la situación de rencor que rodeaba a aquella familia, todo en un solo momento.

_-Les apuesto mi próxima quincena a que la suegra de Mu manda al maestro a darse una vuelta por la mierda.- _ inició DM con descaró.

_-No seas cobarde Máscara. Eso es apostar a lo seguro- _continuó Kanon- _te apuesto esta y la que sigue a que ni siquiera le presta atención. _

_-Están siendo irrespetuosos- _regañó el siempre correcto Shura- _no deben jugar así con una situación tan delicada. _

_-No vengas a jugar de santurrón cabra de monte que en la apuesta anterior tu fuiste quien más apostó. _

_-¡Ya basta ustedes!- _regañó Shion dándoles un coscorrón a los involucrados- _debería darles vergüenza. _

_-Eso no es justo Excelencia, nosotros solo queremos saber un poco más. Usted se sabe el chisme por eso no le interesa. _

_-Milo si no cierras la boca te la van a coser. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- _respondió cortante Mila y continuando con su labor.

_-Sí tenemos. Es sobre nuestra hija…_

_-Querrás decir, "mí hija", porque te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien no la quiso y nos envió a América. _

Con el fin de evitar roces Gin decidió interceder con la esperanza de que esa pequeña espinita de dolor desapareciera al fin de su esposa.

_-Mila, cariño, ve y habla con él. Ambos necesitan aclarar muchas cosas y, todo sea por el bienestar de Arianna.- _la sonrisa de Gin logró tranquilizarla un poco y a duras penas aceptó retirándose con el de Libra unos cuántos metros mientras el peli gris continúo con su labor.

_-Escucha…._

_-Por favor déjame hablar. _

_-¡No! ¡Escucha tú!, tuviste veinte años para hablar conmigo, ¡veinte!, y ahora que dispongo de un tiempo no voy a desperdiciarlo contigo, debo salvar a mi hija. _

_-¡Lo sé! Y quiero disculparme contigo. Yo…lo que hice no estuvo bien y me ha pasado factura. Me ha costado mucho que Arianna me tenga algo de aprecio, ella me odia, pero…ahora, después de varios meses ella…me habla, pide mi consejo. ¡Incluso está enamorada del tipo peli rosa de allá! _

Mila permanecía en silencio escuchando cada palabra del pelirrojo y tragándose las ganas inmensas de matarlo ahí mismo. Volvió a ver a Mu con una mirada casi asesina cuando escuchó la confesión de Dohko, cosa que Mu notó de inmediato y supuso que el anciano maestro lo había echado al agua.*

_-Sabes, estoy muy feliz de que estés pagando y sufriendo justo en estos momentos lo que nos hiciste. Es lo mínimo que mereces por haber sido un cobarde, un desgraciado…yo te esperé mucho sabes, yo renuncié a mi mundo por ti Dohko. Y tu nos despreciaste. _

_-Era joven y estúpido Mila, yo enserio me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice.- _habló el tigre con pesar y genuina tristeza.

_-¿Hablaste con Ari sobre lo que pasó? _

_-Sí, si lo hice y, creo que fue por eso que me odió un poco más. Yo no me justifiqué, acepté mi culpa totalmente, ustedes estaban en toda su razón de detestarme. _

_-¿Ella qué te dijo?_

_-Bueno…me dijo que muriera y que en el infierno te buscara y te pidiera disculpas porque era a ti a quien le debía algo, no a ella, me dijo, que ella ya tenía un padre. _

_-Típico de mi niña- _sonrió Mila con ternura, una que Dohko jamás miró en alguna mujer y que le revolvió el estómago de una manera que no supo cómo calificar- _Mira Dohko. Yo te odié también y ese odio se lo transmití a Arianna, pero eso no estuvo bien. Aprendí lo que era el perdón de corazón, y en cuanto de perdoné y todo ese odio se fue yo…yo aprendí a ser feliz, aprendí a ser una mamá, aprendí a ser una persona, aprendí la diferencia entre amar a una persona- _habló mirando a Gin con un amor tan genuino que la envidia nuevamente lo invadió- _y el obsesionarte con otra. Cuando dejé se sentir obsesión por ti yo…me sentí libre y fui feliz. Así que gracias, gracias por despreciarnos porque me di cuenta que éramos demasiado para alguien que no vale nada como tú, no nos merecíamos a un canalla como lo eras en ese entonces, pero éramos exactamente lo que Gin merecía y lo que nos merecíamos. _

_-Mila yo…quiero enmendar las cosas para intentar tener algo de paz. _

_-Si te da paz, entonces date por perdonado, no mereces ni siquiera mi rencor. Pero…ahora lo importante es Arianna y ella nos necesita a los tres, a sus padres. Tu…tu solo dedícate a cuidar de nuestra hija cuando todo esto acabe porque nosotros ya no pertenecemos a este mundo para poder hacerlo, y protégela Dohko, con tu vida, porque es lo mínimo que puede hacer y porque vendré y te mataré si me entero de que algo le sucedió nuevamente. _

Dicho esto empezó a caminar dispuesta a marcharse, el evitar platicar con ese hombre era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella principalmente, le tomó años superar todo aquello, le tomó años perdonar y alcanzar la paz que alcanzó al lado del peli gris, no echaría a la basura su esfuerzo y el amor que su marido le profesaba incondicionalmente.

_-¡Mila! Estoy muy feliz por ti. Maduraste mucho y te convertiste en una mujer aún más hermosa de lo que puedo recordar…Tu…a diferencia de mí creciste e hiciste de nuestra hija una mujer maravillosa, gracias por perdonarme, no voy a decepcionarte nuevamente._\- La miró retirarse dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Al mirarla llegar nuevamente con su pareja una punzada de dolor, celos y envidia se instauró en su pecho, vamos,vamos, él no tenía derecho de desear ahora lo que tanto tiempo despreció. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 22 ¡up! **

**Se que tengo bastante tiempo de no actualizar y les pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Estuve un poquito ocupada ya que estoy llevando clases virtuales, entre otros proyectos, así que lo lamento. **

**Este fue un capítulo que en principio iba a redactar de manera distinta, iba a poner un poco más de tensión (más de la que ya hay), entre Mila y Dohko, pero que, a pesar de ser prácticamente el eje principal de la historia, redundar en los problemas es innecesario, además, como mujer, considero que seguir dándole y dándole sufrimiento a Mila con su decepción amorosa es bastante cruel y si la considero lo suficientemente fuerte para superar las cosas y haber iniciado un amor correspondido y genuino. No soy de personajes mártires y menos de mujeres que se aferren a hombres. **

***En costa Rica, "echar al agua", significa que una persona "te canta" o que te deja en evidencia ante otros. **

**Sin mucho que agregar…¡Nos leemos y besos infinitos!**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23.

**Infierno. **

Ya había pasado un tiempo bastante largo, horas supuso, la mujer que la agredió se había marchado y se sintió un poco más tranquila, sin embargo, no había caído en cuenta, durante su escueta plática con el demonio verdugo, que su amiga había desaparecido. Probablemente durante el lapso en que quedó inconsciente se la habían llevado sabrá Dios a dónde. Estaba realmente preocupada, el eclipse sería pronto y por lo visto más de lo que pensó, sabía que en el infierno el tiempo era distinto, incluso cuando ella y su madre salieron le costó adaptarse al tiempo humano en la tierra. A Danna la usarían como oricalco, ¿acaso se la habían llevado para eso? ¿Cómo harían que ese poder entrara en ella completamente?

Su cabeza entre más maquinaba posibilidades la hacía sentirse más frustrada, intentó probar mejor suerte golpeando las enormes verjas* de la prisión sin mucho éxito y dañándose aún más su brazo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si eran sinceros aquello daba miedo. Habían dibujado en enorme círculo con inscripciones extrañas en sangre, específicamente con la sangre de la madre de Arianna, y colocaron a un costado baldes con agua, velas y una lámpara que serviría para darles un choque eléctrico y matarlos. Vaya…definitivamente como que atraían a la muerte, habían muerto ya en contadas ocasiones y ahí estaban de nuevo, solo que esta vez les tocaba ir al infierno, no a los campos elíseos.

_-Ya todo está preparado. Pero no lo haremos aún.- _comentó Mila extrañando a más de uno.

_-Con todo respeto, debemos darnos prisa, ¿qué más esperamos?- _Mu estaba notoriamente desesperado.¿ Acaso la madre de Arianna no entendía el peligro que su hija corría?

_-Haber mocosito…con todo respeto- _habló imitando al pelirrosa- _ir al infierno no es dar una vuelta por el parque, ni mucho menos es llegar directamente y atacar como si nada. Hay estadios, hay guardianes y hay monstruos de toda índole que te arrancarían la cabeza de un manotazo, pero si quieres andar como desesperado adelante, vayan y mueran. Yo me encargo de mi hija. _

_-Mila por favor…Ten paciencia, sé considerada al menos con el muchacho, está alterado- _Gin intercedió.

Si era sincero estaba preocupado por su esposa. Él era consciente de que cuando murieron y cruzaron el purgatorio Mila perdonó de corazón y gracias a eso ambos llegaron al paraíso, pero desde que volvieron hace unas escasas horas ella había estado hostil, huraña y al hablar con el pelirrojo, notó como la espinita del odio volvió a incrustarse a en su pecho…si ella continuaba así…

_-Señor Gin, no solo es la actitud de su esposa. Mis caballeros están estresados, especialmente Mu por tener sentimientos por Arianna, les ofrezco una disculpa también. ¡Escuchen todos! Ya perdimos una oportunidad por negligentes, ahora solo tenemos una y serán absolutamente obedientes a las órdenes de estas personas, ¿entendido?_

_-¡Sí Excelencia!- _respondieron los dorados.

Mila los miraba con curiosidad, si algo debía admitir es que tenía un concepto distinto de esas personas, pero era obvio, se habían declarado la guerra muchos años atrás.

_-Bien…Primero que nada, deberán asegurarse de no perder el brazalete de cabello que les di antes. Esto hará que su presencia se camufle, los demonios tienen un excelente sentido de percepción y la defensa más efectiva del infierno son una especie sensores en el aire infernal que rodea todo el lugar, pueden ser detectados en segundos. Segundo, el inferno cuenta con cuatro estadios: el primero es la barrera de perros y monstruos, ellos son los encargados de devorar todo lo que llegue. Evítenlos o los comerán. _

_-¿Esos perros son los mismos que el monstruo que atacó la vez anterior?- _preguntó el Toro dorado interesado.

_-Así es. Pero, por lo que pude ver del cadáver ese fue un cachorro. Los adultos miden alrededor de 4 metros de alto. _

_-Por Athena…El Hades parece un patio de juegos comparado con ese lugar, su religión es aterradora.- _pronunció con frustración Afrodita, ósea, ellos habían visto muchas cosas en su vida, pero aquél perro le dio un asco terrible, no se quería imaginar a los adultos, ¡qué asco!

_-No generalices cara bonita. Nosotros somos los aterradores. Tu peor pesadilla se quedará pequeña con todo lo que verás. Continuando- _carraspeó la peli negra- _El segundo estadio es el torturador de las almas. Ahí se encuentran las almas que arden por la eternidad, las que son desmembradas una y otra vez en una agonía infinita, este es custodiado por los infrademonios y sus "generales" por llamarlos de alguna manera, si no me equivoco el último general era Crixus y él es bastante fuerte, era el perro de Lucifer…_

_-Arianna lo asesinó- _interrumpió Dohko sorprendiéndola.

_-Vaya…En fin, una molestia menos. El tercer estadio es el mar de cadáveres, ahí yacen los ángeles que siguieron a Lucifer cuando Dios lo expulsó del paraíso. _

_-¡Espera! ¿Entonces ese tal Lucifer antes era como esos sujetos?- _preguntó Milo bastante consternado. Menuda confusión.

_-Era nuestro compañero. Originalmente éramos cuatro: Lucifer, Gabriel, Miguel y Rafael. Lucifer quiso oponerse a Dios y fue expulsado al infierno, Gabriel es su mano izquierda, por eso defiende el Paraíso, Miguel y yo custodiamos la tierra.- _respondió Rafael. 

_-Ya dejen de interrumpir…- _si seguían así no llegarían nunca- _Ese mar es custodiado por Belfegor y rodea el castillo principal. Ahí es donde se localiza generalmente a Lucifer y los otros dos príncipes. Lamentablemente no podría decirles exactamente a dónde llegaremos, o incluso si todos estemos en el mismo lugar, pero en caso de dispersarnos, será mejor vernos aquí, en el segundo estadio. Siempre hay un gran escándalo por los gritos de las almas en pena, así que ocultaría nuestra presencia. _

_-Si eso es todo, vamos a la parte divertida. Realmente quiero conocer el infierno-. _Habló DM, emocionado. Él, como fanático empedernido de las cosas demoníacas no se podía perder aquél viaje tan encantador.

Los dorados restantes únicamente lo miraron con desagrado.

Con cuidado y siguiendo las indicaciones de la pareja, se colocaron todos en círculo, sintiendo como el agua poco a poco mojaba parte de sus piernas, cerraron los ojos y en cuestión de segundos, la lámpara al quebrarse emitió una corriente eléctrica que llegó a sus cuerpos haciéndolos sentir un dolor muy fuerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Respiraba con dificultad. Golpeó la verja unas cuantas veces más sin éxito alguno, pero no se detendría, haría lo que fuera por salir de ahí y encontrar a su amiga. Entre golpe y golpe sintió como su collar se aflojó y calló ruidosamente al piso mugroso. Ella estaba segura que no lo había dañado, ¿entonces qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso Danna logró liberarse?

Logró sentir sus energías volver poco a poco, lo cual la hizo sonreír, sin embargo, su alegría duró apenas unos segundos. A su espalda, sintió una presencia conocida que se encontraba mirándola con una sonrisa macabra.

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Eras el inspector del convento, ¿estabas con los demonios? ¡Sabía que algo estaba mal contigo!- _habló golpeando la celda y esta vez, varias rocas se desprendieron de los costados frontales.

_-No soy ningún inspector. Mi nombre es Belfegor. Deberías calmarte, no te conviene luchar. Recuerda que estás en el infierno y que tenemos a tu linda amiguita…Por cierto, vine a llevarte con ella, estás a punto de presenciar un acto delicioso…_

Esas palabras la habían descolocado totalmente. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? En silencio lo siguió luego de que abrió la celda y mientras caminaba por unos pasillos que se le hicieron eternos notó que la piel del hombre se estaba cayendo poco a poco en pedazos. La piel y carne de sus manos fueron sustituidas por una materia oscura llena de sangre con un olor putrefacto. Era como si el tal Iván, no, Belfegor se estuviera pudriendo mientras poco a poco, sumado al hecho de que no tenía uno de sus brazos.

"_Luchó con alguien", _pensó para sí misma esperanzada. A lo mejor Danna había recuperado sus poderes, o incluso, Mu y los demás habían ido a ayudarlas.

Logró ver una enorme puerta que, al momento de abrirse, descubrió una serie de seres que nunca en su vida había visto portando capuchas negras. A su costado derecho notó una enorme mesa ensangrentada y con restos humanos que le hicieron sentir arcadas por lo diminuto que eran, habían asesinado niños ahí, estaba segura de eso.

_-¿Te gusta sangre sucia? En ese maravilloso lugar renacerá nuestro amo en tu cuerpo…la sangre pura e inocente de los niños es el aceite más afrodisíaco para nuestro amo._

_-¡todos ustedes son unos enfermos!- _intentó atacar a Belfegor, pero fue sujetada y golpeada fuertemente por un ser que la tomó por detrás inmovilizándola.

_-Belfegor, te advertí que dejaras de jugar. Si quieres convertirte en príncipe entonces será mejor que te apresures. _

_-Lo siento señor Belia.- _Arianna no le podía quitar la mirada de encima, en los ojos de ese tipo podía sentir el sufrimiento constante de cientos de almas- _Será mejor que procedamos con lo programado. _

Belfegor se había quitado de su vista mostrándole una imagen que le robó el aliento. Frente a ella, estaba Danna…desnuda, golpeada y con heridas graves, encadenada de manos y pies en una especie de poza con agua que apenas la cubría. El oricalco estaba amarrado a su cuello…

_-¡DANNA! ¡DANNA!- _ no pudo controlar la desesperación que sintió en esos momentos al presenciar como habían dañado a su amiga. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, empezó a removerse con violencia tratando de quitarse de encima al tal Belia y socorrer pronto a la albina. -_¡Suéltenme! ¡Voy a matarlos a todos! ¡Juro que voy a matarlos a todos! ¡Desgraciados! ¡DANNA!_

_-¡Cierra la boca!- _gritó Belia. Hastiado de la rebeldía de la chica decidió por darle un golpe que la atontó por unos segundos.

_-Es hora. Abriremos por completo el oricalco.- _Belfegor tomó el objeto aún sujeto al cuello de la chica y una vez abierto un silencio se formó- ¡_Poseidón…yo Belfegor libero tu poder enjaulado y te ofrezco este recipiente para que así…juntos acabemos de una vez por todas con nuestro enemigo común!_

Luego de unos segundos, el agua que se encontraba rodeando el cuerpo inerte de la albina empezó a elevarse rodeando a la mujer y un enorme viento sacudió la habitación por completo. Arianna solo miraba atónita todo lo ocurrido…aquello no podía ser verdad…sus oídos se llenaban de los gritos de su casi hermana haciéndola sentir aún más desesperada, ¡esos bastardos iban a matarla!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquella fue por mucho la peor sensación que habían experimentado en su vida. Aún lograban sentir el cosquilleo de las descargas eléctricas a pesar de que no se encontraran en su cuerpo mortal. Al final Mila había tenido razón, no llegaron juntos.

Camus miró a su alrededor, él se encontraba con el padre de crianza de Arianna, el patriarca, Aldebarán, Shura, Aioria y Afrodita, y, según pudo notar, cayeron justo en el primer estadio. Aún desorientados lograron ver unas bestias enormes que desprendían sangre y carne podrida que caía al suelo dejando un olor asqueroso.

Afrodita al mirarlos corrió al árbol más cercano y vomitó todo lo que su estómago tenía. No sabía que su alma podía vomitar, pero ahora descubrió que si.

_-Bien…No sabemos si los demás están juntos, pero será mejor continuar con el plan y salir de aquí- _habló Shion.

_-Concuerdo, no contamos con mucho tiempo, debemos…-_Camus no pudo finalizar.

Sintió de pronto como de la nada un enorme cosmos empezó a ser emitido…era el cosmos de un dios de eso estaba seguro. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa teniendo, a su mente llegó un único pensamiento: "_¡Danna!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap 23 ¡up! **

**Lamento la tardanza en actualizar pero, en Costa Rica se implementó la modalidad virtual para impartir lecciones y si antes mi año lectivo estaba complejo, ahora no tiene comparación. ¡Es un dolor de…cabeza!**

**En fin. Haré algunas aclaraciones ya que, como estoy trabajando con mi religión di por sentado cosas que en principio debí explicar para facilitar la comprensión de las y los lectores. **

**Primero: hay que tener presente que la mitología griega y la religión judeo-cristiana tienen doctrinal extremadamente opuestas, a pesar de que, la manera en como se ejercía la creencia griega tiene similitudes con la cristiana. **

**Segundo: teólogos de la iglesia y incluso hasta el mismo Papa actual, han afirmado que el cielo y el infierno, más que lugares físicos son lugares espirituales, un estado del alma en el cual, se asciende al reino de Dios o bien, al infierno. Es decir, en principio no son lugares físicos como la mitología griega sí establece, sin embargo, como es una historia ficticia, sacada de mis ovarios e imaginación XD, decidí hacerlos físicos, aunque según se afirma en la doctrina católica son lugares espirituales, reitero. **

**También agradezco las correcciones ortográficas, trato de vitarlas pero siempre se me va una que otra, igualmente es algo que aprecio **

**Sin mucho que agregar, espero que todas y todos estén bien, permanezcan en casa y acaten las medidas sanitarias de sus respectivos gobiernos. **

**¡Besos y nos leemos!**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24.

Mientras el grupo conformado por Camus, Gin, Afrodita, Adebarán, Shura, Aioria y el Patriarca, se encontraba en el primer estadio, los dorados restantes se habían dividido también. Mu, Shaka, Mila, Saga y Kanon, fueron llevados al tercer estadio, y DM, Aiorios, Dohko y Milo cayeron en el segundo estadio. A pesar de estar tan distanciados todos y cada uno fueron consientes del gran estallido de poder proveniente del lugar ubicado más al norte de sus posiciones. No había duda, ellos conocían a la perfección ese cosmos perteneciente al dios del mar, que, dicho sea de paso, a pesar de haber sido una sola fracción, se sintió titánico.

Tal como el antiguo demonio dijo, en el primer estadio se observaban monstruos de todos los tamaños y con formas realmente perturbadoras, caminado de un lado a otro y oliendo el ambiente en busca de algún resto de alma o cuerpo humano que haya caído. Los caballeros con lentitud buscaron la manera de salir del lugar, evitando a toda costa a las bestias y una vez fuera, utilizaron su velocidad para llegar al segundo estadio donde encontraron al segundo grupo.

_-¡Eyy!- _saludó Milo- _Por aquí. _

_-¿Solo están ustedes?- _preguntó Shion al ver que solo estaban los cuatro dorados.

-_Así es Excelencia. Hicimos una rápida inspección al lugar y no encontramos a los demás._

_-Entiendo Aiorios. _

_-Debo decir, que este lugar es encantador, no entiendo cuál es la queja. Uno que otro enfermo, pero es tolerable.- _comentó DM mirando admirado el paisaje, a su criterio, entretenido. El gesto de irritación de sus compañeros no se hizo esperar.

_-El único enfermo aquí eres tú Máscara- _Afrodita continuaba mirando con asco aquél lugar. Era por mucho el último que volvería a pisar.

_-¡Ya basta! No hay tiempo para comentarios irrelevantes, se suponía que este sería el lugar de reunión, pero si los demás no están aquí será mejor alcanzarlos, deben estar en los estadios siguientes, así que no perdamos el tiempo._

El galo había cortado la conversación de manera brusca, pero ninguno lo juzgaba en realidad. Más de uno sabía que el dorado de acuario estaba inquieto por la muchachita monja y la repentina aparición del cosmos de Poseidón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Caímos en el tercer estadio…- _habló Mu mientras miraba el inmenso lago rojo que rodeaba el enorme castillo.

_-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – _preguntó Saga.

_-Esperaremos a los demás, pero debemos ocultarnos. Esa explosión en el castillo no me da buena espina.- _confesó Mila mirando fijamente la edificación que se encontraba con el lateral izquierdo destrozado. 

_-Ese fue el poder de Poseidón, debieron invocarlo de alguna forma.- _comentó Shaka sereno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se levantó del suelo con algo de dificultad ya que con el despertar de Poseidón en el cuerpo de su amiga una explosión se produjo en la habitación lanzándolos por los aires. Inspeccionó el lugar encontrándose los cadáveres de sirvientes demoníacos atravesados por enormes estacas de agua solidificada.

Sorprendida buscó rápidamente el cuerpo de su amiga encontrándolo en los restos de la improvisada piscina de pie. Su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por una especie de armadura que alcanzaba lo justo y necesario de sus partes íntimas. A sus costados una especie de falda de agua abierta al frente se extendía por unos cuántos metros, mientras que su cabeza era adornada por un casco dorado.

_-D-Dana…-_ aún dentro de toda esa impresión logró observar como su rostro, en principio inexpresivo, era bañado por lágrimas constantes. Su amiga estaba sufriendo con ese poder.

_-¡Maravilloso! ¡Un ser glorioso se ha presentado ante nosotros!_

Belfegor salió de unos escombros con daños visiblemente significativos, pero en su rostro solo había admiración, lujuria y ganas de volver suya a esa mujer. Tanto poder a su alcance lo llevarían a convertirse en uno de los príncipes y reinaría al lado de su señor, desplazando incluso a sus dos superiores.

En su espalda magullada sintió el peso de lo que parecían ser ahora unas cadenas que la rodearon hasta inmovilizarla.

_-Será mejor contenerte de una vez, así evitamos que tengas ideas nada beneficiosas para nosotros. Además…tú eres la siguiente sangre sucia. _

_-¡Suéltame! Voy a arrancarte esa sonrisa de idiota de la cara con mis propias manos…¡Se van a arrepentir de esto, todos ustedes! _

_-Ladra lo que quieras perra- _interrumpió Belfegor- _ya han perdido. No hay forma de que tengan salvación._

_-¡Danna! ¡Sé que estás ahí aún! ¡Voy a salvarte! ¡Vamos a salvarte! ¡No te rindas!- _la desesperación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos era abrumadora.

Nunca en su vida, a excepción de cuando mató a Lucifer, sintió tal presión en su pecho, si los demás no venían por ellas sería la única que podía llevarse a Danna y salir con vida. Pero realmente, analizando fríamente la situación, llevaba todas las de perder ahí, no solo en número sino en poder. A pesar de que el estúpido collar había caído producto del golpe, su cuerpo estaba sin fuerzas ni energías por la falta de alimento y torturas físicas a las que la sometieron durante el corto tiempo.

Bajo su mirada con desesperación orando, orando por primera vez luego de un largo año en el cual se sintió perdida y descarrilada…_ "Por favor Dios…por favor no nos dejes aquí…¡Te lo ruego!_

_-¿Qué fue eso? ¡Uno de mis perros ha sido asesinado!_

El grito ensordecedor de uno de los príncipes la hizo levantar la mirada de golpe, ¿acaso habían venido por ellas?...

_-¿Intrusos? No siento presencias extrañas. _

_-¡Sé lo que sentí! ¡Han descuartizado a mi perro!_

_-Deben ser esos molestos caballeros…Belfegor, llévate al oricalco y dales nuestra más calurosa bienvenida. El eclipse está iniciando así que haremos lo posible por despertar a Lucifer de inmediato, asegúrate de matarlos y detenerlos para que no interrumpan el ritual. _

_-Sí…No te preocupes, te traeré todas sus cabezas a modo de obsequio- _ante el cometario Arianna solo gruñó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¡¿Enloqueciste?! ¡Milo acabas de matar a un perro enorme!_

Habían apresurado el paso todo lo que pudieron llegando finalmente hasta la zona donde Mu y los demás se encontraban. Mila se había encargado de explicarles con detalle cómo fue la explosión señalando el costado de la edificación destrozado. Mu realmente estaba al borde de la desesperación pues ese lugar era el más aterrador que conoció y, por los detalles que sus amigos le contaron acerca del segundo estadio – el de la tortura- la preocupación por su demonio ya ascendía a niveles insoportables para él. Sin embargo, utilizaría toda su fuerza de voluntad para soportarlo, un mal movimiento por su impaciencia podría significar la muerte de su amada y eso no era una opción, sacaría a Arianna de ahí a cualquier costo.

_-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me daba mala espina y estaba mirando muy fijamente hacia donde estamos. _

_-¡Rayos! _

_-¿Creen que nos hayan descubierto?- _preguntó Dohko con cautela.

_-Es probable. Cuando fui príncipe y tuve a mi cargo perros del infierno podía sentir si algo les pasaba. El infierno entero es un campo de detección de intrusos, todo está conectado con los príncipes y Lucifer. _

_-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- _preguntó Mu ansioso.

_-Ya no podremos entrar, así que vamos a luchar.- _el rostro de Mila se llenó de pesar, no culpaba al muchacho por su acción, ese era un lugar con tantas implicaciones de riesgos que ella no mencionó después de todo y una situación así era predecible- _esto…ya no será una misión de rescate…ahora nos toca buscar la manera de sobrevivir. _

Luego de esas palabras tan desoladoras y llenas de desesperanza un silencio incómodo, tenso y pesado se formó entre los presentes. ¿Qué significaba eso? Era obvio que él no se iría de ahí sin Arianna, ¿cómo era posible que su madre estaba perdiendo sus esperanzas así? Sintió realmente mucha molestia ante las palabras de la mujer y se salió de sus cabales:

_-Luchar por sobrevivir es lo que hacemos cada día…ya sabemos lo que es morir, ya sabemos lo que es perder a un camarada, pero nunca…¡nunca hemos dejado a un ser querido solo! ¡Así que no repita nunca esas palabras o me olvidaré de que es la madre de Arianna y yo mismo la golpearé!. _

La mirada llena de ira del pelirrojo la dejó realmente sorprendida, a ella y a todos los presentes, pero una vez sopesado Mila solo atinó a sonreír de manera cálida haciendo que el enojo del joven se disipara en cuestión de instantes, ese gesto fue como mirar a su amada y por esta razón no pudo evitar sentirse desarmado.

_-Lo siento…en ocasiones olvido que mi niña ya no es tan pequeña, siempre he sido la única en cuidarla, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tiene a un gran hombre a su lado. Tu alma tiene una bondad que solo he visto en mi marido…¡Salvemos a las niñas entonces!_

_-¡Genial! A fin podremos hacerlo a nuestro estilo!- _comentó Milo eufórico.

_-¿Y qué estilo es ese? Recuerdo que apenas pudieron contra mí siendo un miserable humano._

Las sonrisas de alegría desaparecieron de inmediato al escuchar las palabras del intruso que apareció sin que ninguno pudiera percibirlo.

Belfegor los miraba desde arriba acompañado de una silenciosa Danna que no parecía más que una muñeca de trapo derramando lágrimas silenciosas mientras les dirigía una mirada perdida. No sabían cómo, pero estaban seguros de que ese tipo – ahora con una forma escalofriante- los logró identificar y percibir.

Camus miró a la albina con sorpresa, esas lágrimas que derramaba…la furia empezó a crecer en su cuerpo haciendo que en cuestión de segundos la temperatura callera congelando el entorno que los rodeaba.

_-¡Camus cálmate!- _Shion rápidamente intercedió, explotar el combate ahí sin al menos distanciarse un poco podría ser perjudicial para más de uno.

_-A diferencia de los débiles demonios, puedo percibir el calor de sus almas, lo cual me permite fácilmente verlos y sentirlos. Además, esta muñeca- _dijo tomando a Danna por la cintura y acerándola a él. Su figura era grotesca y asquerosa- _ha sido quién los percibió primero gracias al cosmos que posee ahora._

Camus presenciaba la escena congelando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, pero no soportó mirarlo tocar con esas manos tan inmundas a la persona que amaba, así que sin previo aviso lazó una estaca de hielo que destrozó gran parte del rostro de Belfegor. Este al no esperarse un ataque en medio de sus provocaciones no pudo defenderse sintiendo un gran dolor, pero regenerando su cuerpo casi de manera inmediata.

_-¡Maldito!_

_-Voy a acabar con tu asquerosa existencia…-_ amenazó el francés con una voz profunda y escalofriante

Justo cuando se disponía a lanzar otro ataque al demonio, se detuvo en seco al observar como la albina se interponía entre él y su ataque en una clara demuestra de defensa de Belfegor.

_-¡JAJAJA! ¡ASESINA A TODOS LO INTRUSOS CON TU PODER, ORICALCO!_

Al escuchar las órdenes Danna empezó a emitir fuertes corrientes de agua que destruían todo a su paso e impedían a los caballeros llegar al demonio. Para protegerse, Camus había levantado un enorme muro de hielo de un grosor excesivo mientras Shion y Mu se encargaban de resguardar al resto con su Crystal Wall.

_-¡Camus! ¡Ten cuidado!- _¿Qué mosco le picó a su mejor amigo? Estaba igual o peor de descontrolado que la monja Poseidón, estaba confrontando él solo un poder enorme.

_-Excelencia debemos hacer algo ahora o todos seremos arrastrados por el poder de ambos. _

Saga tenía razón, ya era hora de poner manos a la obra. Fue un caballero, fue un general y ahora era el Patriarca maldita sea.

_-Haremos tres formaciones. Mu y yo nos encargaremos de la retaguardia utilizando el poder del ángel protector, los demás, divídanse en dos grupos, el primero apoyará a Camus y el segundo se encargará del demonio. _

_-Maestro quiero luchar…_

_-Lo harás, pero este no es el momento, guarda tus fuerzas para recuperar a Arianna. _

_-Dohko, Gin y yo nos encargaremos de Belfegor. Ese malnacido enfrentará la furia de los padres de Arianna. _

Dohko escuchó con sorpresa las palabras de Mila. Ella lo consideraba como padre de su retoño y eso era más que suficiente para que su cosmos ardiera a máxima capacidad. No la defraudaría.

_-Vaya…y yo que he sido pacifista toda la vida- _exclamó Gin con pesar.

_-Ánimo ex sacerdote, tendrán al gran DM a su lado, eso es el privilegio más grande que experimentará en su vida. _

_-Excelencia, Shaka, Adebarán, Afrodita, Aioria y yo ayudaremos a Camus- _pocas veces Milo hablaba realmente en serio, pero cuando se trataba de su amigo las cosas cambiaban. Así fuera a golpes le sacarían a la blanquita el poder de Poseidón, lo lograrían estaba seguro, y después de que todo pasara obligaría a su amigo a que le diera duro una semana entera hasta dejarla sin caminar. Camus tenía que ponerse los pantalones de una buena vez y volver en sí.

-_Bien, los demás vayan con Dohko, Mila y Gin. _

Danna continuaba con ataque frontal a la enorme muralla de hielo que poco a poco comenzaba a resquebrajarse, sin embargo, cuando se hizo añicos le extrañó no ver por ningún lado a su enemigo.

A pesar de que su conciencia como tal estaba dormida, sufriendo en el vacío, esa parte del Oricalco estaba atenta a los movimientos de los caballeros. Miraba a todos lados encontrando únicamente a dos que se ocultaban tras una barrera semi invisible. Decidió atacarlos pues sus órdenes fueron claras: "acabar con todos".

Justo cuando lanzó el ataque esta fue desviada por un enorme golpe que la hizo retroceder alerta, en su espalda solo escuchó un "Gran cuerno", que le dio de lleno haciéndole un poco de daño, apenas había podido formar un escudo de agua para repeler el ataque.

Esta vez, logró identificar un ataque que se aproximaba desde arriba y abajo, y con agilidad golpeó a Milo y Afrodita con enormes olas de agua roja que sobresalían del mar que los rodeaba.

"_¡Maldición! Ese lago es un estorbo"- _fue lo que pensó Milo. Tendrían una desventaja clara pues estaba con su elemento justo a su alcance.

Danna al incorporarse procedió a formar una enorme ola que parecía un Tsunami la cual dirigiría a los caballeros, Camus utilizó su poder para congelar el cúmulo gigantesco de agua mientras de un momento a otro Aioria, aprovechando la distracción que el de acuario generó, la golpeó aturdiéndola por un momento, lapso que Shaka aprovechó para quitarle el sentido de la vista. Fue lo único que logró en un lapso tan corto ya que después la chica les devolvió el ataque mientras se cubría el rostro.

Se sentía en un dilema, sabía que si no atacaban con todo ellos morirían, pero observar a sus camaradas dañar a la chica lo hacían sentir punzadas de dolor. Todo su raciocinio se lo decía: ellos no estaban en posición de salir ambas partes bien paradas, o moría ella, o lo hacían ellos.

En cuanto pudo contener la enorme ola, lanzó el ataque de "Diamond Dust" con la esperanza de golpear su cabeza y quizá dejarla inconsciente, pero fue en vano, rápidamente olas que salieron del hielo rompiéndolo la protegieron.

Se estaba comenzando a desesperar…sabía que debía detenerse, actuar de acuerdo a su naturaleza y no contrario, si se centraba en salvar a Danna no podría atacarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero Oricalco o no seguía siendo ella, su cuerpo, su rostro, su mirada, todo.

Furiosa ante tales ataques, Danna se lanzó en un ataque directo contra el de acuario, que, en cuestión de segundos procesó en su mente todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos al lado de esa mujer. Fue entonces que preparó para morir, él no podría asesinarla…

Una espada enorme se interpuso, una espada enorme lanzó a Danna unos cuántos metros lejos de él causándole un gran daño a la chica.

_-No te volviste mi intermediario para acobardarte ante un ser pagano. Levántate y pelea, sacaremos el ser pagano de la intermediaria para que dé a luz al niño que heredera nuestra presencia. _

Rafael había aparecido con toda su gloria protegiéndolo, dándole apoyo y una nueva esperanza. Había olvidado la presencia del ángel en su interior. A pesar de que no se llevaba bien con él, debía admitir que su presencia lo hizo sentir con más fortaleza, ese ser también era una parte importante de la existencia de su amada.

_-Oye…te lo diré de una vez para que te quede claro. Una vez que la salvemos…¡ESE HEREDERO SERÁ MI HIJO!_

Afirmó Camus con determinación haciendo sonreír a Milo quien solo se levantó ignorando el dolor que sentía. Él no era de niños, pero "Tío Milo" no era una palabra que le desagrada en lo absoluto…ahora no solo asegurarían la vida de la mujer que su camarada, hermano y amigo, amaba, ¡también asegurarían la vida del niño que debía llegar al mundo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 24 ¡up!**

**Primero que nada, les pido una disculpa enorme haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que la universidad, aún con pandemia no ha sido misericordiosa, más bien es peor, y he tenido que estar al 100% dedicada a ella. Además, que mi estrés y ansiedad han vuelto gracias a ello y ha sido complicado manejarlo en la situación de aislamiento actual. Ya estoy mucho mejor, eso sí, no quiero darles preocupaciones a mis lectores que han sido super lindos y lindas, y también me han apoyado con su paciencia. Par mí eso significa muchísimo. **

**Segundo, y ya propiamente entrando al capítulo. **

**Espero que realmente lo disfruten, me esforcé bastante al escribirlo y traté de plasmarlo lo mejor posible para que sientan también que la espera realmente valió la pena. **

**Quiero que me cuenten si fui la única que gritó como fangirls/boy desquiciados cuando Camus expresa que el niño será su hijo. Ósea yo lo escribí y casi me da un colapso de la propia emoción que sentí XD…pero…en los próximos capítulos vienen unas sorpresitas bien interesantes, más que todo porque creo que la historia ya está en su recta final. **

**Estaba pensando en que, más que una precuela, quiero hacer otras historias que involucren a los demás dorados y que se entrelacen con esta misma, de manera que podrán entender y ser testigos del desarrollo posterior de esta historia, por qué si, ya tengo la idea general para la próxima y estoy por iniciar los puntos centrales y de desenlace. Aunque si puede que me tome tiempo, primero porque el factor coherencia y calidad es mega super importante y segundo porque, reitero, hay muchas más cosas a las que debo dedicarles tiempo. **

**Los amo hasta el infinito y como recomendación musical les dejo la canció Rage of Dust de Spyar que es super buena, también por si hay algún fan de Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans, para que disfrute. **


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentro del Castillo, Arianna luchaba incansablemente contra los dos príncipes restantes. Debía evitar a toda costa que le metieran a Lucifer en su interior o incluso todo el esfuerzo que sus amigos estaban haciendo se iría por el caño. Al principio forcejeó un par de veces tratando de que su peso fuera suficiente para que no la movieran de su lugar, pero el desgraciado de las cadenas le destrozó uno de los escombros de la explosión en la cabeza haciéndola sangrar y aturdirse.

Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y empezó a sentir unas náuseas tremendas por el intenso olor a putrefacción. Apenas lograba acomodar sus sentidos, pero logró divisar a su lado una mano pequeña cortada y toda la superficie donde estaba acostada se rebalsaba en sangre. Sintió un enorme shock que la trajo rápidamente de vuelta a la realidad siendo consciente de que la habían colocado en la mesa donde estaban todos esos niños descuartizados y la amarraban con unas pesadas cadenas.

Gritaba lo más fuerte que sus pulmones podían intentando sin mucho éxito romper las cadenas, se volvería loca si no hacía algo. Los demás presentes empezaron a incendiar el lugar a su alrededor, cantaban y recitaban palabras y oraciones que no lograba comprender, pero que en definitiva la estaban haciendo entrar en pánico. A ese paso…a ese paso Lucifer…Lucifer entraría en ella…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-JAJAJAJA…Debo decir que oficialmente este ¡es el mejor día de mi maldita vida!- _gritaba eufórico DM mientras esquivaba los ataques de Belfegor. Lo admitía, al principio la hija del anciano maestro no le cayó para nada bien, pero después de esto, se convertiría en su mejor amigo.

_-¡Por Athena Máscara esto no es un parque de juegos, te lo dijeron ya!- _Dohko regañaba molesto a su pupilo. Era su hija de la que hablaban, cada segundo de ellos ahí, sin derrotar a ese monstruo asqueroso era una posibilidad de que el tal Lucifer naciera dentro de ella.

La formación que habían acordado era bastante predecible- a criterio de Kanon que, junto a Saga, Aiorios y Shura, se unieron al "Team papis"- pero, muy contra su pronóstico estaba funcionando. Máscara haría de carnada mientras, Gin y Aorios funcionaban de retaguardia a los restantes que se encargaban de atacar.

Después de unos cuántos golpes que lo tenían prácticamente desfigurado, Belfegor empezó a impacientarse, debía acabar con eso malditos o su plan de años se destruiría. Miraba a Mila con odio, desde que tuvo memoria él siempre había deseado la posición de príncipe. Pasó los primeros 700 años como guardián del primer estadio, viendo de lejos como la élite se llenaba de la lealtad de todos los habitantes del infierno. Recordó todas y cada una de las veces que el señor Lucifer se acercaba a ellos, hablándoles con esas palabras tan sabias, tan hermosas…y al girar, sus ojos miraban con desdén a la mujer demonio a su lado.

El infierno no era la excepción, los rumores sobre que aquella hembra sería la pareja del amo de aquel imperio se esparcían a lo largo y ancho de los cuatro estadios, pero él, él sabía que había algo en ella que lo hacía desconfiar, que no la hacía digna de ostentar el título de "príncipe", ni siquiera de ser la pareja de su señor. Y vaya que sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. En una de sus tantas rondas la observó salir al río que servía de límite natural para la entrada al infierno.

Cantando mientras se bañaba la descubrió hablando con un hombre que cargaba una enorme caja dorada en su espalda. Rápidamente lo identificó como un caballero dorado.

Después de ese día, le extrañó que la hembra saliera al límite días seguidos hasta que quedó perplejo: ella se estaba viendo a escondidas con el caballero, la futura reina de aquel lugar estaba faltando a su lealtad, a sus súbditos, a su señor…

Esperando a que el hombre se fuera, no dudó en informar a los príncipes con la esperanza de que su labor fuera reconocida.

Con todos esos pensamientos que acudieron a su mente, su ira y desesperación por no matar a esos bastardos lo llevó optar por utilizar su ataque más poderoso. Elevándose a una distancia donde pudiera observar mejor su entorno y a su vez defenderse de los ataques del enemigo, aumentó su poder haciendo que todo el estadio retumbara, gritos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes, más graves y más aterradores salían de boca, y su cuerpo cubierto de carne y sangre se desfiguraba cada vez al mas al punto de que, ante los ojos de todos los presentes, se dividió en dos.

_-Ohh no…la puta mierda lo que faltaba. – _afirmó Milo mientras observaban el escenario vecino. Esos chillidos de cerdo los alcanzaron a ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A perspectiva de Mu, el escenario no era el más prometedor, Camus y compañía estaban teniendo problemas con Danna, parecía que el poder de la chica era inagotable, no comprendía como eso era posible si Julián Solo tenía la mayor parte del poder de Poseidón al ser su reencarnación. Por otro lado, los padres de Arianna y los muchachos no estaban mucho mejor que el primer grupo, al dividirse el monstruo empezó a atacarlos con mayor fuerza destruyendo la formación que planearon al inicio.

Era estúpido seguir ahí manteniendo su Crystal Wall si claramente no estaban protegiendo a nadie.

_-Maestro, sé cuáles fueron sus órdenes, pero debemos ir con los demás. Aquí no estamos ayudando y a este paso no llegaremos a Arianna. No sé si lo notó, pero el ambiente se está tornando rojo…_

Shion miró a su alrededor cayendo en cuenta de la veracidad de las palabras de su pupilo. Al llegar, si bien el lugar no era claramente un paraíso, ese tono rojizo y tenso que emanaba del ambiente recién se formó. Era seguro que los demás no lo habían notado al estar en combate.

_-Tienes razón hijo. Apoyaremos, ¡adelante!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡_Saga, al frente, ten cuidado!_\- Oficialmente necesitaban reacomodar su formación, pero aunque él fuera un gran estratega con una presión como la que estaban viviendo, con la rapidez y fuerza del enemigo era casi imposible pensar en algo. La barrera que el ex sacerdote había hecho fue destruida por uno de los monstruos y de no ser por la rápida intervención de Máscara, el padre adoptivo de la chica demonio hubiese quedado empalado.

Aún en su conmoción, sintió su brazo ser jalado bruscamente y arrastrado detrás de una roca. Con intenciones de divisar a su oponente se giró rápidamente:

_-¡Hey, hey! Soy yo, tranquilo. _

_-Demonios señora, no vuelva a hacer eso. _

_-Si,si, como sea. Debemos pensar en algo ya. Este ambiente solo significa que están realizando el ritual para traer de vuelta a Lucifer. _

_-No se me ocurre ningún plan en este momento. No en todas las batallas las estrategias se cumplen al pie de la letra._

_-¿Y saber esa posibilidad alguna vez ha detenido tus planes?- _esas palabras hicieron que todo a su alrededor se detuviera.

Ella tenía razón, él era Kanon, el general marino, el caballero, el hombre que manipuló a un dios, podía con esto y más.

_-Vaya, por tu rostro puedo ver que tienes un plan en mente. – _dijo Mila con una sonrisa.

_-No es solo un plan…Vamos a mandar a ese desgraciado a dar un paseo por el espacio. – _Utilizando su cosmos trató de contactar a los demás, necesitaba saber quiénes aún estaban en condiciones de pelear- _¿Hay alguien vivo? _

_-Creo que a este paso no por mucho- _respondió Airorios levantándose con pesar.

_-Genial…Tengo un plan. ¿Dónde está Saga?_

_-Creo que ahogándose en el lago rojo – _respondió Máscara tratando de incorporarse. Por intentar salvar al ex sacerdote el desgraciado le arrancó un brazo.

Gin lo ayudaba a incorporarse con todas sus fuerzas. Su rostro no parecía augurar nada bueno. Llevaban ahí alrededor de una hora y si esta lucha se alargaba más todo sería en vano. Ellos luchaban contra el tiempo también.

_-Rayos, como si tuviera tiempo para esto- _respondió Kanon molesto- _muy bien, este es el plan. – _Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por nada mas y nada menos que el carnerito quien llegaba a modo de refuerzos. – _Muy bien, ayuda extra. Bien, como decía. Maestro Dohko, encárguese de sacar a Saga del lago y asegúrese de que al hacerlo oculten su presencia detrás del sector izquierdo. Yo me quedaré en el sector derecho oculto y los demás se encargarán de distraer a los monstruos. Una vez que Saga esté en posición ambos haremos una explosión de galaxias._

_-¿Y cuál será la señal para retirarnos? ¿O es que piensas arrastrarnos con ellos?- _Pocas veces Shura actuaba como todo un sarcástico, pero realmente, las condiciones actuales estaban haciendo que más de uno se saliera de personaje.

_-La señal será cuando el ataque atrape a esos sujetos, ahí, Mu hará su entrada con su Stardust Revolution para asegurar que tanto mi ataque como el Saga sea efectivo y el enemigo no escape. No se preocupen, la mamá de la hija del anciano asegurará que todos escapemos así que ¡Vamos a matar a ese desgraciado! _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esta vez, quien estaba acorralada era Danna. Desde que el ángel apareció manejar la situación por sí misma se le estaba complicando mucho, pero era algo lógico, el oricalco como tal solo era un poder acumulado, pero no tenía una conciencia propia, solo actuaba por instinto. Estaba perdiendo sangre, el contenedor se sentía débil, había recibido muchos ataques del enemigo y aún no podía sacarse esa rosa de su espalda que, al inicio fue blanca, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba se tornaba carmín haciéndola sentir más débil.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban preparó una nube gigantesca de agua roja solidificada que dejaría caer sobre los caballeros. Cubría un área lo suficientemente grande como para dejarlos sin escapatoria, pero, aún elevada a su espalda sintió un estallido cuya presión y fuerza alcanzó el sector donde la lucha se desarrollaba. Camus miró como lo que parecía ser dos explosiones de galaxia simultáneas chocaban entre sí absorbiendo porciones del infierno. Al alzar su vista notó como el cuerpo de Danna se cubría del impacto, pero justo cuando intentó ayudarla una explosión aún más fuerte en el castillo los detuvo a todos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aturdida se despertó en un lugar oscuro, tanto que no podía ver nada, tampoco escuchaba su propia voz aunque intentara hablar. Curiosamente el eco de sus pasos podía escucharlos dandi vueltas hasta que de pronto, una serie de antorchas se encendieron a su alrededor encandilándola.

No tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, lo único que recordó fue la figura de Lucifer detrás suyo, y al voltear trató de cubrirse cuando se le lanzó encima. Después de eso todo se volvió negro nuevamente.

Mientras el polvo de la explosión se disipaba, los demás príncipes miraban alegres su obra. Era real, estaba aquí nuevamente, luego de un año su rey volvía a la vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A pesar de estar aturdidos, los caballeros se levantaron con dificultad. Incluso Kanon y Saga no salieron tan bien librados y su propio ataque los mandó a volar varios metros. Quienes recuperaron la conciencia más rápido lograron reunirse con Shion y los demás donde Camus estuvo pelando y una vez agrupados todos trataron de verificar si todos estaban vivos al menos.

_-Parece ser que estamos bien- _mencionó Aioria.

_-¿Bien? ¿Te parece que estamos bien? Lucimos como un maldito coladero, el que parece estar en mejores condiciones es Afrodita y está inconsciente.- _agregó DM.

_-¡Ya basta! No es momento para esto. Acaso no entienden…¡Lucifer despertó!- _anunció Mila para sorpresa de todos. Si era sincera ella también estaba muy asustada.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio incómodo Shaka notó la ausencia de uno de sus compañeros.

-_Esperen…¿Dónde está Mu?- _preguntó llamando la atención de los demás.

_-Debemos buscarlo…ya, ya…_ordenó Dohko rápidamente haciendo que todos corrieran en la dirección opuesta al castillo donde sentían el cosmos del lemuriano apagándose poco a poco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Demonios…se sentía demasiado golpeado.

Cuando se incorporó miró a su alrededor y justo detrás suyo, notó que el cuerpo de Danna se encontraba en mal estado. ¡Es cierto! Cuando le encargaron utilizar su técnica para evitar que los demonios escaparan no pudo responder tan rápido y utilizar su Crystal Wall, por eso la explosión lo alcanzó lanzándolo varios metros, pero no fue solo eso, también había sentido en su espalda el chocar fuertemente con alguien. Debió haber sido ella.

A como pudo se levantó y corrió a revisarla, debía admitir que no era el mejor escenario ella…estaba cubierta de sangre, el casco con el resto de la armadura de Poseidón había desaparecido, era como si hubiese vuelto a la normalidad. Se quitó su capa e improvisó un manto para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Danna con la suerte de que la prenda alcanza a cubrirla. Aunque se le dificultó por los golpes y magulladuras la sujetó cargándola con las fuerzas que le quedaban, debía buscar a sus amigos.

_-Te digo algo curioso- _una voz le interrumpió su andar – _estoy seguro de no conocerte, pero en cuanto desperté lo primero que este cuerpo hizo fue buscarte. _

Al voltear Mu quedó congelado, esa era Arianna.

_-¿Arianna? ¿Eres tú linda?_

_-¿Mmm? ¡Ah, claro! Imagino que le hablas a ella. Pues lamento darte malas noticias caballero, resulta que no soy la sangre sucia. Soy el gran Lucifer – _se presentó el rey del infierno haciendo que en cuestión de segundos se viera rodeado de los perros del primer estadio. – _Vaya – _continuó Lucifer con su monologo- _no pareces estar aterrado por mi presencia. Será acaso porque la linda chica era algo tuyo…En ese caso te importaría si algo le ocurre ¿no? _

Mu cayó en la desesperación cuando Lucifer empezó a clavar un cuchillo en la palma de Arianna y lo bajaba lentamente llegando a cortar incluso sus venas.

_-¡Detente desgraciado!_

_-Uyyy, parece ser que alguien se molestó jaja. ¿Y qué tienes ahí? ¿Un cuerpo? No,no,no…así vas a morir aún más pronto y le quitarás la diversión a todo esto. Colabora, en cuanto le devuelva momentáneamente a la mocosa su conciencia quiero que lo primero que vea sea tu cuerpo desmembrado…_-

Mu permanecía en silencio. Quizá podría ganar algo de tiempo hasta que los demás llegaran. Si él luchaba dejando de lado a Danna se la comerían viva. No tenía más opción le seguiría el juego.

_-¿Acaso crees que colaborarían con un ser con tan poco orgullo? _

_-¿Poco orgullo? Ahora sí que me hiciste reír- _era insoportable escuchar a Lucifer con la dulce voz de su amada – _Cariño yo soy Lucifer soy más que el orgullo personificado, soy hasta tu peor pesadilla- _finalizó en voz baja muy cerca del rostro de Mu.

_-Estas utilizando el cuerpo de una sangre sucia…tus subordinados utilizaron el poder de un dios pagano para traerte de vuelta, ¿qué acaso eso no se escucha como que no confían en tu poder? Un ser tan poderoso como tú y resulta que debieron revivirte porque una sangre sucia acabó con tu existencia. Eres uno más de los asquerosos bichos rastreros que habitan este lugar. Ahora entiendo por qué Arianna te venció y Mila…_

_-¡Cállate!_

Mu no logró terminar, por cada palabra que dijo logró su efecto deseado. No sabía por qué, pero el ángel que se escondía dentro suyo lo instó a decir todas y cada una de esas palabras. Logró que el demonio perdiera sus estribos y aunque le propinó un golpe que lo mandó a volar varios metros contra un árbol aún con el cuerpo de la albina, logró sentir el titubeo de su contrincante.

_-¡Voy a matarte desgraciado! Te reviviré una y otra vez para que pases la eternidad en una constante tortura. _

¡Rayos! No podía ponerse en pie, su cuerpo no respondía. Logró distraer a Lucifer el tiempo suficiente para que sus amigos sintieran su cosmos, pero parecían no llegar a tiempo.

Moriría según parece…¿por qué sonreía? Ha claro…él no iba a rendirse, él llegó ahí para salvar a la mujer que amaba y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Juntó todas sus fuerzas lanzando él también y ataque frontal hacia Lucifer, todo acabaría ahí y ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando los caballeros lograron llegar al lugar el silencio se hizo presente. Nadie podía emitir sonido o palabra alguna pues frente a ellos estaba Mu estático cuya mano era sostenida por Danna quien era atravesada por una espada que Arianna sostenía.

Mu miraba atónito el rostro blanquecino que le devolvía el gesto con dulzura…

_-N-No…puedo dejar que ambos…hagan algo de lo que se vayan a arrepentir…Cuí…da…la. _

Fue lo último que el lemuriano escuchó sin salir de su estupor. Sus ojos solo se movieron para seguir el movimiento del cuerpo femenino caer una vez que Lucifer sacó su espada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 25 ¡up! **

**Si, ya lo sé, tengo demasiado de no actualizar y lo lamento T-T No saben lo ocupada que he estado…Pero ya estoy en vacaciones y me dedicaré a terminar el fic en el transcurso de esta y la otra semana. **

**Creo que voy a llorar demasiado cuando se acabe esta historia, se siento tan orgullosa y a la vez tan agradecida y feliz con todas las personas que desde el capítulo 1 han estado fieles a ella, motivándome a seguir y enseñándome porque esto es un proceso de retroalimentación. **

**Una vez terminado la sección sentimentalista…**

**Espero les guste el cap, fue suuuper difícil escribirlo y creo que el otro lo haré con lágrimas y una canción sad. En fin, espero que disfruten y aquí estaré, aportando mi granito de arena para hacer de su cuarentena algo más llevadero. Por cierto…¡quédense en casa! **

**Besos y abrazos ¡nos leemos!**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había tantas cosas que estaban pasando por su mente en ese momento, tantas que decir, qué expresar y a la vez, nada salía de sus labios. Miraba el cuerpo de la mujer a su lado desangrándose, convulsionando en un, aparentemente, inútil intento por detener una hemorragia. Las blancas manos solo podían tratar de sostener la significativa herida, pero incluso para ella, que pasó los últimos años preparándose mentalmente para su muerte prematura, era algo aterrador. Jamás pensó que morir sería tan…no podía describirlo, incluso se estaba ahogando con la propia sangre que brotaba de su boca.

Podría decirse que en ese momento tantas cosas se quebraron, fue una cámara lenta para el lemuriano: la mejor amiga de su amada desangrándose, su amada con un gesto de extrañeza por su acción y su camarada…en cuanto hizo contacto visual con el caballero de la undécima casa fue que volvió en sí.

Fueron segundos, segundos en los cuales el galo solo elevó su cosmos hasta explotarlo, congelando el estadio completo en instantes, golpeando a sus camaradas y lanzando un ataque tan poderoso que Mu, a pesar de utilizar su Crystal Wall no logró detenerlo. Fue un ataque directo y a matar. A matar a Arianna por haber asesinado a Danna, no estaba seguro de si era o no de su conocimiento que quien había hecho tal barbaridad fue Lucifer, no su amado demonio.

Camus siempre se había caracterizado por ser imperturbable, no existía situación o persona en ningún lugar que lograra hacerlo perder la cabeza. Incluso fue catalogado como el caballero de acuario más frío de todas las generaciones, ¡su antecesor era catalogado como el acuario más expresivo!, pero no él y se había enorgullecido de eso desde que tenía memoria.

Mu nunca fue una persona violenta, siempre se caracterizó por su calma, incluso una mayor a la de Shion en sus años de caballero. Defendía a sus amigos, y, aunque costara creerlo por los eventos en las doce casas y hades, él odiaba levantarse en armas contra los que consideraba sus hermanos, pero aquello lo aceptó por ser parte del plan común que habían ideado.

Sin embargo, ahora – pensaba Shion luego de incorporarse lo mejor que pudo como consecuencia de la repentina explosión de cosmos- ahora ¿qué podía hacer él? Camus siempre fue imperturbable, pero acaba de perder la cabeza. Mu nunca se levantó hacia sus hermanos, pero bloqueó el ataque de Camus a duras penas y se plantó frente él. Ambos estaban dispuestos a pelear uno contra el otro con tal de vengar y defender a las mujeres que amaban…y él, él ¿qué podía decirles? Si él nunca se atrevió a luchar por la grulla que una vez se le confesó, pero que él rechazó por miedo y porque su deber como caballero estaba primero, no pudo decirle cuánto la amaba también…

**.**

**.**

**.**

El ataque de hielo le hizo más daño del que pensó. Aunque el cuerpo de la sangre sucia no tenía daños físicos gracias a la barrera que el pelirosa colocó sentía como su todo en su interior se congelara.

Viendo el ambiente que lo rodeaba solo atinó a sonreír de manera maquiavélica…¿Cómo era ese dicho tan popular que le inventaron los humanos? ¡Ah, si! Qué más sabía el diablo por viejo que por diablo. Claro, quién más que él para saber cómo manipular aquella situación…

La chica medio muerta era la amada del dorado de hielo, la sangre sucia era amada del pelirosa que la protegió, el pelirosa y el dorado de hielo eran camaradas, pero por lo visto se matarían el uno al otro. Y ni que hablar de los demás…Ohhh…si él tuviera una de esas cámaras decoraría el infierno con las imágenes de sus rostros al borde la de desesperación y por lo visto futuro conflicto. ¿iban a dividirse? ¿Lucharían los unos con los otros? La curiosidad se lo comía…

_-¡Mu! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Danna está ahí?- _la voz de Arianna sonaba temblorosa, asustada, esa era la chica que él buscaba. Aún había esperanza.

_-Ari…-_contestó Mu un poco más aliviado- _¡Camus espera! Lucifer fue quien mató a Danna, Arianna no tiene la culpa…_

_-Te doy tres segundos para que te quites. Si no lo haces te mataré a ti y a ella- _la actitud del mago de hielo era irreconocible para todos.

_-No lo haré. Sabes que no lo haré a como sabes que tengo razón. Arianna jamás lastimaría a Danna por voluntad tu sabes como son ambas. _

_-Mu tiene razón no sé lo que está pasando aquí y…_

_-¡Cállate!- _la voz imponente del francés la interrumpió. ¡Maldición! Creyó que fingiendo ser la sangre sucia iba a lograr que al menos el dorado se detuviera y pudiera tenderles una emboscada, pero no se quejaba, el chico adoptó la posición de la Ejecución de la Aurora dispuesto a matar a su amigo. Él se quitaría, claramente, pero había que mantener el papel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El ex príncipe del infierno estaba llorando, algo bastante lógico, pensaran muchos, pero para ella que nunca derramó una lágrima era algo nuevo. Había experimentado corazones rotos, depresión, ganas de morir, pero nunca, nunca sintió dolor en su alma como en esos momentos.

Ella odió tanto a los caballeros dorados por que uno la lastimó, pero ahora era uno que se jugaba su vida luchando contra su camarada por salvar a su hija. En esos momentos tan escasos pasaron tantas cosas por su mente, todo lo que sufrió, pero también pensó en cómo se recuperó. Como el amor de su esposo la salvó y la hizo ver que parte de aquel dolor que sentía era por su culpa también porque el dorado de libra nunca le hizo promesas, nunca le devolvió las palabras de amor, pero su esposo la hizo ver las maravillas que la vida humana ofrece y ella quería eso para su hija. Quería que decidiera, que amara libremente y fuese correspondida, iba a proteger eso sin importar qué.

Aún con lágrimas en sus ojos dio las últimas órdenes que acatarían para acabar con todo ese embrollo.

_-Shion…- _lo llamó con voz autoritaria haciendo que todo el grupo se enfocara en ella – _es normal que los niños peleen. Aún así es deber de los padres detenerlos y hacerlos ver que cada palabra que han dicho no es cierta porque se aman y un hermano siempre cuidará al otro. Es hora de acabar con todo esto. Ha sido suficiente. Gin…_

_-Lo sé cariño. – _para extrañeza de todos el peliblanco se posó frente a ellos con un aura de autoridad quizá mayor que el de sus maestros- _Arianna mató a Lucifer en la tierra porque estaba poseyendo un cuerpo humano del cual no tuvo tiempo de "despegar" su alma. Pero aquí en el infierno no tenemos posibilidad de matarlo, lo único que podemos hacer es hacer que él deje el cuerpo de Arianna. Escuchen con atención, Mila y yo nos encargaremos de exorcizar a Lucifer, Dokho, tu quédate atento, una vez que lo logremos debes tomar el cuerpo de Arianna y salir de aquí con los demás. Niño – _se giró llamando la atención de DM- _aún sin brazo te toca una parte difícil – _dijo tendiéndole lo que parecía un rosario de cuarzos- _una vez que los demás detengan a los niños y Dohko tenga a Arianna rómpelo. Saldrán del infierno con eso. _

_-¿Qué pasará con ustedes dos? ¿Qué pasará con Danna? – _preguntó Dohko temiéndose lo peor.

_\- Un papá jamás podría decirle a su querida hija que mire hacia atrás. Eso pasará. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mu y Camus se habían enfrascado en una pelea que, a decir verdad, le estaba costando un poco al lemuriano pues su amigo no estaba pensando, solo atacaba.

Logró darles golpes que noquearían a cualquiera en un instante, pero no estaba funcionando y a decir verdad él se esforzaba en defender a Arianna, no en lastimar a su hermano, caso contrario con el francés, que iba en aumento sin cesar.

De pronto y sin esperarlo, Mu solo fue consiente de dos manchones que pasaron a su lado y golpearon a Arianna fuertemente. Sorprendido trató de llegar a los atacantes, pero no eran otros que los padres de Arianna. Algo había pasado, algo de lo que él claramente no estaba enterado.

Cuando parpadeó, se encontró en una dimensión de lo que parecían manteles y cortinas hindúes y al instante su sentido del oído desapareció. Shaka intercedió robándoles los sentidos que eran más apropiados de acuerdo a la situación, mientras los restantes se las apañaban para tratar de detener la pelea y fue cuando Mu se dio cuenta: era inútil. Pelear con su hermano era inútil porque eso no salvaría a Arianna.

Milo golpeó varias veces a Camus con tal de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no fue sino hasta que lo sostuvieron entre Aioria y Aiorios, que Aldebarán le dio un golpe con su Gran Cuerno directo en el estómago que lograron hacer que se "calmara". Es decir, que se detuviera de luchar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mila se había encargado de luchar contra Lucifer mientras Gin utilizaba todo su poder espiritual para mantener una barrera que debilitara a Lucifer. Podría decirse que estaban exorcizándolo para obligarlo a salir del cuerpo que poseía. Fue duro. Les costaba mantener la barrera demasiado, pero era algo obvio, ellos también fueron almas traídas a cuerpos prestados.

Mila no la estaba pasando nada bien, pero para sorpresa de Dohko que nunca la observó en combate era implacable. No cualquiera se le plantaba a Lucifer en el infierno como lo estaba haciendo ella. Golpe, patada, bloqueo. Lucifer nunca cambió su estilo de pelea y ella vaya que lo conocía bien. Desde que tenía memoria entrenaron durante milenios.

Luego de que Lucifer lograra abrirle una linda rajada en su espalda con la estúpida espada, hizo un movimiento basado en su conocimiento como madre. Recordó como una vez, de niña, Arianna se fracturó una costilla, y a pesar de que esta "sanó", creció con la pequeña fisura, por lo que el hueso era frágil, en pocas palabras, una debilidad que prácticamente haría desfallecer el cuerpo de su hija.

El rey demonio sentía que la estúpida barrera esa lo estaba debilitando poco a poco. Pero no era a él directamente, sino al cuerpo de la mugrosa sangre sucia. Obvio, a él no iban a vencerlo en su territorio, pero a ella sí. Perdería en ese cuerpo.

Estaba bien. Qué importaba de todas maneras, a los objetos de su burla los mató con placer en su momento y se aseguraría de que esa no fuera su última jugada con los caballeros. Volvió alanzarse sobre la que una vez fue su prometida y haciendo gala de su poder, la empujó contra la barrera – sintiendo perfectamente un golpe demoledor en su costilla izquierda que se repitió en tres ocasiones más – quebró el muro.

Gin hizo lo posible por evitarlo, pero el demonio fue más rápido. Si sería su "final" se llevaría a unos cuantos con él antes de dejar definitivamente el cuerpo de la sangre sucia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otra vez el tiempo se detuvo, pero esta vez para el dorado de Libra. Lucifer tomó con uno de sus brazos a Mila, y aunque esta no detuvo sus golpes, le dio el tiempo suficiente para que formara una especie de onda en su mano que le dio de lleno, llevándosela no solo a ella, sino al peliblanco e iba directo al caballero de acuario.

Y los demás…ellos solo presenciaron como Mu se colocó frente a Camus, creó un Crystal Wall y sostuvo el ataque, pero había sido débil, no para protegerlo al francés, pero sí para causarle un daño irreversible a él.

Camus lo miraba bastante sorprendido, el ataque le había atravesado el pecho al lemuriano que, no duró en pie más que para decirle un _"no puedo dejar que maten a mi hermano tampoco", _y segundos después cayó en el suelo muerto. Nadie pudo reaccionar. Primero por el shock, y después porque Máscara inmediatamente al notar todos los cuatro cuerpos caer inmediatamente – y que Dohko tomara a su hija – rompió el rosario en pedazos llevándolos de vuelta al santuario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tres días. Ese había sido el tiempo que duraron en recobrar la conciencia los – valga la redundancia – inconscientes. Si se ponían a hablar literalmente, lo "habían logrado", sí, pero a un gran costo. Danna, Mila, Gin y Mu…todos fallecieron. Recuperarse fue duro para los muchachos, pero hubo algo peor: darle al pequeño Kiki la noticia lo devastó más de lo que ya estaba. El pelirojo los esperaba con una sonrisa que se esfumó apenas notó la ausencia de su maestro y de la cantante. Se arrodillo frente a ellos llorando por su maestro hasta que no les quedó otra que dejarlo momentáneamente inconsciente para que se detuviera.

Después de ese duro golpe, a Camus de Acuario y Arianna no se les vio el rostro. Ni siquiera Milo que era su amigo era bien recibido en la undécima casa. Sabía que no era fácil, es decir, perdió a un hijo, una muerte que solo se confirmó con la vuelta de la armadura de aries al santuario, la cual fue recogida por el lemuriano menor. Los ángeles también se habían ido, de hecho, justo en el momento en que Máscara había roto el rosario, ambos seres salieron disparados de Camus y Mu, volviendo a Danna. Todo indicaba que preferían morir con su verdadera intermediaria.

Había hablado con Dohko sobre la situación y acordaron que, una vez su hija despertara le contaría todo con el mayor tacto que podía, mientras él se apersonó a la casa de acuario con el fin de encontrar a su otro pequeño. Le costó un poco, el muchacho bajó tanto su cosmos que incluso llegó a pensar que estaba muerto. Se encontró algo similar, uno de sus niños de verdad estaba muerto en vida. Estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza recostada en la cama mirando a la nada, pero con una gran cantidad de botellas de licor vacías. En silencio, se sentó y después de unos minutos, solo pudo darle unas escuetas palabras:

_-Llora. Llora a tu hermano y a tu amada. Sácalo de ahí adentro todo eso que sientes o vas a ahogarte tú también. _

Aquel escenario era sacado de una historia paralela estaba seguro. Nunca en sus más de doscientos años de vida se le pasó por la cabeza ver aquello, pero su pequeño era humano, uno con emociones. Sin decir una palabra, Camus solo lo tomó de su bata, metió su cabeza entre ellas y empezó a llorar como si el alma se le fuera en eso. Como únicamente lo vio hacer de niño cuando él había salido ligeramente lastimado por salvarlos a ellos de un peligro.

Levantó suavemente su cabeza y colocó su mano sobre ella a modo de consuelo. Un ruido estrepitoso interrumpió el íntimo momento, pero para sorpresa de ambos era Arianna, que lentamente y estupefacta se acercó, se hincó frente a Camus y lo abrazó. Pudo sentir el temblor de la chica que lloró aún más fuerte que él repitiendo una y otra vez:

_-Lo siento…¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento! – _el llanto subió de volumen mientras se aferraba aún más al cuello del galo, quién sintiéndose también derrotado le devolvió el abrazo sin decir una palabra - _¡Los asesiné a todos! ¡Los asesiné a ellos! ¡A mis padres…a Mu…y-y a Danna! ¡Los maté a todos perdón!_

En esa habitación lo único que Dohko, caballero dorado de libra que no creía en el amor, encontró, fueron cuatro corazones rotos – incluyendo el suyo y el de su amigo – y las almas de sus dos hijos destrozándose mientras lloraban a sus amados una y otra vez. Cargando cada uno con su respectiva culpa, la de arrebatarle al otro el ser amado, sin importar que uno de ellos fue solo un intento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 26 ¡up! **

**Hasta Costa Rica puedo escuchar sus corazones rotos… y les doy el consuelo de que el mío también lo está. ¿Les dije que Iba a llorar, o no? **

**Fue super fuerte escribir esto más que todo porque de verdad quiero transmitirles el dolor de los personajes, ¡que lo hagan suyo si pueden! Como también había dicho, venían sorpresitas y, aparte de las muertes, pues…el próximo capítulo será el final. Así que estén pendientes a las actualizaciones. **

**Por cierto 1… no soy un monstruo, solo amo jugar y hacer que sus emociones exploten XD. **

**Por cierto 2: la parte de las costillas de Arianna como debilidad es un dato real. De hecho, fue de experiencia propia. Cuando era adolescente me fracturé una costilla, me mantuvo en cama como dos semanas y me sanó con la fisura. Esto ha hecho que, si me agito en exceso me duela demasiado y no pueda respirar incluso, eso fue hace ya seis años, cuando cumplí 15 años de hecho.**

**Besos y nos leemos. **


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió muy lentamente sus orbes esmeraldas ante el intenso resplandor blanco que, al menos por escasos segundos, lo dejó cegaba. El pelirosa se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo en sus muslos y manos una corriente de aguas tranquilas. Una vez que su visión se adaptó al lugar, notó la maravilla del mismo. No era blanco, simplemente estaba rodeado por nubes que en la lejanía parecían chocar y unirse con las cálidas aguas.

Aunque sonaba extraño, los minutos que pasó ahí admirando el paisaje, lo hicieron notar que poco a poco se tornaba de un naranja que le daba una sensación cálida, lo asoció inmediatamente al calor de la mujer que amaba. La mujer que amaba…inmediatamente al pensar en Arianna su mente pareció encender el interruptor de los recuerdos sobre la pelea en el infierno. Para él fue un poco borroso, pero no por eso confuso. Al tocar el suelo, mientras se desangraba observó cómo el maestro se llevaba a su querido demonio y desaparecían en cuestión de segundos, también logró ver cómo el cuerpo de la aspirante era cubierto de una luz blanca en cuanto los ángeles se acercaron a ella.

Si no se equivocaba, también lo habían sacado a él y a los padres de la morena de aquel lugar tan despiadado. Luego de eso, una sensación de paz lo invadió poniéndolo a dormir hasta los escasos instantes en que recobró la conciencia.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué lugar era este tan bello? ¿Los campos elíseos? No veía al dios Zeus por ningún lado.

Siguió inspeccionando el lugar, y aunque en principio parecía un desierto acuático, notó como muy a lo lejos un árbol se asomaba como el único habitante. Con paso apresurado se dirigió hacia la frondosa sombra que se proyectaba con la esperanza de al menos encontrar una manera de orientarse.

Cuando llegó una mujer estaba sentada tranquilamente esperándolo. No le sorprendió para nada que la albina estuviera ahí, pero entonces eso solo significaba que ellos realmente murieron y no tendrían oportunidad de volver jamás.

_-Tardaste – _la voz de ella se escuchaba tan tranquila – _por lo visto te entretuviste un rato. _

_-No lograba ubicarme. No conozco este lugar. _

_-Yo tampoco lo conozco, al igual que tú solo desperté aquí. _

_-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué es este lugar? – _estaba curioso, pero su razón principal era confirmar si su teoría era acertada.

_-Tengo una ligera sospecha. El purgatorio. _

_-¿El purgatorio? – _dijo el lemuriano, debía ser algo de la creencia de ella eso era seguro.

_-El purgatorio es un lugar al cual llegan las almas una vez que mueren. Aquí, se decide si se asciende al cielo, al infierno o simplemente vagas como un alma perdida, también lo llaman almas en pena. Según estudié, un hombre llamado Santo Tomás de Aquino, dijo en su doctrina que, el quedarse aquí, dependía del libre albedrío. _

_-¿Y eso qué es? – _definitivamente comprender esto era trabajo de Camus.

_-Bueno, según Santo Tomás, cuando Dios creó al ser humano en la tierra, les dio el libre albedrío para que decidieran actuar a voluntad, siguiendo sus mandatos o no. Al morir, en el purgatorio se les daba una última oportunidad para decidir, si te arrepientes de tus pecados y te conviertes subirás al reino de los cielos, si no lo haces, vas al infierno y si aún no lo decides, vagas por este lugar por la eternidad. _

_-Sabes yo…no sé qué hago aquí si no comparto tu creencia…_

_-Miguel te trajo – _el ángel protector, pensó Mu de inmediato – _a diferencia de lo que comúnmente se piensa, lo que realmente cuenta aquí, aparte de creer en Dios, son tus actos, y tú has sido una persona maravillosa Mu. _

Vaya, qué creencia tan curiosa. Debía admitir que tal como lo planteaba la albina era muy atrapante.

_-Señorita…¿será que podremos salir de aquí? – _al finalizar su pregunta la risa cantarina de ella lo obligó a mirarla, ¿qué era tan gracioso?

_-Estamos muertos Mu, al mundo humano no podríamos volver y lo sabes. _

_-Entonces eso fue todo. No podré volver a ver a Arianna y tú tampoco verás a Camus._\- la sonrisa de Danna se borró de inmediato-_ ¿Sabes que quería decirle? "Te amo". También quería que sonriera, que cantara con su voz melodiosa…Me hubiera gustado escucharla una vez más – _Colocó uno de sus brazos por encima de su rostro, ocultando sus ojos en un vano intento por esconder las lágrimas que lo delataban. Danna solo lo miraba con ternura y comprensión – _Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo juntos. Ella fue como…_

_-Un amor a primera vista – _la albina finalizó el monólogo del muchacho con la mirada perdida. Claro que comprendía su sentir, ella estaba exactamente igual, pero con la diferencia de que, sentía el arrepentimiento de no haber hecho caso a sus sentimientos cuando los descubrió. Camus era un hombre extraordinariamente fuerte, era seguro que la maldición no lo alcanzaría y de ser así, le daría una paliza y le miraría de manera altanera como siempre hacía cada vez que tenía razón.

En el bello ocaso de tonos naranjas bajo la cálida sombra del árbol, dos seres permanecían en silencio reflexionando sobre lo que pudo ser, pero que ahora, era un anhelo lejano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el santuario las cosas no habían mejorado mucho. Podría pensarse que, ellos al estar acostumbrados a perder camaradas, se recuperarían fácilmente, pero no. El pequeño Kiki – ahora al cuidado del buen Aldebarán – dejó de sonreír y de ser el pequeño terremoto del santuario, un cambio que sin duda notaron todos. Lo único que lo animaba un poco, era visitar a la cantante que simplemente lo miraba con la culpa reflejada en sus ojos. El pelirrojo recordó que le pidió perdón mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y lloraba en silencio lo cual lo hizo darse cuenta de inmediato que a la señorita también le afectó muchísimo la muerte del maestro Mu, pero era obvio, ellos se querían. Shura le explicó que eso se debía a que fueron novios y que los novios se querían muchísimo.

Arianna se había sumido en una depresión que a Dohko cada vez lo preocupaba más. Ella no comía alimentos humanos y a una semana de la muerte de sus seres queridos no había ingerido ni un vaso con agua. Pasaba las horas en una habitación que él acondicionó para ella en libra con la mirada perdida en la ventana, era como si ella tuviera la esperanza de que el carnerito entrara por ahí.

Camus por su parte había vuelto a sus labores como caballero después de la escena de desahogo que tuvo, sin embargo, su presencia era terriblemente aterradora, más fría si eso era posible. No cruzaba palabra con sus compañeros a excepción de cuando era estrictamente necesario, incluso Milo y él se habían distanciado, aunque el de escorpio decía que por el momento el francés solo necesitaba espacio.

Así se volvió la vida en el Santuario de Athena que, cada día, parecía marchitarse un poco más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la casa de leo se estaba gestando una reunión entre los dorados muy seria. Ante los acontecimientos todos querían tratar de ayudar lo mejor posible a sus amigos y pensaban que hacer algo que les gustara y les ayudara a aceptar la pérdida sería un buen detalle.

_-¿Alguien tiene una idea?- _preguntó Kanon.

_-Yo opino que vayamos al cielo y los traigamos de vuelta. Podemos patear traseros celestiales. – _Máscara sonreía triunfante.

_-Descartado – _respondió inmediatamente Shion – _Máscara no podemos andar por ahí irrumpiendo en espacios y crear guerras innecesarias. _

_-Además estoy seguro que ni Arianna ni Camus estarían de acuerdo con eso – _finalizó Dohko.

_-Tengo conocimiento de que en la religión católica suelen hacer ceremonias para despedir a los seres queridos que fallecen. – _Comentó Shaka.

_-¡Sí eso! Podríamos hacerles una para que ambos honren la memoria de Mu y la aspirante – _comentó alegre el gigante de la segunda casa.

_-Sería una ceremonia para tres. – _habló Milo llamando la atención de todos – _Sonará ilógico, pero, Camus mencionó un niño que debía nacer, estoy seguro que eso le estará pesando también. _

Ante las palabras de Milo nadie se atrevió a mencionar nada. Pérdidas eran pérdidas no importaba en qué forma se manifestara.

_-Podríamos hacer la ceremonia mañana al atardecer. ¿Qué necesitamos Shaka?- _preguntó Airoria.

_-Pues…no estoy muy familiarizado, pero supongo que un sacerdote de su religión y flores. También usan ataúdes, pero no están sus cuerpos así que no tiene sentido. _

Luego de la reunión todos se pusieron en marcha. Como sería una ceremonia privada, habían elegido preparar un viejo salón de música que se encontraba al costado derecho del templo patriarcal. Aunque era antiguo, tenía una gran vista al horizonte, se podía ver el mar colindante incluso. Decidieron mantenerlo oculto para que fuese una sorpresa y se dividieron en tres grupos: el de decoración y limpieza, el grupo que debía ir por las flores, y, por último, el grupo que debía buscar al sacerdote.

Para los dos primeros fue un éxito, nada del otro mundo y, para sorpresa de Shion y Dohko, los muchachos se habían comportado como personas normales y no incendiaron el salón. Sin embargo, para el tercer grupo todo se vino abajo. A pesar de encontrar al sacerdote de Rodorio – lo cuál por cierto fue una labor algo dura ya que visitaron varios templos, pero eran de creencias distintas – este les explicó que por motivo de otras celebraciones no podría ayudarlos.

Pero, una vez que le explicaron la situación, el hombre de avanzada edad, se compadeció y de manera amable les dio un papel con las indicaciones necesarias para realizar la ceremonia. Les había dejado muy en claro que, no sería lo mismo, pero al ser una situación inesperada sería flexible y les daba su bendición.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo en el tal purgatorio, luego de terminar de hablar simplemente se quedaron callados uno al lado del otro. Danna empezó a tararear una canción que lo tranquilizó un poco, ella tenía una voz tan bonita como la de Arianna.

_-Sé que ya lo dije, pero…¿de verdad no hay una forma de volver? _– Danna lo miró con desilusión – _se lo pregunto a ellos. _

Ante sus palabras Danna miró detrás suyo sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Miguel y Rafel en silencio, ¿qué hacían ahí nuevamente?

_-No, no la hay. – _respondió Rafel secamente – _Pero…se hará una excepción en virtud de que, ante la situación actual es voluntad del Todopoderoso que el niño venga al mundo y herede nuestra presencia. _

Mu se levantó rápidamente con renovadas fuerzas y esperanzas…¡había una posibilidad! Observó a la albina que se encontraba mirándolos confusa. Tenía miedo, qué sucedería si por alguna razón el niño no nacía, ni siquiera había un padre y ella no podría cargar con la responsabilidad de criar un niño sola. Mu la miró comprendiendo al menos un poco su sentir, cuando a él le encargaron el cuido de Kiki era apenas un jovencito de escasos 15 años. Sentía que la responsabilidad de cuidar a un bebé era demasiada, él no sabía nada de la vida en ese entonces.

Tuvo toda la ayuda del patriarca al principio, pero pronto se encontró nuevamente solo. Luego de uno que otro incidente, aprendió la lección más valiosa de su vida, la responsabilidad de proteger a un ser que dependía absolutamente de ti, era enorme no lo negaba, pero cada momento que vivió y que ha vivido del crecimiento de su alumno era sagrado para él. Y por lo que escuchó en el infierno, Camus dijo que ese niño sería su hijo, y él era una persona fantástica. No estaba seguro de cómo sería exactamente ya que, no tuvo las mejores experiencias con sus discípulos, pero por el cambio de actitud que demostró cuando la conoció, estaba totalmente seguro de que no la dejaría sola.

_-No te preocupes – _le dijo mientras la tomaba por su hombro izquierdo – _al principio es aterrador, pero después es fantástico. Sin embargo, no te presiones, el niño llegará cuando deba llegar, no te obligues a ti misma si aún no te sientes preparada. Estoy seguro de que no lo enfrentarás sola y es por eso que debemos intentar volver. _

Ahora era él quien sonreía de manera angelical haciéndola sentir más tranquila y con sus dudas despejadas.

_-Sí. Intentémoslo. _

_-Hay una condición para que puedan regresar – _habló finalmente Miguel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Antiguo salón de música al atardecer. Vestir de blanco". **

Camus miraba sin expresión la carta que el aprendiz de Mu le llevó. Ahora qué estaban tramando sus compañeros, no estaba de humor para absolutamente nada. Ha sido una semana difícil para él, por qué diablos no entendían que quería estar solo…La ausencia de Danna se lo estaba comiendo lentamente, a pesar de que pudo incorporarse y sentirse "mejor" – entiéndase volver a sus labores como caballero – cada noche miraba al techo de su habitación sin poder sacarse a la albina de su mente. Recordó la última vez que estuvieron juntos de una manera más íntima. Sabía que se arrepentiría de no haberla hecho suya en ese momento, pero simplemente no pudo, así no era como quería que fuesen las cosas.

No sabía si fue una consecuencia del fallecimiento, de la culpa o de…en fin, se sentía tan mal que ya no sabía a qué achacar su estado emocional, el punto es que, adoptó la costumbre de orar como ella le había enseñado. Una que otra vez, lo hizo junto a la hija del maestro, pero preferiría hacerlo a su manera. Ella le contó que la oración servía para muchas cosas: entre ellas ayudar a las personas, protegerlas e incluso al morir, era una forma de velar por el alma del fallecido. Por eso prefería estar en la intimidad de su habitación, que ir a hacer sabrá athena qué con sus compañeros.

Pero muy, muy a su pesar, cuando optó por no ir, su excelencia lo llegó a traer vestido con una túnica blanca. Al final fue arrastrado contra su voluntad.

Arianna miraba a Dohko con aburrimiento. Ella no estaba para fiestas en esos momentos, qué cabeza dura que eran. El dorado de libra le insistió todo el día en que lo acompañara al dichoso evento…_" menuda estupidez, como si hubiera algo que celebrar" , _fue su pensamiento inmediato.

Sin embargo, al ver que su padre no la dejaría en paz decidió aceptar de una bendita vez. Quizá sería la última vez que compartía con él, después de todo, había decidido alejarse definitivamente del santuario que le traía dolorosos recuerdos de Mu. La conciencia le pesaba tanto que se asfixiaba por la culpa cada día más.

Si ella no hubiese sido tan imprudente, si ella no lo hubiera conocido en ese supermercado, si ella no lo hubiera mordido, besado ni hecho el amor con él quizá todo serían tan distinto. Si ella no hubiese arrastrado a Danna ella estaría bien en el convento, viva.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegaron ambos se sorprendieron de que todo estaba lleno de flores blancas y rosas, era bastante bonito. Había sillas que daban a una especie de altar, era como si lo llamaran para una boda y Arianna se sentía igual, ¿qué? ¿la iban a casar con Camus? No gracias, pasaba, no era su tipo alguien así de frío. Los sentaron en dos sillas junto a los demás, mientras Shion se colocaba al frente con unos papeles que ordenaba. Camus miró de reojo el salón nuevamente, el antiguo piano estaba cubierto de flores también, qué nostálgico era todo.

_-Camus, Arianna, sé que están confundidos, así que les explicaré qué es todo esto. Nos pusimos de acuerdo entre todos para realizar una ceremonia de despedida para Mu y la señorita Danna. Sé que hay diferencia de creencias, así que lo adaptamos a nuestro propio estilo. _

Arianna sonrió derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas. Aquello era un gesto tan precioso que la derritió. Le sorprendía todo el cariño que le dieron en ese lugar, podía sentirse responsable por todo, pero nadie la juzgo en ninguna circunstancia, sino que ahora, les daban apoyo. Miró a su lado, Camus estaba en silencio, pero a diferencia de estos días atrás su semblante lucía tranquilo. A su manera él estaba agradecido con sus hermanos y padres.

La improvisada ceremonia empezó y contra todo pronóstico Shion lo hizo excelente. Se adaptó y realizó todos los pasos anotados por el sacerdote lo mejor que pudo. Luego de un rato, debían colocar flores rosas sobre un bonito arreglo que Afrodita hizo a modo de recuerdo de los fallecidos, ella hacía fila detrás de su padre con la cabeza baja, de pronto se detuvo atrasando el avance de la fila.

Dohko la miró extrañado, dudaba que fuera un ataque, es decir, no se percibía absolutamente nada, aunque…las ocasiones anteriores ocasiones tampoco lo sintieron…

_-Arianna ¿sucede algo? – _le preguntó Dohko con cautela.

_-El piano – _contestó suavemente – _las teclas del piano se mueven solas, pero no suenan. _

_-Ah, ¿eso? Es viejo así que debe ser por el viento. _

Ella miraba absorta el instrumento, para cualquier oído aquello era imperceptible, pero con sus sentidos de demonio notó como las teclas se movían en notas que repitió en su cabeza mientras se acercaba lentamente.

_-No…no es el viento. El piano está tocando una melodía. – _Continuó una y otra vez leyendo en voz alta las notas hasta que en su mente algo hizo click. Esa canción era… - _Do you really want to set the night on fire? You're my only way out Do you really want to turn your life around again?You know you're my last chance…*_

Más de uno se extrañó cuando la morena empezó a cantar, pero una vez lo hizo, como por arte de magia el piano empezó a emitir una melodía hermosa y triste a la vez que era acompañada por una voz que se amoldaba perfectamente a la de Arianna.

Mientras continuaban cantando al compás, Arianna empezó a derramar lágrimas sin controlarse, esa canción…era la favorita de ella y Danna porque estaba llena de sentimientos de añoranza. La cantaban una y otra vez sin parar de niñas cuando se encontraban en América, su madre las acompañaba con el piano, era un recuerdo hermoso.

Camus se levantó llamado por el incesante latido de su corazón, no entendía por qué, pero al escuchar la melodía fue cómo si le hubiesen ordenado acercarse también. Su vista se centraba en las teclas que emitían sonidos suaves y fuertes haciendo que la chica a su lado continuara cantando a la nada. Sus oídos fueron inundados por la segunda voz que acompañaba suavemente a la de Arianna, solo pudo quedarse atento sintiendo la paz que solo logró obtener con su ángel…

Su ángel…

Las pupilas de Arianna se dilataron casi de inmediato cuando, al seguir cantando, sintió una calidez en su mejilla que poco a poco y despacio fue dejando ver a un hombre que la acariciaba. Que la miraba con ternura y le sonría como si fuera un espíritu. Pero no, los espíritus no la miraban con lágrimas también, los espíritus no podían sentirse tan reales, los espíritus no eran iguales a Mu…

La condición. Estando aún en el purgatorio, Rafael y Miguel les pusieron como condición para poder volver: al tocar una sola melodía, por una única vez, ambos debían ser capaces de hacerse reconocer por Arianna y Camus, si lo lograban, podrían vivir y quedarse para una segunda oportunidad, pero, sino lo lograban pasarían la eternidad en aquel lugar. Cuando fueron transportado al salón de música se alegraron muchísimo, pero eran consientes de que ninguno de los presentes podía verlos o sentir su presencia. Danna se sentó frente al piano y luego de un largo suspiro – ya que llevaba tiempo de no tocar un piano – tocó suavemente las teclas que no emitían sonido. Los primeros segundos, Mu la miró temblar ya que no obtenían la atención de ninguno, pero Mu la tranquilizó susurrándole que confiara en Arianna y Camus, por eso cuando ella misma continúo cantando y la morena se le unió no pudo evitar llorar y cerrar sus ojos zafiro para poder concentrarse en la música.

Su ángel estaba sentada frente a él con los ojos cerrados y llorando. Camus sintió como si el santuario entero le hubiese caído encima, creía que era una ilusión, que su mente ya le pasaba una mala pasada, pero a su lado notó como Mu acariciaba la mejilla de Arianna sonriéndole y al notarlo, dirigió una mirada hacia él con unas palabras que no escuchó, pero que entendió perfectamente: _"Volvimos hermano, gracias". _

Todos los demás presentes miraban asombrados aquella escena, eran Mu y Danna, estaba frente a ellos en carne y hueso…estaban…vivos…

Cuando la canción terminó, un silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper por miedo a que las dos personas desaparecieran, invadió la habitación. Arianna, dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo simplemente tomó fuerzas y se lanzó sobre Mu con el claro pensamiento de que su amado desaparecería, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir los brazos del lemuriano corresponderle y susurrarle un _"te amo Ari" _que la hizo llorar fuertemente ocultando su rostro en el cuello masculino. Para los presentes que eran ajenos a todo lo que pasaba, su miedo se esfumó en cuanto notaron el abrazo correspondido a la chica y que la misma empezó a repetir una y otra vez:

_-Yo también te amo…te amo, te amo, te amo…Perdóname por todo Mu_

Al ver que aparentemente había luz verde, Kiki se lanzó a abrazar a su maestro con lágrimas en los ojos. Mu al sentir el peso extra, soltó momentáneamente a Arianna para con su brazo libre alzar a su pupilo y abrazarlo también. Eso fue suficiente incentivo para que los dorados restantes corrieran también a encontrarse con su camarada llenos de felicidad.

Camus – ajeno al alegre bullicio – continuaba mirando a Danna, aunque estaba inexpresivo, la albina notó el temblor en sus manos. Lo entendía, ella tenía tanto miedo como él de que en instantes todo desapareciera o fuese un sueño.

_-Y-Yo…no seguiré con el ministerio – _la voz le salió tan temblorosa que por un momento creyó que el francés no le había escuchado, pero tras unos segundos de silencio donde creyó que solo Mu había logrado su cometido sintió su corazón latir con fuerza por las palabras que el varón le dijo:

_-Cásate conmigo. – _Fuerte, firme y decidido. Así fue como Camus de acuario hizo aquella proposición dejándola sin habla no solo a ella, sino también a los presentes que se quedaron boquiabiertos al procesar la información. Eso sí que fue inesperado…

_-S-Si – _fue la corta pero feliz respuesta de ella que le sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Mu miraba con ternura el abrazo que su camarada le daba a la albina, aquello parecía un cuento de hadas, pero era la realidad. Una donde a pesar de los sacrificios lograron volver con sus seres amados, una donde él volvió a los brazos de su demonio, sintió su calidez y su olor nuevamente y, donde Arianna sonreía feliz por recuperar a las dos personas que amaba. Ahora todo iba a estar bien, ahora todo sería diferente, ahora había nuevos objetivos que cumplir porque a Mu, caballero dorado de aries, le encargaron una tarea que gustoso aceptó cumplir, por la felicidad de su amada y la de hermano. Ahora él, sería el guardián de Arianna y protector de los dos niños por nacer, los que heredarían la presencia de los ángeles, el hijo de Camus y el suyo.

FIN.

**Capítulo 27 y final ¡up! **

**Bueno…hasta aquí llega este fic. Estoy super triste, pero a la vez emocionada por la bonita experiencia, una que sin duda adoré y espero que todos los lectores hayan disfrutado muchísimo. **

**Estaba demasiado nerviosa por escribir el final, pero aquí está y estoy satisfecha, queda perfecto para la continuación del próximo fic. Habrá nuevos personajes, nuevos romances y sin duda, nuevas aventuras, así que estén pendientes del perfil y no olviden dejar siempre sus comentarios, son mi gasolina para escribir. **

**The loneliest girl – Carole and Tuesday. Esa fue la canción que inspiró todo el capítulo final. **

**Besos y nos leemos. **


End file.
